Within the Mist
by OsricPearl
Summary: A young boy who is plagued by weakness; a woman who cannot love. Shikamaru is given a secretive mission to Kiri by the Mizukage who hid his true intentions beneath a mantle of friendship. It is there that four paths will intercept and forever alter.
1. Chapter 1 Strange Boy

**AN: I don't know Naruto. Or own him XD  
**

An experiment.

Most information about canon characters in line with the current story line. Anything that doesn't fit or makes it too AU will be changed as the story changes. So, spoiler warning.

This story began as a ShikaTema, but I don't care too much for pairings so I decided to make it a harem instead. It is Shikamaru, after all. The only other Naruto character that can actually get away with a harem is Sasuke. However, I don't see very many ShikaHarem fics so I decided to do something different.

So: Shikamaru X Temari, Ino, Shiho, OC

(that and it was poorly developed anyway)

Although Rated "T," it will contain violence, mature themes, and language. But the details will be spared to keep with the rating.

This story has heavy OC usage. If that turns you off for fear of the dreaded Mary-Sue, you may visit my profile and see the scores of my "Mary-Sue Litmus Test." All major and some minor characters that I created were tested. I answered as honestly as I could as well as wrote down the questions I skipped, the questions that I frequently answered, and what the scores mean.

**Chapter 1 The Strange Boy **

The Bloody Mist, as the surrounding countries affectionately referred to it, was shrouded in mystery even to those who lived in the large island country of Water. The village's citizens were almost completely cutaway from the surrounding culture, living in an isolated world of constant struggle. The country was blessed with cool weather, despite the fact that it was located in the same longitude as Fire and Wind countries, both very warm all year round, due to his heightened elevation. The whole country was mountainous, allowing them a sample of all four seasons and giving the village its name, Kirigakure, or the Village Hidden in the Mist. The small city was in a valley high above in the mountains, and every morning the low lying clouds would shroud the streets in a light fog, creating the impression of mist. Two nearby rivers would also oblige, creating a small haze during their temperate summer mornings.

From his earliest memories, Natsu Irika could not remember receiving affection from his parents. Not a kiss, not a hug, not a gentle pat on his head, or even a small word of encouragement was directed his way. Instead, his parents were both cold, treating him almost like a stranger. Their conversations were short and without elaboration. They ate their meals together sporadically, and during those times, their dinners stretched on in silence. The small, modest wooden building he called home lacked warmth even the most blistering summer's day.

His mother, although at first the most kindly of his parents, seemed torn between showing any sort of maternal affection and teaching him the heartless ways of his people, the proud shinobi of the Mist. At times, she would do little things that would give him a glimpse of a life beyond the thick walls of Kiri. A smile here, a small gift there, a kindly adjustment of his clothes. But on the whole, she was as cold as a December morning. And as he grew older, he kindness became more remote, until it disappeared all together.

He knew very little about the short, black haired woman who stalked the home as a ghost, her vacant brown eyes forever glued on the distant horizon, other than her name, which was Yukiko. What he did know is that she didn't like him or his father, and she hated their home. When he asked her, being an inquisitive child and quite perceptive for his age at the time, five, she slapped him harshly, leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek. It was one of the few times she touched him after his infancy. She never found it necessary to apologize. He did not cry.

Of his father he knew even less, if that was possible. His features were the regular of Water country, black haired, dark eyed, and pale skinned, with the added formidability of those who are well toned and tall, the perfect image of a Mist shinobi. He wore his hair short and spiked. His features were severe and his eyes cold as they surveyed his son appraisingly. All that Irika did was measured by the length of kunai, all his actions weighed by how they would benefit him in the field. In truth, the only thing he ever knew of that enigmatic man was his name, Shimru.

Although his father communicated little and found it fit to show no affection to his son, he spent a great deal of time training him. His family honor was at stake, after all, and it would do no good if the boy he hoped would carry on his name did not survive his childhood.

Although he knew little of his father, Irika worshipped him. Shimru was his life, his world, and his pride. A man of few words, and even fewer unnecessary actions, the bond he made with the stoic man would remain with him for the rest of his life.

One fog-filled morning he left with his weapons packed. His brows were furrowed with concern. Irika found this unusual, as his father very rarely displayed any emotion.

"Never forget what I've taught you," he said before walking out the door.

As he walked down the path to the main road, he did not take a last look to his home or family.

He returned as ashes. His companions burned his body in the field and packed some of the ashes in a makeshift urn before returning to the village. Irika was nine when he watched one his father's companions return with the urn, which was made of a clay cooking pot. Yokiko did not express any emotion, but merely thanked him for his troubles and handed him a few coins. The man left without another word. That was the day he learned from his mother -who seemed particularly happy - that Shimru had almost killed him at birth.

"On the day of your birth, your father entered the bedroom after he heard your first cries. He first examined your sex and was pleased to note you were male. Although he swore to make you a kunoichi unlike any other if you were unlucky enough to be born female.  
He then examined your legs and hands to make sure you would make a strong ninja. When he saw how small your hands were as they curled and how piteously you cried, he cursed and swore you would make a poor shinobi. He would have tossed you in the river had the nurses not intervened."

"Father was to toss me in the river?" the child asked stoically.  
"He did," she said with a gleam in her eye.  
"But he changed his mind."  
"Oh?"  
"He didn't think I was weak. Otherwise, why did he train me?"  
His mother did not reply, but merely examined her son with narrow, malicious eyes before replying.

"I suppose it is because I never allowed him near me again. He had no other choice but to carry on his name with you."

Irika did not react to his mother's vicious words. There was no need to reply to them, after all. She did not love him and he did not love her, just as he did not love the man whose ashes were scattered across the four winds of Kirigakure, fated to fall and mingle forever with the earth bellow.

Irika, so accustomed to this life, did not question it. Indeed, as he grew older, there were no examples that would have made him question his family life. All the children he knew exhibited the same sort of coldness to their parents they received in turn, and to each other they behaved in the most vicious manner.

Not only were they not taught love and affection by their parents, but also unlike other places, the children instilled with selfishness. They were not encouraged to share, but rather, to keep what they claimed as theirs. Fights were not officially sanctioned, but as long as the children kept their chaos away from the instructors, they turned a blind eye.

As children are want to do under such conditions, innocence lead to savagery. An outside observer would have been shocked by the brutality that was allowed beneath the surface. Children who were too weak to survive were quickly singled out and even killed. Their names were stricken from the records. Those who were strong bound together in small gangs for survival. Kids as young as five were forced under these conditions to consider their survival at the expense of all else. Honesty was dangerous. Loyalty was unknown. Friendship had no meaning.

The only thing that kept the village from spiraling into chaos was the unquestioned obedience drilled in every man, woman, and child to their superiors. Deference to rank was strictly enforced. Even civilians had their own place in the pecking order, being just above Academy students but bellow genin.

Mist ninja were only tools. They had no ego. All orders, no matter how trivial, were to be followed without hesitation. Therefore, all acts of insubordination where harshly dealt with.

Their training began at a very early age, two years before any village, at four, but ended at the regular age of twelve. They were already hardened by the time they reached academy, and their peer groups were formed. At this time, the teachers and their peers weeded out the weak with precision, leading to miserable times for those who were weak.

Those strong enough to survive, like Irika, and formed groups had an easier time. These groups formed alliances, staged wars, and encompassed their whole lives while at the Academy. Small children soon learned they were prey for the elders, so kept their distance. Elder children learned they were prey to the adults and so found safety in numbers.

However, even in those times, Irika stood out from his peers. Although he participated in cruelty directed at other children and learned the ways of selfishness as well as the next boy, but he took under his wing several children who should have been weeded out and discarded. He could not understand why but a small voice within, one that he could only hear in bits and pieces, bothered him, picked at him, giving him impression that there was something decidedly wrong with the state of affairs.

Because he knew no other life, he did not consider that there could be a different world, or different values. So, he merely kept the children safe, for no reason he was aware of, out of instinct.

They were two, a skinny girl and a boy of sickly health. Besides the two, his group was also comprised of a boy who was very tall and brawny for his age. His hair and eyes made him a target, both being blue, which in turn fostered in him a great deal of strength, being such an easy target made him the natural draw of every bully in the yard. Despite this, or perhaps because of this, he was an exceedingly social child, naturally desiring friendship but not allowed the outlet of his desires in the present culture. Instead, he routed his need for companionship by gathering lesser children as an audience for his endless bragging. And so Mizuro became the unofficial leader and defender of the ragtag gang. The three lesser children were a perfect audience.

While in school, their training was harsh and disciplinary. It was not uncommon for children to die through their years as academy students due to exhaustion, and those who did not survive due to the training were as memorable as those who did not survive due to the hands of fellow schoolmates. They were not remembered.

They had no concept of play except for the most sadistic tortures inflicted upon small animals and general bullying. Perhaps this was one of the reasons there were no cats in Kiri and the only dogs were large and fearsome. When they were not in school, they trained. When they were not training, they slept.

But the small band of friends found enjoyment in things other than sadism, cruelty, selfishness, and malice, and would occasionally take a break from such mundane trifles to look up at the sky.

One conversation while they spent their time watching the passing clouds would mark a turning point in Irika's life. It was on the eave of his eighth birthday, the weakest of the group, Sekichi, who was suffering from yet another bout of illness was the first one to speak.

"I hate my parents."  
"Oh? Who doesn't hate them? They're a bunch of bastards, I say," Mizuro said.  
"No, I mean, I lay awake at night and think of ways to kill them."  
"I do that too."  
"Do you?" He asked.  
"Well," the blue haired boy said after a moment's consideration. "I suppose not. Who would cook for me if they were dead after all?"  
"I don't care. I rather starve. They feel the same way as well."  
"How do you know that?" the girl asked.

Perhaps due to the harshness of her surroundings; she was the perfect tomboy, mimicking boys in every way, with her short hair cropped in a bowl and dressed in decidedly masculine attire. She was of usual Kiri appearance, with dark brown hair and brown eyes and very slim. But those rare times she smiled (usually while torturing an innocent rabbit) a dimple appeared on her left cheek. It was a feature that Irika did not concern himself with then, but would consider very interesting in four years.

"They told me," he replied solemnly. "They said I was useless and stupid and only worth to pick collect garbage."  
"That's not true," he blue haired boy said. "After all, you aren't dead yet. You win all the spars in class with other kids anyway."  
"That's only because you help me!" he declared angrily.  
"So what? If it weren't for any of us, we'd all be dead," the kid replied, displaying uncharacteristic depth.

After all, this was the child who could not think of two sentences together for more than a minute.

The weak one did not reply, but to Irika, who noticed everything, his clenched fists and furrowed eyebrows spoke volumes.

It did not surprise him to hear that his parents were both found murdered days two days later, nor to see him at the window one night later that week, asking if he could stay.

Murder was almost mundane, and only the most extreme and egregious cases were every convicted. So he would not face official repercussions for his behavior. However, if he could not find a new residence, then the officials would do nothing if a man of baser preferences or murderous intent were to hunt him. Only the strong survived in Kiri, by slaying his parents, and the only protection he had against predators, he was informing the world his belief that he was strong enough to care for himself. Besides, there was no proof.

But that was not the case. So after hiding in the sewers for two days, he ventured to the surface and sought out Irika, the only person he truly trusted.

"Let me stay here," he said.

"Why should I?" Irika said. "What about your brothers? Why don't you stay with them?"  
"They abandoned me. Please, you know what will happen to me if I don't stay."  
"If you're strong then it won't happen."  
"But I am not strong," Sekichi admitted. "You know I am not. If I don't stay here, I will die."

The admission would have cost him his life had it been directed at anyone else. The fear in his eyes would have been his death sentence.

"Come in," he said after a moment's consideration, surprising even him.  
"Thank you."

That night, the two eight year-olds slept peacefully, with Irika's arm protectively over his friend's shoulder.

The next morning, when his father saw the boy at the table shoveling down the modest breakfast as though it were a feast, he said only five words.

"You did a foolish thing."

But he did not demand Sekichi go. That is how Irika knew that his father was willing to place Sekichi under his protection. Sekichi became one of them. From that time forward, they were as closer than brothers, training, studying, sleeping, eating, and sharing everything.

They argued little because they found very little reason to argue. Both boys were quiet, Irika given to observation and study while Sekichi was more inclined to keep his thoughts inward, focusing on his own motives and feelings.

Several months after his father's death, when Irika was nine and Sekichi had been staying with him for over two years, he was about to have another conversation that would forever change the course of his life. This time, it was only the two children. They were both throwing pebbles into a nearby stream, using that opportunity to train, as all children did. The pebbles were aimed at passing fish. They were hunting for their dinner. Yukiko had not cooked for a long time.

"Do you think the whole world lives like this?"  
"What do you mean?" Irika asked.  
"We have never been outside the village."  
"So? We'll be there soon enough after we graduate."  
"Yeah. But, how do you think they live?"  
"I dunno. Like us, I guess. What's the big deal anyway?"

"I wonder if there are places where people actually like each other and everyone is like we are."  
"What do you mean like we are?" Irika asked darkly.  
"I trust you. We're friends. Even though you can kill me because I'm weak, you let me stay."

"I only did that because I felt like it. The day I get tired of having you following me around I'll kick you out. Besides," he murmured. "You aren't weak."  
"Sure you will," Sekichi said as he picked up a pebble.

Irika noted with annoyance that Sekichi had a small smile on his face as he said so. He replied with a punch on in the face.  
"Don't assume you know me you mooching bastard!" Irika yelled.  
"Then let me go," Sekichi said.

"What?"  
"Let the perverts have me!"  
"Shut up."  
"Do as your mother wishes and kick me out!"

To Irika's irritation, tears began to dampen his friend's eyes.  
"Stop being such a cry baby!" Irika yelled.  
"You aren't like the others. I don't know why, but I know that you would never throw anyone of us away. You wouldn't betray us because we're weak."  
"Shut up!" Irika yelled once gain as he grabbed him by the collar with his right hand and shook him violently.

"You're different from everyone else."  
"The only weird guy is you, with your tears and your feelings," Irika answered snidely.  
"I won't be a burden to you anymore. I will become stronger, I promise."

Irika let him go and then shrugged his shoulders, choosing to completely ignore his friend's implications and forget the troublesome conversation.

"Whatever. Let's just get some fish. I'm hungry."

Sekichi kept his word and began to practice every day for hours after classes, almost dying of sickness twice due to his weak constitution. Irika secretly followed him at first and then, driven by envy, joined him later. By the time they both graduated, Sekichi had transformed from the weakest member of his class, into one of the strongest Mist genin.

Something changed that moment, as Sekichi became stronger, Irika could not keep up. And no amount of training could shorten the gap. Sekichi, once the protected, became his defender. He left Irika behind.

The most vivid memory Irika had of his years before graduation was the nights he would spend sitting on the hospital rooftop after dark, observing the sprawling village before him with detached interest. It wasn't the village that kept him going back there, but his thoughts on the future. The silence cleared his thoughts and the cool breeze made him alert.

One day he would graduate and leave the walls of his brutal home. He would be forced to prove himself as a Mist shinobi.

There he would remember his mother's words: on the day of his birth, his father examined his hands and legs and decided he was too weak to be a Mist shinobi. It was uncharacteristic compassion from a few nameless women that kept him alive.

Despite his denial, he knew the truth. The truth was that Mizuro inexplicably lost to him when they sparred in class. He knew he was now weaker than Sekichi and becoming weaker by the day.

His father was right. He should have drowned in the river.  
And he would prove him wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 Worth

**AN: I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 2: Worth **

"Come on and hit me," Mizuro taunted as he watched Irika stand back, winded and bruised from their spar.

Irika merely furrowed his eyebrows and extended his hands, crouched and prepared his stance. They had been exchanging blows for the last twenty minutes. And although Mizuro was exceptionally strong, with a large charka reserve and insane amounts of stamina, Irika could tell he was getting tired. Their fight had been fierce, even if it had been between friends.

They stood in the middle of a forest clearing. It was a sweltering day in midsummer, and although the seasons were generally temperate, this particular day oppressed them with its unnatural heat. The humidity augmented the temperature, suffocated them in a thick mantel of wetness, making them drip with sweat.

Ayume and Sekichi both stood back, observing the duel with interest. Well, Sekichi observed the duel with interest as he watched his best friend barely dodge Mizuro's well-placed swings. Had any of them landed, Irika would have been hospitalized. It had happened before. However, Mizuro would be doing Irika no favors by easing up on him. Irika was their liability. And as unusual as it was considering their prevailing culture, they had made a pact to graduate together. Sekichi was sure they would all make it -except for Irika.

Ayume, on the other hand, was rather bored and smacked her gum loudly as she watched a passing bird perch itself on a nearby tree.

"Ah, I wonder if he is as hot as we are?" she asked with a weary sigh.  
"Go a head and hit me," Mizuro taunted once again as Irika stood there, contemplating his next move.  
"You're not going to get the chance to take a breather in the field!" Mizuro continued with a sneer.

During their spar, Irika had not landed one blow. The fact filled him with shame. He would…he must continue.

Mizuro loomed before him, standing nearly a foot taller, as tall as most mid-teens despite his twelve years. He was the strongest of his class, the prodigy of his clan, and one formidable opponent.

"Che, you're just standing there you idiot!" Ayume said with a sniff. "Hurry up so I can fighting him. He's barely broken a sweat."

Irika removed his last kunai from his pack and then, extended it before him, his eyes gleaming with renewed confidence. "What's with that look? You think you can get me? You haven't landed one blow…."

Faster than Irika's eyes could follow, Mizuro rushed forward, ninja sword in one hand, held at a slanted angle, chest high, for the side swipe he was preparing. Irika barely had enough time to dodge to the side and block the blow.

"You're dead," Mizuro announced with a grin.

"What?" Irika asked with confusion before his eyes widened with realization.

He turned behind him and saw another Mizuro's wide, mocking grin as he held a kunai to his back.

"A clone, nice!" Ayume praised.  
"Amazing!" Sekichi exclaimed. "That's a C rank jutsu!"  
"When did you do the hand signs for them? I couldn't see them," Ayume asked, wide-eyed.  
"It's easy. We're graduating tomorrow. We should be able to do these by now, right Irika?"

Irika lowered his face and packed his kunai without a word, as the clone melted into a puddle of water. Although his face betrayed nothing, Mizuro's words weighed heavy on his mind.

"Where did you get the water to form him?" Sekichi asked curiously.  
"The atmosphere. It so humid, a fish could live for hours outside the bow."

"True, after all, a whale has lived with us for years," Ayume shot back, giving Mizuro a poignant glance.

Sekichi laughed heartily at Mizuro's indignant expression as he realized, quite slowly, that she had been talking about him. Even Irika, the most serious of the four, cracked a smile. After the humiliation he had just received in front of Ayume, he was perfectly willing to revel in the jab.

"You better hope I don't fight you tomorrow," Mizuro replied. "I will not be kind because you're a girl."  
"You won't have to, you blue haired bastard. I don't need a handicap."  
"I'm hungry. Let's go eat!" Sekishi announced. "How about ramen?"  
"But it was my turn to spar!" Ayume complained.

"Stop your whining. I'm tired. Besides, you don't need it. You won't lose tomorrow," Mizuro replied offhandedly.

Another jab of embarrassment struck through Irika's chest. Ayume wasn't even glancing his way as she kept her eyes glued on Mizuro, who was such a blockhead he didn't notice.

"Fine," she conceded. "But I don't want ramen. I'm not in the mood for soups. How about curry?"  
"Curry? It's way too hot for curry! What's your problem?" Mizuro asked with a puzzled expression.  
"It's too hot for ramen too," she replied with a sniff.  
"I'm sorry I said ramen, how about udon instead?" Sekishi offered.  
"Pft, no, the only thing to eat in weather like this is sushi followed by flavored crushed ice."  
"Ooh that sounds good!" the other two cried in unison.

His companions' conversation became more and more distant, as Irika began to walk away from them, unannounced.

"Hey! Loser! Where do you think you're going? I'm treating you to sushi so you better come!"  
"I'm not hungry," he replied without turning back.  
"You aren't sulking because I beat you, are you?"  
Irika did not reply as he paused his steps.

"You should be used to it by now," Mizuro murmured with a sneer.

"I need to get ready for tomorrow," Irika said without turning to his companions and then continued on his way.  
"Let's just go," Sekishi said after a moment's hesitation.  
"What a baby. And he used to be so strong too," Mizuro murmured.  
"Don't worry about that loser," Ayume said between gum smacks.  
"You chew your gum like a horse," Sekishi teased, forgetting all about the retreating Irika.

"I do not, you idiot!"  
"Yeah, you do…."

_That loser, huh?_ Irika thought as he walked away.

He remembered a time when "that loser" protected her from a group of bullies several years older or when "that loser" comforted her after she scraped her knee at the age of six, an unheard of display of tenderness in their world.

Although his thoughts were mingled with sadness, he couldn't blame her. He noticed with interest that Shekishi did not defend him as usual. If Irika did not graduate the next day, the ostracism would only get worse. He would be relegated to the civilian class, probably work as a small time merchant for the rest of his life, and they would not so much look his way. The fact it did not embitter him, after all, he would do the same in their position. Still, the thought of losing their rough companionship after all those years worried him.

"What am I thinking? I am real pathetic aren't I, Father," her murmured to himself.

* * *

"What do you think happened?" Mizuro asked the two others who were sitting beside the conveyer belt at the Sushi bar.

Sushi of various types were sailing by, their prices marked by the colors of the plates they were laid on.  
"Who cares?" Ayume said. "If he doesn't pass tomorrow, he's a loser."  
She grabbed a salmon sashimi placed on blue plate.

"I told you not to get any of those! Only get the pink plates!" Mizuro yelled.  
"Tsk, you cheapskate," she replied under her breath.

She tried placing it back on the conveyor belt but the man behind the counter stopped her with a glare.  
"I guess I have no choice," she murmured with a sneer.

"No matter how much you pretend you're a boy, you still make us men poor with your expenses," Mizuro remarked, eliciting a blush from Ayume. "Like a woman."

"I'm not a girl!" she cried.  
"Yeah, yeah, and I'm a fish."  
"I'm glad we agree."  
"That's not what I meant, woman!"  
"Don't call me that!"

Sekichi sighed as he grabbed himself one of the acceptable plates. They always argued like this and during the past year, it had become worse. It was obvious she adored him, but he seemed completely oblivious. Still, the ways she chose to display her feelings were rather unorthodox. After all, turning everything in to a competition, insulting, and putting down the person you liked on a regular basis usually led the beloved to infer the opposite.

"_Anyway_," Mizuro said with emphasis to change the subject. "What happened to Irika? When I first met him, he was as good as I am."  
"Well, I don't know. After I began living with his family, we practiced nearly every day and he just stopped improving."

"Weird. What if he doesn't pass tomorrow?"  
"What of it?" Ayume asked rhetorically. "It's not going to make a difference anyway."

"Too bad. He had such promise too." Mizuro murmured. "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. Who else is going to pass besides us?"  
"What makes you think we'll pass?"  
"Pft. It's a given! We are the strongest in the class, after all. Although with an attitude like that, maybe I'll be the only one."

"Idiot," Ayume murmured.  
"Let's get some crushed ice now," Mizuro suggested.  
"I'm not done eating!"

"I don't care; I'm payin'."  
"Fine by me, I'm stuffed. You must have a bottomless pit for a stomach, Ayume," Sekichi observed. "Maybe you should take it easy, women have a lower metabolism, you know."  
"Hmph."  
"HAHA! That was great, Sekichi!"

After paying their tab, they casually exited the Sushi bar only to see Irika walk by, hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face.

"Hey loser, where are you going?" Mizuro called.  
"Mother is forcing me to go to the hospital."

"For a shiner? You have shitty luck."

"Yeah well, whatever," he muttered with a shrug.

"Cheerful as always. Want to get some crushed ice instead?"  
"No," he said as he continued on his way.

"See you later then, Irika," Sekichi called  
He acknowledged him by raising his hand in a casual wave, but did not turn to them as he did so.  
"What a rude bastard," Ayume said as she put a fresh stick of gum in her mouth.

* * *

"What do you want?" the pretty nurse behind the counter asked Irika.

"Um, my mother made me come get my bruises healed for tomorrow."  
There was no need to elaborate. Everyone, even the most humble civilian, knew the Academy graduation exams were taking place the next day.  
"Do you have any money?"

He took out a few coins from his pocket and placed them on the counter.  
"What is this, a joke?" she asked as she glanced at the meager change with disdain.  
Irika simply looked at her gravely.  
"Tough luck, kid. Go home."  
After a few moments of silence, she shifted on her chair uncomfortably. There was something about his penetrating gaze that made her nervous, even if he was just some poor kid with an alcoholic mother.

"What is it? Why are you still here?"  
"Yes," he said simply.  
"Yes what?"  
"It was a joke," Irika said with perfect seriousness.  
"Get out of here, punk," she said an annoyed frown.

"Keep the change," he said before leaving.  
"Kids these days," she grumbled as she pocketed the coins.  
"Who was that?" The head nurse asked curiously from her office.

"It was Yukiko's kid."  
"Do you think he'll pass tomorrow?"  
"Che, no. Who cares, we need more civilians anyway."

"His family has always been filled with losers. I graduated with his father, Mitzuki. He was weak. I'm surprised he lived as long as he did."

"Like father like son, I guess," Mitzuki said with a sigh. "At least he'll live long if he fails."

* * *

Irika did not go home, but spent the afternoon practicing in a training field. It was almost futile, and he knew it, but something urged him forward. The sun fell and became crimson, its light replaced by the moon's sliver sheen, and still he trained.

After arriving home and noting that Irika had not yet returned, Sekichi went out to search for him. It didn't take long to find him training against the fighting posts. Sekichi noted that his bruises, not only on his face but on his arms and torso, for Irika had taken off his shirt long ago due to the sweltering heat, were still there.

"Irika!"  
He did not reply but kept on kicking at the post.  
"Stop it! You need to rest for tomorrow."  
Irika stopped and bent forward, placing his hands on his knees for support. His breath was heavy-labored.

"I have to pass tomorrow."  
"You won't if you continue like this."

Beads of sweat ran down the side of Irika's face as he caught his breath.

"Leave me alone," said before continuing his practice.  
"Kill yourself for all I care. But maybe you should figure what is bothering you instead of wasting your time with the pole."

"I don't want to hear your nonsense again."  
"I'm going to tell you until you listen."

"Nag," he muttered between kicks.  
"Something is bothering you. I know it is. That's the reason you've been performing so poorly."

"You're such a pain. Maybe I should have gotten myself a sister instead."

Sekichi smiled to himself at the admission, which Irika did not see due to his concentration.

"Well, if you don't show up next morning, I can assume you're dead."  
"Yeah."

Sekichi left Irika to his practice, and he hoped, his thoughts and headed home. The only food available for dinner was some old rice and meat, which he could barely choke down before excusing himself and heading for bed. Yukiko did not notice.

Irika kept busy for the next two hours, before exhaustion finally took its toll. He collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, as he looked at the cloud-covered sky, the moon had long since been shrouded. The darkness around him was deep now that it lacked the moon's light, but he did not fear it.

_Something is bothering you. _

Sekishi's words echoed in his mind as he watched the stars appear and disappear as the clouds passed overhead. What could it be? He didn't like thinking about himself, as he was more interesting in the world around him. It made him extremely good at science, and he was known for his bookish smarts. But it also made him extremely ignorant about his own thoughts and feelings. Ideas interested him. Concepts fascinated him. But the inner workings of the psyche did not interest him in the slightest. Still, he knew that Sekichi was good at that sort of thing. So maybe he was right.

A three-year-old memory came to him as he lay on the soft grass.

They were nine and hunting the forest for a small animal, probably a rabbit or squirrel but sometimes they chose foxes for the extra challenge. Sekichi seemed troubled during their hunt, and when they finally acquired it, he did not participate in tying it up and preparing it for dissection.

"What's wrong, Sekichi? Don't you want to have some fun?" Mizuro asked.  
"I don't want to do that anymore?"  
"Why not?" Ayume asked.

"I wanted to see how it felt so I cut my arm yesterday with a kunai. It hurt, so I don't want to cause another creature pain."  
They all looked at each other incredulously before bursting in laughter.  
"You don't want to hurt a creature? What do you think you are, Sekichi?" Mizuro said.

"So wait," Ayume said between giggles. "It's OK to kill your parents but not OK to kill a rabbit?  
"What did he do to us?" Sekichi asked passionately. "At least people do evil things but animals don't have morals!"

There was something in Sekichi's words, heavy with feeling that made them uncomfortable. Meanwhile, the white bunny shook with fear as Irika held him. When he felt Irika loosen his grip, it began to kick its legs in desperation, attempting to escape. Its pink nose twitched with nervous fury.

"Don't you think we're getting a little old for this?" Irika asked after a moment's silence.  
"I suppose you're right," Mizuro said with a shrug. "We're going to be hunting people before long anyway. Rabbits and squirrels are getting a little old."

Irika noted that Ayume was disappointed with how things were turning out, but she was not about to admit it before Mizuro.

"Fine," she said with a shrug that mimicked Mizuro perfectly. "Let's go throw rocks at trout instead."

The rabbit was able to live another day.

That was when Irika realized there was something fundamentally different about Sekichi that set him apart from everyone else. He wasn't just an emotional weirdo, he had empathy, something that they were all born and bred to lack. It was a trait that Irika thought was unnecessary. But now, as he stared up at the dark gray sky, he considered how that frivolous trait might give him an insight that would allow him to break free of his binds once and for all. If Sekichi was right, then there was something holding him back. Something within himself that was not allowing him to grow, weakening him by the day.

Was it fear?  
Was it insecurity?  
No, he could say with full confidence that he felt no fear or insecurity, despite the heavy odds against him.

The quiet, thoughtful boy furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to piece together the elements of his own mind, and tread upon the unfamiliar fields of his heart.

"What is it?" He whispered to the sky. "What is making me weak?"

The sky did not see it fit to answer. Instead, it gazed down at him silently as clouds passed over him without a care. After hours of fruitless thought, his heavy eyelids closed as he drifted off to a deep, dreamless sleep.

One last coherent thought fluttered in his mind before finally surrendering to slumber.

_Father._

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I honestly didn't expect any. ;)


	3. Chapter 3 A Warm Welcome

**AN: I don't own Naruto **

A note on spelling. I've seen it spelled both Shogi and Shougi. I believe both are correct, so I picked the easiest one. If I'm wrong, please tell me.

**Shiho** is not an OC. She was introduced in Chapter 406 as a code breaker with a thing for Shikamaru. Since this story is about Shikamaru, I have included her. I like her, so there will be no character bashing.

**Chapter 3: A Warm Welcome**

It is said that no man is an island to signify that no one could remain isolated. But no island, no matter how stubborn, can remain isolated from the world forever. Eventually, the rest of the world will flood to its borders, imposing itself like a wave on the shore.

**_Six moths prior to the Mist Genin exams._ **

A large spotted owl was seen gliding through the air one cloudless night over the sleepy village of Konoha. Its expansive wings cut through the stars, imprinting a shadow over the peaceful town of mercenary soldiers.

It was headed to the loft, as it was trained, bearing a very important document from its home village. Although most villages used hawks or pigeons, there was one particular village that began to use another type of bird for its messenger service.

After a graceful decent to the tower one of the trainers retrieved the note. The owl ignored the peasant who dared fiddle with his collar, which held the valuable note he had carried for days. He was too busy looking for food, as his trip had been a long one. His wide amber eyes picked up a passing rat as it darted from a nearby bush to its nest. Once that human female left him alone, he would know where to hunt for breakfast.

"Owls? What is the Godaime Mizukage thinking?" one of the messenger bird trainers asked.

"It's probably just a passing fancy," his parter declared with a sigh as she retrieved the scroll.

"Well? What is it?" the man asked impatiently.

She frowned as she removed the scroll from the pouch.

"Hold your horses, will ya?"

After examining the scroll, she turned to him with a puzzled expression.

"Have you ever seen this symbol before?" She asked her superior.

"I...have not. Perhaps it is some sort of code. Better get Shiho to examine it."  
"That crazy girl. I was hoping I wouldn't have to see her again," she murmured with a sigh.

* * *

A knock on the door startled Shiho awake. She woke up in the middle of a snore, completely confused, thinking the banging noises on the door were part of a dream. A book she had been reading before falling asleep had been resting on her chest. With groggy, heavily lidded eyes, she fumbled over the counter as she reached for her thick glasses. Her mane of blonde hair was more tussled than usual, as she had fallen asleep while reading "The Guide to Feminine Mystique." But alas, not only was the subject boring beyond measure, but it seemed that whatever charm and grace other women possessed would forever allude her. It seemed that she would forever be the "Plane Jane" kunoichi.

"I wonder who it could be this time of night," she murmured as she headed to the door while hastily putting on a white robe.

The two carrier trainers were became startled, as most people did, when she opened the door. Her glasses were crookedly placed on the roof of her nose, so one eye was covered by a lens while the other was completely naked. Her frazzled hair was was gathered over her head in a jumbled mess, creating a golden hallow and her robe was only partially closed. Not that it mattered. She was as flat as a board.

"Um...We're sorry for you disturbing you so late at night," the woman began.

"Not at all," Shiho interjected as she adjusted her glasses. "It must be something of importance."

"We have received a message that we believe is coded."  
"Is that so?" Shiho asked with excitement.

_Weirdo, _the man thought. _Who would get excited over numbers?_

"Well, we don't know if it is a code or a jutsu, but it seems that this scroll cannot be opened, and as you can see, it has a group of symbols on its side that we don't recognize," the superior said as he handed her the scroll.

She sighed with impatience as she examined it.

"It is not a code," she said bluntly. "But the Hokage must see it at once."

"Well, in that case we'll give it to Shikamaru first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, he's the only one that can interrupt..."  
"Oh, I can do that," she declared suddenly. "After all, the note itself may be coded since it is so secretive."  
"That is true. We'll leave it to you, Shiho," the woman said, happy to finally leave the presence of the strange woman.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi could pin point the exact moment his life became irrevocably altered, and that was the day that his star pupil, Uchiha Sasuke, repudiated his teachings by betraying his village and defecting to the enemy.

That day started the domino of events that would eventually end with him being named the Honorable Rokudaime Hokage with all the privileges and responsibilities that came with it. To be perfectly honest, he could do without the privileges if it meant disengaging himself from the responsibilities as well.

He sighed as he looked down at the unfinished paper work and then glanced at the book on his desk with longing. It was the last Icha Icha Paradise novel in print, a gift to him by the Great Hermit Toad Sage (tm) and Pervert without Equal (tm), Jiraiya the great and Incomparable (tm) himself. It was a gift he would treasure for the rest of his life, especially since the day he gave it to him would be the last he would see of him alive.

_Icha Icha or boring paper work…hrm… tough choice_, Kakashi thought.

Although some parts of the job were tedious, he bore his burden with much more ease than his detractors thought. After all, there was something very rewarding about being chosen to carry on the Will of Fire, and protect the village he loved. Perhaps this was the reason that unlike some of the previous Hokages, Kakashi chose to wear the robe and ceremonial hat almost daily, and for the past six months had been sporting an uncovered face after deciding that transparency was necessary as leader.

Still, he felt naked without it. And although he was considered a pervert himself, he was actually rather awkward around women. His single-minded training during the formidable years of his youth, when most boys were more interested in girls than ninjutsu, was to blame. Even now, he couldn't get used to the admiring glances ladies gave him as he passed them by. It was all rather embarrassing. Who would have guessed the famous Copy Ninja could be so bashful? Leaving his face uncovered was just one in a long string of compromises that made him rue the day he agreed to become Hokage – some of the time.

"Kakashi-sensei!" a loud voice yelled from outside the door, breaking his thoughts.

Kakashi sighed with a mixture of exasperation and fondness.

"Enter."  
A blond, whiskered helter-skelter and his black haired, delinquent apprentice practically bust in the room. He wondered briefly if he had as much energy at their age.

"Naruto and Konohamaru, to what do I owe this honor?" Kakashi sensei greeted the young men with a just a twinge of playful sarcasm, which was lost to the both of them.

"Now!" Naruto cried.  
_Not again! _Kakashi thought with alarm.  
But it was too late.  
_Sexy no-jutsu! _

Konohamaru's medium frame was transformed in to a nude, busty brunette, complete with large, innocent brown eyes, and covered only in wisps of smoke. Naruto was similarly transformed into a cute blonde.

"Don't you think you think you've been working too hard, Kakashi-kun?" the transformed Naruto asked playfully with a wink.

Kakashi fell back on the floor, fainted and suffering from a nosebleed.

"Haha! We got it – dattebayo!" Naruto declared, once again male, as he snatched Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Where will we hide it this time?" Konohamaru asked with a demonic grin.  
"Don't worry, I have a place in mind -tebbayo…"

"Shouldn't you two have better things to do than play pranks on the Hokage?" a pink haired kunoichi scolded from the door.

Although she had reigned in most of her violent tendencies, sometimes her boyfriend and his little friend made her so angry she had trouble controlling herself.

"Naruto…" she growled ominously with a fist held up in the air.

"On come on, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a grin. "We're only playing. Besides, he spends too much time reading these books and not enough doing what he should –ttebayo!"

"As future Hokage we will guarantee he gets the job done..."

"We're just getting rid of the distractions -dattebayo!"

"Isn't that a little presumptive, Naruto-kun?"

"Maybe-ttebayo, but it's a hell of a lot of fun."

That is when a man in his twenties, wearing ANBU uniform but temporarily unmasked piped up. He had been standing beside Sakura the whole while, but as he was one of the most withdrawn of their group, he was extremely easy to overlook.

"So taking things from people is a game? I thought it was called steeling."  
"It's only steeling when you don't give it back, Sai," Konohamaru explained with a wink.  
"I don't remember reading that anywhere," Sai murmured with confusion.  
"That's because it's not true!" Sakura yelled, unable to contain herself any longer. "SHANARO!"

A fist of furry was aimed straight at Naruto's face. But he was not about to allow himself to get struck today. He quickly ducked down and dashed out of the door and into the hall, Konohamaru at his heels, avoiding her attack completely. They didn't bother running down the hall to the exit, but merely burst through the window to make their escape. A few moments later, they were simply bright colored specs heading straight for the training grounds.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!" Kakashi yelled with unmitigated furry as he ran after them, his senses now fully regained.  
"That's it, I'm going after them," he declared darkly as he hastily removed his coat and hat.

He was about to jump off the window and begin the chase (Naruto's pranks provided the only real fun he had had after taking over as Hokage) when Shiho interrupted him by clearing her throat. No one knew how long she had been standing there.

"An important message has arrived from Mist Hokage-sama. It bares the Mizukage's emblem so I was given the job of delivering to you," she said.

Kakashi sighed as he snatched the scroll with resignation. He headed to the office without another word and closed the door with a decided slam. His fun was ruined once again.

"What's the source of the troublesome noise this time?" a man asked as he made his way through the halls toward the three who stood before the door.

Shiho immediately recognized the voice and stifled a blush that was dangerously close to painting her crimson.

"Naruto and Konohamaru," Sakura said with a repressed grin. "He's twenty-two going on five."  
"Ah," Shikamaru replied, understanding everything at once. "He stole the book again. I'm surprised that Kakashi is still in his office."  
"He got a special note from the Mizukage. It bares the seal," Sai sad.  
"Did he?" Shikamaru asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, the carrier trainers thought it may have been coded so they handed it to me. It wasn't of course, so I was given to the job of delivering it," Shiho explained.  
"I wonder what it could be," Shikamaru murmured.

"What does he want now?" Kakashi asked with a lazy sigh as he slumped on his chair.

Getting a note from Kiri wasn't unusual. After all they had the highest number of missing ninja per capita. About once a year, he would get a note from them detailing their latest list of runaways with the usual request of killing them on sight.

Despite the frigid, unspoken hostility between the villages, there were some things that even enemies could agree on, and that is the status of missing ninja.

_Well,_ Kakashi thought with a sad smile. _Maybe most missing ninja._

A certain raven haired, bad tempered firebrand non-withstanding.

Still, this was not the usual message he received from Kiri. Generally, they didn't come with the special insignia that could only be created and dispelled by the Kages. It was a mark so rare he had never seen it, and he was sure that the Godaime had not seen it in her time either.

Whatever was in this scroll, the Mizukage felt it important enough to seal it a way even from his own men. He didn't think he would ever receive one of these on his desk, even from an ally like Suna. But to get it from a hostile village, if not an official enemy, was extremely surprising to say the least. Kakashi felt intrigued as he performed the complicated signs and dispelled the seal.

As he unfurled the scroll and read the contents, a small, amused grin creased his lips. Those Mist ninja certainly were proud. All of that rigmarole for a simple request, really…

* * *

Outside, three of the four shinobi thought of a reason to stay by the Hokage's door, finding some excuse or other that would allow them to keep their place discretely without to admit they were burning with curiosity. Those scrolls were rare enough to become stuff of legend. They were all dying to know what was written within, except for Shiho, who just wanted an excuse to be around Shikamaru.

"I have some reports to give him after he's done," Sakura mumbled.  
"There are some troublesome things about this year's chuunin exams," Shikamaru lied.  
"Sakura-chan and Shika-san are both so polite. I just want to know what's in the scroll," Sai admitted with a tight smile.

Shiho giggled nervously, earning a curious look from Shikamaru. She stopped abruptly with a blush.

"Eh…heheh, you shouldn't say things like that, Sai," Sakura remarked with embarrassment.  
"Like I'd waste my time with a bothersome scroll," Shikamaru declared with a dismissive pout.

An awkward silence followed, which was punctuated with nervous fidgeting and subtle glances to the door. The only one who did not feel the tension was Sai, who was ever oblivious to feelings.

"Shikamaru!" Kakashi called from within, interrupting their silent vigil.  
"Ah…"  
"I know you're still there."  
"Yes, sir," Shikamaru replied with a guilty smile.

"I need you in here. Sakura and Sai need to go back to their posts."  
"Tsk," Sakura said without bothering to hide her disappointment.  
"Oh well, that's too bad," Sai said plainly before turning to go.

Both were on their way but were interrupted by Kakashi, who suddenly burst through the double doors to issue a final command.

"On second thought, why don't you two find that book for me?" Kakashi asked with a sheepish grin.

_He didn't remember I was here,_ Shiho thought with a twinge of sadness. She really was completely forgettable.

"What about Shiho?" Shikamaru asked.

Had her glasses not covered her eyes, Shikamaru would have noticed they were wide as saucers. It was a look that expressed both surprise and gratitude at being remembered by someone, especially him.

"Oh, she's still there? I never thought she was the noisy type," Kakashi replied, finally noticing the blonde wearing the lab coat and simple black skirt. "Send her back to work."

"Well, you heard the man. You have a good day, Shiho," Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Thank you. Goodbye," she said with embarrassment before turning to leave.

_Thank you?_ Shikamaru wondered.

Kakashi smiled knowingly before ushering Shikamaru in his office and closing the door.

* * *

"So what do you want?" Shikamaru asked with crossed arms as he watched his Hokage dress himself back in the dignified robes he had hastily discarded only moments before.

"It's about the note I just received from, Ito Ginjiro, the Godaime Mizukage. Apparently, you were correct when you noted that he may be a little more forward thinking than his predecessors," he said as he applied the finishing touch, placing the wide brimmed hat on his head.

"Oh? He's been in office for only a year, hasn't he?"

"Yes, and he is about your age."

"I see; what was his request?"

"As you know, their genin exams are coming up and the honorable Mizukage has seen it fit to ask for assistance."  
"You don't mean…" Shikamaru began.

"They're asking us to send someone who will observe this year's test and advise when necessary."

Shikamaru could not believe what he was hearing. The proud Mist shinobi asked help from no one. In Konoha's roughly 150 years of history, they had asked for assistance a total of two times, and that was before Sarutobi's time.

"What does that tell you?"  
"He's desperate, of course," Shikamaru observed. "And the seal used on the scroll indicates he's probably going against council. That means whoever goes should treat this as a reconnaissance mission, disguise himself as a civilian, acquire false papers, and meet the Mizukage in secret. It is an A level mission at the very least, since he would entering enemy terri..."

Shikamaru paused in his speech as he noticed a mischievous smile form on Kakashi's lips. A thought he had been suppressing since he was first called bubbled up to the surface, refusing to be ignored.

"He didn't…"  
"See for yourself. Ginjiro asked for you specifically."  
"Che, what a pain," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

* * *

Shikamaru's preparations began almost immediately upon receiving the instructions from the Mizukage. Not only was he made an official citizen of Water country, complete with papers and a false name, but he was also given a cover job. He was to pose as a blacksmith's apprentice in Kirigakure. To allay suspicion, he was to walk. The journey would take three weeks due to the rough terrain and sheer size of the country.

Upon entering the city, he would go to the shop at once and act as the apprentice. He would not meet the Mizukage for another three months. During no time was he to reveal his true identity, seek the company of shinobi, or even practice without the express permission of the Mizukage. They were to keep him from spying, after all.

As Shikamaru read over these stipulations, he groaned inwardly. This was a troublesome mission indeed.

And so two weeks later, he landed at the one port city of Water country with one duffel bag over his shoulder containing only a few set of clothes, a travel shogi board that Shiho had given him, three books, his official papers, a few blacksmith supplies, and merely 300,000 in cash.

While he traveled, he was forced to camp outdoors to save money, but found himself sleeping in the homes of strangers more often than expected. Despite the fearsome tradition of the Mist, he found the ordinary citizens of Water country to be a friendly, hospitable, and polite people. No matter how humble an abode, they were always was willing to share a meager meal and provide an extra futon. At first, Shikamaru would refuse their generosity, out of shame, not willing to make himself a burden, until found that his refusals were considered a form of rudeness.

Their homes were stoutly constructed, mostly of wood, free of the tile and plaster used in Konoha and bearing few embellishments. The people were also somberly attired, dressed in traditional kimonos of blue and earthen tones. As he traveled, there was something melancholy in their manner that struck him. Even their polite and restrained dialog bore a noticeable sadness. It contrasted greatly with the open, happy nature of those who lived of his home country.

The weather was much cooler than he expected, frequently overcast and very windy. Although the scenery was not altogether foreign, and quite beautiful, the woods seemed older and even foreboding. There was little in that dense, cold, and mountainous country that welcomed him with the possible exception of the local deer. They were spotted frequently along the road, unafraid of travelers, and helping him ease the homesickness that began to eat away at him with each passing day.

Shikamaru was not one to be swayed by emotion unless it was caused by general failures. His first failure in command caused him to his first tears. His failure to protect his Sensei, watching him die at the hands of a madman, caused his first and only display of blind furry. So the lingering loneliness that began to pang in his soul was easily dismissed.

On the day of Gaara's wedding, a day he hoped to use to reconcile himself with Temari, he was the only one of their acquaintance who did not attend. He even managed to forget it until just before dosing off on an obliging tree. His only reaction was a curse muttered under his breath.

_There was no need to worry about such troublesome things,_ was the fleeting thought that crossed his mind before he covered his face with his hat, and lost himself to sleep. (1)

* * *

That summer was unusually wet, reminding those who were well traveled of Rain country with its days of relentless downpour. The roads became slick with mud, disrupting the transport of valuables and making travel unbearable.

The Kiri chuunin who were in charge of guarding the gates found their posts especially miserable that day. Not only were they wet through, even under their protective garments, but also their bodies ached with promises of future, bedridden illness. The heavy downpour made it nearly impossible to see more than five feet ahead, almost making such a vigil superfluous. Still, they were expecting a blacksmith's apprentice that day, so they were made to hold their watch, even though the day was almost over. Although they could not see the sunset, the darkening surroundings bore witness to the coming night.

"We can't see anythin' in this rain, Sito," the first one growled.

"Of all th' days that jiji called 'im 'ere; it 'ad ta be today. "  
"Our bloody luck an' it's almost nightfall…"  
"I think that's 'im," the second interrupted.

Sito squinted his eyes and gazed at the distance but could not see what his friend had spotted.  
"Another deer 'as trick'd ya, Hitoki."  
"No, look 'gain."

A dark silhouette against the gray downpour slowly materialized in his field of view.

"It's a man," Sito agreed.  
They waited until he reached the gates before acknowledging him officially.

"State y'r name an' purpose," Sito demanded.  
Shikamaru raised his head to face the speaker, meeting his eyes directly.

"I am Ajiki, here to apprentice under Master Houtoru."  
"Show th' papers," Hitoki barked.

Shikamaru produced the necessary papers from beneath his cloak, and handed them over to the disgruntled guard.

"I see…"

Hitoki read over the documents, wetting them in the process, and did not notice any discrepancies.

"'is shop is two blocks east, on th' right. It should be easy enough ta spot. I doubt he'd work ya too hard today," Hitoki remarked with unusual joviality as he handed them to him.

"Thank you sir," Shikamaru said as he reached for them.

As he tried to withdraw the papers, they did not budge. The guard had not let them go. Instead, he held them fast as he peered at Shikamaru's face intently, his face now filled with recognition.

"'is bags," was the only command he gave Sito.

Shikamaru played along seamlessly. Ordinarily, he would have given the two men a defiant stare, goaded them into anger, and dared them to touch his things before breaking their legs. These guys were no match for him. But today he was a simple blacksmith's apprentice, probably in awe of the two shinobi before him.

"Sir, I don't understand!"  
"Jest a check," Sito said as he snatched the duffel bag roughly and emptied the contents on to the ground unceremoniously.  
"Ya idiot! We can't see in th' rain!" Hitoki yelled at his obtuse friend.

"Haha, what is th're ta see? Some clothes, a game board an' smithin' supplies."  
"What have you done? They're covered with mud!" Shikamaru exclaimed, barely containing his very real outrage.

"Ah. A reader, I see. _Sun Tzu's The Art of War_, _The Romance of the Three Kingdoms_, An Idiot's Guide to Shogi," the first murmured, not quite so eloquently, as he rummaged through books on the floor. "V'ry strange items f'r a simple blacksmith ta 'ave, don't ya think Sito? An' a Shogi board too…"  
"What 're ya sayin'?" Sito, the less observant one asked.

"I'm sayin' I don't think 'e's who 'e says 'e is, that's what I'm sayin'," Hitoki replied with exasperation.  
"Really?"  
"'e looks real familiar, don't ya think?"  
"'e does?"

"Ya block 'ead! 'e looks lik 'hat smar'un fr'm Kono'a. Don't 'e?"  
Shikamaru quickly went through his list of options. He opted for a playing the fool.

"They were given to me my trou…father. He said I should learn something about how the weapons I'm making would be used. Still, I hate reading. You can keep them if you want," he said with an uninterested shrug.

_Idiots,_ he thought.

It was easy for Shikamaru to forget that he had gained some notoriety. After all, disposing of an Akatsuki member by oneself tended to raise a few eyebrows. Kakashi was the one to remind him that his face was plastered in every bingo book from Kiri to Iwa, along with this basic information and personal tidbits. "Likes to play Shogi" and "is a genius strategist" were sure to be among them. If he wanted to be stubborn and hold on to the things that he loved while on this extended trip into enemy territory, some allowances had be made, such as having his books muddied and wet.

"A gift, eh?" Sito said as he opened up the flap to one of the books.  
A note, written in Shikaku's hand, was found within.

"Idi't son," he read out loud. "I'm givin' ya these 'ere books in 'he event ya 'ver gain 'n ounce a sense an' become a real man. Ya're a troubles'm boy, y'r father."

_That's my father all right,_ Shikamaru thought with a sardonic grin.

Although he no longer gathered his chin-length hair in his signature ponytail since it was too conspicuous, and his attire was that of a traveler, with a wide, flat-top straw hat and a worn brown cloak nearly tattered at the edges, no petty disguise could completely hide the effects of a lifetime of training. A discerning eye could easily see the shinobi within. Although blacksmiths were known for their physical strength, they did not have the poise of a trained shinobi. The hardest people to disguise against were other shinobi, since an experienced ninja could see the results of the years of training with a single glance.

It was this training that did not stave off the observant guard's suspicions, despite the note, his natural idiocy, and Shikamaru's fair acting. What made it worse was that despite the fact that the Kage himself invited Shikamaru to the village it almost didn't matter. The Kage sent him here while going against his own council, at the behest of his wishes. Before he left Kakashi told him plainly, even if he didn't have to, that if Shikamaru died in Kiri, it would not be considered an act of war. His death would merely be the consequence of a foolish young shinobi entering into enemy territory. From the day he set foot on Water country, he was on his own.

At that moment, as he watched the two bumbling fools bungle through his things, their average minds grasping blindly at a conclusion he would have reached long ago, he realized it was only a matter of time. But he couldn't help but feel frustration at their mental fumbling.

"Is this the way to treat a new resident?" A soft-spoken person said from within the city.

The gender was indistinct, as it was at just the right pitch to have been either an alto or tenor, but it was pleasant and gentle, carrying with it the promise of sunshine even in the storm.  
"Sir," the first guard said. "We 'ave reas'n ta beli'v this man is not who 'e seems."

"Oh? What reason would that be?" the voice asked with a laugh that seemed to bounce lightly as it reached their ears.

"'e looks familiar an' 'e 'as these 'ere books..."  
"So books are enough to hold a man hostage? Shame, we are the strongest, are we not? There is no reason to fear a single man. Besides, I doubt that old grump would hire a stranger."

Shikamaru strained to see the person, this nameless, "sir," behind the curtain of falling rain, but could not make out details in the darkness. He, or she, was of light frame and about his height. The only detail he could make out was that he wore his hair long and gathered back and was clothed in a short blue kimono.

"You should pack up his things, although I am sure they are soaked by now."  
"Hai!" they replied in unison before packing up his things and handing them back.  
"Come now, stranger, why don't you follow me to your new home?"

There was a finality to that word, home, that made Shikamaru mildly uncomfortable. But he merely nodded his head and followed after, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Thank you for showing me the way. I am Ajiki," Shikamaru said once they reached their destination. "What is yours?"  
"Names are not important," was the vague response. "But keep this in mind, do not meet a shinobi's eyes if you want to live long in the city."

With that warning, the person left without saying anything further, leaving Shikamaru outside, feeling wet and cold. His new home was locked. After a few minutes of fruitless knocking, he surmised there was no one there. His situation making it impossible for him to break in, as he easily could have, he was forced to either wait outside in the downpour or look for temporary shelter. The later being a more desirable choice, he found it under a nearby awning.

An hour passed before the jiji returned, and even then, he had to wait another ten minutes before the old man finally let him in. During that hour, only one thing of interest occurred. A boy entered his field of view. He walked along the rain steadily, as though he could not feel it, not running for shelter as most others would. He was completely unshielded from the rain, without a hat or coat to keep him dry. When he noticed Shikamaru, he stopped and turned to him, his wide, brown eyes gazing at him coldly.

"You should get out of the rain, kid. You might catch a cold," Shikamaru said.  
The child merely smiled at him. It was an unpleasant smile, lacking any warmth or feeling. His brown eyes gazed at him appraisingly, and that is when Shikamaru realized he had only seen that look in one person before. And it was not a friend. Those eyes did not see a man, or even a living creature, but a mere measure.

"You're pathetic," the child said before continuing on his way.  
"Oi! Kid," Shikamaru called after him. "You shouldn't be so disrespectful to your elders. At least tell me your name, brat."  
"I am Irika," he replied before continuing on his way.

* * *

All of his items were soaked through. Shikamaru laid his items by the fire, and gazed at his books with unrestrained dismay. They were completely ruined. It made no difference to him that he had read each of them over at least ten times, it was still a tragedy. It was a crying shame.

"What a shame that your books are ruined. Those guards were very rude," Houtoru remarked with a shake of his head. "I will lodge a complaint with the Godaime at once."  
"No need," Shikamaru replied dismissively.

"Well, as you are to be my apprentice, there are some things you should know," the old man began. "You are to do as I say when I say it. If I hear any back talk from you, you will be completely dismissed."  
"Secondly, I will not be questioned about anything. Your only role here is to listen," the old man scolded as he poked Shikamaru with his cane. "I will hear no complaints from you about cleaning my underwear or serving me tea. And whatever you do, don't bring women around! I hate 'em!"

"Ah...No problems there."

The next day, a nameless package arrived at the door. It contained a new copy of the three books that were ruined the night before.

Houtoru Sensei was a very short, bent, wizened old man who used a cane as crooked as his back for support, seemed half blind, and sported a rather luxurious beard. He was cross most of the time, his ill humor emphasized by the lines of his face, which were creased in a permanent frown.

But despite his master's crotchety demeanor, he had a sense of humor, enjoyed long walks in the park, and was a softy beneath all his prickles and sticks.

But the softness was not displayed until much later, for from that day forward, Shikamaru was in every way a novice blacksmith, much to the old man's displeasure. Even though Shikamaru had been sure to study all he could on the dying profession, and as intelligent as he was, knew it from top to bottom, there was a good deal of difference between knowing something and having experience. And when it came to experience, Shikamaru had none.

"What are you doin'? You can't hold the hammer like that. Where did you learn your trade? No wonder you are an apprentice at your age. Give it here..."

By day two, Shikamaru had become accustomed to being whipped with the crooked cane for the slightest mistakes. But, although he hated every minute of it, he found the actual profession quite interesting. Perhaps because of this, and the wealth of knowledge he had stored, he progressed very quickly. He also took note on everything he learned. It seemed this man was no ordinary smith, especially since he specialized in the weapon that Kiri was known for: the nodachi, or horse killer. These giant swords were almost as tall as a man, thick, and meant to be strong enough to hew a horse in two.

Two weeks passed for Shikamaru as the false apprentice before the old man thought him worthy enough to let him out of the house. Shikamaru was finally able to explore the village. It was small, much smaller than Konoha, and very gray. Everyone walked about with ill humor, not even having the polite sadness the citizens of Water country carried. But it did contain small details that reminded him of home: a ramen shop, a dango shop, a sushi bar, and to his surprise a Shogi club. After two weeks of hard labor, Shikamaru could not resist.

He approached the small Shogi club, which was filled with mostly middle aged and old men hunched over wooden boards, and joined at once. Playing at the club became a nightly ritual, becoming his home away from home after his day's duties were complete. He quickly established himself as the strongest player, attracting attention from outsiders, and increasing the club's business considerably. After some time, shinobi began to challenge him. After all, they were supposed to be experts at tactics as well as fighting. They should have been able to dispose of him easily on the board, but found it not to be the case. Shikamaru took delight in defeating all of them with ease. After two months of being forced to live as a civilian, he relished defeating opponents the only way he could: on the board.

One night, as Shikamaru discussed Shogi with three old men who were regulars to the club, he noticed a young boy standing by the door, his wide eyes gazing at him darkly. He recognized him as the one who gave him the warm greeting on his first rainy night in Kiri.  
"If you'll excuse me," Shikamaru said with a bow as he rose and headed to the boy.

"Irika, I believe," he said simply with crossed arms.  
"Yes."  
"Do you play Shogi?"  
"No."  
"Then what are you doing here?"

The boy did not reply, but merely gave him a final look before turning his back and rudely continuing on his way. However, that was only the beginning of his sightings. As he ran errands for the old jiji, he would sometimes catch him watching him from a nearby rooftop. Other times, he would be watching from an ally. One time he even found him staring up at him from within an empty barrel. Whenever Shikamaru turned to catch him, Irika made no pretense of hiding. Instead, he continued to observe him, his eyes taking in even the minutest detail with keen interest. Other times, he would blatantly stand by a window and stare into the foundry, analyzing the two men as they worked.

When Shikamaru asked his master about him, Houtoru merely shrugged his shoulders and said, "He is some local urchin. He'll probably never amount to anything."

_Weird kid,_ Shikamaru would think with a frown.

One day, as he passed by a dango shop, he noticed Irika was there with three others. The three others, one blue haired ox of a boy, a tomboy and a pretty boy were relishing their treats and enjoying each other's company. But Irika sat at the edge of the group with a bored expression on his face, his dango sticks left untouched. That is when it struck him that they were very well muscled and poised, and of graduating age. They were probably Academy students.

_Oh yeah,_ Shikamaru thought ruefully. _I have an actual mission here other than being harassed by a troublesome jiji. _

He decided to befriend the child and use him to get information about the upcoming tests, since he was supposed to be observing and analyzing. But he found all of his friendly overtures rebuffed, even as the child continued to watch and follow him where he went.

One day, Shikamaru finally could not stand it any longer, said quite plainly, "Quite frankly, you're starting to creep me out, kid."  
To which the boy replied, "Why? You're the weird one."  
"Bothersome brat!"

* * *

Dealing with the general annoyances of having a grumpy master, doing a thankless, hot and exhausting job, while being stalked the strange child was bad enough. But homesickness began to whittle away at him daily, making his situation worse. And before he knew it, he began to take up his habit of smoking, long abandoned, to settle his nerves. But his stay would become far more aggravating before he had a chance to meet with the Mizukage.

It all began one bright Sunday afternoon, his one day off. He headed to the Shogi club, lit up a cigarette, and waited his turn to play. As expected, there were many who were anxious to play him, for he was always a patient and gracious instructor. But his politeness compelled him to wait his turn.

A girl entered the club. He did not give her a second glance. Her long black hair hung to her waist and she wore a short, sleeveless men's kimono with tall black boots. Netting covered her arms and neck, as well as bits of her exposed legs. Part of the reason he paid no attention to her was because she was not his type. Shikamaru liked feminine women with feminine curves, not flat, skinny-as-a-rail tomboys.

"You must be the one all the girls have been going on about," she declared as she approached.

"Huh?" he asked, finally registering her existence.  
"You are that civilian all my friends are crazy about. I swear. I'm gone on a month-long mission only to find my friends have gone insane over a silly civilian. Still, I can't say I blame them," she said with a wink.

He didn't like where the conversation was going, so decided to play it cool.  
"I don't know what you mean. Besides, I don't have time for a chat."  
"Oi, no need to be so mean," she purred, sticking her non-existent chest out flirtatiously. "Why don't you let me keep you company."

_What are they, an A cup?_ he thought to himself with disdain.  
"Not necessary."

"Then let me play you at least. If I win, you must take me out. If you win, you'll bed me."

Shikamaru coughed after he heard her stipulations. Usually, winning a bet meant he would gain something in his favor, not hers. Before going on his mission, he read extensively on the cultural norms of Kiri. He learned there that Mist women were sexually aggressive, but never had he considered just what that would entail.  
"Listen, ma'am…"  
"Don't call me that, I'm only seventeen."  
_Even worse!_ Shikamaru thought with alarm.

"You are too young anyway," he said, rather relieved.

"Until tomorrow," she continued with a wide grin. "I'm turning eighteen. But no one has ever complained about that before. You sure are strange."  
"...I see. Well, I refuse your offer," he declared flatly.

"If you refuse then you will not play."  
"Impossible."  
"I'm a chuunin. Everyone has a rank here, as you know. If I command the civilians not to play you, they won't."  
"You...troublesome woman…" was all he could say as his eyebrows twitched with annoyance.

That was also correct. The civilians in Kiri were technically on the beck and call of shinobi. Although they did not ordinarily use their powers, Kiri ninja could order any civilian for almost any reason. Apparently, even they had boundaries that could not be crossed, which was the reason she did not force him to bed.

She grinned with glee as she watched him squirm like a trapped rabbit in a cage.

The game was set and everyone watched with interest, well aware of the wager. Two moves and Shikamaru realized his doom. She was a poor player. So poor, in fact, that he was almost certain she had never played.

"How do I move this one?" she asked as she raised one of the pieces, confirming his worst suspicions.

"I forfeit the game," he said with a smirk.  
"I win! You take me out then! You should have just let me lose. It would have been more fun that way," she said with a wink.

That is when Shikamaru noticed she had luminous green eyes. His calculating mind began to consider his prospects coldly. Temari had broken their engagement almost nine months ago and had not shown sings of relenting before he left. Meanwhile, he was stuck in a place he hated, with people he didn't like, and working a job he despised just to complete a mission for a man he had never met. To add insult to injury, the Mizukage had not given any indication he knew of his arrival, even if he was androgynous individual who greeted him the first day. What sort of mission was to "observe and advise" anyway? It had been a bother from beginning to end, and no amount of cancer sticks could ease his pent up frustration.

_What the hell,_ Shikamaru thought with a resigned shrug.

"What's your name?" he asked.  
"Meine," she replied.  
"I'm Ajiki. Tomorrow, you said?" he asked with his crooked smile.  
"Yeah, you want to go out then? I'm not planning anything. I hate birthdays."  
"How about we skip that and you come over instead."  
"Sure, what time?" she asked with an unabashed grin that he found attractive despite himself.  
"Midnight, just be sure to use a window. Actually, why don't I take you out to lunch right now?"  
"You sure are sweet. Do you feel guilty or something? You don't have to. I do this all the time."

"I don't then. But you have to forgive me, I like to treat women like ladies, even if they're just whores."

His speech shocked her. For a few moments, she could only stare at him wide-eyed as she assimilated his words. He met her gaze with narrow, piercing eyes. She was the first to break the stare by lowering her eyes to the floor. Then to his surprise, she blushed before replying.  
"Um…why don't we have some udon?"  
"That's a popular dish around here, isn't it?"

* * *

Three people watched the pair leave the Shogi club, headed to a nearby udon shop. One of them was a tall, effeminate man with long brown hair tied back in a lose ponytail. He wore an elaborate silk kimono and carried an unfurled fan, which he used to cover his face up to his eyes. His retainer stood beside him, watching the pair as well.

"Good, it worked. It is important we acquire as much information from him as possible."  
"Do you think it will work, Mizugake-sama?" Sotto, his retainer asked. "You couldn't have found someone his type?"  
"She'll take good care of him. That's what their clan is known for, after all. Even a girl like her has her charms. Besides, he is not like regular men. He would have been suspicious of someone more attractive. "

The third was Irika, who examined both pairs with interest from a nearby rooftop.

_I knew it,_ he thought. _That guy is no civilian._

It was so obvious; he was surprised no one else had caught it. The girl he was with was part of the rich Fuyuzake clan. Although she was one of the lesser members, they were known for their excellent spies. Also, the fact that the Mizukage was watching him confirmed his shinobi status.

That meant two things. The first was that he was no ordinary shinobi. This man, who seemed completely unremarkable, was an important asset to his home village, wherever that may be. Secondly, he was here on invitation. Otherwise, he would have been dead long ago.

Still, why would the Mizukage be watching him so intently? There was something he needed from him. It was a mystery his analytical mind was anxious to solve. Perhaps it was finally time to befriend the old man (as he viewed anyone over 18).

"What are you looking at?" Mizuro asked with annoyance.

He was not the only one on the roof. His three companions had joined him that day and were busy throwing kunai at a nearby target, which was a rough sketch of the Mizukage's face.  
"Nothing," Irika replied.

Too late, Mizuro approached and studied the location where Irika had been staring.  
"You like that twig?" was Mizuro's aghast question when he guessed at Irika's target.  
"No."  
"Then why are you looking at her and that stupid civilian?"  
"No reason."  
"Weirdo. Come on and practice your shuriken tossing. I won't be the only one graduating in four months..."

* * *

AN:

The story goes back to the original timeline in chapter 5. Meanwhile, we'll see how Shikamaru fares in Kiri and his influence on Irika. What a bothersome mission indeed.

TL: Naruto is 22.

1 Same AU as Will of the Weak. This is referring to Gaara and my OC's (Chieko) wedding and Temari's break of engagement with Shikamaru, which occurred eight months before that day and nine months before the end of the chapter. All of my stories take place in the same AU.

I'm sorry for the long, self-indulgent AN.


	4. Chapter 4 Shogi

**AN: I don't own Naruto **

_Jiji means old fart in Japanese. It's my favorite word in any language. _

**Chapter 4: Shogi **

The next day, Shikamaru was busy at the shop, hammering metal against metal and sweating like a pig while the old jiji sat comfortably on a stool, pointing out every flaw in his work with a poke of his cane. However exacting his standards, Shikamaru noticed that the old man was being kinder than usual and had not struck him once.

"You haven't struck me today. Have you gone soft, old man?" Shikamaru asked with a sardonic grin.  
"Shut up and hammer you fool. Your improvement means nothing. You've gone from horrible to bad and there is no sign you'll reach mediocre."  
"Got it," Shikamaru said with a resigned sigh.

"Che, that idiot Mizukage," the old man murmured to himself after a long while. "Having me make swords for worthless shinobi."  
"Oh?"  
"We've been commissioned to make a sword for one of the graduating boys this year. What a worthless bunch."  
"So none of them are strong enough to wield a nodachi?"

"It has nothing with strength and everything…bah…never mind! That bothersome Godaime... forcing me to make useless swords," he muttered with vexation.  
"Ah, you don't know that, someone worthy may find it one day," Shikamaru said with amusement.

"OH! Hrm!? Worthy you say? He's making me work all day and night to equip more selfish, pea-brained shinobi!? Bah! My craft dies with me, I say."

Shikamaru sighed as he went back to his work. It had been a frequent complaint of the old man, which Shikamaru took as an artists' vanity. As was common with master craftsmen, he figured the old man thought no one was good enough for his work. And after working with him for nearly two months, Shikamaru new that Master Houtoru loved his craft. Every one of his pieces was lovingly constructed, and he thought of them as things of beauty.

"Still, you do have some potential," the old man continued as he observed Shikamaru's unfinished piece.  
"I would think so after all those whippings you've given me."  
"Silence boy or I'll beat you to an inch of your life."  
"Che, like you could…"  
_Whack!_

"Alright, alright, jeez, what a troublesome old geezer."  
"Listen here you worthless apprentice," the old geezer said. "I'm only going say this once you gutless sack of lazy bones and I don't think you deserve it. Make a sword. Once it's been made, you will give it to who you wish and if I agree with your decision, I'll name you my successor."  
"Pft. Don't hold your breath. Like I'd want to succeed you in this pain the in the ass…"  
_Whack! _

That day, Shikamaru received a visitor as he was eating his lunch at the counter, waiting for customers who may come to have their swords mended, order a set of shuriken, or even have a household pot repaired. The visitor was the boy who had been stalking him for the past month. The doorbell rung merrily as he made his way in.

Irika arrived quite seriously and laid an apple on the counter, but did not say anything.

"I see you're using the door this time. Shouldn't you be at school, kid?"  
"I don't have to go."  
"Really?"  
"They don't force me. I just have to pass the tests."

"But what are you going to learn if you don't go to school?"  
"Shogi."  
"Wait, so you want me to teach you?"  
"I brought you an apple, didn't I?"  
Shikamaru sighed before continuing.

"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"I thought that's what you gave teachers. I want you to be Ajiki Sensei."

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about, kid. But if you want me to teach you shogi, you have to go to school."  
"They don't teach me anything there."  
"I know school is troublesome but you won't graduate unless you go."  
"Hmph…"

"That's final. I'm not changing my mind so there is no point in trying."  
"But I need to become stronger."  
"And how could a mere civilian teach you that?" Shikamaru asked poignantly. "Go to school kid, otherwise I won't teach you a thing."

"Tonight?"  
"Sorry, I have a date."  
"Yeah, I know. It's with that ugly, skinny girl. You should ditch her. You can do a lot better."

"Shut your bothersome trap!"  
"I'll be back Sunday morning," Irika said after turning to the door.  
"Ordering me about? Che, you better not try it."  
Irika looked back at him and then gave him a hint of a smile before walking out the door.  
"Tsk. That brat," Shikamaru murmured as he lit a cigarette.

"What is this I hear about you having a date! You aren't bringing a dame here are you? I'd knock you out with my stick!" Houtoru Sensei yelled from within the foundry.

"Shut up you troublesome jiji! You're just lonely."

Shikamaru took the silence that followed as an admission of truth.

* * *

"What are you doing?" a girl asked Meine from her bedroom door later on that night.

Meine was busy preparing herself by a full-length mirror. Her hair was gathered back tastefully, her make-up was subtle but effective, and she was in unusually feminine dress. But what her sister found curious was how Meine examined herself. It was a look of disapproval that crossed her face as she gazed at her reflection. She stuck out her chest and frowned with disappointment.

"He likes busty women, Ameyo," she murmured.  
"Since when did you care what a target thinks?" Ameyo asked.  
"Che, I don't. I'm just worried about how it will affect the…wait…how did you know it was a target?"

"You always go out on your birthday, but you've spent your time at home fussing over your looks. You did your nails and everything. Didn't mother say we shouldn't become attached?"

"It's none of your concern," Meine said forcefully. "Leave me alone. It's almost time to go. What would a twelve-year-old know anyway?"

"If you're curious, then I'll tell you. What I know is this: I'll be graduating this year. In three years, I'll be chuunin. After I become chuunin, I will take your place and you know it," Ameyo replied arrogantly. "Men are already looking at me and I'm not yet fourteen. By then, you'll be worthless. Enjoy it while you can, pretzel stick."

Her sister's words stung her more that she cared to admit. Ameyo was right, of course, and she didn't like to admit it.

_I have to complete this mission, _she though to herself. _Or I won't get another chance like this again. _

When she arrived at the foundry, at the designated time, and knocked on his window as instructed, she convinced herself that her nervousness was due to her lack of future prospects, her excitement due to the high probability of getting caught by the renowned genius, and her enjoyment – although much greater than usual – just a physical reaction.

Judging from how quickly he fell asleep after it was over, it had been quite the dry spell. After a few minutes of gazing at him as he slept, she felt the strange compulsion to place her head on his shoulder and wrap her arm around his bare chest.

_No,_ she thought to herself fiercely. _He's just a job_.

But there was another impulse she couldn't quite control. She gathered up his loose hair on the top of his head and held it fast, mimicking the hairstyle she had seen him sport in the bingo book. A giggle escaped her lips. He looked rather funny that way.

"What do you think you're doing?" he murmured drowsily.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just playing with your hair. I didn't know you were a light sleeper."  
"I am. If you're not tired you should go. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Bothersome woman…"  
"Can I just stay here with you?" she asked with more feeling than intended.

She bit her lip at the feeling that she had accidentally displayed, and it didn't help that he had opened his eyes and was now looking at her appraisingly, judging her.

"I…should go," she muttered as she moved to leave but he stopped her by holding fast to her arm.  
He pulled her down and placed her head on his shoulder.  
"I sleep better with someone around."  
After a few quiet minutes, she began examining his face and then noticed his ears were pierced.  
"Your ears are pierced," she observed out loud.  
"Do you ever be quiet?" he asked with audible annoyance.  
"Why don't you wear earrings?"  
"Because it would be a drag to wear them in the foundry."

"A drag?"  
"Impractical then."

"But you'd look so cute! I think you should wear them," she cried excitedly and a little louder than intended.  
"Stop yelling in my ear, woman! Go to sleep or I'll toss you out the window."

She smiled at his empty threat and realized that there was no use in fighting it; she had broken a cardinal rule. Her reply was a light kiss on the lips.

"I'd like to see you try, softy."  
"Yeah, yeah, sleep already. Jeez."  
"I will…"  
"Oi, you're eighteen, right?"  
"Does it matter anymore?"  
"I guess not."  
"Well, I am, silly. No one has ever cared before."  
"Maybe they should have…."

With that, Shikamaru dozed off to into the deep, blissful sleep of a thoroughly satisfied man.

* * *

Meine reminded Shikamaru of a moth because her thoughts fluttered about from one subject to another like a moth attracted to adjacent candles, constantly moving from one to another, unable to have just one claim its attention. Never had he known someone who could talk so much and yet never reveal so little. It was only through careful investigation that he learned she had two younger siblings, fraternal twins, that she was of a very respected and wealthy shinobi clan, and her clan's specialization.

Although he didn't think she would stick around once her conquest was over, figuring she would leave once the chase was complete, not only did she continue to visit him at night but she spent most of her days in his company. Whenever she could, she would meet him outside after work and join him at the shogi club, where she would sit by his side and observe all of his games with interest. At first she tried to pay for his dinners, but he refused outright.

"I make more money than you anyway," she would say.  
"I don't care. If you don't let me pay we're not dinning out at all."  
"But..."  
"No buts."  
"You sure are strange."

A week after their fateful encounter, they were established as a couple by those who knew them. It was only then that he realized he had been so popular with the ladies. Envious stares would meet them wherever they went, which she would reply with a triumphant smirk.

Guilt began to gnaw at his heart after that week and he began to realize he had made a horrible miscalculation. The only reason he accepted her advances in the first place was because he had convinced himself that she was just a loose woman and would have no feelings for him. Once she would tire of him, he thought, she would move on and leave him in peace. Meanwhile, he would have the bonus of having some pent up frustration released. But it became glaringly obvious that it was not the case. There was no denying how her eyes sparked whenever he came near nor the permanent smile she sported while with him. In one word, she was radiant.

All efforts to rebuff her failed. She simply did not want to listen. It didn't matter to her how much he tried to ignore her, that he would be leaving soon, that he wasn't 'in the mood' for three and a half weeks, that he would rather stay home than walk with her to the shogi club, she always came back. In a last ditch effort, when he admitted he didn't have any feelings for her, her reply startled him.

"I have always known it wasn't me that you cared for, but that doesn't matter. As long as I can be with you _now_, and make you happy _now_, I am complete."  
"Since when have you been so serious?" he asked, unable to think of an adequate response.  
"I have always been serious when it came to you."  
"Listen, I don't want to hurt you and..."

"It doesn't matter to me if I'm second. Is that selfish of me? I know. I have always known you love someone else. I can see it in your eyes. You never _look _at me. But that's OK, your companionship is enough."  
"Che, I guess you don't leave me much of a choice," Shikamaru murmured regretfully.

That was the last time Shikamaru attempted to reject her in any way. He simply did not have the heart to do so. He accepted her companionship without question for the remainder of his stay in Kiri. Even the old man left them alone, only banging the ceiling with his cane (for he slept in the room directly bellow) on the occasions their amorous play became intrusive.

There was a hidden, almost selfish motive for his acceptance. The truth was that he was lonely and she provided the only real companionship he had now that he was far away from his home, family, and friends in that unfamiliar land. He found her sincere offer of solace impossible to resist.

All efforts to teach her shogi failed. She just didn't have the foresight. It was nearly impossible for her to think more than two moves ahead, and she had the most unfortunate habit of missing obvious moves and getting ahead of herself with excitement. It became so aggravating he stopped trying to teach her, much to her relief.

His other pupil, however, showed much more promise. After Irika asked to become his pupil, it became a tradition of his to teach Irika shogi at the club on Sunday mornings, with Meine hovering about him, watching every move he made with singular interest. He proceeded quite splendidly, having the same sort of analytical mind as Shikamaru, although not nearly as advanced.

During these sessions, Shikamaru made every effort to break through the child's silent defenses but found it nearly impossible to have a decent conversation with him. However, he noticed he was more animated when his friends joined him, which happened only rarely at first. So, he made every effort to include them as well, befriending them and teaching them, with the promise that training in strategy would help them in the field.

Of Irika's friends, Mizuro became his favorite and he cared the least for Sekichi. Although Sekichi was obviously the most humane and kind hearted, Shikamaru thought him a fraud. He couldn't place his finger on it, but the pretty child did not sit well with him. There was something about him that was too good, too kind for him to have been raised in the city. No one could grow up to be so unaffected by their surroundings.

Mizuro, the Blue Haired Beast as he jokingly called him, borrowing one of Gai's sayings, was more to his liking. Mizuro was both bloodthirsty and cruel, as most people in the Mist were trained to be. But that is what made him so likable. There were no surprises with him; he was as transparent as a piece of glass. He even had a soft spot. And Shikamaru suspected there was more to his insistence that they graduate together, complete with his relentless after school "training sessions" than he was willing to admit. He took his shogi training seriously, assigning his friends homework and making them play during lunch at school.

Perhaps due to his natural dislike for tomboys, he didn't care too much for Ayume, being more of a tomboy that Meine and not even having the decency to grow out her hair. But her relationship with Irika was interesting, as it seemed to be a one sided crush on his part. So he made every effort to include her as well, getting positive results whenever he did so. Irika seemed more animated, happier, and was more willing to chat whenever she came around. Besides, she wasn't so bad for a tomboy. She just had the bothersome habit of chewing too much gum.

One day, it annoyed him so much that he threatened to kick her out of the club all together if she continued with her smacking. To which she replied, "Make me you piece of shit."

The punishment she received from Meine after her blatant disrespect was harsh even by Kiri standards. Had Shikamaru not intervened, she may not have survived the beating. Still, it produced the desired effect. For her last two weeks of her shogi training, she would politely put away the gum every Sunday morning before entering the club. And like magic, Shikamaru found that he got along with her swimmingly.

* * *

The first Sunday after Irika's training began, Sekichi entered the Natsu household after his private afternoon practice, as he still lived with Irika and his mother, and was struck by the fact that the house was in order. Upon further inspection, he noted that Yukiko was having a rather animated conversation with an man from somewhere in the house. There was something unusual in her tone. She actually seemed chipper.  
When he entered the source of the conversation, which was the kitchen, he found to his surprise that the Mizukage was having tea with a very sober and well-kept Yukiko.

"Ah, Sekichi!" she said with unusual warmth. "Look who came to visit us today. What an honor, don't you think?"  
"It shouldn't be so strange," the man said in a liquid tone. "After all, a visit to my little brother has been long overdue. Has it not, Sekichi?"

Sekichi did not reply. He merely stood with his eyes wide as he gazed at his older brother, a man he hoped never to come into close quarters with again. He tried to swallow, but found his throat had gone dry.

"Ah! You are being so rude, Sekichi," Yukiko scolded playfully. "The Godaime Mizukage comes all the way here to see you and you can't manage a hello?"  
"Hello," Sekichi said.

"Hello, Sekichi. You have to forgive my rudeness but life as a Kage is so busy, after all," he said with a pleasant smile. "Why don't we take a walk?"  
"Sure."  
"You have to forgive me, Natsu-san, but I must speak with my little brother. It has been years after all. The world would judge me pretty harshly, don't you think?" he said with a smile that disarmed the ladies.

It had the desired affect. Yukiko, although almost middle-aged, blushed, giggled, and said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Oh, no, not at all. Don't worry no one expect you to take personal visits now that you are so busy. Why don't you take a walk and catch up with Sekichi?"

"Why thank you, madam," he said as he rose and took a bow. "You don't mind if I make this a weekly habit. Not only do I have the desire to take care of my brother, but I have also been captivated by the present company."  
Yukiko blushed and giggled like a school girl before replying.  
"Oh don't you tease an old lady so! Off with you!"

"Thank you, Natsu-san."  
"Call me Yukiko, please."  
"Of course," was his lovely reply. "Now, Sekichi. Why don't we take a walk?"  
In Yukiko's trance, she did not notice just how hard his eyes were when they regarded his brother, or how Sekichi shook when he heard those words.

* * *

The four months of Shikamaru's internment as a civilian were nearly complete by the time that Ayume received her fitting punishment by Meine's hands. During that time, he expected a letter, or a note, or anything from the Mizukage that would schedule the intended meeting. But each day would come and go without even an hint of the Mizukage's word. Shikamaru began to think that it had all been some sort of elaborate hoax on Kakashi's part. But rationally he knew that could not be the case, so he did his best to wait patiently for the Mizukage's word.

With only a month and half left for the genin exams and he was sure to be called within two weeks, he decided to take his chances with Irika. There was a lot information he needed before meeting with the Mizukage and the best way for him to conduct his research without suspicion was to ask him. The next day, before anyone else arrived, Shikamaru decided to change locations.

"We're not going to practice here, but at the park."  
"Why?"  
"Too many distractions. I told the rest not to show up today. Sometimes you make careless moves when they're around."  
"That's not true."  
"Yes it is. You feel the need to prove yourself to them, don't you."

"..."  
"What a bothersome thing, don't you think? If we play without them, you won't have to worry about it."  
"Is Meine going to be there?"  
"Ah...that troublesome girl won't go away. What do you think?"  
"I think you're whipped."  
"And I think you should shut your trap, pain in the ass brat!"

Shikamaru took his travel board with him to the park, where Meine was waiting with a picnic blanket and three box lunches. She waved enthusiastically as they approached, and Shikamaru noticed she was wearing a rather nice summer dress that day, instead of her usual short kimono uniform.  
_That's a rather nice change,_ he thought.

"Hello!" she called happily. "When I heard that you were going to practice here, Ajiki-kun, I thought a picnic would be fun. I even made us box lunches!"

"It seems she's the whipped one," Irika observed.

Shikamaru slapped him on the back of the head before joining her.  
"You really didn't have to do this Meine. I told you not to get me any food."  
"I know, but I didn't buy it this time. I made it. One of the servants helped so I am sure it tastes really good," she replied cheerfully.  
"You even made me one," Irika noted with interest.

"Yes, well, you better not say anything negative or I'll beat you to an inch of your life."  
"Let's just eat now before we practice," Shikamaru said a little wearily.

After their lunch, which was quite delicious, they began the business of playing the game. After the opening moves, Shikamaru decided it was best to start his inquiry.

"You must be very exited about the tests coming up."  
"Yes."  
"I bet you can't wait to wear the Kiri headband."  
Meine tried to stifle a laugh at the thought and it came out as a sneeze. Shikamaru gave her a sharp look, which made her blush with dejection.

Irika did not reply but Shikamaru noted that he seemed angry, almost annoyed at the prospect.

"Being underestimated is a real drag, isn't it?" Shikamaru observed with false nonchalance.  
"I am weak," Irika said blandly.

The admission struck Shikamaru with its sincerity. Living in Water country for nearly five months had taught him many things about the general personality of its people. They were reserved, proud, and very polite. The Kiri shinobi took this pride a step further, considering weakness the greatest fault, and any sort of emotional display was a sign of weakness. In a sense, this reminded him of the attitude of Suna, who held similar beliefs. However, at least in Suna you kept your humanity. There was no humanity to be seen in most of the Kiri shinobi. They did not merely stifle emotions, or hide them. They erased them completely. Even if they were weak or thought little of themselves, they would display a strong face to the world. Even Meine exhibited these traits, despite her cheerfulness. It was as though she were going through the motions most of the time. Only her love for him seemed genuine.

"I see," Shikamaru said after a few moments of contemplation. "Let's start over."  
"What?"  
"I know it sounds troublesome, but let's start this game over. This time, I will remove all the pieces from my side except the pawns and the King."  
"Don't make fun of me," Irika declared fiercely.

"Why would I do that? With a serious handicap like that, I may not win. You're a good player."

Irika considered it for a couple of minutes and then nodded his head in acquiesce. The game began and lasted nearly two hours. As Shikamaru predicted, it was a difficult win on his part. But the handicap allowed him to exercise his mind in a novel way. It was an enjoyable game. Even Meine was caught up with the action.

"Che," Irika declared with irritation. "You only played with pawns and I still lost."  
"Why do you think that is?"  
"You're just good."

"No."  
"What?"

"You did not lose because I am good. You lost because I needed to protect the King," Shikamaru declared as he lifted the piece from the board for emphasis. "The pawns are the weakest pieces of the board, yet because they were used to protect the King, they became strong. Do you understand."  
"No..." Irika replied.

"Even a mere pawn can become strong if they must protect something important."  
Irika's eyes went wide with realization.

"What is your "King," Irika? What is that you need to protect?" Shikamaru asked poignantly.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Then you will never be strong, Irika," Shikamaru declared bluntly but with compassion.

Irika looked down to board and frowned.

"But Mizuro doesn't protect anyone and he can take anyone in class."  
"A man can seem strong, but unless he is fighting to protect his "King," he is weak compared to what he could be. No one can know if they are truly strong until they are tested in the field or what is truly important to them until it is nearly lost."

As Meine and Irika watched the man before him, they saw him in a new light. No longer was he Ajiki the civilian blacksmith and shogi player, but the shinobi they both knew him to be. Neither could completely dismiss the feelings those words stirred in their hearts or the strength he seemed to project. Meine felt overwhelmed.

_So this is Nara Shikamaru, _Meine thought with admiration.

_Just who is this man?_ Irika thought curiously.

"Ah, but what do I know?" Shikamaru said dismissively as he placed the piece back on the board. The spell was broken immediately and he was once again Ajiki, the simple blacksmith's apprentice. "I just make the weapons. I don't use them."

He lit a cigarette and then continued.

"I am rather curious about your tests, honestly. But I think we should stop for today."  
"Ajiki Sensei, what is your King?" Irika asked.

"That is a secret," Shikamaru replied with a crooked grin.

A few more moments passed in silence, which Irika seemed to be using to consider Shikamaru's words.

"Your wrong!" Irika declared suddenly.

"Huh?"  
"That's not how my father taught me. You are wrong. I will find my weakness and become stronger on my own. I don't need to protect anyone. If anyone needs protection, they're just pathetic and deserve to die! I will prove to him once and for all I am not weak!" Irika declared by slamming his fists on the table and showing a remarkable lack of self control.  
"Irika I..."  
"I don't care what you said. You were wrong then and you're wrong now! Our practices are over. I don't need to learn anything from you," Irika declared coldly before leaving them without so much as a thank you for the lunch.

"Ah, what a troublesome brat," Shikamaru said with a frown. "He's got the manners of a wild boar. He didn't even thank you for that delicious lunch."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Meine said, her heart still fluttering nervously.

_Ah, should I do it? _she thought. _I'm not supposed to help him, just get information from him..._

That's when she realized she had been doing a dismal job. Not only had she not acquired any of the desired information, but she also hadn't even tried. Nearly three months and she was behaving every bit the girlfriend, and it wasn't even an act!

_Oh well_, she thought with resignation. _Whatever happens from now on, I'm done as a kunoichi anyway. _

"Why didn't you just ask me?" she asked.  
"Why would I do something bothersome like that?"  
"Silly, I've taken the test before. I should know."  
"Yes, but..."  
"But what? I'll tell you everything," she said with a wink. "And later on we can..."  
She leaned forward and whispered a promise in his ear.

"Heh, troublesome woman..."

* * *

Irika kept his word. Not only did he never practice shogi with Shikamaru again, he did not bother visiting him. Shikamaru saw no more of him or his three friends until the day of the test. Although he was honest enough with himself to admit he missed the strange boy that kept him thinking on his feet, he respected the child's desire to be left alone. So, he did not seek him out and spent the remainder of his two weeks as a civilian with his old friends at the shogi club, working on his apprentice's project, and in Meine's company.

The Mizukage's summons came from a surprising source one day a full month before the scheduled tests. He was by the furnaces, completing the task his master had provided of creating his own sword, of which he already had a recipient in mind, when Master Houtoru interrupted his work with a request.

"Ajiki, you lazy bum," his master called to him.

"Yes, Master Houtoru you old geezer?" he replied with a smirk.  
"Deliver the nodachi I was commissioned to make to the Mizukage. He asked for it to be delivered today and I am too old to carry it."

"I see..."  
"Don't give me that look. I don't want his grubby hands on it. My best work wasted on those brats! It's a crying shame."

"So you're making me deliver it because you're a baby, got it."  
"Silence! I told you not to question me! I'll beat you within an inch of your life!"  
"Sure you will..."  
_Whack!_

As Shikamaru walked to the Mizukage tower with the sword covered and placed firmly on his back, he reflected that Master Hotouru's beatings didn't even hurt anymore.  
_Either the jiji's gone soft, or I'm just used to it,_ he reflected with amusement.

The tower was placed in the middle of the village, and at five stories was the tallest building of the city. It was in the shape of a traditional castle and fenced in by a large, thick wall and iron gates. Shikamaru reflected that in all his travels, he had not seen a kage tower that was so completely foreboding and inaccessible to its people.

Two guards stood by the main gaits.

"Who goes th'r'?" one of them asked.  
"It's me again," Shikamaru said wearily, recognizing them at once.

"Oi! It's tha' smith'n boy!" Sito said.  
"I have come to deliver the sword the Mizukage commissioned of Master Houtoru."  
"Gi'v it 'ere then."

"I don't think so," Shikamaru said forcefully, tired of playing the civilian.

Both of them stood back and gazed at each other apprehensively.  
"Oi! Ther's no need ta look a' us wi' mud'rus intent, now. We're jest doin' our jobs.."  
"And I'm doing mine," Shikamaru growled.

Both men let him in post haste.

"Jest 'ho is 'e?" Sito whispered nervously to Hiteki as they watched him enter the building.

Hiteki could only shrug his shoulders. If the Mizukage wanted him in the city, then it was up to him to deal with the consequences. It was no business of his if the Mizukage wanted some foreign shinobi wandering about the streets pretending to be a blacksmith. He told no one of his suspicions, of course. After all he wanted to keep his head securely on his shoulders.

* * *

He didn't like him. Shikamaru didn't like the effeminate, silken kimonoed man who fanned himself idly. He didn't like his long brown hair or his feminine pink lips. He didn't like the haughty, contemptuous way he carried himself or that androgynous voice. And it wasn't merely his appearance, which offended his masculine sensibilities, that he disliked. It was also his eyes, which bore the cold, calculating nature of Kiri shinobi but with added malice hidden just beneath the surface. However, there was no denying his strength. If there were to fight, Shikamaru would be lucky to escape with his life.

"Nara Shikamaru, at last we officially meet," the Mizukage said lightly after Shikamaru was escorted into his office. "I trust you received the books I sent you."  
"I did, thank you."

The office was sparsely furnished and decorated with tasteful water color landscapes and poems. His desk was low to the ground, and Shikamaru noted that there were no chairs, only mats, making it a traditional setting.

"I'm sure you knew who I was..."  
"Indeed, Mizukage-sama."

"No, no, call me by my name, Ginjiro. There is no need for formalities between us," he said calmly. "I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to see you, but I needed you to play a civilian for a good while so the council wouldn't become suspicious. They're such obstinate old men, afraid of the slightest hint of change."

"It was troublesome, but educational," Shikamaru replied.

"From what I've seen you've assimilated quite well. You've joined a local shogi club, become a popular member of the community, and even taken up with a local girl. Meine, I believe is her name. Quite the surprise once you get to know her, wouldn't you agree?"

Shikamaru chose to ignore the insinuation in the Mizukage's voice. However, he did not reply. The way he said, "get to know her" made him bristle with righteous indignation.

"Why don't you show me that lovely sword Master Houtoru crafted?" the Mizukage asked after it became apparent that Shikamaru was in no mood for a chat.

Shikamaru unwrapped the sword and handed it to the Mizukage by holding the hilt with his right hand and laying the blade flat against his left hand. It was much too bulky to hand over the usual way, both hands on the blade, hilt first.  
"Lovely," the Mizukage declared as he held it aloft with admiration. Its heft forced him to use both hands. "And heavy. I trust he has not been too hard on you."  
"It's been cakewalk," Shikamaru declared sarcastically. "And I can't help but find it strange that you would place a foreign shinobi under the tutelage of the man who created the _Samehada_."

"Did he tell you that?" Ginjiro asked with surprise.

"No," Shikamaru replied. "I figured it out."  
The Mizukage's response was to smile slightly before saying, "It's merely a trade, one secret in exchange for another. Don't you think it's fair?"  
There was something in the tone of Ginjiro's voice that implied very strongly that he was not talking about the genin exams.

"What do you want to know?"  
"How you educate your children, of course."  
"Of course..."

* * *

**AN:**

**1.** In shogi, unlike chess, you can use captured pieces against the opponent, making Shikamaru's win against Irika a little easier than had it been done with chess. But, he would have beaten him had it been chess anyway.

**A note on my portrayal of Shikamaru**: I'm basing his character on how he is post time skip, after he swore never to be lazy again. At that moment, the Shikamaru we all knew and loved died. Instead, we get a Shikamaru who is not merely content just to watch the clouds float by but still has his basic personality. Unfortunately, we don't get to see much of him after that. So, we don't know how he actually is anymore. However, we can take a guess.

My impression of him is that he is rather aggressive, confident, practical, sarcastic, caustic, analytical, kind, and even a bit of a bad ass. The first and last attributes would increase now that he is no longer lazy. He is also a firm believer in traditional gender roles and family structures and a gentleman.

Three things to note: 1. He was the first to become chuunin, 2. he was the only one from his class with the hint of becoming jounin post time skip, 3. he is one of the three credible Hokage contenders if you follow the manga.

Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Naruto are the only three to have been named possible Hokage material by a third party. Our personal opinion of how each would do is irrelevant. Remember, Jiraiya, the pervert, was first choice for Godaime but passed it on to Tsunade, the drunken gambler.

In essence, he is the most easily overlooked character due to his previous lazy personality flaw, even though he is probably one of the strongest in his class. Note: his class does not include Lee and Neji, who graduated a year before.

So, he may seem different from what others may portray, but I don't consider him out of character. Simply put: He's not lazy anymore.

Edit: Chapter 406 confirmed my suspicions, although I may have made him a tad too irreverent.


	5. Chapter 5 Two Faces

**AN: I don't own Naruto. **

_Thanks to Ramnawho1 for being the beta reader. _

**Chapter 5: Two Faces**

**_The day of the genin exams_**

"Oi! Wake up, Irika!"  
An obnoxious voice disturbed his dreams, jolting him into consciousness.  
He awoke to three wide-eyed, fuzzy faces looming against the sky. After his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the early morning, he realized they were his three companions gazing at him. All three were kneeling around his head, their heads almost touching as the looked down, blocking his view of the sky.  
"I told you he was here," Sekichi said.  
"You stink," Mizuro remarked.  
"Huh? What?" Irika said with a lazy yawn.  
"Good thing you woke us when you did, Sekichi. Irika still has two hours to get ready."  
"I don't know why we're bothering with this guy," Ayume complained. "We should have just left him here. It's not like he's going to pass anyway."  
_Smack, smack, smack,_ went her gum.

"It's funny you should say that," Sekishi said. "You were the one who came up with the idea of waking him up in the first place."  
Irika's eyes went wide with excitement as she blushed slightly and turned her head in shame.  
"It would be stupid if only three us were to show up," she muttered defensively.  
In his excitement, Irika forgot that Mizuro's face was just above his. He rose swiftly, banging his forehead against Mizuro's head on his way up.

"Ah! Watch it man! Geez that hurt," Mizuro growled as he held his head in pain.  
Irika barely noticed. He had experienced a much stronger pain during the spars against Mizuro anyway. What was a little bump on the head?  
"So, you thought of me," Irika exclaimed excitedly to Ayume.  
"Don't get the wrong idea. It's just that Mizuro told the class that we'd be graduating together (smack) and it would embarrassing if it didn't come to pass (smack, smack, pop!). So you'd better pass!" she snapped.

"Heh, alright," Irika said, not able to stifle a smile.  
"Why do you sound so happy, damn it! That hurt!" Mizuro yelled.  
"Hrm, it seems to me you'd be a little more accustomed to pain by now," Sekichi observed.  
"Are you calling me a pussy?"  
"No…you just seem so vocal about that slight bump Irika just gave you."  
"Slight bump! Did you see how fast he sat up? Geez…is he even listening?"  
As Mizuro guessed, Irika was not paying any attention to him. He was too occupied with looking at Ayume in the morning dusk, a stupid grin plastered on his face.  
"What?" she asked with annoyance.

"Nothing."  
"(smack) Put on your shirt," she commanded with a frown.  
"Oh yeah…."  
This time, it was Irika's turn to blush.  
"And you do (smack) stink," she snapped.

* * *

The genin exams for Kirigakure were the equivalent of the popular chuunin exams, comprising of three aptitude tests: written, ninjutsu, and battle. Each step had a general, open motive that was announced in class and hidden motive, meant to weed out the students who were not eligible for the harsh life as Kiri shinobi.

Those who passed the two preliminary exams were then placed on the third, extra step that most other countries kept hidden: combat. Unlike their chuunin exams, it was not a fight to the death. But, it did manage to whittle down out their genin to six, the maximum number of graduates allowed per year. Mist shinobi were some of the strongest of the Five Countries, but also least numerous due to their strict standards. Failure to pass the genin exams was final. There were no second chances.  
They also kept their numbers low on purpose, increasing their value and so able to request higher prices from their clients. Since Mist ninja were known for their efficiency, strength, and competence, there was no end to their clientele despite the expense. It was the basic principle of supply and demand exploited to its fullest. Their skill made them highly sought, and their scarcity increased their prices. A good Mist chuunin commanded as much as Konoha special jounin, for B level missions, no less.  
Also Kiri shinobi had no qualms getting their hands dirty, unlike Konoha ninja, who refused outright to do civilian assassinations. This made them extremely valuable tools for the various syndicates who governed the underworld, as well as perfectly respectable members of the ruling class.

With Mist ninja, you got all the ruthlessness and amorality required for some of the more distasteful jobs, but none of the uncertainty that came with hiring missing ninja. At least with the Kiri, if a hired shinobi did not behave properly, he had his superiors to answer to. With missing ninja, there was always the risk they would betray the client once the job became too much of a hassle. And who would the client turn to then? Missing ninja were rogues who answered to no one. Even if they were a part of an organization, they placed their group objective above the client in their list of priorities. This differed greatly with the mentality of the Villages who were a Country's military, a mercenary force, a public relation's firm, and customer service provider all rolled into one.

However, no genin of any country escaped chasing cats and finding missing puppies during their first six months. Even Gaara had his run-in with Fluffy.

But on with the story…

After a quick shower, a hearty breakfast, and some teasing from his companions, Irika and the three made it to the Academy right on time. Although he stills ported a rather prominent black eye, bruises along his arms and legs, and a shabby uniform due to his poverty, Irika felt so euphoric due to Anyume's actions earlier that made all other concerns meaningless. It was the first time in recent memory she had paid any attention to him.

So his once formidable challenge seemed like a cakewalk. However, only Sekichi noted a change in his mood.  
The written portion of the test was fairly easy for him. After all, it wasn't his grades that made him such a liability. He was naturally intelligent and inquisitive, giving him a wealth of knowledge in all subjects pertinent to his desired profession. The first couple of questions were elementary.

_Question 1: What is charka?_  
But the test was cumulative, encompassing all eight years of their study, so question 80 was a bit more complicated.  
_Question 80: Compare and contrast elemental manipulation and elemental recomposition and how each would benefit in the creation of new jutsu._

While taking the test, he peeked at Ayume several times with concern. He could tell she was having a hard time. Of the four, she was the least scholastic. Sekishi, who was seated beside her, as usual, finished the test long before him and spent the remainder of the time with his head on the table, taking a brief nap. Mizuro seemed to be relaxed as he filled out his answers, although if that were due to his natural confidence or actual knowledge, Irika could not tell.

The twenty-five others of his class he didn't concern himself with. If they all turned up dead, their bodies burned to crisp, it would take him a maximum of three seconds to forget them.

After the allotted time, which was two hours, the instructor collected all of the tests, regardless of completion and began to grade them. He took his time as he flipped through each twelve-page test. Nearly everyone in the room, even those who were confident they did well, became nerve wrecked.

While he was grading their tests, they were instructed not to speak, move, and or leave their places for any reason. As the minutes turned to hours, not a few of his classmates began to glance at the clock over their door as he blithely perused over each paper, examining each question with singular interest.

They lived in terror of his red pen. Every time he moved his hand mark a page, a lump would collectively stick to their throats. If a test had an excessive amount of marks, they hoped the unlucky bastard was someone else. Although they were told that everyone would participate in the second phase of the exam, only the top twenty had any chance of making it at all. No matter how well he did with the ninjutsu portion, the poor kid stuck with the lowest core would have no chance of passing since their scores were cumulative. This was part of the reason the tension ran so high in the room. This was the first step of elimination. After two hours, some of the students began to crack.

Tai, the brain of the class who was always sure to reserve a seat to the front, became the first to display her unsettlement. Hot tears flowed from her eyes as she sat there, hands folded and knees shaking violently with nervous tension. The teacher did not give an indication of noticing for several minutes, however, the moment she began to sniffle he pointed to the door with the infamous red pen, still not bothering to raise his head.

She knew, they all knew, what that meant. She failed. Not only did she fail the written portion, she would be ineligible to take the ninjutsu portion. Irika watched her leave with contempt. He knew for a fact that she aced the written portion.  
_Oh, that's what it is,_ he thought to himself.

They're weeding out the students who could not handle pressure. It was one thing to be able to do ninjutsu and to have a wealth of knowledge, but it was quite another to handle the pressure that came with doing missions. Those who could not keep their cool would not last long in the field.

An hour later, there were five other people missing from their group. Only twenty-two were left in the room and only twenty had the hope of making it to the third round.

That is when the Atsuro Sensei lazily rose from his chair and walked up to the board, took the chalk, and began to write down twenty-eight names in order. Irika was surprised to see him write the names of those who had been kicked out until he noticed, with shock, that all of them but two would have passed had they stayed. Because of their panic, not only were they forever banished from wearing the Kiri headband with pride, but they also gave three others the chance to do so they would not have had.  
Also, he was quite pleased to see that Ayume had done quite well, placing herself in thirteenth' place, right under him. Sekichi had the second highest score, and Mizuro ended third to last.

"Look at that!" the bell of the class declared behind him. "I'm first!"  
"Don't get so cocky," her twin brother sneered. "You still have to pass the next test and the fight. This is only thirty percent of our score anyway."  
"Che, you're just jealous."  
"Please, you didn't even get first! Tai got first. If she hadn't been such a baby, and gotten herself kicked out first, you would have placed second."  
"Yeah, but she's not here anymore, is she."  
"You two shut up!" Mizuro demanded. "This test is annoying enough without your yappin'."  
"Hmph, how do you like being number twenty-one? Had two weaklings not chickened out, you wouldn't have passed at all," her twin sneered.  
"The hell do I care. This test was never about the score and you know it," Mizuro replied casually as he placed his feet on the desk and leaned back on his chair with confidence.  
The twins scowled at him, unable to think of a proper comeback.  
"Quiet," Atsuro Sensei commanded.  
His voice was light and youthful, befitted his eighteen years and marked heavily with the annoyance one gets after years of working in a job one detests. The three students obeyed immediately, as they were trained.  
"The next phase of your test starts now," he announced. "Follow me."

No other instructions were needed. As he walked out, the first row was the first to stand and follow in a single file before the second and then third followed suit. The long line of twenty-two adolescents followed the single authority figure in perfect silence as they snaked their way down the dour halls of stone. It's plain, smooth gray surface occasionally punctuated with displays of mounted weapons.

They all knew exactly where they were going: the training fields.

* * *

Sekichi was a pretty boy. Had he attended any other Academy in any other nation, he would have had his own contingent of fan girls. His skin was well tanned due to his long hours of practice. Shoulder-length wavy black hair hung loosely around his face, making him appear the free spirit, since it differed so much with the Mist look, which was cropped. He was tall, without towering over everyone else, and of course, well built and medium framed. His brown eyes were large, framed by long lashes. He was blessed with the sort of smile that lit up a room. Everything about him suggested kindness and sincerity, while his silent demeanor added a hint of mystery.

But smiles were rare in their world unless they were laced with malice or deceit. So Sekichi good-natured smile was considered peculiar. People, being what they are, are either attracted to differences found in others or repelled. In Sekichi's case, his good nature made him a social pariah and unpopular with the girls of his class since it gave the impression of weakness, the most cardinal of Mist sins.

There was also the ambiguous relationship he had with Irika, which all the guys swore was more than innocent friendship, making him off-limits anyway. After all, in their world, there was no friendship to speak of, their closeness went much deeper than the general peer groups created for survival. Also, being twelve, certain feelings and inclinations had just surfaced, coloring all of their assumptions. Even in that brutal world, adolescents acted as they did generally. Boys became more aggressive toward each other, competitiveness rose, and girls suddenly became very interesting. And those groups that were once so vital for survival became, now that they were at the top of the pecking order, gangs of roving bullies or merciless gossip mills –depending on the gender.

So, in that environment, devoid of any true friendship and laced with hormones, the only possible explanation for Sekichi's devotion and Irika's tolerance was obvious. Sekichi was gay and liked Irika, who was probably gay as well.  
Mizuro's vague replies whenever asked did nothing to dispel their assumptions. His response was always the same, "They're just weird, especially Sekichi."

But there was one girl who was secretly immune to all of that, and found him very intriguing. She was one of the few princess of the Kiri, the fraternal twin of the next head of the clan, and the loveliest girl in class. And she was every bit the snooty, bratty, selfish, self-centered creature such an environment and status would produce. Her voice was a grating, high-pitched squeak. She wore the most expensive uniform, spent more time on her nails that she did on the training grounds, and held Ayume's unbridled contempt. Despite these faults she did have a one saving grace, and that was her untapped potential to think for herself.

Unlike the others, she found it remarkable that the boy who had the gall to kill his parents managed to persuade his group to end their animal slaughter. Also, Sekichi, who was at one time the sickliest, weakest, most pathetic boy of the class, became second only to Mizuro in strength.

It was not just his past, but also his quiet nature that made him a mystery. He was a conundrum, a walking contradiction, and a riddle to be solved.

Ameyo began her study on Sekich six months prior to the test, the day when she began to see him in a new light.

She was rudely brushing her luxurious black strands of hair in class, as usual, when she noticed him sitting in the back row, the morning light from one of the small widows falling on his face and softening his features. His lips were parted in a subtle smile as he watched an innocent bird perch itself on the windowsill and look curiously inside.  
_Why does that fool bother with bird watching?_ She thought to herself idly.

Had she been willing to admit it to herself, she would have realized that she had been glancing his way since arriving, observing everything he did with curiosity.  
Sekichi continued to puzzle her by smiling as the bird hopped around and then gave him a curious look.  
"Looking for something?" he asked with amusement.  
The bird cocked his head, analyzing the boy through one beady, black eye.  
"Don't I won't hurt you…."

His speech was interrupted with a well-aimed shuriken that cleanly sliced off the bird's head. The small, severed head sailed through the air and landed on one of the rectangular desks, bounced several times and then landed on the floor with a roll.  
"Good job!" one of the boys praised from across the large hall.  
"Haha! Did you see? I made that head fly!"

The culprit was Matoru, a tall, brawny thug known for having more muscle than mind, and head of a notoriously combative group of delinquents. They enjoyed picking on smaller children and starting fights in class. They were especially cruel to Sekichi.  
Ameyo found it amusing and did not stifle her giggle when she saw the small head fly clean off, and other students who had happened to see it were laughing as well. Those who were unlucky enough to miss the fun were lamenting it loudly.

Atsuro Sensei became annoyed and commanded Sekichi to take the severed head outside and clean up the windowsill of the blood and body since he found bird so bloody interesting. And could someone please shut the window. It's too humid to have it open in the first place.

Everyone mocked Sekichi as he picked up the bird's head tenderly, misty eyed and obviously dejected, and walked out of the room. His slight lack of composure caused an even greater uproar than the dead bird. The room echoed with the sound of nearly thirty children lost in unbridled laughter. Ayume and Irika were among those who laughed the hardest. Several boys began to mimic bird calling and even Mizuro joined in, although to Ameyo's surprise, Sekichi smiled at Mizuro's antics.

_What's with him?_ She wondered.  
"Seeee-nsei!" She called out in an obnoxious singsong after the cacophony died down.  
"What?" he replied tartly.  
"I'd like to help Sekichi."  
"Why?"  
"I'm bo-oooored."  
"Fine. You're another worthless student anyway," he replied with an exasperated sigh.  
She bounced out of the room and followed him cheerfully, skipping toward him with her hands behind her back.  
"Why does a dead bird upset you?" she asked with a perky tone.

"Why did Mizuro's teasing make you smile?"  
"He wasn't laughing at me."  
"Oh?"  
"Mizuro was laughing at everyone else."  
"Why would he do that? You're the weird one. How could you tell anyway?"

He stopped and turned to her with annoyance.  
"Why are you following me?"  
"Sensei made me," she lied.  
Sekichi gave her a knowing gaze, revealing he caught her lie. Although he was looking directly at her, his gaze was so deep, she was sure he could see past her, giving her feeling of invisibility. That is when she noticed that his piercing eyes were green.  
_I've known him since we were four, and I never noticed his eyes were green?_ She wondered.  
What else didn't she know about that curious boy?

That was the day she began her research to discover what it was that made him so strange. It was for purely research purposes. Studying different personality types was important as a kunoichi in general and her clan specifically, as they were used primarily as spies. All her notes were kept in a pink, lace-trimmed notebook tastefully decorated with stickers of bloody kunai and dead animals. Her faux scholastic motives allowed her to sleep at night.

By the time the genin test rolled around, she had no clue that the real reason for her interest, study, and research had nothing to with the scholarly study of a social deviant but the rosy brilliance of a girlish crush.

There was no way she could develop feelings for that strange social leper. She was Ameyo of the proud Fuyuzake clan, after all.  
She took comfort in that.

* * *

The training grounds, as they were plainly referred to, were located near the north gate, outside of the tall village walls. They covered miles of unkempt, unbridled nature. It was rumored that not even the most experienced Kiri Shinobi had crossed it all. Within the training grounds, at each point of the compass, there were four large towers. Each tower was used for several events and tests, but their real purpose had remained a mystery as they bore the names of each element commonly used, except for theirs: Water. The mysterious towers were not the only oddity of their grounds, for the terrain was very different from its surroundings. It was a temperate swamp, almost completely covered with mist all year round, and dotted with a myriad of willows and other trees blanketed with overhanging moss. Even when it snowed, and the reeds were almost completely brown and detached, there were still areas so dark and ominous that few ventured near.

Upon arriving, they formed three lines as they stood at attention before of Atsuro sensei and three other instructors that had been waiting for them in the field. Beside the instructor, there was a plain wooden table set with five scrolls. Each scroll was a different color and marked with its corresponding elemental kanji. The brown scroll was marked "earth," the read scroll "fire," and so on. One of the instructors stood behind the table wearing a bored expression.

As Atsuro Sensei scanned his twenty-two remaining students, divided up in three neat rows, he sighed inwardly.  
One bloody mistake on the field and they punished him with four years of teaching these brats. Still, if he managed to have even one of the four most promising students graduate, he may rise out of the teacher's mire and get back on to the field where he belonged. After all, he was only eighteen and in no mood for babysitting. For every one student who made this purgatory more bearable, there were seven worthless warm bodies not fit to throw a broken kunai.

_One of you will be my salvation_, he thought as he marked this prized pupils.

When he first began to instruct them after being punished for drinking and carousing when he should have been eliminating a target, he perused each of their files for hours, dividing up the wheat from the shaft, so to speak. Those with potential were placed to his right, while the ones destined for failure were on his left. At the time, the class had forty students. The stack of losers had been quite high.

Although he focused most of his attention on those ten with potential, out of the right hand stack, only three met his expectations.  
The first one was Mizuro. There were no surprises there. Even as a young child, he was formidable. It helped that he came from one of the most respected clans in Kiri, known for their excellent water elemental control, sometimes allowing them to augment their strength by focusing charka on particular points of the body. They were also one of the clans born with the peculiar physical attributes exclusive to Kiri: blue or aqua colored hair, gray to blue eyes and sometimes even jagged teeth.

Ameyo and Sora from clan Fuyuzake were two and three, also no surprises there. Their clan was the most powerful in the Village. They specialized in sniffing out traitors, spying, and blending in with the civilian population. Feudal Lords routinely made use of them in their petty schemes and intrigues, employing them to eliminate rivals and threats to their seat of power. Since they dealt with the hands of power and the upper classes, they had money to spare. Unlike other children, they were well traveled, cultured, and trained to take a variety of roles.  
His eyes lingered on Ameyo with mild interest. She would undergo special training in about three years. If he were lucky, he would be one of those picked for that "mission."

The only surprise to him Sekichi, who was placed in the losers' pile three years ago, but then improved so dramatically that he was forced to reverse his initial verdict. If the rumors of him were correct, then he was already a murderer, quite an achievement at his age. It was an achievement made greater by the fact that he did it while leaving scant evidence, allowing him to go unpunished and showing unusual foresight for one so young. He had one weakness, though, and it was a horrible one. He was too humanitarian, which was a pity considering his background and potential for murder.

_Five…_He thought has he looked past Sekichi to Irika.  
Irika was the puzzle of the class. He took Sekichi's pace in the losers' pile after doing the exact opposite of Sekichi: he managed to deteriorate exponentially. His skills deteriorated to the point where he became the least rank in most subjects. What happened to him? Oh well, it wasn't as though it mattered.

_Time to get rid of them once and for all_, he thought with relief.

"All right you snot-nosed bastards," he yelled at the class. "As you can see this is phase two of your exam."  
Total silence met his announcement.  
"I am tired of looking at your ugly faces so you better catch this the first time, because I won't be explaining myself twice. You were told before we took this test that only those who scored on the top twenty had any hope of passing. That was a lie. The grades were bullshit."  
"Told ya!" Mizuro whispered back to an annoyed Ameyo.

A small sigh of relief escaped one of the two unlucky bastards in the bottom rung.  
"But this is no time to relax, by the time this test is over, half of you may be permanently banished, fated to live for the rest of your lives as pathetic civilians. But even if all of you pass, only six of you will ever make it."

He paused his speech to let his words sink in, and noted with pleasure that they were having their desired effect. Although none of his students lost composure, some started breaking a sweat.  
One of the special jounin sent as test instructors lit a cigarette with a smirk.

"Nice," he murmured. "You've managed to unsettle them. I wonder how many will survive this test?"  
"I hope it's the bare minimum. They're all such a pain in the ass," he whispered back, and then he turned to his audience and announced the new instructors.

"And finally, let me introduce Musou. He is the one responsible for this test. He'll explain the rules and scoring. Have fun. I'm going to lunch."  
"Oi, sensei!" Mizuro called.  
"What?" he asked harshly.  
"When are we going to get a lunch break? I'm hungry."  
"You'll eat if you survive this test," was his terse reply before leaving.

"As you heard, my name is Musou. This test is simple. Sekichi and Ameyo come to the front."  
The two made their way to the front. Sekichi with a confident gait, despite the silent jeers he received from most of the students around him.

"These two scored the highest in the written exam and will be the bait. They will each get two of the scrolls.  
All others will be placed in four groups of five. Your goal is to steal a scroll from them and deliver it to the corresponding tower."  
"That's all?" Sora, Ameyo's twin, asked.

"Yes, that's all. For you to pass you must deliver one scroll at the tower within the time limit of two hours."  
"That's easy!" one of the girls piped up with relief.  
"Before you go on with your mindless celebrating, there are several points you must keep in mind.  
First, if the 'bait' does not have at least one scroll by the end of the two hours, he will fail.  
Second, you may steal both scrolls from him if you wish.  
Thirdly, you may steal scrolls from each other.  
Fourthly, you may retrieve scrolls by any means necessary.  
Fifthly, five people must enter the tower for one team to pass.  
And finally, the most important thing: for anyone to pass this exam, at least eleven students must meet the criteria. If only one group makes it, they will fail with the rest of the class."

A shocked silence followed the announcement.

_Eleven students,_ Irika thought. _That means two groups and one scroll carrier, at the very least will have to past. However, there are only four scrolls. That means four groups but none of the carriers would pass at most._

He glanced quickly and Mizuro who communicated with a glance that his thoughts were directed along the same line.  
_We have to convince Sekichi to give us one of the scrolls and then we have to go after Ameyo if he doesn't steal it himself,_ he thought.

Mizuro nodded toward Ameyo.  
_Good, he's not such a blockhead_, Irika thought with a smirk.  
None of this was lost to the instructors.

"What of the fifth scroll?" Sekichi asked.  
"This scroll is your trump card. It will be placed with in the training grounds and anyone who finds it may pass without having to worry about any of the criteria. However, since there is no tower that corresponds to our element, Water, you will become bait and be subject to the same rules that Sekichi and Ameyo must abide by to pass."  
"So whoever gets the scroll becomes hunted?"  
"That is correct, which means that neither you or Ameyo may have it."  
_That scroll doesn't help us at all_, Irika considered with a frown.

Since the person who carried the Water scroll would abandon their group, failing that group by default and encouraging them to think of their own survival. At first glance, it would seem that this test encouraged teamwork for survival, but this threw a monkey wrench into his assumptions.

_If anything, it makes things worse. Everyone will think of that scroll and their own survival and ignore their assigned teams,_ Irika thought with concern.

_What on earth does this have to do with ninjutsu?_ Ayume wondered as she chewed her gum furiously, echoing the thoughts of many others.

"So now for the teams…."  
The teams were set, with the farce of being grouped at random. Irika couldn't help but notice that every click was separated, pitting the companions against each other. Also, Ameyo's twin was in group 4, while he Mizuro, and Ayume were in group 2, 1, and 3, respectively.  
Before the selection process, Sekichi and Ameyo were dismissed and given instructions to hide in the training grounds.  
"Like a bloody game of hide and seek," Ayume murmured between gum smacks as she watched Sekichi disappear into swampy training grounds.

* * *

To Sekichi's irritation, Ameyo insisted on following him wherever he went, ferreting him out of every hiding place he claimed and hounding him wherever he went.

"We should separate, you know," he snapped after trying of the game. "That would increase our chances of survival."  
He stood on a large tree branch, high above the training grounds, watching her with annoyance. She stood directly bellow her hands clasp behind her back, innocently smiling at the boy above her.

"Like you plan on surviving. You're going to give one of your scrolls away a-n-yway ….ma-y-be even bo-ooth," was her singsong reply.  
Sekichi scowled down at her. He considered her the most annoying person in class, and of all people she had to be the one to pester him constantly. Really, he preferred everyone's vicious terrorism to her smothering attention.  
"Leave me alone."  
"Why are you being so mean? I know what you're planning, but I bet you can't decide on who it will be to give it too…"  
"What are you getting at?" he asked.  
"Well, everyone says you're gay. "  
"I don't care."  
"Heehee…do you know my clan's specialty?"

She jumped off the ground gracefully and landed before him with a smirk before continuing.  
"We are trained to watch and I'm much better than my brother."

"I don't have time for this, I have to find my friends' groups and formulate a plan."  
Sekichi turned and was about to go when Ameyo interrupted him with a whispered admission.  
"I know who you like and it's not Irika…."

That is when Sekichi remembered just what it was that made her such a terror in the playground. It wasn't her strength and it certainly wasn't her appearance, it was her ability to turn the tables on her would-be tormentors by revealing unwanted, dirty, and embarrassing secrets. No abuse was too base, no embarrassment too great, and no family history too shameful for her bring to light.

When she saw him pause in his steps, she meandered closer to him until she was only three inches away, much too close for his comfort.

"I don't care what you know; I am not giving you my scrolls," he said briskly.  
"But you don't even want to be a ninja," she said with a pout as she pulled his sleeve playfully. "You're too nice. You're just going to give them away to two teams."  
"You think so?"  
"Yes, Irika's and Ayume's of course. But what about poor Mizuro? He has been so kind to you, after all. I wonder. Are you going to find the Water scroll and give it to him? He is the strongest, isn't he? If anyone could survive being hunted, it would be him."  
She giggled as she peered at him playfully.  
"Don't worry, I am not taking any scrolls away from you. You can give one of them to your brother," he said.  
"I don't think you understand."  
"What?"  
"As I said," she replied. "My job is to study people and learn their secrets and there is no one more interesting than you."  
"….I see…"  
"It would be boring if you were to become a civilian, you see, because I wouldn't be able study you anymore and all the work I've done will be wasted. You're good for training, after all, you have heaps and heaps of secrets, don't you? So give me one of your scrolls and I'll keep it safe from your good intentions."  
"I don't care if you tell the world who I like. That's a silly bribe. What are we, nine? I'm not giving you one of the scrolls."  
She walked forward, violating his personal space, forcing him to step back until he bumped into the tree trunk.  
"Even if I tell everyone who really killed your parents?"

* * *

"Now that all the teams have been formed, you have two hours to find the bait, steal their scrolls, and reach the towers."  
"I've got a question," Mizuro yelled.  
"What?"  
"Where are you going to hide the Water scroll?"  
Everyone giggled.  
"Who said anything about hiding the scroll?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I said the scroll was going to be _placed_ in the training grounds and not _hidden _in the training grounds, didn't I?"  
"So where are you going to place the Water scroll?"  
"Right here," he said as he tossed the scroll into the mist.

It sailed through the air in a large, concave arc before landing in some indistinct foliage fifty yards away.  
Everyone's eyes followed the scroll greedily and when it finally landed, Mizuro lead the pack as nearly the whole class headed for the scroll in a mad dash.

"Have fun!" The instructor called after them.  
"You're in my way!" someone yelled to a boy before him as they rushed headlong into the field.  
He took a kunai and aimed it at his back, hoping to render him immobile. It was poorly aimed and missed, piercing his shoulder instead. The victim shrugged off the attack with a grimace. He dislodged the projectile before turning around and tossing exploding notes, his favorite weapon, at the culprit. They stuck on to the nearby ground and some unsuspecting children, exploding, causing a dozen injuries of varied severity. One child died instantly after one of the notes exploded in his chest, knocking him back and sending several students behind him sailing. Since many in the group did not see where the chaos originated, they attacked without thinking, targeting the nearest warm body. In their anger and rage, blood began to spill.  
The three instructors who were responsible for the test merely stood back and watched. The smoker looked on with amusement, as though observing a group of toddlers at play.  
"I remember this," he murmured with a reminiscent sigh.

* * *

"We have to go help Mizuro! Besides, at this rate, everyone in my group is going to die!" Ayume cried as she rushed to the writhing throng.

Irika and Ayume had been two of the students who did not rush out into the crowd, as instructed by Mizuro shortly before asking his obnoxious questions. All he did was glance, since he was leader for so long, they knew what he meant.  
"No! We are going to stay here and wait," Irika commanded as he held her by the arms and pulled her back.  
"Let me go you bastard or I'll kill you," she declared savagely, with a look in her eye that stung him more than he cared to admit. "Mizuro is there!"  
"Exactly," he said. "And that is why we have to stay here."  
"I don't understand."  
"Don't worry...he's fine."  
"What do you mean he's fine? I know he's the strongest but…"  
"Don't you remember the questions he asked the instructor?"  
"I don't know what that has anything to do with it."

"He was testing the language the instructor used. He didn't say we had to…"  
"Your concern is worry some," Mizuro interrupted coldly. His sudden appearance was not met with surprise. "Don't tell me you're going soft like Sekichi, Ayume."  
"What? No! I was only worried that we wouldn't have the groups necessary to pass," she declared defensively, tearing herself from Irika's grip.  
"Touching," Mizuro stated sharply. "But we don't need the groups."

"That's right all we need is eleven people. The groups they made are inconsequential," another piped up.  
That is when Irika noticed that they were not the only ones who to stayed behind. Three others, including Sora, had not rushed out mindlessly.

The one who spoke up was considered the class geek, even if his grades were dismal due to his scholastic laziness. Mikake was a short, whirly, speckled child who was fascinated with all things technological. He built alarms, transistors, and simple robots out of old computer components in his spare time and devised a way to turn them off and on with chakra. His dream was to create weapons that were a mixture of chakra and technology, although all he managed to do with his current creations was produce annoying high pitched cries that where routinely used to torture other children. However, unfortunately for him, due to his excellent control, he had already been chosen as a medical ninja in the event he passed.

The third student was a girl who was perhaps the weirdest student in class besides Sekichi. Although she managed to survive all those years, it wasn't because she played by the rules. She didn't pick on others or join any groups. Instead her survival was due to her ability to be invisible in plain sight. In all the years attending the Academy, most people had not heard her voice. Hatsu Matsuki simply wasn't memorable enough to bother with. Most people didn't even know her name. They called her "Ghost."

"Now all we need is four more," Sora said. "I thought for sure you had rushed along with them. What happened?"  
"I did but I was just goading them. I turned right back around once the chaos began."  
"Those fools will kill each other off before they realize what's happening," Ayume declared with frustration, forgetting that she had almost been one of those fools.  
"No," the nerd said point to the few students who were slinking away from the fighting throng. "Don't you see that some have already fallen back?"  
He smiled deviously as he continued. "They're taking advantage of the chaos and looking for the Water scroll themselves."

"We just need to convince them to join us and then form two groups, Ayume and Mizuro, you follow me since you are the strongest…" the twin began.  
"And who made you leader?" Mizuro interrupted.  
"We don't have time for this," Sora said with a weary sigh.  
"I agree," Mizuro replied. "Irika and Ayume are mine. You can have four-eyes and Ghost."

The twin frowned with displeasure.  
"Fine," the twin conceded, knowing he was on the losing end of that battle. "But don't bother looking for my sister. She'll have the scroll waiting for me."  
"You're lucky Sekichi is the other one. He'll leave her alive even though he thinks he needs all four."  
"He couldn't steal them. He's too nice. He'll just whimper and cave in like he always does."  
"Heh, you've known him forever and you still don't get it, do you?"  
"What is there to get? He's a pussy."  
That's when Irika burst in to laughter.  
"What's so funny?"  
"He may be a pussy, but he's not stupid. Chances are, he'll steal her scrolls. When that happens you'll just have to come to us if you want."  
Ayume unwrapped a fresh stick of gum before completing his thought.

"He killed his parents, remember? You have no idea what he's capable of, but we do. So you better play nice, or else we'll all fail."  
"He obeys me explicitly," Mizuro said with a malicious smile. "He will withhold all the scrolls on my command. And if he doesn't…" he pulled out the Water scroll from his pack. "I dare you to take this from me."

Everyone's eyes widened with surprise as Mizuro stood above them triumphantly. His passing was all but certain and if they wanted to pass, they would have to play by his rules. None of them had any chance of stealing it from him.  
"You're bluffing," the twin said nervously.  
"Maybe we are but you're just going to have to play along. Either you do as I say, or you all lose," Mizuro commanded. "After all, we don't have Sekichi's humanitarian streak and what do I care, I have the Water scroll."  
Sora realized he was cornered and decided to relent.  
"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"I don't want to talk about that," Sekichi declared emphatically.  
"Why would a boy like you who doesn't even kill ants, I've seen you spare them, kill his parents in cold blood? That doesn't make any sense," She pressed.  
"They were cruel."  
Ameyo laughed riotously at his admission.

"And we aren't? Sekichi, Sekichi, Sekichi," she said repeating his name in condescension. "Do you really expect me to fall for that? Again, what do you think I'm trained to do? I am trained to pick out frauds, and you, my Sekichi, are a fraud."

The possessive pronoun came unbidden, and so she decided to ignore it altogether. He probably hadn't noticed anyway.  
"In all the history of Kirigakure, how many people do you think have been strangled?" she asked after a moment's silence.  
Sekichi did not reply.

"Including your parents, four. In all the history of Kirigakure only four have been murdered by strangulation, Sekichi. Isn't that amazing? Why do you think that is? Because it is such a personal way of committing murder. Those who strangle are generally driven by strong feelings, which we don't have very much of..."

Suddenly Ameyo could not breathe. She reached for her throat and discovered that Sekichi's hands were wrapped around it, gripping her tightly.

"Sekichi..."  
"You don't think I could do it?" he said with a low, menacing hiss. "You don't think I could have that much hate and use it to wrap my hands around their throats just like this, and squeeze just like this until they suffocated to death?"  
"Sekichi..." she choked, her eyes wide with fear.

_I'm afraid of dying?_ she thought as she looked in to his now transformed eyes, which were generally so gentle, were now locked on to her face with unbridled rage.

For a brief moment she wondered if all her research and calculations had been wrong. But she had never been wrong. It couldn't be.

"You haven't picked up everything about me in your little pink notebook," he continued, squeezing just a bit harder.  
Despite the pain, she still felt shock. She was sure she had done all her research and information gathering in the most discrete manner.  
"You...knew?" she managed to say.

"You are not the only one good at observing," his tone was cold, laced with a tinge of mockery.  
"Sek..."she tried to speak again but could not.  
A few seconds later, she found herself escaping into a world of darkness, her pain forgotten as she slid into unconscious oblivion.  
He let go of her neck at that moment and held up her limp body, mindful not to let her fall to the ground many feet bellow. She wasn't dead, he was sure to apply just enough pressure to render her unconscious.

"No one tells me what to do," he remarked darkly. "What do you know anyway?"

* * *

Not rising to his friends' expectations, he did not take both scrolls. Instead, Sekichi decided to place her in the tower that corresponded with the Fire scroll, and took Wind for himself. Now that he had three scrolls, the chances of the group passing were all but guaranteed, as long as he kept his wits about him. All he needed to do is find the Water scroll and give it to Mizuro, providing they were all in separate groups. But it would prove to be much easier, as he was unaware of the chaos the test had just produced, forcing his three friends in one group.

He hid her in one of the upper rooms of Fire's tower, and placed her in a remote closet, mindful to leave the door ajar, keeping her hidden but giving her oxygen and preventing her from being accidentally locked in. He knew that if anyone else found her, she would be dead.

Although he inexplicably gave her one last glance before leaving, he did not feel any remorse.

In the den of battle, the boy who carried the lowest score was having fun clobbering his fellow students until he realized he was the only one left standing. All the others were either injured or dead. As he gazed around him and found the field empty he noticed that the strongest of the class was standing near the instructors, with five others, having a chat. Manto was not the most intelligent of creatures, in fact, there were probably a few canines with a higher IQ. But he was one of those remarkable idiots who had no pretension regarding his intellect, and knew quite well he was stupid. So, he generally left the thinking to others. Also, canines are craftier than most people realize, and have been known to outwit members of more intelligent species.

"Hey, boss," one of the boys of his gang, who were even more stupid, if possible, called out to him. He was olive skinned, very skinny, and had small, beady eyes that glimmered unnaturally. "They're all dead. Should we go after the ones who escaped?"  
"No…"  
"What? Why not? If we get everyone we'll…."  
"They've thought of something, Shimo," he said with furrowed eyebrows. "Let's go to them."  
"Let's go to who? But what about the Water scroll?" Shimo whined.  
"They've got a plan, so we'll follow," he replied. "Where are the others?"

"Ah! I'm right here!" Sumi, the girl of the group, said cheerfully as she rose from beneath a heap of injured children. "But I think the others are no good. Kai got blown up and Katou doesn't have a right eye anymore. So I guess it's just us!"  
"Hrm, that makes nine," he murmured.  
"Nine? Doesn't it make three?" the spidery one asked.  
"I'm counting everyone, moron."  
"Who?" Sumi asked with wide-eyed vapidity.  
The grabbed them both by the hair swung them before him with his tremendous strength. He forced them to face the Irika and the rest of group still loitering around at the starting point of the test.  
"THEM!" he yelled with frustration.  
"Ooooh…." They both declared at once.  
"So that's who had the plan!" the spider said.  
"Yes, it is they who have the plan," Manto repeated tersely.

* * *

"The fighting is over," Mizuro observed.  
"And the idiots have noticed us," Irika finished.  
"Che, what a pain. They'll want to fight. You know them, those thugs are always after some action."  
"No," Irika observed.  
"Hrm?"  
"They want to join us."  
"That makes nine," the nerd stated.  
"Where are we going to get the other one?"  
That's when Ghost made herself known for the first time by pointing to the dense foliage before her.  
"Do you hear that?" Irika noted as he turned to where she was pointing.  
"What?" The twin asked, annoyed that Irika seemed to be taking his place in the pecking order.  
"There is more fighting in the distance. It seems that those who left for the Water scroll are still fighting over it."  
Ghost nodded her head. That's when the others heard the sharp clanging of kunai hitting kunai in the distance.

"Hahah! Too bad I've got it. Those fools are fighting for nothing," Mizuro observed with glee.  
"We need to interrupt before they end up killing each other," Sora declared between gritted teeth.  
"No, let's wait for the brutes. They're coming this way. Then we'll deal with the others," Irika said.  
"Shut up you weakling. There are only going to be six to graduate. I don't care what Mizuro said, you are not going to be among them," Sora spat angrily.  
"I guess you're right," Irika replied, infuriating the twin even further. "Still, you have to do what we say, otherwise, you won't get a chance at all."

As the test continued, the three observers merely stood back, smoking, joking, talking, and using the table for a game of cards. After the initial interest, they became bored. It didn't matter to them who passed or what happened. Medics were not called for the injured children until an hour into the test. A few students were picked up near death due to loss of blood. It wasn't done on purpose; the instructors merely forgot.

* * *

Ameyo awoke in the dark to the indistinct sound of voices. As the voices became more defined, she realized it belonged to two men who were approaching rapidly.  
_Where am I?_ She thought without fear. _How did I get here?_

That's when she remembered Sekichi's demonic eyes as he squeezed her throat. She shivered, but it was not from fear. If anything, this new side of him excited her. The fact that he, Sekichi, the softy of the class, the good one, had almost killed her just added to his mystique. Could it be she had misjudged him?

And the way he almost killed her was so personal. It indicated that he felt something for her at the moment: hatred, love, dislike, frustration, it didn't matter what it was. The only thing that mattered to her is that she felt more from him at that moment than anyone else in her lifetime. Being deprived of any sort of emotional contact, even that negative reaction made her thirst for more, and like a newly awakened vampire, she would not rest until she tasted it once again.

"The Fire scroll is around here somewhere."  
"It should be with the missing girl. Shekichi said he hid them both up here."  
"What a weird kid. He should have just taken the Fire scroll himself."  
"Yeah and I can't believe twelve managed to pass this year. They were all completely unprepared, that Atsuro didn't bother with them at all. No one wants to be an instructor so the job is used for punishment. At this rate, our village will..."  
"Che, I know. But you don't want _them_ to hear you say it," the second man interrupted hastily.  
The closet door slid open and two of the instructors leered down at the stunned, unsettled girl. She blinked with pain, her eyes accustomed to the darkness.  
"There it is!"  
"Congratulations, strumpet. You passed."

* * *

AN: I decided to model their genin exams after the chuunin exams simply because it makes sense that their genin exams would be a bit more challenging than the regular genin exams other villages (if modeled after Konoha) would be. I think they would want their genin to be chuunin level at graduation.


	6. Chapter 6 Tanuki

**AN: I don't own Naruto **

_Tanuki:_ raccoon dog. Creature who resembles a raccoon but is actually related to dogs and is native to Japan, China, Korea and parts of Siberia. However, I will use "raccoon" for simplicity.

_baba_: granny, old lady.

**Chapter 6: Tanuki**

After the instructors found Ameyo, all the children were assembled in an outdoor theater. It was made of stone, circular, and very large. It was surrounded by elevated stands also made of stone and had only two entrances. This was the stage of the chuunin exams, and when they took place, the amphitheater was completely filled with civilians, merchants, Feudal Lords, and gangsters.

Those days were exciting, and many Feudal Lords admitted to find them more entertaining than the humane chuunin exam battles the other countries staged. There is cruelty in everyone, even if they hide it behind the thin veneer of business transactions.

But on the day of the lesser genin exams, the only ones who observed the battles were the instructors, the Mizukage, and the jounin who would lead their teams. Had the children been familiar with the set-up, they would have noted several discrepancies. First, the Mizukage was not yet present. Secondly, there were four observing jounin among the instructors, instead of the two usual.

Irika stood in the middle of the group, Mizuro to his right and Sekichi to his left. His blood coursed through his body rapidly and he shook with excitement as he thought of the event to come. It no longer mattered that everyone thought he would lose. This was the day he would prove to them that his father was wrong and there was no one to stop him. At that moment, he felt strong enough fight against Mizuro himself. He would not lose.

* * *

From the entrance on the far right, two men watched the twelve with interest. One was the Mizukage, who was wearing his ceremonial robe and hat, and the other was Shikamaru, who was still in civilian dress.

Shikamaru had spent the previous month balancing his yet unfinished work at the foundry and doing his best at creating a new graduating program. What Meine had told him had troubled him, and he started working on a plan even before meeting the Mizukage.

After officially starting the second phase of his mission, he began to compile a list of statistics on the current state of Kirigakure. Whenever he tried to interview any of the clerks at the Mizukage tower, he was met with a brick wall of silence.

In the end, he was forced to spend many a sleepless nights at the library, pouring over old missions and graduating lists, and even accounting books. As he flipped through page after page of mission logs and graduating classes, he slowly became horrified by his findings. Kirigakure was on the decline, and it was a rapid one. The village was rotting from within. Their habit of killing off weak infants, not allowing second tries to failed genin, limiting the number of graduates to six, and killing off their genin during the chuunin exams created a severe lack of available shinobi. It also completely destroyed the potential any students of lesser skill may have hidden. The genin who died in the chuunin exams could have tried it again in a year, developed their skills further, and perhaps even exceeded their previous opponent. But instead, they were dead and their potential gone with them.

The lack of foresight displayed by their methods appalled him, and the results were not surprising. They were producing shinobi of lesser quality as the years went by. The old saying: _new generations will exceed the last_ did not apply here. If anything, the opposite was true.

The scarcity and lack of quality of shinobi also strained their resources. He noted that teaching was punishment. It was not surprising, since their harsh methods would never produce a person nourishing enough to enjoy the job. But it did mange to produce very poor teachers. They did not want to be there, had no interest in the students, and could not wait to graduate their batch so they could move on with their lives.

When he brought the conclusions to his findings, the Mizukage was surprisingly stubborn.

"You have to increase the amount of genin graduates and it must be done immediately. You should relax the standards and get rid of the third step starting this year."  
"Absolutely not, their genin battle is considered a right of passage," Ginjiro replied tersely.

"Then how do you propose to fix this? If nothing is done this village will go bankrupt and raising the prices will not help. The clients will just search elsewhere. You must make these changes, Ginjiro-sama."  
"Tsk. Didn't I tell you not to be so formal with me? _Sigh._ I'll bring it up to the council."

The next day, Ginjiro called an emergency meeting to propose a new genin graduation and education program, using the evidence Shikamaru complied as part of his presentation. Not only did he demand a revamping of their genin graduation system, but it would be done this year, and less than a month before the aforementioned graduation. Of course, it would do no good to tell the source of the ideas, as it would have gotten him impeached, branded a traitor, and killed.

As expected, loud protest met his reforms. That is when the accusations began to fly. He was growing soft. He was too influenced by foreign ideas. He should have never been named Mizukage and they had no idea what the Fourth was thinking naming him his successor. Unlike the rest of the village, the council did not fear him, undermining his authority and creating friction in the upper echelons of Kirigakure. That is why their accusations caused him to do something he very rarely did: lose his temper.

Gingjiro listed all the things that were wrong with the village, their system, and their way of life. He didn't end there. The cherry on top was when he told them, quite plainly, that if only the Konoha chuunin were to arrive tomorrow and fight them, their village would be under Konoha control in less than an hour.

"What is this insolence?" the eldest asked. She was a woman of ninety years and not accustomed to being questioned. "What is the meaning of this, Mizukage-sama?"

The Mizukage felt very awkward indeed. For a brief moment, he doubted his sanity. But, there was nothing to do about it now. Although he felt as though he were tiptoeing around land mines, his brazen behavior may be exactly what was needed.

"My dear madam," he said as smoothly as he could, managing to smother his anger. "I don't think you understand just how badly things have deteriorated over the past several decades…"  
"Silence you fool of a Kage!" she yelled with furry. "Do you realize what you have done? These reforms will make us weak!"

"No weaker than we are now! If we don't implement them immediately, our village will perish. Is that what you want? Will you sacrifice the life of your village for mere traditions?"

His questions went unanswered as the twelve council members considered his words carefully. He knew what they were thinking. Konoha had been producing the strongest shinobi for the past twenty years. While village had been on the decline, Konoha had risen in a blaze of glory. That was no accident. Their ability to raise strong shinobi was undeniable. In the end, their practicality won over whatever pride was lost in accepting his advise.

Unbeknownst to them, Shikamaru had been listening from an adjacent room, and smiled as he heard the basic reforms pass. It would take many more meetings for all the details to be hammered in, but it didn't matter. His mission was nearly complete, and he was almost on his way home.

As Shikamaru expected from his study of their culture, Gingjiro's brazen behavior earned their respect and his bluntness assuaged their suspicions. Reforms were needed, and so reforms were made, even as they dragged their feet and complained every inch of the way. But even the most obstinate member could not deny the overwhelming data he presented. They could not sweep away the bad news any longer.

However, nothing could break their pride. There was one issue they would never back down on. The absolutely refused to join the allies in the chuunin exams, keeping their tradition of mortal combat.

A surprising twenty-two educational reforms were made, including assigning the position of teacher to a willing chuunin and increasing their pay, increasing the number of genin graduates, and making the violence that plagued the younger children in the Academy completely unacceptable. At first they were skeptical that the last reform should be made. After all, didn't their harshness whittle out the weak and ensure that only the strong joined their ranks?

Ginjiro replied by pointing out that the dunce of Konoha, who failed the genin exam three times, was currently ranked among the strongest in the world and could pulverize their village in minutes. They never questioned his reasoning again.

To retain their pride, the meetings where conducted with absolute secrecy. All the while Shikamaru remained Ajiki to the rest of the village and the council members remained ignorant of his existence. However, the old baba who never quite liked the reforms suspected that something was amiss and she would not rest until she found out exactly what it was.

One night after working in the Mizukage tower, she stayed behind while creating a shadow clone to follow her husband home. He was aware of her suspicions and supported her plan to ferret out the Mizukage's secret. So he acted as he always did, arguing every step of the way with the clone as they headed home, fully aware that his real wife remained in the tower, blended within a shadow and watching.

She waited near the Mizukage's office, her body now completely immersed in the deep shadows candles cast across the thin, washi paper doors. The building empty except for the old baba and Ginjiro, who was working overtime as usual. As the hours passed, her only company was the occasional moth that danced near a nearbly flame. Time rolled on without change and the woman wondered how many days she would have to watch before she found his secret. But it was an auspicious night for her. At nine, a young man of about twenty walked down the hall. He paused slightly at her shadow and she wondered if she had been discovered. Luck was on her side, it seemed. After that brief pause, he continued on his way and entered the Mizukage's office without bothering to knock.

"Ah! Shikamaru dear, how happy to see you!" she heard Ginjiro exclaim from within the room. "Do you know that the council has finally accepted the last of your reforms today!"

_That fool!_ she thought with alarm.  
She knew Shikamaru. That is to say, she knew of him. The family she was born into once practiced a jutsu that was very similar to his but now she was the only one left alive. Their technique involved blending into the shadows and using them for transport and planing ambushes.

"You should be more careful, Ginjiro-sama," Shikamaru said calmly.

"Oh?" he asked with wide-eyed innocence.

"We are not alone."

Ginjiro rose with alarm, brandishing his fan and Shikamaru prepared a battle stance, cursing his lack of weaponry.

Meanwhile, the old baba rose from a shadow and glared at the young men with bug-eyed furry.

"What is the meaning of this, Mizukage-sama?" she asked horsely, enunciating his title with sarcasm.

"In about two seconds it will be none of your concern," he threatened coldly.

With a flick of his wrist, the hidden blades embedded in his fan protracted. They glimmered ominously, promising poison with an elegant wave.

"You dare threaten me, traitor!" she cried. "You brought a foreign..."  
The old woman cursed her lack of composure as she found herself unable to move. Shikamaru smirked as he saw his shadow connect with hers. Killing her would be easy. But he did not want to do that.

"As I said," Ginjiro reiterated. "In two seconds it will no longer be your concern."  
"I am not here as a spy," Shikamaru began. "I am only here by request to help your ailing education system. Surely you can appreciate your Mizukage working so hard on your behalf, even at the risk of his position and life."

"Hmph, you think you can bind me with your paltry magic tricks, Konoha dog?" she snarled and then disappeared.

Shikamaru was shocked. His shadow was still stretched as though it held her. In fact, her shadow was still in place, but her body was completely gone. She should not have been able to move. That is when he felt it. Rather, he felt _her_ moving through his shadow, slithering close like an eel approaching its kill. Ginjiro observed him silently, waiting for her to reappear. Shikamaru's shadow bind had given him enough time to assess the situation properly. Those few seconds were all he needed.

She rose out of the shadow and looped around Shikamaru, her body stretching unnaturally as it wound around him. Her hands brandished two kunai, which were pointed at his throat.  
"You will die here Konoha dog!"

"Kill him here and you die," Ginjiro declared calmly. "Rather, we will all die."  
"Explain yourself!" she demanded.

"The Rokudaime Hokage allowed one of his finest shinobi to enter into my protection on good faith that he would be returned alive. This is a diplomatic mission, one that I hope will begin friendly relations with other shinobi nations. Times have changed and now peace and cooperation govern our world. I gave my word that no harm will come to him while he is in Kirigakure. If you kill him here, Konoha shinobi will overwhelm us in days. Is that what you want, Lady Hitoshi?"

"Ah, so you are Hitoshi, old baba," Shikamaru remarked.

"Even a bean sprout like you has heard of the Hitoshi clan, I see," she muttered.

She slithered back into the shadow and then appeared before him moments later, rising from the ground, still frozen in place.

"You may release me now," she said. "I no longer have the mind to kill you."

The Hitoshi were known for using shadows as means of transportation. But their most infamous jutsu, at least as far as the Nara were concerned, was the one they developed specifically to counter the Shadow Bind. In essence, once they were bound, they pooled chakra to their feet and used that to propel them within their shadow. No one was able to figure out how they managed to do it without hand seals. When war ruled their world, they were the Nara clan's most dangerous enemy. The fact that only one was left, and she was old beyond reckoning, made Shikamaru a little sad. It meant a worthy adversary would die with her.

Shikamaru released his jutsu and gazed at the two before him with curious alarm. They were communicating between themselves, only using their eyes. After a pause, she left without another word, and Ginjiro sat back down. The blades in his fan were now safely retracted.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru," he said. "She will tell no one."

"That is a relief, Ginjiro-sama."  
"I told you not to be so formal," Ginjiro whined.

"I didn't know you made that deal with the Hokage," Shikamaru remarked suspiciously, ignoring his immature antics. "I was told I would be on my own."  
"That is because I never made such a deal," Ginjiro replied with a sly grin.

Shikamaru's eyebrow arched slightly at the admission.

"You are a dangerous man."

"I am the Mizukage. I have to be," Ginjiro said, his face once so playful was marked with the coldness of a predator.

_So you promised to keep me safe while in Kirigakure, huh, _Shikamaru thought.

When the jounin and other shinobi received their new orders and a list of the changes, no word was given of any foreign assistance. The shinobi wondered at the changes, but they did not question them. They were taught not to question, after all.

That is why, when the genin tests came around and Shikamaru entered the amphitheater with Ginjiro, he wore civilian clothes. He bore the long sword on his back, ready to present it to the lucky graduate.

"Ah, what a wonderful group of graduates," the Mizukage said lightly as he entered the amphitheater. "Don't you think so, Ajiki?"  
"I'm not able to judge such things, Mizukage-sama," Shikamaru replied facetiously as he examined each with a discerning eye.

"Even a simple blacksmith like you should see their quality."

"Are you related to one of the boys? I believe his name is Sekichi?" Shikamaru whispered, nothing their similar appearance.  
"He is my little brother," Ginjiro whispered back.

"Ah…"  
Mizukage sauntered to the waiting group of new genin and instructors. He turned to the students and made an announcement that would shock each of them profoundly.

"Congratulations, as of today you will take your headbands and join the ranks of genin. There are no other tests or hidden challenges to secure your position."

"What?!" Manto declared angrily. "I wanted to fight Mizuro and take his place as the strongest in our class!"

"I'd like to see you try you big douche," Mizuro said with a dismissive shrug.

Almost all the students began to protest loudly at the announcement and a few declared they would rather be civilians than wear such a false band.

"Does anyone dare question the decision of the Mizukage?" Ginjiro asked quietly, his eyes narrowing with menace.

It silenced everyone at once. They all swallowed their protest nervously as they felt their leader's palatable murderous intent.

"That's better," Ginjiro continued cheerfully. "Now, Musou will call out your names and you will receive your hitai-ate. Be sure to wear them with pride."

The last to be called was Mizuro, who received another gift from the Mizukage. Despite his dismal showing on the written portion of the exam, he was considered their top graduate. He received the sword made by Master Houtoru.

Shikamaru handed it to him with a smirk and then said so that only he could hear, "This was a troublesome sword to make. I did most of the work, too. If you break it, I will beat you to an inch of your life."

"Hah, thanks, Ajiki Sensei."

Not that there was any chance of it breaking, mind you.

* * *

That evening, the four friends met at their favorite sushi bar to celebrate. Mizuro treated them as usual.

"I told you we would all pass!"

"You're always right, Mizuro," Ayume gushed.  
"I wouldn't go that far, but it's a good thing the Mizukage changed the rules this year," Sekichi said.  
"How could you all be so happy? " Irika asked.  
"What do you mean? It doesn't matter how we passed. We all passed and that's what is important."

"But we didn't really pass, we got a pass."  
"As long as the Mizukage said we passed, then that's all that matters," Mizuro explained. "Everyone thinks the same."  
"No," Irika said darkly. "I didn't get to prove myself at all. Everyone will think that I just passed because of a technicality. Nothing has changed."

"Please, think of it this way," Mizuro said as he munched on his newest plate. "In two years, you will fight one of us to the death and prove your strength once and for all. In the meantime, you'll get more time improve your skills."

"That's true," Sekichi affirmed.  
"You are both lying. Isn't that true Ayume?"  
"I won't consider you a true shinobi until you pass the chuunin exam," she replied bluntly. "And neither will any of the rest of us."  
Irika stood up from his place and slammed some money on the table.

"That's my share. Never buy me food again," he said plainly as he rose to leave.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Sekichi called after him as he began to follow.  
"Leave me alone you smothering asshole!"  
"What's with him?" Mizuro asked as he began picking his teeth.  
"You're blockhead," Sekichi said simply.  
"So what if I am? At least I don't go around having tantrums in public."

"Why did you say that, Ayume?" Sekichi asked.  
"Because it's true."  
"Of course it's true. But who cares?" Mizuro scolded. "Congratulations, Ayume, you've just set him back even further. He'll be too preoccupied with proving himself to you to really grow."

"Why?" she asked angry. "Why is everyone always protecting that weakling? What's so special about him? I've done all I can to prove to you that I am…"

"Shut up," Mizuro said simply. "And eat your sushi."  
Sekichi noted with concern that her eyes were watering up as she regarded the leader.

"I'm sorry," she said simply.  
She turned to her food but did not touch it.

The remainder of their celebratory meal was spent in uncomfortable silence punctuated Ayume's occasional sniffles. Sekichi had enough tact to pretend he didn't notice, but Mizuro was not as sensitive. After a few minutes of her sniffling, he murmured with irritation, "You three are such a pain in the ass. If it weren't for me, you would all be dead."

* * *

Irika's torture began soon after exiting the sushi bar.

Manto and his two associates were heading for a nearby training ground as they passed the sushi bar along the way. One of them happened to notice Irika.

"Hey boss," Spider said with a gleam in his eyes. "Look who it is."  
"Well if it isn't pathetic little Irika," Manto said with a wicked smile.  
"Let's have a little fun!" Sumi exclaimed.  
"Hey, Irika-chan!" Manto called.

Although Irika tried to ignore them, they forced their presence by surrounding him and shoving him against a wall.  
"How does it feel being an official genin?" Shimo asked.  
"I bet you never thought it would happen!" Sumi said with a sneer.  
"Too bad now that you've graduated, you won't have Mizuro around to protect you," Manto taunted.

"Ooh Mizuro help me! Help me! Manto and his friends are beating me again!" Shimo mocked in bad falsetto, making his friends laugh.  
"I've never…."  
"Shut up you idiot!" Manto commanded with an angry shove.  
"Let's beat him!" the girl declared.

"Yeah. There is no rule against it," Manto said with narrowed eyes.

Irika did not fight back as they dragged him to a nearby field and beat him mercilessly. Another black eye was added to his injuries, as well as cut lip, a swollen chin and deep black bruises ran long his sides beneath his dirty shirt.

"He won't even fight back that pathetic worm," Manto said. "This isn't any fun."  
"Doesn't he look like a raccoon?" Sumi observed. "We should call him Tanuki-kun!"  
"That's a good name for him, isn't it boss?" Spider asked.  
"It's perfect. Tanuiki-kun run along home or we'll turn you into a purse," Manto threatened. "Let's go and leave this wimp to his tears."

"Wait, one more thing before I go," Shimo said. He turned to the fallen Irika, who despite their taunts was dry-eyed, and spit on his forehead protector with contempt.

Irika did not go back home as ordered but marched straight to the foundry instead.

Meine was waiting outside, as usual. The dusk announced the end of Shikamaru's shift.

"Where is he?" Irika asked darkly.  
"Jeez, kid, what happened to you? I know that the genin exams can be rough but…"  
"Tell me where he is!"

"How should I know? I haven't seen him for the past two weeks. Master Houtoru said something or other about a project he's working on. But I still wait here every night like a fool. I've become so pathetic."

"I knew it…"  
"What did you know?" Shikamaru said from behind, surprising them both.  
"Ajiki-kun!" Meine declared happily as she dove towards him and smothered him with a hug. "I've so much tell you! Where have you been all this time? You should see what I discovered…"

"Don't hug me so tightly. Do you want me to suffocate you troublesome woman?" He asked with a genuine smile.

"No!"  
"Then give me some air."  
Irika gazed at him darkly, not affected by their rosy mood.  
"I must speak to you."

"How did you get so injured, Irika?" Shikamaru asked with concern.  
"Never mind that. I must speak with you alone," Irika replied.  
"I guess I can't get out of it. Why don't you wait for me at the udon shop Meine? And you better not pay for anything you order or I'll never see you again."

"You wouldn't!"  
"Maybe I would…"  
"You horrible man!"  
"You troublesome woman!" Shikamaru replied with a teasing grin.

Irika rolled his eyes at their flirting. What was wrong with Meine anyway? He was familiar with their clan and their methods since her younger siblings were his schoolmates. He had met her on several occasions. Their methods didn't involve losing your head and acting like a fool. And she had certainly never been so stupid.

"I would like to talk to you right now," he reiterated forcefully.  
"Alright, alright, Irika. Go ahead Meine; I'll join you in a few."  
"Fine," She said with a sigh. "You better not keep him for long or I'll add to those injuries," was her parting threat.

"What do you want to know?"  
"In private."

"Fine, let's go up to my room. Jeez. You tell me off and disappear for a month, only to come back and boss me around. You really are a bothersome brat. This better be good."

It took several minutes for Irika to gather his thoughts after they arrived at Shikamaru's room. Despite what Shikamaru had told him only moments before, he waited patiently for Irika to collect his thoughts.

"Why did you do it?"  
"Why did I do what?"  
"Don't act stupid with me! Why did you have the test changed?"

Shikamaru masked his surprise completely.

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid."

"Stop it. Stop treating me like I'm stupid. You're just like everyone else! I know who you are. You're not some blacksmith."  
"Is that so?"  
"You're a shinobi. I don't see why it isn't obvious to everyone else. You had this test changed, why else would the Mizukage bring you here? This can't have been a coincidence! Why did you do it?"

"Even if that were the case, do you think anything could be done without the permission of the Mizukage? If you don't like it, take up with him and stop bothering me about non existent issues."

"All this time I've wanted to prove to everyone that I…but now everyone thinks I'm only a genin because of a technicality. It will become worse. You stole my only chance. "  
"Who beat you up?" Shikamaru asked seriously.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Why did you let them?"  
"…"

Some minutes were spent in silence before Shikamaru said his peace.

"If you're still going on about how weak you are, then you've learned nothing from me and there is no need to bother with you further. If you can't suck it up and act like a man, then you're no concern of mine."

"Ajiki Sensei."  
"Yes?"  
"What is your 'King?'"  
"If I told you that you'd never forgive me, kid."

* * *

The next day, Atsuro Sensei announced the genin teams. Shikamaru was the one who formed them, in conjunction with the Mizukage, using the same method of balancing the teams, considering the various strengths and weakness of each group that was used in Konoha. The instructors were carefully selected to enhance each team's natural skills. Of course, no one knew this to be the case. They all thought the Mizukage burned the midnight oil and did it himself.

They were announced in Fire tower of the training grounds, which Irika thought a bit strange. As everyone watched him arrive, he was well aware of the contemptuous glances he received from his fellow genin and the instructors alike. They bore holes in his skin but he kept his eyes firmly ahead, his pride keeping him from displaying his mortification. It was not a pretty sight. Not only was he bearing further injury due to the beating he received the night before but his clothes were still shabby and dirty. Ayume averted her eyes with embarrassment as he came near.

"Well, well," Atsuro Sensei said as he watched Irika arrive. "I didn't know there was a raccoon along with the graduates. It seems that Tanuki-kun arrived at last."  
Everyone laughed loudly.  
"Oi, don't get them too distracted," one of the jounin instructors said. "We can save the jokes for later."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, it seems that due to the goodness of the Godaime's heart, all of you sons of bitches are full-fledged genin. Good for you as most of you didn't deserve it, and I'm not just talking about Tanuki-kun here."

His remark was sobering. Most of the kids felt like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on their shoulders.

"From now on, you are full shinobi with all the responsibility that comes with it. Starting today, you will be placed in teams of three. These teams have been organized by the Mizukage himself and are meant to balance out various strengths and weaknesses we have noticed in your Academy days."

From high above, away from view, Ginjiro and Shikamaru were observing the proceedings carefully.

"I find it funny you chose this tower, Ginjiro."  
"I am merely paying my respects to your service. After all, there is very little we can do for a man who does not exist."  
"Heh…"

"The teams will be as follows," Atsuro Sensei announced as he unfurled as scroll.  
"Team one: Team Ebiso.  
Khoru Mizuro, Natsu Irika and Haru Matsuki."

"Who is Haru Matsuki?" Mizuro asked Sekichi.  
"That would be Ghost," Sekichi replied.  
"She has a name?"  
"Go figure," Ayume said unwrapped a stick a gum.

"Team two: Team Keishi.  
Fuyuzake Sora, Ito Sekichi, and Yamahi Ayume."

"Nice! We're in the same teams," Mizuro observed.  
"Hmph…(smack)" Ayume mumbled with disappointment.

As far as she was concerned, she was paired with the wrong person. But at least she wasn't stuck with Irika, even if Sekichi was a pansy.

Only one person noticed that Sekichi did his best to smother a smile that came unbidden. Ameyo glared at Ayume with furious jealousy.  
_She doesn't even notice how happy he is,_ she thought hotly.

"Team three: Team Yamoto.  
Ono Mikake, Mato Manto, and Fuyuzake Ameyo."

"Ahhh! Why do I have to be grouped up with those two?" she complained loudly.

"You will not question the Mizukage's word! That is your first duty as kunoichi," Atsuro said firmly.  
"Tsk," she murmured with disappointment as she glanced at Sekichi.

* * *

From his vantage point above, Shikamaru kept his eyes on Irika and observed him with concern. What he was experiencing was a more extreme form of what happened with several of his classmates long ago when he was a student at the Academy. Most notably would be Choji and Naruto, who underwent relentless verbal bullying from his classmates. Oddly enough, none of the most cruel children managed to graduate.

Although the had been partly to blame for Naruto's early isolation, as most of the children were, he was simply following his parents' orders. Never once had he thought of Naruto with malice. Yet he still carried some guilt over the treatment he made Naruto experience. At least he was able to befriend Choji, who impressed him with his gentle spirit. That was his only saving grace.

"I think I've seen enough," Shikamaru said, unable to watch any longer. "I'm going home."  
"You have one more week here, Shikamaru. What will you do?"  
"I still have that sword to complete for the bothersome jiji. After that, I'm done."

"Don't worry, your passage has been paid for and I have secured a horse. Your trip home should be much faster," Ginjiro said with a smile as he watched Shikamaru leave.  
"A horse? Jeez, couldn't I have just jumped the trees as usual?"  
"No, you're still civilian, remember?"  
"Che. I rather walk then. I hate horses. I don't even know how to ride one."  
"Ah, in that case, you may walk."  
"Fine by me," he said as he left.

* * *

After they were handed out their respective teams, Irika went off by himself as he sometimes did, not bothering to tell his three companions where he was going. Sekichi took that opportunity to head back Natsu household and relax before some more practice on his part.

When he arrived, Yukiko was very much herself: angry and inebriated.

"Oh, it's you," was her greeting at the door. "There is someone waiting for you in your room."  
"Who is it?" Sekichi asked with trepidation.  
"Some girl. I don't know who she is."  
"Thank you," he murmured as started up the stairs.

"On yes, one thing," she called after him. "Now that you're genin, I expect a fair sum of money from you. I'm tired of paying for your room and board you stupid mooch."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Without so much as a thank you, "she growled before stuffing her pipe with fresh tobacco. "He always wears such nice clothes, too."

_Who is it?_ Sekichi thought excitedly_. Is it Ayume?  
_"Oh," he said when he opened the door, mimicking Yukiko exactly. "It's you."  
"Hello, Seki-chi," Ameyo greeted cheerfully.  
"What do you want?"  
"Well…"

For once in her life, Ameyo could not think of what to say.  
"Well?" Sekichi pressed.  
"I want to ask…something."

Sekichi sighed with aggravation as he watched her get close and lean up to his ear.  
"I want you to promise me that you'll kiss me before our chuunin exams."

"WHAT! Why would I do that?"  
"Because I want my first kiss to be my choice. If I don't pass, I will die. But if I do pass, I will be trained and I will have to kiss men I don't like. So…I would like the first…."

Sekichi did not hate her, but he disliked her immensely. She was a bother who followed him around and watched him wherever he went. Ameyo had been a thorn in his side for the last six months that he could not seem to dislodge. She was silly, spoiled, nasty, and rather obnoxious. That voice she used (and he knew she did it on purpose) was enough to drive anyone mad. She was everything that Ayume was not, and it repulsed him.

Still, as he saw her fiddle with her hands nervously, looking down to the floor with embarrassment, a pang of guilt and pity crept unbidden. After all, had she really done anything to deserve his contempt? Was she really as cruel to him and Irika as all the other children? The answer to that question was an undeniable no. There was something in her manner that reminded him of a wounded animal and he could not ignore it.

"I am ….um…sorry about yesterday."  
"It's OK."  
"It doesn't hurt, does it?"  
"Not anymore. I was scared at first because I thought you would kill me even though I know you didn't…."

He knew was she was going to say and was not going to let her continue. In less than a second, she found herself pushed against the wall roughly, with his hand covering her mouth.

"Don't ever mention that again!" he hissed. "If you continue to snoop around _you will die_."  
She nodded her head slightly.

"Good," he said as he let her go.

He sighed, slumped on the bed, and held his head in his hands wearily. She could tell there was something bothering him but was too selfish to use tact.

"Sekichi?"  
"What?"  
"You haven't answered my question."  
"What question?"  
"Will you kiss me before the chuunin exams?"

"Sure," he said with a resignation.  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah."

As though satisfied completely, she left without saying another word. Unbeknownst to Sekichi, there was another side to her bargain. For the next two years she did as exactly as he wished and left him completely alone. She had gotten what she wanted, after all.

* * *

For the last week of his stay, Shikamaru spent most of his time in the foundry working on his last project. Meine barely saw him, and when she would visit him at night, he was dead to the world. The only thing she could do was lay by his side, and snuggle against his shoulder with disappointment.

Every day he drove himself to exhaustion, and every night he would close his eyes immediately upon resting his head. When he woke in the morning, he would head to the foundry after scarfing down a quick breakfast and spend most his time there until nightfall once again.

Neither Master Houtoru nor Meine could guess at what compelled him to work with such vigor. Whatever had picked his interest he kept to himself. On the third day of such treatment, Meine became very tired of playing second fiddle to an anvil and hammer so she burst into the foundry and demanded he take her to lunch.

"I only have four more days," he said. "I must finish this."

"You should be done by tomorrow," Master Houtoru said with unusual generosity. "There is no reason you can't take a girl out to lunch you worthless apprentice."  
"But I…"  
"If you don't treat her I'll beat you with my stick!" he said waiving his cane around menacingly.  
"I guess I don't have a choice do I? Jeez, you've all ganged up against me."  
"Thank you Master Houtoru," She said with a wink, which elicited blush from the old man.  
"Go on, and get out of here…"

Even though he took her to lunch she could tell his mind was occupied elsewhere. He spent the rest of the day at the foundry and promptly fell asleep when returning to his room. She was bitterly disappointed. Only four more days and he would be gone for good. But here he was, completely ignoring her. Did she even matter to him?

As her form of feminine revenge, she went home instead of spending the night with him, hoping that her missing presence would make him feel an ounce of guilt. Being a man, his only thought when waking was, "Ah, she must have had something to do," and did not think of it for the rest of the day.

When she arrived home that night, a summon from the Mizukage was waiting.  
"Why is he calling on you so late?" her brother Sora asked.  
"I don't know," she replied with a frown.

It was a complete lie. Not only was she fully aware of the reason for his summons, it was long overdue. She nervously dressed herself in uniform, making sure to polish her boots until they glowed, and then jumped out the window and hurriedly made her way to the tower. The tower guards were circumvented by a single leap over the wall.

"You are late," Ginjiro said when he felt her presence in the room.

Although she had to open a window to enter, a civilian would not have known she was in the room.

"I am sorry, Mizukage-sama," she said.  
"There are no need for formalities here, old friend," he said warmly. "Now come to the light where I can see you."

The room was only lit by a single candle, which was placed on the desk. Ginjiro seemed relaxed, although he knelt with his back straight. His signature fan was folded and placed on his lap. She accepted his invitation and knelt before him, but kept her eyes firmly on the floor.

"Your mission is almost over."  
"Yes."  
"How has it been?"  
"It has been easier than expected."  
"Has it?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, then, do you mind telling me exactly what it is you have been doing?"

Up to that question, his voice has been warm and inviting. But the tone of the question was threatening.

"Well?" he prodded after she did not reply.  
"I have been doing just as instructed," she replied firmly.

He took his fan and used it to lift her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Is that so? I have been watching, you know, and as your Mizukage I must disagree. Not only have you not been doing your job, you have completely lost your head for him.  
The only reason I allowed it to continue was because it has opened up a singular opportunity. Your slavish devotion to that man is exactly what we need."  
"I…"  
"You what? You know perfectly well the consequences of failure. You will do as I say," he interrupted coldly.  
"Yes, Ginjiro."

He released her chin and then unfurled the fan to snuff out the flickering candle, leaving them in near darkness. Only the dim rays of a half moon broke the surrounding shadow.

"Prepare that special concoction your family is so famous for. Before he goes to bed tomorrow night, enter his room with a bottle of sake and two glasses. Fill them before he enters so he does not see you spike his drink. Dress in something provocative and compel him to drink. Light a candle by the window after he has been drugged. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head.  
"I will be waiting for your signal with Sotto, and we will begin our interrogation."  
"I'll prepare it right away," she replied.  
"Who would have thought such a genius would be completely blindsided by a woman? And you're not even a beauty. I guess every man has his weakness."

"What if he refuses to drink?"  
"You have spent enough time with him to know how to manipulate him. If you can't even do that much, then you really are completely worthless."

* * *

The next night, Meine followed his instructions to a tee. She knew his schedule pretty well. Since becoming obsessed with his project, he had been going to bed at around ten. But that night, it took him an extra half hour to get to his room

As she waited, in lacy lingerie that did its best to accentuate curves she did not have, with a bottle of sake and two shallow glasses filled as instructed, she could not keep her nerves down. Although she hated what was about to occur, she could not find a way out. Self-loathing and fear tore her in two. When half an hour passed and he still had not arrived, she panicked. Maybe he had figured her out at last and fled! The thought filled her with dread at having to face Ginjiro empty handed and sadness at not seeing him again.

But he had not figured it out. To her relief he opened the door and meandered into the room, not even giving her a second glance as he plopped in the bed, injuring her feminine pride despite herself. Shikamaru was showered and dressed in loose pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. He lay on the bed and closed his eyes with his hands behind his head.

"Man, I'm tired," he said with a sigh. "That old geezer lied when he said it would be done by today."  
"You look worn out, Ajiki-kun, why don't you let me release some of that tension?"  
"I'm very tired right now, Meine. I think I'll just go to sleep."  
Shikamaru rolled over on his side, his back to her. She could barely contain her furry. Although she was supposed to act like the jilted lover to get his attention, the rest of the conversation was not an act on her part.

"But you haven't paid any attention to me all week! You're leaving in three days and you won't even give me a second glance. What am I to you anyway, a toy?"

That got his attention. He glanced at her and noticed that her large green eyes were misty with tears.  
"I was looking forward to spending these last few moments with you but you won't even look my way. How dare you! I was just a plaything!" she continued.  
Her lips began to quiver with emotion.  
"Don't do something troublesome like crying. I was planning something very nice for you tomorrow."  
"Liar! All you care about his that stupid sword!"

He sat up on the bed and took her in his arms. As he patted her head gently, he whispered comforting words to soothe her nerves.  
"I even bought a new outfit and everything. I bet you don't even think I look sexy," she whined.  
"No, I do. You look very attractive. I'm just very tired..."  
"Hmph."  
"Stop crying. I'll…muster up the energy and give you a little attention."

_Women and their troublesome feelings,_ he thought.

"Oh, I brought some help for that!" she declared happily as she reached for the filled sake glasses, sure to hand him the bowl on the right.

Shikamaru noted with annoyance that her mood was altered completely.  
"No need," he said dismissively. "I don't drink."  
"You don't?"  
"I don't like anything that clouds the mind."

That's when he noticed her sharp intake of breath. It was a subtle movement and he doubted that someone less observant would have noticed. He gazed at the clear, shimmering liquid thoughtfully. His gaze then drifted back at her green, expectant orbs. Her breathing was controlled.

"For you, then," he said with a grin. "But I'm gong to the bathroom first. There is one thing I need to get. I don't want to have troublesome reputation of leaving women knocked up wherever I go."  
"I thought you kept them in the nightstand," she said with a giggle.  
"Yeah, but I bought a new pack and forgot them in the bathroom," he explained with a shrug.  
"You should drink before you go…"  
"Nah, I may forget. I don't drink, remember?"

When he came back, he set the item in question on the nightstand and then gave her a kiss on the lips. There was something very different about the kiss. It was not a passionate or dismissive, but a soft, gentle kiss that was filled with tenderness.

"Alright then, you troublesome woman," he said as he took the bowl from her hands. "I'll drink this for you."

* * *

AN: I have altered this chapter from the original, so if there are some details that are off in the next chapters, it is because I am changing the story to fit the new scenario and I am not done yet. The change was this:

In the original chapter, Shikamaru was the one who told the council of the change and he forced them to listen. But I was never comfortable with that. It was a stupid move and completely out of character for both Ginjiro and Shikamaru. It bothered me so much I had to change it. I am updating the whole story anyway, adding details and changing a few things that don't have much to do with the actual story line because I am not completely satisfied. The devil's in the details, as they say. Also, every time I read through it I always catch some small mistake. Typos and homophones are a writer's bane.


	7. Chapter 7 Truth

**AN: **Don't own Naruto or anything. Nope.

Enkei: Ocean  
Ueebu: Wave  
I hope I'm using them correctly.

-OP

**Chapter 7 Truth **

Krigakure was silent, nestled securely in the high valley as it protected its slumbering residents. Most shinobi who were not on foreign missions were in bed, resting for an early morning practice. Civilians who followed the shinobi schedule for practical purposes were similarly lost in their dreams, unaware of the malicious intent that lurked within.

Crickets played their melancholy serenade and fireflies hovered around the tall reeds of the training grounds, where owls were beginning their nightly hunts.  
The crescent moon was set, leaving the cloudless sky free to display its myriad of diamonds unhampered. Not even a gentle breeze broke the night's stillness.

"Alright you troublesome woman, I'll drink this for you."

Shikamaru took the bowl and drank the liquid in one swift gulp.

"Delicious," he murmured.

He promptly sat back against the wall and lit a cigarette. His face was calm as he smoked, but his eyes keenly observed the woman before him with expectation.

She didn't notice as she drank her sake. It felt bitter as it washed down her throat. Self-hatred consumed her.

"So," he said. "What are you planning?"

The question startled her, eliciting a nervous cough. But she played it off and by pounding her chest with her fist and then saying, "Ah, I think some went down the wrong tube."  
"Heh…"

That's when his eyes glazed over. The hand that held the cigarette fell limp at his side and she knew the drug had taken effect. She quickly snuffed out the cigarette in a nearby ashtray. To make sure he was sedated, she checked his vital signs. His breath was shallow and his heartbeat was extremely low. She took a small flashlight and shone it in his eyes, moving it from side to side. His irises did not follow it.

Lastly, she put on some of Shikamaru's clothes. She would not be dressed in lingerie before those two, regardless of personal experience. The room was darkened after a single candle was placed on the window to announce everything was ready. Then she waited.

It didn't take long for the two men to materialize before her in a swirl of smoke.

"You actually did it, Meine. I was beginning to wonder," Ginjiro said warmly.  
"As you can see, he is completely sedated," she explained. "He will answer all your questions without reservation."

"I've never seen this before," Sotto said.  
"Be prepared for a treat, Sotto dear. Not only is he our puppet for the next two hours, but he can also emote. Would you like to see a grown man cry like a baby, Sotto?"

"It would be exquisite."

"This drug mimics the effects of hypnotism, while circumventing the nasty little problem of susceptibility. However, there are a few rare individuals who have a strong enough will to combat even this. He is still conscious, as though living in a lucid dream, so he isn't in a true hypnotic state."

"I can assure you after taking his vitals, that he is completely sedated," Meine repeated. "There is no reason to test him."  
"You need to stop thinking with your feelings, Meine dear. Do not underestimate him. He is the second in line for Hokage and has an intellect that dwarfs our own. Bind him, Sotto."

"Sir!"

Shikamaru's hands and feet were bound without a struggle.

"There was a reason I forbid you to train," Mizukage explained to the listless Shikamaru. "And it wasn't just to keep up pretences. You are now weaker from months without practice. I really don't need to bind you, but I have learned the dangers of underestimating a cornered beast."

* * *

"Why did you let them beat you?" Yukiko asked her injured son.

Irika did not answer as he lay stomach down on the futon, his bare back covered with cuts and bruises that were still healing. Four days after his bullying, it was discovered that he was actually suffering from a broken rib by accident. Irika, being so accustomed to pain, had not thought anything of it until the pain did not go away and he had trouble lifting things. A visit to the doctor revealed his broken bone. It did not bode well for his future as shinobi. Because they had no money, the hospital refused to threat him, considering his injury was not life-threatening.

She sat by his bed, bottle in one hand and her long, slender pipe in the other. Irika's nose was assaulted with the pungent odor of tobacco mingled with alcohol, and he could tell she had not bathed in days.

"I don't want my genin son to be known as a weakling. You won't bring in a decent day's pay that way. Even if Sekichi finally pays his due, we will continue in poverty unless you get some good missions."

She lifted one of his boots and examined it with derision, the pipe pinched firmly between her teeth.

"Look at how worn they are. How long have you had them anyway?"

"I they issued me a new uniform yesterday."  
"For a fee, no doubt. That means your fist pay will be cut. Tsk. And you'll be chasing cats around, earning a pittance. Meanwhile I'll spend the rest of the meager savings your father left us on bills."  
She then poured herself another glass of sake and drank it one gulp.

"I'll be lucky if I ever get another descent kimono. I hope you don't prove yourself worthless like your father."  
"Yes, mother."  
Yukiko rose out of the floor awkwardly and stumbled as she tried to catch her bearings, leaning against the wall for support.  
"It seems I've drunk a little more than I thought…" she said as she wobbled out of the room.

After a few minutes, the bushes became noisy as they rustled, announcing someone's arrival. He didn't bother to lift his head and see who it was.

"Is she gone?" A girl's voice whispered from the window.  
"Who are you?"  
"Ghost."  
"You can talk?"

"…I will help."  
"Why should you help me?"  
"If we aren't ready tomorrow, then Ebiso Sensei has the right not to teach us. If that happens, we will probably fail the chuunin exams," Mizuro explained. "Fucking loophole."  
"You're here too?"  
"Who do you think she went to after she saw your little run-in with the Manto and his idiots? Really, Irika, you should stop letting them bully you. Now I have to bother with you to make sure we even get taught. You're a selfish ass."

"Forgive me."

"Where is Sekichi anyway?"  
"He's with his team. Sora came over with Ayume and said he wanted to go over a few things."  
"Tsk. That bossy asshole," Mizuro remarked, not realizing he was the tyrant among his friends. "Sekichi should be here to treat your sorry ass."  
"He wanted to go. Ayume was there."  
"What a hypocrite. He won't hurt a damn animal but he'll ditch his wounded friend for a girl."  
"She doesn't like me. It doesn't matter. I told him it was OK."  
As Ghost began to treat his wounds, a faint green light emanated from her hands. He felt a slight tingle on his rib cage.  
"You know medical ninjutsu?" Mizuro asked.  
"My family…."  
Her voice was cracked and soft, rusty from disuse.  
"Nice."  
"Ghost," Irika said. "What is your name?"  
"Matsuki," she replied.  
"I will call you that from now on."

* * *

Tears fell from Shikamaru's eyes.

"I have to try…What is it? What is the secret to his jutsu? The circle! He must…leave the circle…But he was decapitated…how is he still talking?"

Sotto smirked as he watched Ginjiro pat Shikamaru's head with false empathy. He was impressed. It took him four hours to break Shikamaru's will. It was done with a mixture of brainwashing and forcing Shikamaru to live through painful memories by narrating them until all traces of inhibition were gone.

Temari's rejection, his sensei's death, and his first failure were his favorite memories to play with. Ginjiro, who took delight in enhancing the details asked all sorts of questions. How did he sound as he cried out in pain? What did you think the moment you realized he could not die? Was there a smell?

Throughout this time, Meine watched impassively. This was a procedure she was very familiar with. Both she and Ginjiro had participated in these many times before he became Mizukage and they went on missions together. He was skilled and she knew that he would not go too far, but it was still difficult to watch. However, displaying any weakness would be her death. Although the scene was heart wrenching, the selfish part of her fed by the upbringing of Kirigakure, hated hearing about a certain woman.

"Now that you've told me everything, Shikamaru dear, don't you feel better?"  
"Yes."  
"There. Are you convinced?" Meine asked coldly.

"Yes, I think he is completely under my control. Fortunately he won't remember this. Otherwise, he may cringe with shame. Look at him; he's drooling. How pathetic. "

"You made him this way," Meine remarked.

"You have to be careful, Sotto. You could actually destroy someone's mind if you delve too deep. This doesn't have the same safe guards as hypnotism. You can't wake them with a snap of your fingers. There is a very fine line between a nightmare and insanity."

"Can someone become permanently damaged?"  
"Yes, it can turn their brain to mush. Or you can simply command them to kill themselves."

"Impressive."  
"Feudal Lords use it routinely, don't they Meine, to gather information. I don't believe he was completely under our control before, but whatever reservations were in his mind have been broken. He had the strongest will I've encountered yet. However, it's time for us to stop playing games."

For a while he watched as Shikamaru whimpered and coughed.

"You will not have visit that bad place anymore."  
"I don't?"  
"No you don't, as long as you do what I say. Now, tell me everything you learned from Pein. Tell me of the Sage of the Six Paths and the Akatsuki's secret. "

* * *

The silence that blanketed the village was more profound than it had been five and a half hours before. Not even the crickets bothered with their song as Ginjiro and Sotto made their way back to the Mizukage tower.

"Mizukage-sama?" Sotto began.  
"Yes?"  
"What do you think is the jutsu?"  
"Weren't you listening? It eliminates one of the most bothersome limitations we have."  
"Oh?"  
"The Sage of the Six Paths found a way to harness the life force that surrounds us."  
"I see..."  
"You don't yet understand, Sotto? What impedes our chakra supply? Chakra is but a mixture of our life force and spiritual energy. However as we are weakened or grow older, our life force significantly drops and our chakra reserves fall with it. Although there is nothing to be done about spiritual energy -that is entirely up to the individual- this technique would allow us to augment our life force. A single blade of grass could add to our power."  
"We wouldn't worry about running out of chakra?"  
"That is the theory. As long as one is surrounded by life, one could harness that life's energy and convert it to chakra. It may also impede fatigue."  
"Whoever wields that could be indestructible," Sotto remarked in awe.

"Too bad the only one the Akatsuki found was lost. I was hoping Konoha had it. Alas, at least Konoha is not searching for them as well. That would make things much more complicated," Ginjiro remarked offhandedly.  
After a few more moments of silence, Sotto ventured to speak once gain.

"How many scrolls do we have?"  
"We've had two for quite some time, Earth's and Fire's. It is said that all five of them are required to open them. However, we did not know the nature of the technique. At last the mystery is solved. It seems that Kakuzu was a little more thorough than our agents."  
"Why haven't we found our scroll?"  
Ginjiro sighed with frustration before answering. "It is not for lack of searching. Sometimes it is more difficult to find the thing which is right under your nose."  
"I have another question."  
"Yes?"  
"What do you see in that girl?"  
"There are some subjects that even you cannot tread, Sotto."

* * *

After he was left alone Shikamaru glanced at the candle beside him, his eyes still glazed from the drug. Meine had unbound him shortly after Ginjiro left, not bearing to see him in such a state, and then rushed to the bathroom to cry in privacy.

With some struggle, he managed to dislodge a needle that he wove in the folds of his clothes hours before. He placed it on the counter and gathered up his left sleeve up to the shoulder, slowly and methodically, trying to counteract the lack of motor control the drug produced.

His limbs felt like jelly as he took the needle and held it with sleeve-covered fingers. Meine was sobbing in the bathroom, but he actively ignored it. It was more important to record the information that Ginjiro had unwittingly given him during his interrogation.

He burned the needle's point with the flame and then pressed it against his skin. The sharp pain that followed was dismissed. Without hesitation, he repeated the procedure until the necessary letters were carved on his arm.

After the information was recorded, he tossed the needle under the bed. With that, the mental battle he had been waging against the drug overwhelmed him. His eyes shut and he fell into a deep, dreamless slumber. And his mind erased all traces of that night.

When Meine had gathered her wits and entered the room minutes later, she found no clue that Shikamaru had awoken minutes before. Neither was his body positioned differently.

"Never again," she vowed as she placed her head against his chest, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. "I will never betray you again."

* * *

The next morning, Shikamaru woke to a splitting headache and a throbbing arm. His last memory was of drinking sake. The two bowls and bottle scattered on the nightstand helped confirm the memory. The light from the window was devastatingly bright and he could tell it was about eleven by its sharp angle.

Meine was lying beside him, clothed in his spare pajamas. She stirred when she felt him wake, looked up at him, and smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" he asked.

"You seemed so peaceful," she replied.

"But I need to complete the sword you troublesome woman."  
"That stupid sword! That's all you think about. You're probably almost done anyway," she replied with a pout.  
"That's true, I should be done by five. Then I'll shower and we'll go out," he said as he rose from the bed and then stretched with a generous yawn. "Man, what a headache. What happened last night?"  
"I brought some sake to loosen you up since you had been ignoring me all week," she replied with a cute frown. "But all you did was pass out after three glasses. It was so boring."

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said with a peck on her cheek. "I'll be back."  
He went to the bathroom and unfurled his sleeve to see the reason for the pain. The marks on his arm were swollen and red, visibly exposing his message. Although cryptic to most, it communicated the events of the night before clearly. The clues that had been picking at the edge of his mind finally came into focus. The true reason for the Mizukage's summon was at last surmised.

* * *

Sekichi woke early feeling very nervous. As he dressed himself in his new uniform he reflected that it was his first day in a life he did not want but felt compelled to follow. After hurriedly refreshing himself, he headed downstairs to Irika's bedroom. He found Irika still in the futon, lying on his stomach.

"You are still in bed?" Sekichi asked after he entered.  
"A messenger arrived an hour ago and told mother that our team was not meeting until noon."  
"That's weird," Sekichi replied as he sat beside Irika's futon.

"I think I'm going to get something today."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Mother smiled."

After a few moments of silence, Irika spoke up.

"Did you have fun yesterday?"  
"Not really. Sora is bossy and thinks he's better than everyone."  
"You shouldn't let him boss you then."  
"Oh, I think Ayume has taken care of that," Sekichi said with a wide grin.

"Yeah?"  
"You know her; she told him what to get and where to stick it."

Irika buried his face in his hands, snickering as he thought of Sora's upper class, well-bred sensibilities being assaulted by his boorish friend. His reaction to Ayume's rough speech must have been priceless. Sekichi was laughing at the memory.

"You should have seen his face."  
"I can see it!" Irika exclaimed. "He probably went something like this…"

Irika lifted his head and made a wide-eyed, shocked expression that sent Sekichi into a fit of unrestrained laughter.

"It was just like that!"

After a few minutes, the laughing fit ended with a sigh. Sekichi whipped away the tears from his eyes and Irika held his sides.

"That hurt," Irika groaned.  
"That's what you get for making stupid faces."  
"So I take it Ayume is in charge now."  
"No, but at least Sora won't be such a pain anymore."  
"You're lucky to be in her group."  
"Listen Irika…"  
"I told you not to worry. I'm giving up. Besides, she's always been nicer to you."

"…Look at the time. I need to hurry or I'll be late!"  
"Good luck, Sekichi."

But Sekichi did not rise to leave. There was something weighing on his mind and it was annoying Irika. He could always tell when there was something bothering Sekichi, and it usually involved something uncomfortable, like feelings.

"What? What is it?"  
"In three years, when we take our chuunin exams…if we fight…"  
"I will fight to win and I expect you to do the same. If you go easy on me, I will never forgive you."

"I understand…goodbye, Irika."

* * *

After quickly dressing, washing, and drinking copious amounts of water, Shikamaru made his way downstairs for a speedy breakfast, before heading to the foundry. There, to Shikamaru's surprise, he found Master Houtoru covering his sword gingerly, as though the massive steel object could break at any moment. The cloth was pure white and woven of the most exquisite silk.

"Ah! It's my idiot apprentice. I wondered when you would wake up. You had quite a party the night before," Hotouru said.

"I suppose this means my work is finally completed, you old geezer."  
"That is correct. I can't believe you actually produced something of value."  
"I find it strange you should say that, considering that I was the one who constructed Mizuro's sword."  
"You can't take credit for that! I told you exactly where to hammer."  
"Only because you're too old to do it yourself."

"Silence, you idiot apprentice! Now let's go to his house. It's almost too late to do it and due to your sleeping in, his first meeting with Ebiso has been put on hold! You worthless excuse of a man! Do you know how many favors I owe because of your slothful oversleeping!"  
"Hey, now, I may be many things. But you know I am not lazy you cranky old jiji!"  
_Whack!_

"That's what you get for disrespecting your elders!"  
"Jiji! Wait…how did you know who I would give it to?"  
"What sort of senile old man do you take me for? I may be half def but I am not blind. There's only one boy you're giving that to and it is Natsu Irika," Hotouru replied with a poke of his cane.  
"What a bother. I didn't know I was so easy to read."

"Like a book and I approve. Congratulations, you, my successor, will bring ruin to my art. Now, let's go."

"Where are you going?" Meine lazily asked from the door of the foundry, still wearing Shikamaru's pajamas.  
"To deliver Ajiki's project."  
"Can I go?"  
"No," Hotouru said firmly before Shikamaru could reply.

"Ah, since it seems I'm done, why don't you gather up some lunches and we'll have a picnic?" Shikamaru suggested. "Is one o'clock OK, you crumpled up geezer?"

"It should be fine, you pathetic excuse for a blacksmith," he replied. "Now let's go."

"I'm going to get a few things first."  
"Don't you dare take longer than five seconds! I'll whack you with my…"  
"Yeah, yeah. You'll whack me with your cane. Troublesome jiji..."

* * *

The road to the Natsu residence wound itself through the outskirts of the village and into the dense woods that surrounded it. It crawled its way up a shallow mountain trail that was overgrown with years of light use and the woods threatened to retake the unbeaten path. Tree limbs hung dangerously close, grabbing and prying at travelers as though trying to prevent an entrance.

"It wasn't always like this," Master Houtoru explained. "When Irika's father was alive, he kept the path clear."  
"Why are they allowed to live outside their village?"

"The Natsu clan was once prominent and wealthy. Their words weighed heavily on the council, but after decades of tomfoolery, the clan swiftly fell into ruin. They were a little peculiar, preferring solitude and silence to the bustle of the village. So in their hay day, they were allowed to construct their villa out side of the village walls. But that burnt down a long time ago, when I was only twenty. The only remaining indication of their legacy is their location. Alas, not even Shimru was ever able to restore it."

"Shimru?"  
"Irika's father. He was a good man. The sort of man this god-forsaken village only produces once in a hundred years. The elders despised him so he was sent on very dangerous missions, leading to his premature death. I was afraid for his son's future, thinking he would be an idiot like most children, but your friendship with him has given me hope."

"You're being too dramatic, jiji."  
"Nonsense. In order to grow, a shinobi must be exposed to ideas from other villages. Otherwise he will remain as stagnant as a northern bog, just like this damned village."

Shikamaru stopped walking and looked at Master Houtoru's bent, hovelling back with surprise.

"You crafty old geezer…"

"Ah! Here we are," Hotouru said interrupting Shikamaru's remark. "Come on, Ajiki. There is no reason to stall."

The place in question was a dilapidated, two story wooden home, surrounded by wild shrubs and weeds. An ancient stone path lead to the house, which was now so overgrown and cracked, it could barely be considered a proper path. The porch creaked loudly beneath their footfalls.

The old man knocked on the door with his cane several times before a disheveled and obviously inebriated woman opened the door.

"What do you want?" She demanded angrily.

"We are here to see your son, Lady Netsu."  
"Hah, you're the only bastard who calls me that," she said bitterly. "Who is this person?"

"He's just my apprentice. Don't worry, he's too stupid to do any harm!"  
"Fine, come on in."

She opened the door and then turned her back to them, not even bothering to wave them in. The floor was littered with empty bottles of sake. Dirty kimonos and undergarments, mostly feminine, lay about in haphazard piles. The shoes, which were ordinarily placed very neatly by the door, were jumbled together in a disorganized heap. Month-old dust covered every surface and the wooden floor bore no shine. The kitchen was stacked with piles of dirty plates encrusted with food.

"He's upstairs," she said  
"Thank you, Lady Netsu."  
"Cut the crap, old man," she murmured bitterly.

Shikamaru watched her pour herself another bowl of sake with concern.  
"Don't just stand there gawkin'," Houtoru said. "Come on up."  
"Yes, sir."

They found Irika sitting on a windowsill in Sekichi's room, staring off into the woodland distance with intensity. In the week that passed, his bruises became less prominent and the marks that made him "Tanuki-kun" were only vague outlines.

His uniform was brand new, with fresh boots and newly issued slacks, white shirt, and a simple blue vest, reminding Shikamaru of his genin ensemble. Irika began spiking his hair. Being an adolescent, his identity and appearance were intimately connected and he hoped the change would begin something new.

"You came," he said without turning to them. "Hurry up so I can meet my team."

"Polite as always," Shikamaru remarked. "I have something for you."  
"No thanks. I don't need your charity."  
"A gift is not charity. I've worked very hard on this. If you don't accept it, I will give it to that other big guy in class. What's his name, Manto?"  
That got Irika's attention. He turned to Shikamaru. His black eyes were filled with cold, unabashed hatred. The rough, large features of his face were contorted in anger.

"There is no sense in giving anything to him."  
"Oh?"  
"I will kill him," he said fiercely. "If you must give it to someone, give it to Sekichi."  
"Do you think he can wield it?"  
Despite their differences in skill, Irika was stronger than his lighter counterpart. Unlike most shinobi, Irika was bulky. Physically, he was a shorter version of his larger, muscular friend, Mizuro. But it wasn't as unusual in Kiri. Their shinobi were the bulkiest as a rule.

"No."  
"Well then, there is no reason to give it to him, is there."

Irika stood and approached Shikamaru slowly.

"Let me see it."  
Shikamaru unfurled the sword and displayed the blade. Irika's eyes widened despite himself. It was beautiful. The blade was of smooth, blue steel. It was double edged and thin like a katana. The hilt was left plain, wound in leather, and without decoration. It suited Irika perfectly.

From tip to hilt it stood from the floor to Irika's shoulders. Besides the color and simplicity of it design, it was almost an exact replica of Mizuro's sword, which was a white and carved with decorative swirls along the hilt and blade.

"It is the sister of Mizuro's sword. They have names. Mizuro's is _Ueebu _and this one is _Enkai_. You cannot separate the ocean from it waves. It's a little big for you now, but in three years it shouldn't be fine."  
Irika could not make himself respond.

"That is why I have given you this sword."

"Oi! Irika. What's taking you so long?" an obnoxious voice called from the outside.  
The boy made his appearance by jumping on the windowsill. _Ueebu _was on his back. When he saw Irika holding _Enkei_, with Ajiki sensei standing over him, he felt a distinct pang jealousy.

"Are you finished yet? Everyone's waiting in the training grounds."  
Irika did not acknowledge him as he stared at his gift.  
"You don't think I'm too weak for it?" Irika asked, his pride forgotten.  
"I wouldn't give you this if I didn't think you were strong enough to wield it. But you must remember to find your 'King.'"

Irika held it as though the giant were constructed of glass.  
"Irika!" Mizuro called. "Are you listening?"

"You're just as rude as that brat over here," Shikamaru said. "We are your elders and you won't even acknowledge our existence. Did you learn your manners at a pig farm?"

Mizuro felt mortified. His prominent clan had indeed taught him manners. Although the shinobi of Kirigakure were be bloodthirsty and cruel, their more prominent clans were taught to be well mannered (but he did make exception with worthless instructors). However, those of the dredges of their society, like Irika and Ayume, skipped the lesson entirely.

"Excuse me, Ajiki Sensei, Houtoru-sama," he said with a slight bow. "It's just that I am anxious to begin my life as shinobi and…"  
"You were jealous," Houtoru completed.

"NO! I mean…"  
"I knew I would run into you too," Shikamaru interrupted.  
"Huh?"  
Shikamaru removed three books from his pack and handed them to him. They were the three books that had been sent by Ginjiro to replace his destroyed copies, fresh and untouched.

"You look like a big ox but you seem the smartest of the bunch. You'll appreciate these."  
"Thank you, Ajiki Sensei! Wait, does that mean you're leaving?"  
"That's right. I'm leaving. This is the last time I'll see you two brats. So, as I told Irika here, that sword we gave you is the sister of Irika's sword. Take care of each other and find your 'King.'"

Shikamaru then removed a set of decorative kunai from his pack and a necklace of blue steel, segmented and held together with nasty looking blades.  
"The pretty kunai are for Sekichi and the necklace is for Ayume. Tell Ayume that it is actually a miniature Chinese whip. It is excellent for slicing throats."  
"She'll appreciate it," Irika said with a grin.

"What does he mean by that 'King' stuff?" Mizuro asked Irika after the grown ups left.  
"Let's just go to Matsuki and Ebiso Sensei," Irika growled with annoyance.  
"It feels weird calling her that instead of Ghost…"

* * *

On their way back, Shikamaru and Master Houtoru spent the better part of their walk in silence as Shikamaru was led up a weather beaten path nearly indistinguishable from its surroundings. It took a full half hour to reach its end, a clearing, which was on a hill summit overlooking Kiri.

"Ah! It's been a long time since I've been up here," Master Houtoru remarked. "I didn't think my old legs could carry me this far."  
"Just how old are you, jiji?"  
"You impertinent boy!" Hotouru exclaimed before continuing with a sigh. "Another summer has passed and everything has changed, except me. One hundred and thirteen summers have come and gone since my birth," the old man mused.

"One hundred and thirteen!" Shikamaru exclaimed.  
"Pity I haven't gone senile. I would have rather lost my wits than be conscious enough to witness the deterioration of Kirigakure. It wasn't always this way, young apprentice. But that was so long ago I wonder if my memories are only the wishful dreams of an old man. Did children really play? Did women really tend to their flower gardens? Did men ever laugh?"

"I have never such things connected with Kirigakure," Shikamaru remarked, no longer keeping the pretence of being Ajiki.  
"In my fifties a Mizukage with a militaristic bent rose after one of our clans revolted. He was a foreigner, just like you. With the blessing of the ambitious Feudal Lord, he began the changes that altered our way of life forever. Those who fought against him ended up dead. But the opposition was not as strong as you'd expect. After all, what he promised was strength and due to his reforms, we seemed to acquire that strength. But no one noticed that we lost our soul along the way. It eroded little by little until one day, I woke up and found it gone completely."

They were both left without something to say. The cool wind ruffled their cloaks and nipped at their faces. The sprawling village reminded them of a sacrificial pit. Its gray buildings gathered together like a pile of bones.

"But that's enough nonsense," Houtoru said dismissively. "Now for the reason I brought you here. First, I would like for you to tell me your real name, Ajiki."  
"Nara Shikamaru."  
"Ah. From the infamous Nara clan! In my shinobi days, I fought your great-grandfathers in the field. Their skill is formidable."  
"Thank you."

"The useless Mizukages always sends me a shinobi or other as an apprentice, hoping I will name a successor. But I never do. As though I would name such worthless men successors. But I'm getting old and my time is near so I must name one at last, no matter how worthless he may be.  
Now, listen close. The documents I have at the foundry are incomplete. I have hidden the true nature of my work, Nara, and you must be the one to retrieve them. Having them in your possession will be the sign that I have made you my official successor. However I will give you the charge of finding a true successor. I know you were not trained to be a blacksmith, so you were a poor choice from the beginning. But you will have to do for now. Find a blacksmith who will become my true successor. I trust you to be the one who will carry on my legacy."

"Geez, so serious. And here I thought it was all a ruse."  
"I was given strict instructions not to teach you. That is how I knew you were foreign. But I would have figured it out anyway. You're a human being, unlike the cadavers that stalk this village. They're not worthy to learn how to stamp a shuriken!"

"Don't you want to keep the knowledge here? This is your home…"  
"More than anything, my idiot apprentice, more than anything. But there is no reason to teach the dead."

After the old man gave Shikamaru the location of his hidden body of work, they parted the hill with a warning to Shikamaru.

"Be alert in your travels. He will let you leave this village alive…but…"  
"I know," Shikamaru said with a smile that to Houtoru seemed filled with anticipation.

* * *

At the designated time, Meine had their picnic prepared. The blanket was laid out and neatly set with four large stones to keep the steady wind from carrying it away. Two box lunches and tea waited as well. Although her beloved was scheduled to arrive at any moment, it was not happiness but bitter regret that consumed her. The events of the previous night weighed heavily on her mind.

She could not help but think Ginjiro correct. After all, before meeting Shikamaru sex was just for fun or work. Doing her job, mostly petty spying for the ruling classes, interrogation, and torture was no problem. This newly discovered feeling, love, had changed everything. Now, by Kiri standards, she had become a liability.

But it could not be helped. He was the first person to treat her like a human, not a tool or an object, and it touched her. His first words, although seemingly harsh, awoke the need in her to be seen as a person. It never occurred to her before that she should be respected, for although tools were valuable assets, they were not given respect until they reached a respectable rank. And chuunin at eighteen was not a respectable rank.

"Why do you look so sad, Meine?" Shikamaru asked her.

She had not heard him approach.  
"I will never see you again, will I?"  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You will go back to your home and you will not return," she replied.

He sat on the blanket, leaned back, and placed his head on her lap. Then he pulled out a small necklace from his coat pocket.  
"I didn't just learn how to make swords in that troublesome foundry."  
"Ajiki-kun!" she declared happily as she held it in her hand.

It was a simple leather string with a peculiar symbol encrusted with diamonds.

"I love it."

"I thought you would. You don't seem like the sort of girl to like real feminine things. I doubt you'll wear even that."  
"I'll wear it!" she declared. "What is it?"  
Shikamaru did not reply as he stared at the clouds pass overhead. After some time, he noticed an alarming turn of events.

"Meine...why are you crying?"  
"I'm sorry, Ajiki-jun. I'm so sorry."  
"What is there to be sorry about? Now, let's eat," Shikamaru said.

He busied himself with serving the lunch and pouring the tea.

As she chocked down her food, she couldn't help but sniffle with shame, much to Shikamaru's annoyance. Although he could guess the reason for her tears, he didn't want their last memories to be stained by whatever happened the night before.

"Meine, this isn't like you at all. Why don't you talk my ears off as usual? I don't want my last memory of you filled with swollen eyes and puffy noses. What a pain that would be…"

Meine giggled as she whipped away her tears, as he predicted. After a few minutes she was back to her vivacious self, spending hours giving him the minutest detail about something or other. He wasn't paying too much attention, but the company was pleasant enough.

The next morning Shikamaru stood by his window, gazing at the landscape before him with interest and drinking in every detail. The morning dusk was nearly spent, chased away by the sun peeking over the distant horizon. This would be the last morning he would see the beauty of the crimson sun rising over the surrounding mountains, feel the cool autumn breeze chill his skin, or watch the misty haze linger over the village.

Although he was anxious to get home, he admitted to himself that there were some things he would miss. For the last five months, that mysterious land had been his home. He smoked his last cigarette as he sky brightened and the morning star glittered with brilliance.

His eyes traveled to Meine's sleeping form, lingering on her before turning back to the waking village.

_Impossible. _

This was even more troublesome than his situation with Temari. At least with her, their villages were allies and relatively close. But Kirigakure was as distant from Konoha in geography as it was in values. Their cold hostility would make maintaining any relationship, even a distant friendship, nearly impossible. Romance was out of the question. This morning would really be their last. Although he couldn't say he was in love with her, he admitted to himself that feelings had developed. He cared about her. He liked spending time with her. He enjoyed her company.

If he could find away for them to continue, now that he considered his relationship with Temari over for more than year, then he would have taken that chance. What started out as a casual relationship on his end, and exploitive on hers, turned to something more significant. For all his gentlemanly posturing, he never accounted for her feelings. Now circumstance forced him to hurt her and it grieved him.

_I'm sorry Meine,_ he thought._ I am an idiot._

Shikamaru left with much fanfare. After packing a few belongings, he gave his sensei his last goodbyes and then walked to the gates with more ceremony than he had arrived. First, he paid a visit to the men at the shogi club with Meine. Second, he said his goodbyes to the owner of the udon shop, the ladies who brought their pots and scissors for mending, and every child, matron, lazy shinobi, and senior citizen in a two-block radius. They were all sorry to see him go. Only then he was finally able to leave. The day was sunny and unusually warm for the season, as though celebrating his return home.

The same two guards, Sito and Hikari, were watching the gates that morning. Their parting was much warmer than his entrance and both of them gave him their best wishes. (One was rather relieved he was gone, while the other remained completely oblivious.)

Another man was waiting some yards beyond the gates. It was Ginjoro, dressed in a short kimono. It was light blue and to Shikamaru's disdain, a little too feminine. Also, Shikamaru noted with interest that Meine had worn something that looked almost exactly like that several weeks back.

"You're going at last. I trust that you enjoyed your stay."  
"Thank you. Your village was more than hospitable. The civilians are very kind and the shinobi are…very skilled."

"We owe you more thanks than I can repay. I trust your payment, which the Hokage will receive, is more than sufficient to cover all the costs. The knowledge you have provided is invaluable."  
"What I have learned here is payment enough," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Indeed, one secret in exchange for another. Isn't that right, Shikamaru dear?"  
"Perhaps this will end the hostility between our villages," Shikamaru remarked.  
"Perhaps..."  
"Well, I need to go. Goodbye Mizukage-sama."  
"Have a good trip, Nara-san," Ginjiro whispered so that only Shikamaru could hear.

Shikamaru left with Meine following along, as usual. As she walked by Ginjiro, he grabbed her arm.  
"You better not do what you're thinking of doing," he hissed.  
"Don't worry," she said.  
"Good girl."

Meine followed Shikamaru some miles on the road, walking three steps behind him in silence until Shikamaru became very uncomfortable.

"Don't you think you should be heading back now, troublesome woman?"  
"Yes, but I don't want to."  
Shikamaru sighed and turned to her.  
"The longer you follow, the harder it will be."  
"If I leave you now. I will never see you again, Ajiki-kun."

"Why don't we stop with the pretences?"  
"What?"  
"You know who I am. So why don't you call me by my name, just once."

"Shika...Shikamaru," she said before rushing to him and giving him a tight hug.  
Shikamaru patted her head lightly and then frowned.

"Crying doesn't suit you. You were always laughing, but now you cry because of me. I'm such a bastard."

"No, I am happy."  
"Heh…"

"I am happier now that I ever was…I can't leave you. I can't."

He released her roughly and told her in no uncertain terms that it was impossible.

"I can't!"  
"Listen! I will not impose the life of a missing ninja on you and have you hunted for my sake. If you leave, you will not have a home. I will not be able to take you to Konoha."  
"But Shikamaru, I love you. Why isn't that enough?"

Cold water washed over his heart as he saw her green eyes, generally filled with mirth, look at him with pleading desperation. They brought him painful memories of his own naive youth. It was a rosy time before the politics of nations crippled his dreams and stubborn pride cut them completely. It seemed his moth had fluttered too close to the flame.

"I have received much more from you than I gave in return. How can I as anymore? Go back."

"But…"  
"Go back!"

"How can I? I will never see you again."

Shikamaru's gazed at her with compassion and regret. At that moment, all of the perfectly rational reasons to deny her request disappeared and Shikamaru almost relented. He would miss her company, after all, and she secured a place in his heart. Perhaps the was a way for her to stay. Maybe if he spoke with the Mizukage...

But then a sudden gust of wind kissed his face, pulling him away, tugging at his heart. All of the previous thoughts were revealed for the nonsense they were. It incited a desperate urge to flee from that stagnant world, from those gray buildings, the empty emotionless eyes of its residents, and from the woman who picked at his conscience. He wished to run from the eternal morning mists and the chill of their autumn into the warmth of is country, and the rolling sand dunes of the woman he loved.

"I must go. I am sorry, Meine."

She watched him walk away until he disappeared under the curve of the road. No tears fell from her eyes and she did not call after him as he slowly sunk bellow the horizon.

The man who was spying from a distance chose this time to make his presence known.

"Ah, poor little Meine. It is so sad to see you in such a state. Look at him leaving you behind without even a regretful glance behind. How sad."  
"Ginjiro, please do not kill him."  
"I will not kill him. I promise. As for you, after trying to do what I told you explicitly not to do…that is another story."

She smiled at him as he approached.  
"Thank you."  
Meine collapsed onto his chest with a sigh.  
"Remember when we were children and I injured my leg? You carried me all the way home, even though everyone laughed at you for it?" she asked.  
"I remember," he replied.  
Ginjiro placed his hands on her shoulders and held her close.  
"Carry me as you did when we were children. I am injured."  
"Why can't I kill you, you stupid woman?"

* * *

Hours later, Ginjiro was rather aggravated as he sat by his desk, trying to write an important letter and finding it impossible to concentrate. Despite his posturing about feelings, it was difficult watching Meine lose her head over another man. Especially if this man happened to be a foreigner who was his inferior in both looks and talent, at least as far as he was concerned.

"Tsk," he murmured as he put down his brush. "Even though he's gone he still manages to annoy me. Meine and her troublesome requests."  
A knock on the door distracted him from his jealous thoughts.

"Enter!" he called cheerfully.

Baba Hitoshi made her way in. Her features were as cracked and brittle as a dry riverbank.

"I trust that you are well," he said with a smile.

"I must say," she began, ignoring his polite inquiries. "Your plan was brilliantly executed. We have learned more this past month than we have in years. Not only have we gained invaluable information about our enemies, but you have proven your worth by risking your position in doing so."  
"Thank you," he said with a modest bow.  
"But there is something that is bothering me. I haven't been able to sleep a wink since the night I crashed your little meeting."  
"Oh my! Please tell me what it is. Losing your sleep, especially at your age, is very serious."  
" It would be unfortunate if certain bits of sensitive information where to reach our enemies, Mizukage-sama"  
Ginjiro smiled pleasantly as he lifted his pen and added the finishing touches to his note, at last able to concentrate.

"How can that be? After all, a man who does not exist cannot speak."  
"Very good," she said as her eyes narrowed shrewdly. "Tonight I will sleep peacefully for the first time in a month."  
After she left, a man materialized from the wall.

"Sotto, you heard the lady."  
"Sir."  
"Attack him at night, when he is vulnerable. Also, take your time. He is walking. Even if he runs, it will take him two weeks to reach the port city. Let him think he has been set free. Have him set his guard down before you lay our ambush."  
"It will be my pleasure."

Ginjiro then folded his note and handed it to Sotto.

"Give this to my personal messenger. Have him send it to our ally in Wind Country."  
"Sir!"

* * *

Several days later, as the October morning began to press upon them a deep chill, announcing a belated autumn, several children were busy at play within the mountains. They were all young academy students, out on their daily hunt that would hone in their shinobi skills and enjoying their day off. They followed a beaten path up a hill, and discovered a clearing that overlooked the village bellow.

There they found a bent, wizened old man sitting upon a rock. His hands were folded over his cane. With head bowed low, his eyes were shut in repose.

"Hey! Look at that!" one of them called.  
"I think that's it is Old Man Houtoru," another said. "I heard he can block anything with his cane."  
"You're lying!"  
"I'm not! My father said that."  
"Let's test it," the third child said.

He gathered up a few stones and hurled the first one at the old man. It merely bounced back from his shoulder. The old man did not move, but his body swayed slightly, like a tree in a gentle breeze.

The other two began throwing stones as well, marveling at the fact that he did not block them or make any indication of being hit.

"Wait!" one of them said as he raised his hands to stop them.  
"What is it?"  
"I think he's dead."  
"Really? Wow! I've never seen a dead man."  
They poked his stiff, rigid body with sticks for a while before the novelty wore off.

"We need to tell someone he's here, don't we?"  
"I guess. I think he was important."  
"Aww… I wanted to hunt rabbits today too…"

After one hundred and thirteen years, Houtoru Ito, the genius weapon smith, finally expired. The one who conducted his autopsy concluded it was a case of old age. His heart simply expired. It was as though he decided it was his time to go after looking at his beloved city for one last time. Stubborn to the last, he did not die until he was good and ready.

A thorough search of his home revealed nothing. To the Mizukage's annoyance, the knowledge that made him such a prodigious weapon smith followed him to the grave. And the only man chosen to carry on his legacy was miles away, running to the welcoming arms of his home.

* * *

**AN:** Originally, after chapter 404 came out, I thought I had to scrap this story completely. But after some thought, I realized that I had the perfect set-up already in place. Of course Madara would be the "militaristic Mizukage" that arose and made Kirigakure change. Madara is just the sort of ruthless warmonger that would institute such heartless reforms. After all, he had killed both his best friend and brother to achieve power, why wouldn't he make others do the same?

Houtoru was alive when the villages were formed and was in his teens, if I did the math correctly.

Think of Irika's and Mizuro's nodachis as a longer katana. Irika's nodachi is double-edged, so it is actually modeled after another type of sword, the double-edged _tsurugi_. Although it technically should not be called a nodachi because they were single bladed, I decided to call it a nodachi anyway because of its length and because Kisame sported a double-edged (although razored) giant sword. But who's keeping score?

Anyway, I made them appear more like the traditional nodachi swords rather than the stylized thick monstrosities, as sported by Zabusa, because of preference.

Historical note: Sasaki Kojiro, Miyamoto Musashi's rival, used a nodachi.


	8. Chapter 8 Nightmares

**I don't own Naruto**

**AN:** This is still an experiment. I hope it is ending up well.

Christmas cake: Japanese term for women at or over the marriageable age. Usually 25.

**Chapter 8 Nightmares**

The thick, adobe walls that surrounded the canyon entrance into Suna were always manned by chuunin guards, each one taking his turn at least twice a month in one of the most boring of posts.

To pass the long hours, it was not uncommon for those unfortunate enough to have their turn to play cars, gamble, gossip or even sleep. Although all these things were against regulations, peace had lulled them into complacency, and even the most serious minded man took this duty lightly.

It was a calm day with the deserts' ever-present winds, which ordinarily displayed their dominance with blustering enthusiasm, were strangely hushed. The light winter was approaching, which only meant that the days would be somewhat cooler and the night's chill unbearable. That day's heat was subdued by Suna standards. But Irika, or anyone from Kiri, would have considered the temperature unbearably high.

Those who were manning the post that day felt lucky to get the day shift and were preparing a small game of spades. The three boys, all chuunin about the age of eighteen, were looking at their cards with mild interest. Bored and with hours of idle time to kill, their conversation steered to their favorite subject - girls.

"So, what do you think of the new chuunin kunoichi?" one of them asked.  
"She's pretty hot but her tits aren't big enough."  
"Tsk. I'm a leg man and she's got enough for me."

"Dude, you wouldn't believe what happened to me the other day!" The first one said.  
"What?"  
"This jounin," his voice automatically lowered to a whisper. "Chick she practically threw herself at me."  
"Who was it!"  
"Liar!"  
"It's true! It was one of the medics. We were at the bar and she said something about..."  
Someone was a approaching. They swiftly pocketed the cards and stood at attention. Two women, both jounin, approached from within the canyon and inspected the three miscreants with critical eye. One of them was quite tall, blonde, and green eyed. She carried a giant fan on her back and wore her hair parted in four cute tails. The other was a good deal shorter, thin, and sported shin length brown hair. Her hair mimicked Temari's, but was only parted in three tails. Two small fans were attached to her belt.

"So, what do you think, Maoko," Temari asked with a snide grin. "Do the troops seem ready and willing to protect our small city?"  
"Hrm, it seems that I see a few bulging pockets. Filled with weapons, I suppose," Maoko replied slyly.

The boys began to sweat. They knew what was coming and it would not be pretty.

After the contraband was removed and the boys were severely reprimanded, Temari and made her way into Suna once again.  
"Those stupid brats," Temari sighed. "Don't they know that danger can approach at any minute?"  
"It's true," Maoko agreed with a nod. "We don't want a repeat of seven years ago."  
"Especially since we got a new member of the family," Temari said with a grin to her friend, who blushed with pleasure. "You're lucky your mother is able to take care of the baby. Otherwise, you would have to retire like a most kunoichi do."  
"Yeah, but I never wanted that," Maoko explained. "I am not like my little sister. She became a housewife as soon as she married Gaara. It's all good for her, and she is very happy, but I'm not domestic like her."

"Poor Kankuro! You must burn all his dinners," Temari teased.  
"I can cook thank-you-very-much..."

The canyon had excellent acoustics and on good days, one could hear the conversations the guards were having from the other side of the entry point from within the city. Although it made a good alarm system, it didn't always work, as history has pointed out. Still, it was good enough to keep track of the outside guards.

When the guards thought Temari and Maoko were safely out of distance, they continued their previous conversation.  
"So was Maoko's sister?"  
"Hell no! Hideaki would kill me."  
The third one laughed. "Yeah, especially since they're 'not dating.' So did you hit it?"  
"Let's just say she couldn't walk straight the next day."

Temari and Maoko were listening from within and rolled their eyes at the male strutting.  
"Those jounin kunoichi sure get desperate," the second one mused.  
"Pft, yeah! No one wants to end up a Christmas cake, like Temari."

A look of pain flashed through Temari's eyes. Maoko, seeing her best friend in such unusual distress, was filled with righteous indignation and began to march back to the three delinquents with her fists balled and ready for swinging.

"How dare they! I'm going to clobber each one of those..."

Temari interrupted her by grabbing her shoulder gently and smiling.  
"Let's just go. I want to hold my new nephew for a bit."  
"OK, Temari," Maoko agreed with concern.

As Temari held the month-old infant in her arms, her face was filled with unusual tenderness. Maoko reflected that there was a great deal of untapped maternal instinct in her. Hints of longing could be seen in the way she stroked the baby's head and hummed as she held him. There was something bothering the usually strong, no-nonsense woman but Maoko new it would be a long while before she would discuss it, even with her.

* * *

Sotto stalked his prey faithfully for two weeks, using the dense woodland as cover and the early morning mist as his shroud. Shikamaru was surprisingly difficult to track, and he nearly disappeared twice. But always he was with him, just over the horizon, his receding figure a constant focal point.

And he waited. At first, his target seemed alert, constantly scanning his surroundings and sleeping indoors whenever possible. But at long last, he relaxed. His eyes became glued forward, searching for home while he slept on trees or woodland hills. Sotto knew he was unarmed, as it was a stipulation for his mission, so he did not fear him when he decided to strike.

The night he planned his ambush was smothered in darkness. It was the new moon and even the faint light of the stars was covered with a deep layer of threatening clouds. Shikamaru was resting beside a tree with a fire beside him. It was near two and the embers of the once lively fire had long ago subdued into crimson after glow.

Sotto was a giant. Standing at six and a-half feet and built like a tank, no one would think he excelled in stealth. But regardless of his lumbering appearance, Sotto was excellent at blending in his surroundings and sneaking on his prey unawares.

His pace to the reclining Shikamaru was painfully slow. To avoid stepping on a dry twig or leaf, he felt the ground bellow carefully before each step with bare soles. One hand held a lithe ninja sword, held before him at an angle. And still Shikamaru slept soundly, his head nodded forward and his arms crossed across his chest.

Ordinarily, Sotto would attack from behind, and slit his throat cleanly. But in the absolute dark of that night, he could only rely on the soft red glow of the embers, and so attacking from the front, where he could see, was more desirable. Also, Shikamaru was resting against a rater large, and perfectly round tree, making it nearly impossible to hit him from anywhere but the side or front.

Attacking from above was also undesirable due to the complete darkness.

As he approached the sleeping target, he readied his sword for a quick swipe to the head. He was strong enough to be able to slice skulls clean through.

As was looming three feet away from the resting man, he raised his arm for the kill. Quicker than lightning, Shikamaru lunged forward. A kunai was gripped in each hand. Although he was very tall, Shikamaru used his position to thrust into Sotto's liver and left kidney at an upward angle, guaranteeing his death.

But such a wound, one of the most painful to sustain, is not immediately fatal and Sotto was formidable for his high endurance to pain. Although stabbed, it did not stop him from completing his downward thrust, aimed at Shikamaru's skull. Shikamaru dodged the dangerous swing, leaping to the left, narrowly escaping the blow. The sword smashed against the ground, leaving a small crater in Shikamaru's place.

Sotto was not finished. He stood back up and removed the kunai that was lodged in his liver with a grimace and gave him a confident stare.

"You should have attacked during the day," Shikamaru taunted. "Who do you think I am to fall under such an obvious trap?"

"That old man betrayed us and gave you a little parting gift. But that will only get you so far, weakling. You will die here with me."

Although barefoot, he kicked the smoldering embers at Shikamaru's face. As Shikamaru covered his face protectively, swifter than wounded man should move, Sotto traveled the three steps to Shikamaru in a single bound. The small sword was swung vertically, aiming to split him in two.

But when his sword made contact, it did not slice through soft flesh, but dug into a hard, brittle object.  
"Feh," Sotto groaned with annoyance. "A log."

It took him several seconds to dislodge his sword, staying aware of his surrounding by concentrating on his hearing in the total darkness.  
Shikamaru did not take that opportunity to attack. It could only mean one thing.  
"Come out and fight me you coward!"

But no one replied from the darkness. Sotto coughed and collapsed, his body not able to take the wounds any longer. His eyes glaze over and his skin paled as blood brained generously from the two punctures.

"I'm sorry, Mizukage-same, " he said. "I've failed you."

His last act was to dislodge the kunai still wedged in his kidney and use it to pierce his throat, dying instantly.

Shikamaru left as soon as the substitution jutsu was performed. The enemy mortally wounded, the surroundings bathed in complete darkness, and his lack of weapons made the outcome inevitable and any more fighting on his part a waste of energy. He heard the last defiant shouts of his enemy and knew he would soon be taking his own life.

He whispered a silent prayer for Sotto's soul as he continued his path west.

* * *

Three weeks later, Ino, Choji and his team were making their way out of Konoha to Wave country. It seemed like bandits were taking advantage of the peaceful seaside villages yet again. It was a good opportunity for Choji's genin team to participate in their first C class mission.

The morning was young and humidity clung to the air, giving the eastbound breeze a crisp feel. It rained the night before and the ground was still wet. The road was filled with puddles and mud, a peril to Ino's freshly buffed boots.

Ino was tagging along as a medical ninja and because she was still not trusted with a genin to team of her own. In essence, she was practicing. Choji, on the other hand, seemed to be a natural instructor. After achieving jounin status at the late age of twenty, he took on his first team and they reached chuunin status within their first year. His second team was just as illustrious. This was his third team, and they were quite the miscreants. None of them had any real talent, and even Kakashi remarked he had his work cut out for him. It took them seven months to graduate from D rank missions, a full month after everyone else. But Choji plodded on, patiently teaching them the essentials again and again, hoping they would at least make it to the chuunin exams in two years without losing their lives in the process.

They walked a few yards when they noticed a man approach. He was wearing a traveler's cloak; dirty and worn from use. The wind threatened to take his wide, straw hat, which he held in place with his right hand. His face was bent and his wavy brown hair hung to his shoulders, making it impossible to see his face.

"There is someone approaching!" one of the boys said excitedly.  
"Who is that?" Ino asked suspiciously.

Choji squinted at the traveler before breaking into a wide grin.  
"Shikamaru has returned!"  
"Whaaat!?" Ino asked in a befuddled whine.

"No way!" one of the children cried with excitement. "That can't be Shikamaru-sensei!"

The man, now only a few yards away, raised his head and they all saw that was indeed Shikamaru.

"Oi! Is this any way to great an old friend? I haven't seen you two chumps in eight months and you won't even say hello. You're just standing there with your mouths gapping."

"Shikamaru...you look so different," Ino said a little flustered.  
"You need a haircut..." Choji observed with a warm smile.  
"And a bath," Shikamaru completed.

After a few minutes of playing catch up, the two old teammates headed on their way as Shikamaru entered the village at last. As they moved forward, Ino glanced back at the retreating Shikamaru and the children where quick to notice.

"Oi, Ino-sensei," one of the children said slyly.  
"What is it?"  
"Maybe if you should go back and help him settle in! You look like you want to."  
Another kid made kissing sounds.  
"Quiet you brats!" she exclaimed, secretly hoping the trip would be over soon.  
"That's enough you two," Choji said patiently. "Let's just concentrate on the mission ahead. This isn't a holiday."  
"Hai!"

The next day a washed and ready Shikamaru, his hair once again shin-length and gathered in a high ponytail, was in the Hokage's office, ready to present the mission report. His pierced ears were sporting tiny hoops. He was clad in his green vest and respectable black slacks, a Konoha headband securely in place and feeling very much at home. But before going into business, Shikamaru wanted to be updated on news.

"Anything happen while I was gone?"  
"Not really. Gaara got married, as you know. Kankuro's first child was born, a boy. Naruto and Sakura announced their engagement. And, oh yes, Tenten and Lee got married," Kakashi remarked with a bored sigh.

"It's been a slow eight months."  
"Yes, we haven't had any sort of emergency in a while. My job's been too easy."  
"So, I suppose I won't be getting any of your paperwork to take home..."  
"No, I'm afraid not. I still need help with that," Kakashi said with a small grin.

"You troublesome Hokage..."  
"So, did you gather the real reason for the Mizukage's summons?"  
Shikamaru grinned and exposed his arm.

"There is nothing there," Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow.  
"That's because I haven't inked it, and I never will. But I memorized the pattern that showed up the next morning, when it was swollen and healing."

"Oh? That is a novel way of hiding information."  
"I had to do it. There was a cute little spy that kept tabs on me. She liked rummaging through my things when I was away."

"She? But wouldn't she have noticed if er..."  
"But she didn't."  
"I see..." Kakashi said, not willing to delve any further. "What did you put down?"

"Wd for wind, SP for Sage of Paths, and Juro. The only one I don't get is Juro. It must have been the only bit of information he gave me that I was unfamiliar with. But since I don't remember anything from that night, I can't give you any details. Do you know anything about him?"

"Yes, but I want to know what you discovered first. You must have figured out most of it before that night if that is all you put down."  
"Well, he is searching for the legendary scrolls but he's doing it on his own."

"What makes you think he's looking for the five scrolls?"

"The message," Shikamaru began. "made it clear. There were a few things that puzzled me before. For example, four towers representing each element but their own, water are constructed on their training grounds. Each of the towers is carved with sealing jutsu on the first floor. As I researched their history, there were some vague references to a search conducted fifty years ago by the Mizukage, the same time the towers were constructed. It was said the search was abandoned because of expense, although what they were searching for was not given. However, I noticed that the seals in the Fire and Earth towers were used at one point. In any event, I believe they were made to activate the scrolls

Secondly, he gave me more than enough clues that he had his own motives for summoning me. Not only does he seem ambitious, but he also kept on alluding to an exchange of secrets. He gave me the secret of their Legendary Sword masonry, and he received what we learned from the Akatsuki instead. He fancies himself a fair-minded man.

Thirdly, he asked me about the Sage of Six paths. That is what clinched it. When Pein was defeated, we were able to rummage through the Akatsuki's main lair and we discovered some very interesting things. The most surprising was their secret search for the scrolls and that they found one, which was stolen by Orochimaru. It seems they had more than one reason for wanting him dead. There was no other reason for Ginjiro to ask about the Sage unless he wanted to learn of our discoveries, especially since Pein considered himself the Sage's reincarnation. And since I'm so close to the Hokage and probably privy to Konoha secrets, I would be the logical choice to bring to him."

"Those towers were pointless construction," Kakashi mused. "What is in the scrolls is not a jutsu."

"A hedonist like Ginjiro could not possibly use them," Shikamaru affirmed." But they're still dangerous. We must keep them from being collected. It is possible that Kirigakure posses the Fire and Earth's scrolls. We know that Orochimaru stole the one that the Akatsuki discovered and it has not been found since but it's probably hidden within the now abandoned Otogakure. That only leaves the ones from Water and Wind Country unaccounted for. I believe that he is searching for them still, and financing someone in Wind country, probably this "Juro," in order to find it for him."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Well, no but I discovered that millions are being funneled to an outside source by skimming small numbers from clients' pay. For example, the actual charge will be 50,000 but the accountant will set aside 49,900 for salary, expenses, and general Kirigakure funds. The rest will go toward a "research and development" fund. When I delved even further, I found that most of this money was actually being funneled from a local bank to a foreign bank in a series of small payments."

"Where is this bank located?"  
"The capital of Wind Country, Kaze."

Kakashi raised his exposed eyebrow with recognition.

"Anything I should know?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Not yet. You said that most of the money was going to a foreign bank, where is the rest of it going?"

"The rest of it disappears. I believe that he is lining his own pockets with it."

A heavy silence followed that announcement.

"So the Mizukage is embezzling money from his own shinobi?" Kakashi asked at length, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"That is correct. I surmised most of this before the interrogation. It was the note on my arm that finally put everything in place. And there is another bit of information you may be interested in."

"Oh?"  
"This fund was actually put in place four years ago at Ginjiro's behest to counteract their declining standards. The council accepted it with little opposition. Two months later, his parents were found murdered. His father was the secretary for the Yodaime Mizukage. Circumstantial evidence pointed to his little brother, Sekichi, as the culprit. But I met him in person; he is an unusually good kid, lacking the selfishness and cold-blooded nature common in Kiri. I didn't like him much, but he was no murderer."

"Was his brother ever convicted?"  
"Not enough proof. Murder is not seen with the same gravity there as it is here, anyway. Sekichi's status was elevated and he has become something of a dubious prodigy. Although murdering your parents is something even the Mizukage could get away with, he would be stripped of his status and executed for the thievery alone."

"That's a lopsided set of morals. Do you have any hard evidence?"  
"No, besides, I wasn't hired to investigate the Mizukage. I was hired to help reform their education."

Kakashi smiled at him.

"And how did that go?"  
"Splendidly. I hoped they would become our allies and end their barbaric chuunin exam practices, but they were too stubborn to change."

"Speaking of chuunin exams, they will be hosted in Grass country in three months. Suna will also be attending. Would you like your old job back?"

"I don't see why you're even asking."  
"No reason."

"Now about this Juro character..."

* * *

The next day, Gaara was working at his office, going over the possible chuunin exam genin hopefuls. It was late in the day and the sun was nearly set. He was anxious to get back home and spend time with his new bride, but he did not allow his anticipation to muddle his work and he looked over each chuunin hopeful with acute interest. As he was reviewing his genin, a nock on the door interrupted his work.

"Enter," he said without looking up.  
A fresh-faced boy about the age of sixteen entered with a scroll in hand.  
"Sir! A note has arrived from Konoha. They used their fastest bird."

Gaara extended his hand slightly. But the boy, long accustomed to the Kazekage's non-verbal signals, knew he meant to see it. Gaara rarely spoke unless he absolutely needed to.

The Kazekage unfurled the scroll and read the contents impassively.  
"Bring Hotaru and Kankuro," was his concise command.

The two arrived, with Hotaru coming a full ten minutes after Kankuro, and sat before the desk. Hotaru was nervous. It had been a little less than nine months since her status as kunoichi was reinstated, and although she was secure enough in her position, she could not help but keep track of all the blunders she suffered through the last nine months as she took her place.

There was also he partner in crime, Hideaki, who kept her on her toes by managing to cause all sorts of ruckus in every town, hamlet, and metropolis from Suna to Wave country. Since she had decided to take full responsibility for his actions (a move she bitterly regretted), half of her income had been drained due to his old gambling debts, damaged items he somehow incurred in every stop, and creditors that hounded her day and night.

Although he promised her that he had turned a new leaf, she knew that it was because of him that her career was hanging on a thread yet again. This was not the first time she had been summoned to the Kazekage's office like a child to the principle's office, giving account for every offence. The only difference was that it was not her offences she was giving account for.

"What did he do this time?" she said with an aggravated sigh.  
"He is not the purpose of this meeting," Gaara replied with a touch of amusement.  
"But knowing him, you should stick around and spare yourself the trouble of having to walk to the office twice in one day," Kankuro teased.

There was no need to elaborate about the identity of this nameless "he."  
"Whatever. Well, to what honor do I owe my brothers-in-law today?"

"It's always about you, isn't it Hotaru? He summoned me here too, you know…"  
"If you don't shut your mewing, Kankuro, I'm sending you to the vet for neutering!"

"Jeez you're violent. Gaara, as Kazekage, don't you agree it is dangerous to have someone like her on the field? She could fly off the handle at any moment and endanger the mission."

"Well, it has occurred to me," Gaara agreed quietly.  
"Really? I mean, I didn't mean it like that! I was only teasing. It wasn't a threat at all…eheh…he…" she said with a nervous laugh.

"So you didn't just threaten to castrate my brother?" Gaara pressed with absolute seriousness.  
"What? No! It was a joke."

"You sounded pretty serious," Kankuro murmured. "Using my costume as a shield won't work, either."  
"I wouldn't do that! Maoko would kill me!"

"Your sister would kill you? That's the only reason?! If you even approach my golden orbs with malicious intent I would take every puppet I have a shred you to mincemeat!"

"As if you could, you overgrown kitten!"  
"That is enough of that," Gaara said with some regret.

He loved it when Hotaru lose her temper and watching the two fight was priceless entertainment. But this was not the time.

"I have something very important to discuss with the two of you."  
They both became silent at once and the mood was altered immediately.

"Hotaru, when you arrived in April and brought us news of the missing Iwa ninja who replaced you as Ouji Miyake's sensei, we agreed it was for the best to observe. We had no idea what his motives were, or even if he was a true missing ninja. After all, Iwa has not sent us or Konoha news of any new missing ninja and Juro is not in any of our bingo books.

For the past nine months, Kankuro and his most trusted puppeteers have been observing his movements and we have discovered two more missing ninja within our borders and an unidentified civilian among them, a woman, who made themselves a comfortable home in one of the caves that surround Kaze."

Hotaru widened her eyes at the news.

"So there has been news?" Kankuro asked.  
"This does not leave the room," Gaara commanded quietly. "Not even your shinobi are to know about this, Kankuro."

"As you say."  
"For six months, Shikamaru was stationed in Kirigakure as spy and advisor."  
"Who is that?" Hotaru asked.  
"Temari's old fiancée, remember? You only met him on the day you saved that kid and started everything…Sheesh," Kankuro grumbled.  
"Ooohh yeah!"  
"Oooh yeah!" Kankuro mimicked.  
"Bloody idiot…"

The door flew open at that moment and a green-eyed blonde wearing a black kimono marched in.

"What is the meaning of having a meeting and not including me?" she demanded with indignation.

"Well, sister, we didn't want another female in with an attitude ruining our fun," was Kankuro's snide remark.

"Why you…"  
"That's enough, Kankuro," Gaara said. "I was going to include you Temari, but I thought it best to give you this news later, in private."  
"I don't see why."  
"Take a seat then," Kankuro said, offering her his chair.

After he made himself comfortable by leaning against a nearby wall, Gaara began all over again.  
"… Shikamaru was given a mission to Kirigakure by the Mizukage to help them revise their curricula."  
"That's unusual," Temari said, an understatement if there ever was one.

"Indeed, so it is not surprising that his real intention was to extract information from Shikamaru. He was apparently drugged and questioned. It is uncertain if he was tortured."

Temari sucked in her breath but gave no other indication of being affected by the news.

"What does this have to do with Juro?" Hotaru asked.  
"Juro, the Missing Iwa ninja, is probably being privately financed by the Mizukage using money he is stealing from his own city through a ghost fund."  
"Why is he doing this?" Kankuro asked.

"Shikamaru believes he was trying to find the legendary scrolls because of clues he picked up during his stay. The one that is said to be hidden in Wind country has not been found. Ouji would be a perfect test for its reputed power, don't you think, Hotaru?"

"We have to save him! I will speak to his father. He may listen to me…"  
Gaara raised his hand to silence her.

"There is no reason to believe they even exist. Even if they do, they need all five to open them. What I suggest we don't lose our heads. After all, unless he is registered as an official missing ninja, which he is not, it is best for us to continue our observation."

"Tsk. Always looking and never doing. What a pain, "Kankuro murmured.  
"But what if something happens to him?" Hotaru asked.

"I know it is difficult," Gaara said. "But that child is their guinea pig. They will not want him dead. Even though he is ambitious, Juro will have sense enough to train him above his limits."

"How…how is he not dead?" Temari asked.  
They all knew that she meant Shikamaru.

"Well, it seemed that his interrogation was conducted with the use of a psychoactive drug. He remembered nothing of the interrogation and would have not had a clue it even occurred had he not tattooed the pertinent information on his arm afterwards. Presumably that was due to an oversight. He must have been left alone."

"But how could he have let himself be drugged?" Temari demanded. "His family is known for their wealth of medical and herbal knowledge. He is too smart to allow himself to get drugged anyway!"

"The letter did not say, but knowing Shikamaru, what do you think?" Gaara replied.  
"Either he risked it to gather information," she replied. "Or…"  
"Or?"

"He was protecting someone."  
"Wouldn't he have a spy assigned to him?" Hotaru asked.  
"He would," Kankuro confirmed. "Probably a girl, too."

"Well, that isn't pertinent to this issue," Gaara said, deflecting the conversation to spare his sister's feelings. "What is important is that the Mizukage his breaking the law, stealing from his people, and probably financing dangerous ninja within our borders."  
The words hung heavy in the air and they all considered the implications silently for several minutes.

"If it weren't for the fact that Ouji's father is close to our Feudal Lord, I would have had them assassinated yesterday. But the day will come…"

"Gaara," Hotaru broke in. "permission to visit Ouji."  
"Denied."  
"But he is only thirteen! What if he gets killed…"

"Denied!"  
"Permission to visit Konoha," Temari asked, ignoring her brother's ill humor.  
"Also denied. You must prepare for the chuunin exams, sister."  
"Tsk," she murmured.

"Well, it seems that we will have to play the waiting game once again," Kankuro said with annoyance. "I was hoping you would want to kill them too."

"Because of their political connections, real or imagined, before we strike we must verify all this information," Gaara responded. "That is your job, Kankuro. Prove that he is at the pay of the Mizukage and a missing Ninja, not an Iwa spy, and I promise you can be the one to kill Juro."  
"Understood," Kankuro said with a feral grin.  
"Bloodthirsty, are we? " Temari murmured under her breath with a smirk.  
"With that, everyone is dismissed but Hotaru."

A few minutes later, Gaara and Hotaru were at the adjacent balcony, both of them wearing heavy cloaks to protect them from the biter desert cold night. It was especially rough in Suna, which was a temperate desert most of the year.

"I know how you feel," Gaara murmured. "But if you act on your own again, I will not be able to protect you."  
"I'm sorry, Gaara. I did not mean to worry you."  
Sand gathered before him, forming a small, floating platform at the edge of the balcony.

"If you leave again, then mark a gash over your emblem, because you will be treated as a missing ninja and there is nothing I could do to stop that."

He did not look at her as he jumped over the rail and on to the sand.  
"Gaara," she said as she walked to the railing and leaned over. "But I am so worried…"

"Hotaru you should know," he continued and turned back to her for the first time. "When you left, we all missed you but found our own happiness. However, there is one person who is only now beginning to heal. Ouji is no longer a child. He is responsible for his own actions. You must think of those who care about you _here_."  
Her eyes became misty and she nodded her head.

Gaara smiled slightly before continuing.

"Then, promise that you will stay and trust me."  
"I promise."  
"Good," Gaara said.  
Gaara surprised her by patting her head with fondness.  
"You're always crying, Hotaru."

She laughed and then said, "I don't know how you always manage to make me."  
"You should check up on him. I'm sure Hideaki is getting in some sort of trouble."  
"No doubt he is," she replied with a sigh.

* * *

_Shikamaru stood in the middle of an empty field. He knew it was a field because he could see a patch of grass beneath his feet. However, his hands moved across his face desperately, trying to get a better view of his surroundings. It was an exercise in futility, as he was trying to wave away a fog that was so dense he could not see two feet before him. A man suddenly materialized before him, dressed in a black, red cloud dotted robe. A three bladed scythe was held in one hand, his other holding its chain._

_"It's been a while, you piece if shit," he snarled. "You're the fucker that dug my grave. Problem is, I'm a fucking immortal. You didn't think I could claw my way out of hell, did you?"_

_"This has to be a dream," Shikamaru said. The apparition did not instill fear.  
"Is it?"_

_"I'll just wait until you disappear or I wake up. I generally do when a dream becomes lucid," Shikamaru remarked calmly.  
"Shit. I suppose I have no choice then," Hidan said with a wide grin._

_His pale skin became smothered in black. His pink eyes now blazed crimson. Despite the fog, he could clearly see a religious symbol form beneath Hidan. He was positioned within the encircled triangle that necessitated the ritual._

_"We will not begin the ritual of pain! With the exquisite worship of Jashin, I shall taste your tears, asshole."_

_Shikamaru looked down at his torso, expecting there to be a gapping hole or a wound, but found none._

_"Let's begin!" Hidan shouted with orgasmic excitement as he pierced his torso with a long blade._

_The pain that Shikamaru anticipated did not appear, instead a groan was heard from within the fog. He watched in horror as a woman materialized to his left. Her blonde hair was loose as she hung her head, doubled over in agony. Blood poured generously from her abdomen._

_"Save me," she panted with pain as she raised her head, her wide green eyes wide with panic._

_"Temari!" he exclaimed with horror.  
But before he could move, Hidan removed the blah and then pierced his heart.  
"And again!" he shouted with ecstasy._

_A scream was heard from his right, and his eyes fell on the dead body of Meine, blood flowing from the wound in her heart._

_"Ah…what is this?" An effeminate voice asked from behind. "So you've been carrying the guilt of leaving her behind all this time? How exquisite. But you can still save your beloved can't you?"_

_"Temari!" he gasped but could not move. Something was holding him fast._

_He looked down and saw to his horror a young apparition of Choji. He looked as he did at twelve but skeletal, his skin clinging to every bone. Clear wings sprouted from his back. He was digging his way up from the ground, clinging on to his clothes. His concave mouth gaped open._

_"You left me to die!"_

Shikamaru's eyes popped open and he sat up with a start, breathing heavily. Beads of cold sweat clung to his skin and his heart palpitated furiously. His hand shook as they gripped his head, trying to assimilate his dream.

"What was that?" he asked himself.

He looked at the clock and noticed it was three am. The memory of the dream faded back into his consciousness, but the fear it incited clung to his heart. He could not go back to sleep for the remainder of the night.

For the next two weeks he battled those nightmares. Hidan would find him in the fog, and sometimes it was Temari who lay dead, sometimes it was Choji. Asuma would sometimes make an appearance. He would appear as he did the day he died, his mouth stained with blood and his sides wounded. Those nights it were the worse.

_"Failure! You're nothing but a failure."_ Asume would accuse. _"You let me die!"_

It didn't matter to Shikamaru that he knew his late sensei would never say such things. The dreams played with his greatest fear and insecurity, the one of failure. He was so plagued he began to skip sleep altogether.

For a month he lived on caffeine pills.

During this time, Shikamaru kept busy cataloguing his family's vast wealth of medical knowledge for Shizune, making his rounds at the training fields, and preparing for this year's chuunin exams. He did all of this while still acting as the Hokage's secretary, playing shogi with the local gramps, and not getting a wink of sleep. He didn't look in the mirror much, so he didn't notice how his cheeks hollowed or the dark rings that formed around his eyes.

The mind deprived of sleep is a dangerous creature. It began to seek out dreams in his waking hours, and Shikamaru began to hallucinate. Shadows would move without cause and voices would call his name from the darkness. A white haired man would follow behind him, staying just within his peripheral vision.

_"You're next you fuck!"_ he would taunt as he pointed at him with the scythe.

They were especially bad in his family's fields, and he began to shy away from tending to them.

However, he kept these thoughts to himself. His father, Shikaku, was not given a reason for his lack of interest in his family's duties. He kept away from his parents and friends. He did not want to worry them as he tried to battle his mind, so no change was noted.

However, he could not hide his deteriorating heath from everyone. Kakashi noticed his declining health with concern. At first he left him alone, considering the stress that Shikamaru was under. Besides, he did not like to pry. But an event would force his hands two months after Shikamaru's arrival.

That day was like any other, with Shikamaru running errands for Kakashi and grumbling every step of the way. It's not that he disliked work. He wasn't lazy anymore, after all. He simply didn't like being saddled with someone else's work. A note arrived for the Hokage and disrupted his complaints. It was from Kirigakure.

"Ah," Kakashi said with surprise. "It seems this note is for you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru took the scroll and unfurled it. His face was impassive as he read the note until his eyes fell on one passage. His brown eyes glazed over and he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Hours later, he found himself staring at the sterile white ceiling of the hospital. Fluorescent light bathed everything in a pale hue and the smell of disinfectant permeated the air. A face loomed before him. After his eyes adjusted, he discovered that the gray blur was Kakashi.

"You haven't been sleeping much, huh," Kakashi remarked.  
"What a troublesome observation," Shikamaru murmured.  
"You need counseling. Whatever they did to retrieve information from you was meant to break your will. The fact that you wrote the note on your arm, as small as it was, showed they did not win but it almost destroyed you."

"I'm just stressed, that's all," Shikamaru mumbled. "I just need time out..."  
"No," Kakashi said. "You're getting counseling and that's an order."  
"Tsk. What a pain. I don't need counseling."  
"I know it's hard for men like us to admit we need help, but unless you agree, I will not allow you to head our chuunin examinees in Grass country. Talk to Sakura."  
"No."  
"But I said..."  
"If I must do that sort of thing, it will be Ino. I know her better."

"Agreed. She's good enough, even if she's not as skilled as Sakura. Also, she's also going with you to the chuunin exams. Your counseling does not end the day you leave."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to do it you troublesome Hokage."  
"Troublesome Hokage?" Kakashi asked with a smile. "You must be feeling better. I'll see you later you disrespectful bastard."

"Yeah...yeah... Don't get too caught up in your smut to work since I'm not there to keep you in check."

When Shikamaru was left to his own thoughts, he mulled over Ginjiro's letter. For the first time in a month he began to think of the people of Kirigakure. Learning of Master Houtoru's death pained him. He was pleased that his young pupils were doing so well. Besides, the new information about Meine intrigued him. Could it be she was actually allowed to retire? If that is the case, what could stop her from moving to Konoha?

The turn of his thoughts startled him, even as the answer came to him.

_No. _

* * *

The next day, his two teammates and the genin misfits arrived with tales of success and mindless thugs rounded up in Water country. Kakashi met them at the gates and informed them of Shikamaru's condition. When Ino and Choji heard their old friend was in the hospital, they rushed to his room immediately.

"Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed as she rushed in, shoving poor Choji aside. "What happened?"  
"I was just tired from too much work," he mumbled. "But that troublesome Hokage thinks I should get some counseling so that will have to be you."  
"I'm sure that Ino will take good care of you," Choji remarked cheerfully. "But you sure look like a mess. I hope you have been sleeping."  
"You idiot!" Ino snapped. "Can't you see he hasn't?"  
"Is that any way to talk to him strumpet?"  
"OH! I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so worried about you."  
"I'm fine," he growled as he began to rise. "I just need to get up and..."  
"No," she commanded, placing her hands on his chest and shoving him back down. "As your doctor I command you to stay here and let me take care of you."  
"You should listen to her," Choji said with a wink. "She's always right, remember?"

There was something in her tone and the look of her eyes when she said, "Let me take care of you" that made Shikamaru wish he would have asked for Sakura instead. After all, she was engaged and so therefore safe. Ino, on the other hand, still had her hands on his chest.

_What sort of nonsense is this? I've never had this problem before,_ he wondered.

_Troublesome women_, he thought as Ino forced some rice in his mouth later that day.  
Choji was seated beside her, eating with alacrity as usual.  
"I can feed my self," he stated with annoyance. "You troublesome pain."  
"Isn't it nice having a cute girl feed you?" she asked with a sly wink.

A memory came to him at once. It seemed to be years ago, but was merely half a year in the past. A cute brunette who was much too skinny for his taste was holding a pair of chop sticks with a roll of sweet omelets between them.  
"Open up!" she commanded.  
"I can feed myself," he said with arms crossed in stubborn pride.  
"But don't you like it when a cute girl feeds you?" she asked.

Her green eyes sparked as she asked him. Full pink lips, her best feature, were parted in a wide smile that brightened up her face. They must have placed a spell on him because he found his mouth acting on its own accord.

"Doesn't it taste better when you're fed?" she teased.  
"Oh? And how would you know?"  
"Well, it just seams that way."  
"So no one's ever fed you before?"  
"No way! Guys don't do that sort of thing..."  
"Let me be the first then."

A small smile etched itself across his lips as he pictured her flustered, blushing face when he offered the first bit of food. She seemed so happy to have someone feed her like a baby.

_I'm probably the first one who showed her that sort of affection before,_ he thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Ino asked. "Hellooo! Shikamaru? Where aaare you?"  
She waved her hand over his eyes that seemed to be gazing somewhere out in the distance.  
"He obviously agrees, "Choji interjected.  
"Ino, give me those chop sticks and let me feed myself."

It was not a request. It was a demand. The look in his brown eyes told her he was in no mood for games. It was all she needed to know. Whatever spell had been placed on her the past several weeks was broken, and he was back to being her ornery former teammate.

"Fine," she said. "I need to shower anyway. Your counseling will begin tomorrow."

After she left with a decide slam to the door, Choji took Ino's place at Shikamaru's side. He did not raise his head as he moved, shoveling food down his throat as though it was the greatest of all joys.

"So Shikamaru, who was she?" he asked between bites.  
"Ah...I'm that easy to read?"  
"Like a menu."

* * *

After Choji left him alone to his thoughts, Shikamaru was annoyed at yet another interruption to his rest.

"Enter," he said with some annoyance.  
Shiho entered the room, not wearing her usual white lab coat but still sporting the same plain black dress and goof glasses. Her hair was only mostly combed.

"I heard you were sick and I came to make sure you were doing well," she said quickly, almost yelling in her nervousness.

"That's fine," he said, rather relieved. He had been worried it would be Naruto. He was not in the mood for his antics.  
"I brought a shogi board," she said after she sat beside him.  
"Really?" he asked, brightening up.

"Yes, it really is a facinating game," she declared. "I love analyzing the probabilities each move..."  
"Sometimes it is good to enjoy something for its sake, don't you think?" he asked. "Like watching the clouds go by."

"Yes, I was being stupid wasn't I?"  
"No, you were just thinking too much. That's a dangerous thing, trust me."

She smiled sheepishly as she pulled out the board and began to place the pieces.

He didn't know why he was so gentle with her. Maybe it was because he knew she was very insecure, or because unlike most women, she didn't trouble him. He considered her a good friend. At any rate, he enjoyed their game very much.

* * *

Kakashi unfurled the note in his office and read the contents curiously. It seemed that Shikamaru had a full life in Kirigakure and blended in well with the population. But he didn't like the Mizukage's note. Not only was it too familiar, it was also too flippant and unprofessional. It reminded him of a note that Sakura would have written in hear genin years. Kakashi had received many notes from the Mizukage over the two years of his reign, and none of them had sounded like this. They were all toned down and serious. If it were not for the writing, Kakashi would have thought someone else wrote it.

_Shikamaru Dear,_

_It has been so long since you have gone I thought I would write you a little note. I was very happy to hear that you arrived safely. I hope you didn't run into trouble. The woods are filled with hidden dangers._

_Speaking of which, my retainer died recently while on a scouting trip. He was found impaled in the woods. __Unfortunately, I must be the bearer of bad news. Your sensei is dead._

_Master Houtoru was found all alone in a mountain. When the children found him, they thought he was sleeping! They even wanted to play so they threw rocks at him to wake him. But he wasn't asleep. Pity the dead can't come back to life._

_Your little friend Irika is doing surprisingly well. His team graduated from D rank missions earlier than expected. It's not surprising, considering they have Misuro. Little Irika still can barely keep up. Sekichi, my brother, liked your present and wants me to thank you._

_Dear little Meine has all but retired. So now she's traveling from village to village, using her knowledge in herbal medicine to do some good in Water country. Of course, she must come back every six months. All her things have been moved to my place and she sleeps here. Her family has rejected her, you see, and her brother Sora absolutely hates her. _

_As for me? I'm doing swimmingly. There is nothing like paperwork and little old council members to liven up my day. I've sent you your pay with this little note and I hope that you will visit again soon. One secret in exchange of another, no?_

_Ginjiro._

Kakashi took a red pen and begun to circle a few phrases.

_Run into trouble...impaled...the woods...hidden dangers...your sensei is dead...all alone...come back to life...every six months...rejected..._

_One secret in exchange of another, eh?_ he thought ruefully.

This was no friendly letter. It was an attack, so subtle that he would not have noticed had Shikamaru not reacted to it immediately. Those words were triggers. With his knowledge of Shikamaru's past, he was able to pinpoint the trigger words that caused Shikamaru's collapse.

At that moment Kakashi felt helpless. One of his men was attacked and all he could do was make him seek therapy. But he had more than enough information to hang him. The Mizukage was no more than a crook. All he needed to do was gather proof and send the "little old council members" a little note. He just needed to bide his time.

He circled another word, a name: Meine.

_…there was a cute little spy, _Shikamaru's words echoed in his mind.

Even though the note was short, it contained enough information for him to formulate a plan. Whoever she was, she was very close to the Mizukage to allow her to retire. It also seemed he considered Shikamaru a rival for her attentions. After all, why else would he bother writing that she _sleeps_ there? The implication was subtle but it rank of jealousy.

_I will get you, Ginjiro, for trying to destroy one of my shinobi,_ Kakashi thought darkly. _And I will use your woman to do it._

* * *

Later that month, after some deliberation with Sakura, Schizune and Ino, it was determined that Shikamaru's mental state was too volatile for him to retain his duties. He was ordered to remain in Konoha, Naruto taking his place as representative for the chuunin exams. Only after long months of careful monitoring was Shikamaru allowed back to work.

Temari was allowed to visit shortly after the chuunin exams. Although nothing happened to alter their relationship, a correspondence began between them. Whenever Choji ventured to ask, Shikamaru would say they were just fiends. Even though Shikamaru was not one to reveal his feelings, he did not hide things from Choji. But Choji noted privately that they were playing a shogi game through the mail, a clear indication of a continued interest in both parties. Perhaps something was blossoming once again.

As for the missing ninja in Suna, most of them disappeared shortly after the meeting, as though getting wind of their discovery. But Juro remained in the Miyake household, teaching the hemophiliac Ouji worthless jutsu. Their investigation revealed he was under the direct pay of Miyake and no extra sources of income were found.

However, the state alert continued as Iwa continued to deny their existence. The official Iwa line to all inquires was,

_There are no missing ninja from Iwa who bare the name 'Juro' or match the description given of him or his supposed companions._

No other villages claimed them and he was seated much too close to the seat of Wind Country power to touch.

It would be four long, frustrating years of walking within a labyrinth of silence before Kankuro was able to encircle his prey.

Meanwhile, four children in Kirigakure were growing much faster than expected. The once united group was beginning to splinter, each child taking his own path. Hope, despair, ruthlessness, and guile extended their hands to them, bidding them follow. Each child took the hand that mirrored his soul and ran.

And a woman without village wandered the hills of her country, her eyes ever searching a coveted item.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked it. Thank you for the kind reviews!


	9. Chapter 9 Cruelty

**AN: I don't own Naruto**

If anyone is especially disturbed at cruelty toward animals, you may object to certain parts of this chapter. Although the last couple of chapters may have made them seem more humane, it is only because I have been writing about them within the confines of their village. Now that they are graduates, the fruits of their training will become apparent as they move away from the village and into other parts of the world.

I don't like writing anything overtly sadistic and I hate torture, so I will not dwell over details. Also, I do keep the rating in mind.

_Yokai:_ evil or mischievous spirit.

Appendix at the end of the chapter.

Edit: thanks Kayli for noting that mistake in the beginning!

**Chapter 9 Cruelty**

The Fuyuzake clan suffered a great blow that fall when the retirement of their eldest daughter, Meine, was announced. The family immediately disowned her, giving her twin siblings the unnecessary instruction of never speaking to her again. Now Sora and Ameyo, the only two young shinobi of their clan, carried the weight of their clan's future on their shoulders.

This fact increased Sora's tyrannical rule on his fellow teammates and his instructor, Keishi, did nothing to quell it. She just stood back and watched, as a proper Kiri jounin, giving instructions when necessary but leaving them to their own devises most of the time.

Ayume took most of his bossing in stride since little of it was directed to her anyway. Her moment of defiance early on left her unbothered but did little to shield Sekichi, and she did not try to alleviate his position. This doused Sekichi's feelings for her, as what interested him in the first place was his belief that she was kinder than the others. But this was proved not to be the case. The friendship remained, but his childish crush on her was spent.

Sekichi, not being one for confrontations, found underhanded methods to rebel against Sora's dictatorship. When it was announced in the Spring that they were going to take a mission involving subduing a pack of wild boars, Sora had completely disregarded his plan to sedate and move them to another location. Sora simply planned to kill them. He went against Sora's wishes and visited Ameyo for the sedatives he required.

Ameyo was in her room since she was between missions and she was a homebody, making her easy to locate. When he arrived, he exhaled deeply before knocking on her window. Although he had not seen her for months and she had not registered in his thoughts since their last meeting, he could vividly remember how much she pestered him before. Also, there was that little fact that she enjoyed treading in subjects best left untouched.

When Ameyo opened the window, she hid her happiness beneath a veneer of stoicism.

"What is it?" she asked.  
"Your family produces sedatives, right?"  
"We make all sorts of things," she replied offhandedly.  
"I'm looking for a sedative strong enough to knock out adult boar."  
She cocked her eyebrows and smirked.  
"What will I get in return?" she asked with a sly wink.  
"How much money do you want?"  
"I…ha-ave money silly boy," she said with a musical tone.

"I ah…don't know what else to give you."  
"Tell me what you know of the towers in the Training grounds," she demanded evenly. "If you tell me everything you know, I will give you the sedatives you need."  
"I can't do that," he declared flatly.  
"Then I won't tell you a damn thing," she replied as she began to close the window.

Sekichi interrupted her and forced the window open before entered in the room forcefully. Despite her protests, he marched to her with unmitigated rage and backed her up against a wall.

"You need to stop snooping into things that doesn't concern you," he growled.  
"What does it matter to you?"  
"The same could be said about you! Why do you snoop around?"  
"There is something wrong," she replied softly. "I don't know what it is, but there is something wrong with people thinking you killed anyone and with your broth…"  
"Shut up! I told you that if you continue, you will die," he interrupted viciously.

"How nice, you actually care about what happens to me…"

At that moment Sekichi realized that as annoying and selfish as she was, unlike the others, she posed her own mind. She was not one of the walking dead he was so accustomed to seeing. Even Ayume proved to be one of them, but here was a person who was willing to defy the natural order of silence and obedience. The change was refreshing. For the first time in months, Sekichi smiled.

"What's with that face?" she asked suspiciously.  
"It's the scrolls," he replied. "You should be able to figure out the rest on your own. But I can't stress it enough, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"Tha-ank…you!" she exclaimed. "I'll prepare enough sedative to kill of a pack of them and instruct you on their use."

"Thanks."

Before leaving with the necessary components, he turned to her and declared with a grin,  
"If I don't see you again, meet me by the stream outside Kiri the day before the chuunin exams. I should be there practicing with Irika."  
No longer able to mask her feelings, Ameyo's only reply was a furious blush.

* * *

Now that winter had recently passed, cherry blossoms were peeking out of their sleeping branches, and youngsters were starting their outdoor adventures. Bears were meandering from their dens, pawing nearby rivers for fish, famished after months of sleep. And all creatures, both great and small, began to think of romance.

One sleepy village was no different. Comprising of barely three hundred people and nestled some ways away from the main road, most travelers would not have seen it had they passed by.

But they did comfortably enough raising their crops, mostly rice and vegetables, and tending their livestock. They were reserved but polite people, never failing to give a stranger a helping hand but suspicious of change. Most happily looked forward to the new harvest.

However, those spring days brought more than cherry blossoms and longer days, they also brought with them a pack of aggressive wild boars. At first, the only indication of trouble came in the form of broken gate doors and startled animals, but soon the boars gathered courage and began to trample on their tilled farmland. After some unfortunate incidents involving dead guard dogs and a whole chicken coop completely decimated, it was resolved that outside help was needed.

The village head visited the local magistrate and the local magistrate was the one who hired Kirigakure shinobi for the job. At first it was ranked as a level D mission, as most missions involving animals, and Team Keishi was sent to take care of the problem. Two weeks, a broken wrist, and an aggravated instructor later, and Ginjiro raised the rank of the mission to "C." Team Ebiso, long accustomed to C class missions, was called in to assist. This was a blow to Sora's pride. His family was already shamed by Meine's inexplicable request for an early retirement and now he was not able to lead his fledgling team against a pack of mere animals. He could see all of his ambitions crash around him. Much to his chagrin, Ayume and Sekichi didn't seem too troubled by the help. Why would they? Mizuro and Irika were their friends.

After Mizuro heartlessly teased Sora over his failure and took charge, it became apparent that these creatures were no laughing matter. Three days later, he felt himself completely deflated.

"I don't think these are animals!" Mizuro reflected with wide eyes after yet another plan of his was foiled. "These are yokai!"

"You'll think of something," Ayume affirmed.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you'll come up with another failed plan," Sekichi remarked.  
"You shut your mouth, baby," Mizuro growled.

Sora hung back with his arms folded, leaning against a tree and looking at Mizuro with unbridled contempt. It was no secret that the Khoru, Mizuro's clan, were his clan's rival. Kiri was more aristocratic than other villages and most Mizukages came from three prominent families. Sora's brother was an exception. But if you played your cards well, were very strong, and had the correct pedigree, the coveted position could be yours. Sora's ambitious mind was planning for that time, and he saw Mizuro as his main rival.

_You will not be the victor in this,_ Sora thought deviously.

Irika and Ghost sat on a nearby tree branch, idly playing with their kunai. The mission did not interest Irika in the slightest. Besides, Mizuro was being unusually hasty. It would do no good to rush in and fight mindlessly. He wondered what was causing Mizuro such uncharacteristic impatience.

The reason that Irika was perched up on the tree was Ghost, who generally sat up on trees and away from crowds whenever possible. He found himself inexplicably drawn to her. It couldn't be helped. She was interesting. Mizuro gave him no end of grief over it, as evidenced by a conversation they had earlier that day.

"Why do you hang out with her? You can't even see her face and she doesn't say a thing. You're a weirdo. First, you go after the tomboy and now you like the creepiest girl in class."  
"I don't like her."  
"Liar," Mizuro said with a knowing smirk.

Now, Irika yawed with boredom as we waited for Mizuro to cook up something new.

"Not thinking it through," Ghost whispered.  
"Hrm?"

"They're…not thinking…"  
"I think so too. They're acting like the boars they want to capture."

"I like the gates…"  
"The gates Mizuro made? Yeah, they were a good idea but they crashed on through."

She shifted uncomfortably, a sign that she wanted to say something but did not have the words for it.

"You think he should try it again, Matsuki?"  
Her hair covered most of her face, making it impossible for him to see the blush that colored her cheeks at the sound of her name. She turned her head bashfully before nodding.

"Mizuro!" Irika called from above.  
"Oi! You love-birds ready to participate?"

Ayume giggled at the thought but Irika completely ignored the insinuation.  
"If you want to talk, come down!" Mizuro yelled.

Sora rolled his eyes as Irika jumped down from the branch and landed perfectly. How he hated those clowns. He noticed how Irika's sword was just long enough to graze the ground as he landed.

_Why did that loser get the sister sword?_ Sora thought jealously.

"Matsuki thinks you should try the gates again," Irika said.  
"Again? Why would I do that…ah…of course! We need to wear them out for them to work!"  
"What (smack) do you mean?" Ayume asked.

"An obstacle course," Sora interjected, peeved that he had not thought of the idea. "We have them run through a closed course until they're exhausted and then trap them. That way they won't have the energy to break through a fence."  
"Screw trapping them. I want them dead. How's your arm, Ayume?" Mizuro asked.

"It's almost healed thanks to Gho…Matsuki."  
"Then we should wait until it is done. Irika, how long did Matsuki say that it would take?"

"Three days."  
"Good, we'll watch their farms and maintain a constant guard, while I'll…" Mizuro began his orders.  
"…I'll design the course," Sora interrupted coldly.

"You haven't done a thing for the past three days and suddenly you're going to take credit? Fat chance, rich boy."

Sora walked forward confidently and gave Mizuro a defiant stare.

"You've had three days to succeed where I've failed and you've proved yourself useless. I not have you take my credit for my mission."

"And you haven't done anything for the past week! Bastard, you…" Mizuro began.  
"Well, they were brought here to help us," Sekichi interrupted. "Why don't we work together?"

Mizuro's aqua eyes and Sora's black eyes turned to the speaker and gave Sekichi an incredulous look.

"Quiet, Sekichi," Ayume whispered. "You'll get yelled at again."  
"For what?" he whispered back. "This is just like genin exams."

"Don't you see that Sora and Mizuro are competing over who will lead the team?" she hissed.

Irika sighed and then looked up at Matsuki, who was playing with some young leaves, ignoring the ruckus bellow. He wished he could act so oblivious, especially since agreed with Sekichi on this one. Arguments would get them nowhere.

"How about we all think of something and vote," he said at last.  
"What do you mean, _vote?"_ Mizuro and Sora asked in unison.

"It seems we both have sissies in our team, Mizuro. There is only one way to solve this!" Sora exclaimed, grabbing his weapons.

"My thoughts exactly," Mizuro growled as he reached back for his heavy sword.

"That is enough!" Ebiso exclaimed as he suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke.

The other instructor appeared with him, her eyes covered with dark gasses and her uniform was comprised of a short, black skirt, tall boots and a tight gray shirt entwined with netting. Keishi's curly black hair was suspiciously disheveled but only Irika noticed.

"If you brats can't figure it out on your own, we'll do it for you but this won't reflect well. We aren't like those pussies in Konoha. We are not here to hold your hand and do the thinking for you."

Five of the students raised their voice in protest but the lady spoke up this time.

"Your plan is sound but since you can't work together, we will prepare it for you. Any chances you had of taking your chuunin exams this year failed. Congratulations."

They both disappeared rather abruptly after those words. Mizuro gave Sora a dark look.

"This is all your fault, Sora! Ebiso sensei told me I could take my chuunin exams this summer instead of waiting until next year but you've messed things up!"

"I've messed things up? You were the one who started arguing with me."  
"Why are boys (smack) such children?" Ayume wondered with a sigh.

* * *

Irika was assigned the midnight watch with Matsuki, and spend the first hour with her in comfortable silence. They both scanned the area from the tallest building in the village, a rather ostentatious temple that stood out among the simple cottages of the hamlet, for ruffian animals.

Matsuki spent her time spinning the weighted end of her unusual weapon, a sickle and chain. As the name implied, it was a sickle affixed with a chain. The sickle is used for defense while the end of the chain is hooked to a weight, which is swung, its momentum used for offensive strikes. An adept wielder could use the chain to steel weapons. The chain would be tossed, wrapped around a sword or spear, and then pulled back. In one swift motion, the entangled weapon would become part of the wielder's arsenal and the enemy would be left defenseless.

She was practicing her aim by using the weight to knock down the occasional bat that wandered into the area. Because her technique used a great deal of aerobics, her uniform was a bit different. She wore gray spandex pants and a small, white, sleeveless shirt over netting. Her hands were gloved.

As he sat in the darkness, he mulled over an idea in his mind until he gathered up enough courage to ask. He turned to the seated Matsuki and breathed deeply before stating his request.

"Matsuki, I need for you to keep watch alone for several minutes. Do you think you can do it?"  
She nodded her head.  
"Don't tell anyone."  
Again, she nodded her head.

He slipped from the temple and slunk through small vegetable gardens and flower patches until he spotted the desired building. With his back against the wall, he crept forward and stopped under his sensei's window. A devious smile sliced his face when he heard exactly what he was expecting. The muffled sounds of lovemaking were filtering out of the open window.

He leapt on to the windowsill and smashed the glass, littering the bed and floor with its jagged pieces, startling the two within. With the window completely gone, he had full access into the bedroom, and he perched on the sill like a raven. Keishi screamed and covered herself as Ebiso rose from the bed in the buff, ready to kill.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled.  
"Fraternizing with kunoichi while on missions is forbidden," Irika replied smoothly.  
"I'll kill you, you brat!" she hissed.  
"You can't do it here," Irika replied evenly. "It's would be troublesome to fake my death."

They booth glared at the child murderously.  
"I'll find a place."  
"What do you want?" Ebiso growled, realizing the child wanted to bargain.  
"I have read your notes."

"And?"  
"You're being unfair."  
"My assessment is perfect. I've been training you for the past seven months and I haven't seen an improvement."

"Liar! You haven't been _around_ for the past seven months. I will not be genin for life because you don't recommend me for the chuunin exam."  
"You'll just get yourself killed."  
"I don't care!"

"So what? I recommend you to the chuunin exams next year and you won't tell the Mizukage on me? How childish. No one even follows that rule."

"But you get demoted if you get caught."  
"What do I have to fear from you? You don't have any proof."  
Irika smiled dangerously and Ebiso's face when pale when he saw the gleam that appeared in his eyes.

_He wouldn't,_ he thought incredulously. _He wouldn't dare._

But he didn't have much time for reflection, as Irika lunged into the room feet first and landed on Ebiso's chest, knocking him against the floor. With a deft precision, he swiftly reached back and pulled a wet, sticky item into his hand before jumping against the wall and out of the window, making his escape.

The two adults were too stunned for words. Ebiso did not move for several minutes before finally getting up and sunk on the bed with shock.

"Can you believe he did that?"

"We've underestimated him. It takes more than strength to be shinobi. You must be willing to do whatever it takes, no matter how unsightly," she replied with admiration.

"I should pay more attention to him from now on."

Irika enclosed the disgusting item into a bag as quickly as he could after reaching his room. He then washed his hands thoroughly, threw up, brushed his teeth, and washed his hands once again.

_I did it,_ he thought triumphantly as he placed the bag into a jacket pocket.

His status as a chuunin examinee next year was all but guaranteed.

When he arrived back on the temple, he found Matsuki still waiting on the roof, the number of dead bats at her feat significantly increased. She parted her hair and gave him a quizzical glance, saying in volumes what she could not with words. As far as he knew, he was the only person allowed to get a full view of her face.

"I am back."  
She smirked at him knowingly.  
"You're too observant for your own good."

* * *

The next morning, Ebiso woke Irika up early with a rough kick to the gut. Irika woke up with a start, coughing and gagging. His arms were crossed against his chest as he doubled over in pain, but he did not complain.

"Come, I'm taking you to train with the others. If you want it so badly, fine. But I will not be humiliated by your loss. Everyone laughed at me when you were assigned to my team and you better be sure as hell they'll laugh at me again for your entrance in the chuunin exams. I don't give a damn what you have, you're doing things my way or I won't recommend you at all, understand?"

Irika voiced no argument.

Now that his sensei saw him as a student worth teaching, Irika's formal training begun. In that brief, shocking moment, Irika proved that his determination wasn't just show. He was willing to use whatever means necessary, even stooping as low as blackmail, to achieve his goals. Underhanded methods were praised in Kiri. Blackmail was an unspoken way of life. He would make an excellent shinobi. And if there was one thing shinobi of the Mist respected as much as ruthlessness and strength, it was gall.

* * *

Three days later, the course was set and ready. The six genin worked nearly the whole day previously building it under the strict supervision of their instructors, who no longer trusted them to do it on their own.

Genin apprenticeship was very different in Kiri than it was in Konoha. In Konoha, the jounin instructors attentively taught the genin and were the unquestioned leaders of the group. They were the ones who planned the missions. They were also perfectly willing to die for their team.

Not so with Kiri jounin instructors. Although the instructors were to be obeyed without question, the genin were nearly autonomous. It was considered a sign of weakness if the genin needed too much assistance with their mission or too much attention from the instructor. The jounin were there to observe, advise, and then recommend them for the chuunin exams that were held yearly if they found their team worthy. The jounin instructors reserved the right not to instruct students if they didn't make a good impression on the first day, not to recommend them for the chuunin exams for any reason, and had no obligation to them whatsoever. Labeling them instructors was misleading. Also, Shikamaru's reforms did little to change the long held tradition of genin being considered disposable tools. A genin would, and had, been used as a shield by a desperate jounin instructor in the past. This was just one of the few practices that Konoha ninja found appalling about Kirigakure and no amount of reform, no matter how reasonable, could break.

Although similar to Suna in thinking, as some genin had to prove they were worthy to receive instruction there as well, the Kiri mindset was harsher. In those cases, the Suna instructor would feign negligence in order to goad the genin low achiever into earning his instruction, but kept close tabs on him in private. Even though Suna could be harsh, and they emphasized strength over emotion, they kept their humanity. But there was no such generosity in Kiri. There was little warmth between the jounin instructor and his team.

So the two jounin instructors looked down at the their fledgling teams with contempt as genin took their places. They were a pathetic lot if they needed assistance from them just to make a simple trap.

"How was your training with that child?"  
"Fair. He has improved much over the past seven months."  
"Your training will cost him rank even if he passes."  
"Yes, but at least he will pass. That's the only thing that is important to him."

"Hrm. I was going over your notes this morning," she mused. "It seemed he was quite skilled before his father died. Any thoughts?"

"He has some emotional attachment to that dead man," Ebiso murmured with sneer. "Maybe he's under the misguided notion that he must prove himself to him, distracting him, or maybe he feels inferior to him. Whatever it is, it's crippled him."

"Emotions make you weak," she agreed with a nod. "Still, if he overcomes his weakness I think I might consider him later."

"He's a little young, don't you think?"  
"Pft, I'm seventeen. A four year's difference isn't much after a certain age, don't you think?"

Ebiso, who was twenty-one, merely smirked. That's one of the reasons he liked her. A proper Kiri woman, she knew what she wanted and had no bones about expressing it.

* * *

While Ayume, Sekichi, and Matsuki were manning their posts, Irika, Sora, and Mizuro were slowly approaching their target. The pack of boars was resting in the sun, enjoying their mid-day nap in mud pit beside a river. There were thirty boars of various ages, with the babies sleeping in the middle of the group.

To help maintain an element of surprise, the three boys approached down-wind to keep the animals from picking up their scent. They crawled close to ground, using their elbows and knees to propel them forward, keeping their bodies from grazing on the grass and the rustling of their approach to a minimum.

Still, the eldest boar, a matriarch of twenty years, felt something amiss as the three approached. She rose to her hooves and sniffed the air suspiciously, scanning her surroundings and perking her ears with attention. The three boys stopped on their tracks, gazing at the large matriarch from beyond the small hill.

At long last she judged it safe and plopped back down on the riverbank with a sniff. Not a moment too soon, as they had been forced to stay perfectly still on their elbows and knees so long, their muscles were shaking with the strain.

_Just a little bit closer,_ Sora signaled with his hands.

Mizuro nodded with agreement, ignoring the fact that Sora was taking command again.

After going further a few yards, Irika removed an exploding note from a side pocket and threw it, aiming it at the middle of the group. It sailed gracefully before landing among the fledgling boars with a thud. The pack became startled at once before a large explosion shredded the boars near its epicenter. The cubs sailed in the air, dead before they even landed and the surviving boars began to race in all directions in a panic.

But they did not get far. Before Irika released the kunai, Mizuro made the necessary signs:

_Suiton: Liquid Wall _

After he touched the ground, a wall of water rose from the ground and encircled them completely. The boars, unaccustomed to the phenomena, became confused and began to crawl over each other, desperately looking for an exit but not thinking to crash through.

"Watch and learn," Mizuro said with a smirk.

He jumped the ten-foot wall in a single bound, and landed on a writhing body. The creature began to leap, trying to shake the foreign object off but Mizuro kept his balance before jumping to the other side. After the initial shock, the great mass of boars became organized, forming a protective circle that faced the strange wall of water. The few remaining juveniles were protected in the middle.

"Hey pigs!" Mizuro yelled. "You lookin' for someone?"

He placed his hand on the wall of water and instantly an opening spread before him.  
The matriarch faced him and her intelligent eyes developed glimmer of recognition. Her animal mind communicated one thing: _So, it was you! _

One of the more rash males cried in fury and rushed at him, his dangerous tusks aimed to impale him. Mizuro did not move as the boar galloped at him full speed. The animal was huge, almost five feet and weighing over 200 lbs. The space between them was only several yards. It would only take four seconds, at most, for the boar to impale him with his large tusks.

Irika raced to Mizuro's side at once, his sword ready. As the boar was about to make contact, he swung down, beheading him. The body slid past Mizuro's feet and the head rolled away in an ungraceful totter.

"What are you thinking?" Irika asked. "Why did you jump in anyway? You could have just gone around."

"Just testing something," Mizuro said with a shrug.

"Stop goofing off!" Irika exclaimed. "It would be stupid to die to a bunch of animals before you take the chuunin exams."

"Hmph, shouldn't you be more concerned about getting rid of the competition? If you fight against me, you'll die," Mizuro stated as he looked at him with cold, aqua eyes.

"What?" Irika asked, completely taken back.

"I thought so," Mizuro said as he swung his sword across his shoulders. "It looks like we may not have them run the obstacle course after all. Look how frightened they are. Want to go in and kill them off?"

Irika gazed at his friend before looking at the now incensed group of boars who were pawing the ground furiously. They looked ready to charge at any moment. There was nothing in their behavior that suggested fear. He could take out a few on his own, but fighting twenty adult and two juvenile boars at once was suicide. Mizuro must be joking.

"Don't listen to that blowhard, Irika," Sora said from a nearby ridge. "Just follow the plan. He's trying to get rid of you. See that weakling as a threat, Mizuro? You've gotten more pathetic than I thought."

"Maybe you should watch your back, Sora," Mizuro replied with nonchalance. "Today will be rather chaotic. You never know where a stray kunai could land."

"You should take your own advice," Sora shot back.

Irika's arms felt like jelly as he held the sword that mirrored Mizuro's, gazing at his friend with shock.

_You can't have the ocean without its wave, that's why I'm giving this to you,_ he remembered Ajiki sensei's words at that moment.

Sekichi was his brother, but Mizuro was his best friend. Mizuro's joke was not in good humor. The message it communicated was simple: _I want you to die._

"Mizuro…"

"What are you standing around for, stupid?" Mizuro yelled. "They're starting to charge!"

The boars now had a mark for their furry and were charging at the boys in full force. The two boys leapt from the ground, barely avoiding being trampled. After the narrow escape, they goaded them on through a nearby canyon. Irika and Mizuro leaped from side to side, staying just above the rushing boars to seem an easy target while avoiding injury. Sora was at the tail end, killing off stragglers with kunai and causing enough panic to make those who were not enraged run ahead with fear.

As they neared the first gate at the end of the canyon, Sora leapt to the top of the canyon and used a kunai to break a cord, releasing a trap. A pile of rocks toppled behind the rushing throng, crushing one animal and blocking their possible retreat while Mizuro and Irika urged them forward.

Sekichi was waiting at the first gate, ready to cut the cord and entrap them in the first pen. The pen was disguised with shrubs and grass to make it appear part of the surrounding forest. The boars with their poor eyesight could not distinguish the wooden boards from the shrubbery.

As the last of the now eighteen boars rushed in, Sekichi cut the cord and the gate fell down forward entrapping them.

On the boars continued in blind furry, not noticing their way back was sealed. Sekichi did not hurt any of them, and he did not have to. As expected, the boars continued forward and broke the wooden fence. The powerful matriarch took most of the damage and several sharp pieces of wood lodged themselves on her back. She began to bleed.

The canyon emptied out to a narrow valley, which was once a riverbed. Irika and Mizuro used the natural angle of the hills to set off the next trap.

Mizuro and Irika were still leading the throng but split, one heading to the left and the other to the right. As soon as the boars broke through the gates, they cut the cords that held large piles of logs in place. They bounced and rolled down the hill swiftly, crushing most unlucky stragglers. One smart boar decided enough was enough, and ran back to the pen, trying to retreat. The juvenile was cut down immediately by Sora's blade.

"I caught dinner!" he exclaimed with a feral grin.

Those who were not crushed by the logs or cut down by Sora continued forward, lead by the matriarch and fueled now more than by fear than fury. Only ten were left.

"Those stubborn bastards!" Mizuro yelled gleefully as he and Irika jumped from tree to tree directly above the group, no longer needing to egg them on.

Ayume was standing at the second pen, smiling as she chewed her gum. She kissed her deadly necklace, now a lucky charm, and waited until the last of the ten large boars passed beneath the hidden entrance. After they did, the gate fell swiftly, enclosing them in the second pen.

As expected, the boars charged through the other side, crashing through the wooden wall with blind rage, incurring more injuries but barely noticing. After a few yards, the matriarch's hooves broke several strings, triggering a trap. Two large, spiked clamps rose up from the ground, ending the life of two animals between their jagged jaws.

Ayume jumped on to the wooden fence and threw the needles she had placed between her fingers at the last remaining juvenile. They pierced its neck and the juvenile's life ended immediately.

"Jackpot!" she cried.

"Good job, Ayume!" Mizuro cried, making her blush with pleasure.

The third and final gate was waiting for the remaining seven, who were running at a significantly slower pace by this time.

Five genin followed behind while Matsuki was waiting for the throng to appear. When the gate lowered, it was not of wood but metal, as was fence. There would be no crashing through walls this time. But the throng did not care. They rushed at the metal fence and slammed against it with their tusks repeatedly, making the unsteady walls sway with every slam.

The six genin stood on narrow fence, keeping their balance perfectly despite the tremors.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Mizuro asked. "I'm in the mood for pork."

"We can sedate them and move them to a location away from people," Sekichi said. "I've prepared poison darts."

Sora raised his eyebrow at his unusually humane teammate. He could not believe this was the same guy who was reputed to kill his parents.

_It must have been Ameyo,_ he thought ruefully. _I need to speak to her later._

"Let Ghost do it," Sora declared feeling generous and ignoring the sissy. "She's the only one of us who has not landed a kill."

Matsuki nodded her head respectfully and prepared her sickle and chain. She swung the weighted end until it turned at the desired speed.

She used its momentum to hit the nearest panicked boar. The weight slammed against a boar's skull, crushing it immediately.

"Nice!" Ayume praised. "I want to see you do it again."

Matsuki placed the sickle between her teeth and began to swing the weapon once again in a loop over her head. She added more flair to the show by diving on to a boar's back, landing on her right hand while still swinging the weight on the left. Even though the boar was flailing wildly, trying to get her off his back, she kept her balance.

She wound the chain around its neck and pulled, suffocating the creature. He began to wiggle, choke and cry out with pain. Once the boar became unconscious, it slid to one side. Matsuki escaped the fall with a back flip on to the nearby fence.

"Nice," Mizuro observed. "Too bad you lost your weapon."

She shrugged her shoulders and then lifted her hand. That's when they noticed that the sickle was attached to her hand the whole time by means of a chakra string. As she pulled back, the chain broke through the neck, taking chunks of flesh along with it as it sailed back to its master. She peeled off the gore without concern.

The five remaining boars began to circle the pen in desperation, lead by the furious and bleeding matriarch, who bumped the fence at irregular locations as she passed by.

"Run, run! Run, piggy, run!" they taunted in unison.

"It's my turn!" Sora called cheerfully.

"Run, run! Run piggy, run!"

He jumped with two kunai in hand and each point dug themselves on to the boar's side, the giant animal squealed with pain and began to jump to the side, trying to dislodge the boy. Sora merely removed one and stabbed the boar through the skull.

The matriarch rushed at him, trying to protect her charge but Sora leapt back to the fence on to safety.

"Sqeeeee!" the matriarch cried she slammed against the fence with full force. It leaned back dangerously but did not give in.

"She's upset," Sekichi noted.  
"It's your turn," Sora said, turning to Sekichi.  
"I've had my kills," Sekichi replied with discomfort.

"Forget it, Sora," Mizuro said. "There is no getting him to kill a trapped animal."  
"Tsk."  
"I'll go!" Ayume declared.  
"Be careful," Sekichi said. "There are four of them left."

She rolled her eyes at him and then unfurled her favorite weapon, a sling. She allowed the passing boars to rush beside her three times, as they desperately made their way around the circle, trying to find a way out of the deadly trap. A metal oval smashed against one of the skulls, killing him at once. Three more. She prepared another one. That one hit the side instead, breaking his shoulder blade, rendering him immobile. The boar limped on his wounded leg for a couple of steps before collapsing in pain.

"Let's have fun with that one!" Mizuro declared.

The children prepared their kunai and began to toss them at the fallen creature, making sure to hit him in just the right places to as not to inflict mortal wounds. Sekichi, however, did not participate. A sick feeling began to form in the pit of stomach. This was no longer a hunt. He enjoyed the hunt, but this was a slaughter. There was something distinctly unfair about picking off animals as they were trapped in an iron pen. He took his kunai and aimed it at the boar's skull, ending his misery.

"You always ruin our fun," Irika remarked.

"Sorry," he apologized coldly without a hint of regret.

The matriarch and the remaining boar continued their futile turn around the fence, slamming themselves against the walls, trying to topple their tormentors.

"Run, piggy, piggy!" the children chanted.

That's when the matriarch and her last remaining ally changed tactics. Instead of running in another circle, they stopped in their tracks and both of them charged simultaneously at the fence. They ran straight for Ayume. When they slammed against the fence, the tremor was so violent, the fence collapsed along with. She fell on the floor, and rolled back but could not move fast enough to avoid the two charging beasts. Her light brown eyes widened with fear as their giant, powerful jaws, strong enough to crush bone, loomed near.

She was going to die. She knew she was going to die. It was her fault for not moving out of the way. But the death that she expected did not come.

As the two boars prepared their rush, all of the children except for the distracted Ayume knew what was to occur. That is why most of them did not try to save her. However, Sekichi and Irika automatically unsheathed their weapons and jumped in her direction. That is how they were able to reach Ayume's side before she was trampled. Sekichi pierced his small ninja sword into the smaller boar's side, impaling him. Then he finished him off with an upward slice to the heart. Irika was less exact. He merely swiped the giant matriarch with the smooth edge of his large blade, dividing her into two clean halves.

Ayume opened her eyes after a few seconds passed and she found she was still alive. The two bodies were only inches away from her feet, and she crawled backwards with fear, as though their corpses could revive and revenge themselves for the unsportsmanlike slaughter they suffered. She raised her head, her wide eyes staring at her two saviors, and smiled. Sekichi offered her his hand to help her up. She took it, almost collapsing as she stood. Her knees were still shaking with fear.

"Lucky you," Sora said. "Most of us would have let you die."  
"Stupid girl. Didn't you see them rushing at you?" Mizuro asked.  
Mortification swallowed her gratitude and she pushed Sekichi roughly away.  
"I was going to jump out of their way."  
"Sure you were," Sora taunted.

Mizuro forgot all about the girl who desperately wanted to impress him, and eyed the fallen giant with interest instead. The matriarch was as large as they, and probably weighed three times as much. For Irika to slice through her as cleanly as he did would have required a great deal of strength.

"Nice going, Tanuki-kun," he said, using Irika's cruel nickname.

Irika met his eyes and felt his heart sink. Any warmth that had been there before was gone. Mizuro regarded him coldly, as though he were looking at a marked man. That is when he knew for certain: their friendship was over.

Ebiso sensei had been watching the entire proceedings from a nearby hill with Keishi. The show had been quite entertaining.

"So the little Tanuki is beginning to flex his muscles," she observed.  
"For now," Ebiso remarked.

* * *

They took the Matriarch's body back to the village and skinned her. After she was skinned, her body was sliced, cooked and served to the two teams by the village head and his daughters. Although they were happy the menace was gone, they would have disapproved of the unsportsmanlike way the animals were dispatched.

But there was one thing the village Head clearly disapproved of at that moment. He certainly did not like the way that blue haired boy looked at his daughters. But Kiri shinobi were ruthless, and it was whispered they were not above slaughtering entire villages or killing civilians for the slightest injury. So, keeping their fearful reputation in mind, he kept his peace.

"Beft pofk I'f efer haft," Sora declared with his mouth full.  
"It does take one to know one," Sekichi said.  
"You're wrong Sekichi. Sora can't be a pig. Those animals were smart," Mizuro remarked.  
Sora glared at Mizuro and Sekichi with murderous intent, but neither boy feared him.  
"Whaf do you meafn?" Ayume asked.

"Didn't you notice? As they were bumping against the fence, they were testing it for weak spots. When they finally found the weakest link, they rushed to break it. They probably weren't going to eat you, Ayume."

"That's comforting," she remarked sarcastically.

Ayume's sarcasm made Irika laugh. Unfortunately, he was in the middle of swallowing his food so he began to choke. They all watched him cough and gag impassively for a few seconds before Ebiso sensei rose lazily and performed the Heimlich maneuver.

"Speaking of stupid, Tanuki-kun," Ebiso observed.

Even the civilian girls got a good laugh at Irika's expense.

* * *

Later that night, some of the remaining boars bodies were cooked and the villagers prepared a celebratory feast. A giant bonfire blazed golden for the occasion and the whole village gathered together, relieved they would no longer have to suffer their tyranny. Irika, Ayume and Sekichi were the only ones from Kiri who bothered attending, as the others had their fill of boars and pigs for a lifetime.

As they were watching the flames consume the dry logs, Irika noticed a movement from the corner of his eye. A tall boy was making his way to the river. There was a pale sword slung cross his shoulders, glowing red in the firelight.

"I'm going," Irika said plainly to Sekichi.  
Sekichi was completely entranced by the flames, and nodded his head mechanically.  
"Thanks!" Irika exclaimed as he patted Sekichi's shoulder heavily.

He followed Mizuro to the river and watched as he sat by the riverbank and placed his sword by his side.

"What are you doing here?" Mizuro asked without bothering to regard him.  
Irika did not reply but approached him and placed his sword flat on the ground with both hands.

"I see you aren't here to kill me."  
"Why?"

"We aren't kids anymore, Irika. If you get in my way, I won't hesitate to eliminate you."

"You didn't say it."  
"What?"  
"Kill."

Mizuro sneered at Irika before replying.

"Don't read too much into it. I wasn't the friend of any of you. You just served my purposes."

"I don't believe you."

"Think what you want, Tanuki-kun," Mizuro replied with a shrug. "But having you weaklings around made me stronger. I had to beat up all the big kids to keep you safe, remember?"

"I did that too."

"Pft, only at first. Listen, when my I started school father said, 'Find the weakest, most pathetic bunch you can and make them your group. All the parasites will try to get them and you'll become stronger fighting them off.'"

Mizuro shrugged before continuing. "So I did as he said and it worked, but I don't need you anymore. You are strong enough to be my rival now anyway, congratulations."

Irika's eyes narrowed with concentration. There was something what he said that picked his mind, but he could bring it to focus. For some reason, Ajiki sensei's illusive 'king' came to mind.

"Heh," Irika said with a smile.

"What is it?"

"All this time I had your friendship but not your respect. Now, I lost your friendship but gained your respect."

One of Mizuro's eyebrow rose with interest as he listened.

"I guess that's good enough for me. See you tomorrow," Irika remarked with a shrug and left after mounting his sword.

Mizuro waited until he knew Irika was at a safe distance before allowing himself to relax. He gripped his side painfully. It was still bruised from the beating he received shortly before arriving. His father had been quite forceful when he demand Mizuro break all ties with his childhood friends. He had no choice but to obediently follow his instructions. Now, Ayume infatuation's for him was almost gone, and Sekichi would follow along with her. But the hardest bond to break was Irika's.

Despite their ruthlessness and training, there was a bond the four shared that no one else in Kiri understood. Mizuro was honest enough with himself to admit that Irika and Sekichi weren't the only strange ones. He was just as strange as they, although he had managed to hide it that whole time. He liked their company, especially Irika's. Ayume's worship was annoying but it fed his ego and Sekichi's biting comments amused him.

But he had to break away from all of that if he wanted to be a proper shinobi. He couldn't hold on to childish fancies anymore. Something wet crossed his right cheek. What was that? Another fell down his left cheek. His hands pawed the annoyances several times before he fell upon a realization.

"Tears?" he exclaimed with puzzled surprise.

_All this time I had your friendship but not your respect. Now, I lost your friendship but gained your respect… that's good enough for me._

"Heh, you bastard," he murmured. "You realized I was lying, didn't you."

Mizuro broke all contact with the three outside of missions from that night. Despite his initial regret, he was able to assimilate his village's teachings with surprising ease. A week after his first and only tears, he convinced himself he felt nothing from the loss.

Ayume, broken hearted, never forgave him while Sekichi kept his thoughts to himself. Out of the three, only Irika forgave him and remained his friend, if only in rivalry, from that day forward.

* * *

When Irika arrived back home, he slammed a wad of cash on the kitchen table and gazed at his mother coldly.

"That's my pay," he declared.

She narrowed her eyes as she sucked on her long, slender pipe.

"It's bigger than usual," was all she said. "Tomorrow I'll send you into town to get a me a few things."  
"Get them yourself."  
"Don't sass me!"

Sekichi made his way tentatively into the room and laid his pay on the table.

"That is my share. If you want, I will get you those things."  
"Hmph, about time," she remarked as she grabbed the money and began to count them carefully.

Irika's blood boiled as her greedy, sticky fingers groped Sekichi's hard-earned money.

_I hate that woman, _he thought bitterly.

Later that night, Sekichi found Irika on the roof, gazing at the stars. He sat beside him and did the same, allowing the silence to continue for several minutes before speaking. Many thoughts were weighing on his mind and Irika, as cold as he was, was the only person who would listen without judgment.

"Did you notice how different the people were in that village?" Sekichi began.

"What do you mean?"  
"They seemed happy. Didn't they?"  
"They aren't shinobi."

"Why did we have to hunt them that way? I wish Mizuro had taken my advice and used the poison."  
"It was faster that way."

"You liked killing them."  
"So?" Irika asked. "Killing is what we do."  
"I hate being a ninja. I wish I were born somewhere else," Sekichi murmured bitterly.

"You're just a cry baby," Irika remarked with a shrug.  
"Well, you're…ah…heh…I can't think of a good comeback."

"I'm leaving for now. If mother says anything, tell her it's none of her concern."

"Sure. Look, she's not as bad as you think, Irika. At least you have her."  
"Whatever."

After Irika left, Sekichi felt a familiar presence approach from the shadows. As it inched closer, Sekichi's heart froze with dread.

* * *

Irika left his house and wandered to the village, where he took his place on the hospital roof and surveyed the surrounding village. Despite what he said, he had noticed the difference between that small village and his home. Mothers were affectionate to their children, people smiled and laughed without malice, children played and cats wandered the streets…cats! He had never seen one of those strange animals in Kirigakure.

But one prevailing thought overshadowed anything such considerations would lead. For the first time in years he felt content. Mizuro actually thought him strong enough to be his rival. He preferred that rivalry to friendship.

_Father, would you regret letting me live?_ He thought curiously.

He was so overcome by his thoughts that he did not notice a shadow pass him swiftly into the den of the city. The next morning, two council members were found dead.

* * *

**Appendix of main characters:**  
females marked _f_. All ranks genin unless stated otherwise.

**Team Ebiso:**  
**Ebiso** (named after Konohomaru's sensei), _21._ water affinity, ninjutsu specialty, jounin

- **Irika**, 13: main character. Lives with Sekichi, his adoptive brother, and his widowed mother. Taijutsu specialist, air affinity, genin. Main weapon: large sword, _Enkai_. Close range fighter.  
- **Matsuki**, 13, _f_: Daughter of small clan that specializes in medics. Genjutsu specialist due to superior chakra control. No affinity discovered. Main weapon: sickle and chain. Midrage fighter.  
- **Mizuro**, 13: Heir to the prestigious Khoru clan and strongest of his class. Only child. Water affinity. Ninjutsu/Taijutsu specialist. Weapon: large sword, _Ueebu_. Close and midrange fighter.

**Team Keishi:  
Keishi**, 17, _f_. Water affinity, ninjutsu specialist, jounin.

-**Sora**, 13: Member of prestigious Fuyuzake clan. Poison specialist. Wants to be the next Mizukage and sees Mizuro as primary rival. No affinity discovered. Weapon: poison gas bombs. Mid range fighter.  
- **Ayume**, 13, _f_: Childhood friend of Irika, Mizuro, and Sekichi. Was once liked by both Irika and Sekichi. Affinity not yet discovered. Taijutsu specialist. Weapon: needles and sling. Long rage fighter.  
-**Sekichi**, 13: Brother of Mizukage and primary suspect in his parent's death. No affinity discovered. Primary weapon: ninja sword. Close range fighter.

**Meine**, 19, _f_: Sora's older sister. Poison and elixir specialist. Was instructed to spy on Shikamaru while he stayed in Kirigakure and subsequently fell in love with him. Asked for retirement shortly thereafter and became excommunicated from her family. Is now Ginjiro's consort. Affinity: air. Weapons: poison darts. Rank: Chuunin.

**Ameyo, **13, _f_: Sora's twin sister. Has a crush on Sekichi and is investigating his parent's murders on her own. Affinity not yet discovered. Weapon: Poison darts and smoke bombs.

**Ginjiro**, 22: Flamboyant Mizukage who flagrantly disregards social mores. Is currently under investigation by Konoha on suspicion of financing missing ninja, stealing from his village, and trying to find the legendary scrolls.

**Ajiki: **Name used by Shikamaru while he was living in Kirigakure.


	10. Chapter 10 Failure and Betrayal

**AN:** I don't own Naruto.

_Bishonen: Pretty boy_

**Chapter 10 Failure and Betrayal**

_Six weeks after Shikamaru left Kirigakure_

Ginjiro sat comfortably on his futon at home. Despite his office, Ginjiro chose to live in simplicity. His home was only two rooms, wooden, and its space split only by a thin sliding door. Although the walls were decorated with rich illustrations of nature, no other embellishments were present. The only furniture besides a portable cooking stove and two pillows in the first room was a small dresser at the far end of his bedroom. It was filled with some odds and ends, spare clothes, and a few weapons.

His long brown hair was uncombed and his kimono hung carelessly off one shoulder, leaving half of his pale chest exposed. Hazel eyes fell on the note that was placed beside his bed and he narrowed them thoughtfully. A frown crossed his lips as he smoked his long pipe and mulled over its contents.

The note was simple:

_Sotto found dead. Estimated time of death, one week. Body disposed of. _

Ginjiro cursed the layers of secretes that kept him from sending a team against the man, and he cursed Sotto's weakness. Although the truth was that he learned of Sotto's death almost shortly after it occurred thanks to his familiars, the note only emphasized his new isolation. Now his right-hand man and only true ally in Kirigakure was dead. The hunter ninja who were sent to find him and dispose of his corpse were told Sotto had been on a reconnaissance mission. Shortly after Sotto left, Ginjiro learned that Baba Hitoshi had informed the council of Shikamaru's existence and her call to dispose of him. They believed her at once. So the council knew better and they were not pleased. He could feel the pressure mounting and despite his status, his life was hanging precariously on the edge of a sharpened kunai. Now he took refuge at home, where he was not disturbed by the outside world, and stayed in isolation for days as he considered his next move.

_Well, blood is thicker than water_, he thought sarcastically.

"Ginjiro?"

A feminine voice called his name. He could hear the sound of his front door sliding gently, followed by the shallow creaking of soft footfalls against his wooden floor. Ginjiro smiled slightly before exhaling a thin stream of smoke from his lips.

"Enter," he said simply.

"Are you well? You have not left your house in almost a week," she exclaimed as she opened his room.

Her eyes widened when she saw his state. He looked tired and forlorn. And despite the fact that the room was only lit in the pale, white afternoon light that entered through a north-facing window, she could tell his skin, although ordinarily sallow, was sickly pale.

"Ginjiro…"

"Meine," he interrupted coolly. "This is touching, but I would be a fool to think you came in honest concern for my welfare."f

"Has life in Kirigakure made you so cynical that you would not believe in the genuine concern of an old friend," she replied with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

"Glad to see you're back to normal…"  
"Normal? I can never go back to that," she replied with a hint of regret.  
"What is it, then?"

She knelt on the floor and placed her palms on the ground.

"I ask for permission to retire."  
Ginjiro choked on the smoke he was inhaling as his body reacted to the shock of her request.  
"What did you say?" He asked with unusual unsettledness.  
"I want to retire," she repeated simply.

"You know what that means, don't you? Your status would be no different from that of a missing ninja. There are no early retirements allowed."

"There are allowances for kunoichi who wish to marry," she said evenly.

"Hah, you've never struck me as the marrying type, Meine-darling. Unless you have someone in mind…oops…he's not around is he."

"This is no time for games!" she yelled. "There is open talk of your impeachment. Marry me and you will survive the winter."

"You don't have to remind me but I hardly doubt your dubious status could save me. Even if you take the marriage way out, your family will disown you. Your clan would not protect me."

"The Fuyuzake clan has long been at war with the Khoru," she explained. "The Khoru will use your vulnerable state to their advantage and try to displace you with their eldest son. Sora is too young to realize his ambitions so my family must bide their time. They will use me for that and if we join our families in marriage, you won't have to worry about their intrigues."

"But I don't recall our families getting along very well either, Meine dear" he replied mischievously.

"Kirigakure clans have always battled for supremacy," she whispered hoarsely. "Because of that I would be disowned privately but I would still be Fuyuzake publicly. My name alone would shield you against the ambitious Khoru."

Ginjiro did not reply as he weighed her words in her mind. After a few moments, she continued.

"You have won your clan's prestige and are continuing to secure your position, aren't you? You wish to continue your line through your brothers if you do not produce children. I will provide you children and protection. You will provide me the escape I require from a life I no longer want to live."

"Heh," Ginjiro murmured as he emptied his pipe and set it down. "I recall my dear baby brother telling me how horrible you were at Shogi. I can hardly believe that is true."

"It's hard to concentrate with all those pieces on the board," she said sheepishly.  
"I'm sure," he replied knowingly before falling into a pensive silence.

"I accept your offer," he said after a few moments. "But you must pardon the lack of trust. After all, you nearly betrayed me and left the village. I almost killed you."  
She lowered her eyes and did not reply. Although his words rang true, she knew he was lying.

Ginjiro stood up, sauntered to the small dresser, and picked up a box. Within the box was a simple ring.

"Wear this," he said nonchalantly. "This will mark you as my fiancé. It is a family tradition."  
Meine accepted the gift and placed it on her finger, then moved to take off Shikamaru's gift.  
"What are you doing?" Ginjiro asked coldly.

"Well, I thought…"  
"How noble of you," he sneered. "But I would rather you display your adulterous thoughts openly than hide them in a dresser. Keep it on. There will be no hypocrisy here."

"If that is what you want," she replied without concern.

The room was very small, so all Ginjiro had to do was lean over slightly to grab Shikamaru's gift. He held the curious emblem and studied it with narrow eyes.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked after he let it go.

The emblem bounced on her chest several times as it settled back.  
"He never told me," she replied.  
"It is the symbol of his clan," he said simply.  
Meine blushed with happiness at the implication.

"You can still go back," he said. "There is no reason for you to secure my life."  
"It is not your survival that concerns me but my own," she replied simply.

"Ah! You are so delightfully Kiri, old friend. And with that in mind, I doubt you plan on becoming domesticated, hrm? What is it that you really want, dear fiancée?"

"I want to travel Water country and visit some of the poorer villages and do some good there. That way I'll put my knowledge of herbs and potions to good use. I'm tired of hurting people with them."

Ginjiro raised his eyebrow with amusement before taking up his pipe once again. After a moment's pause, he finally managed to speak. Her request was so odd, after all.

"You're going to become a traveling physician? How on earth are you going to provide me children? Have you gone completely mad?"  
"I…would come back every five months and stay for a month. During that time, we…"

"No need to elaborate," he interrupted wearily. "I will grant your strange request and in return, you will search for a little item our country has misplaced."

"Oh? What is it?"  
"The Water scroll. It should be in a shrine, probably a little big for the village and you may see a strange statue within the temple. Do you remember the information Shikamaru gave us?"

"Not too much..."  
"The statue will be of a man wearing a necklace with six tomoe. There may also be a phrase inscribed above it. When you find it, replace it with a copy I will give you and then come back immediately."  
"I though you said you could not trust me," she reminded him with a sneer.

"Do you really trust anyone in Kirigakure, Meine dear?"

Two weeks later, they were hastily married and she announced her retirement. The Fuyuzake clan, as expected, privately disowned her but publicly gave their support. This gave the Mizukage full protection of the wealthiest clan in Kirigakure and shifted the balance of power away from the council and the Khoru to the Mizukage and the Fuyuzake. So, Ginjiro's gamble and subsequent failure at securing the death of Shikamaru were swiftly swept under the carpet.

However, there were two council members who were not silenced even by such a political maneuver. One was Baba Hotoshi and the other was her husband of fifty years, Jiji Khoru. They were both elders of the Khoru clan, quite influential, and not to be trifled with. Their clamoring to rid themselves of what they considered was a traitorous Mizukage, as well as an ill-conceived assassination plot on their end, led to their own assassination the next spring. They were both found dead the night after their grandnephew Mizuro returned from his fight with the boars.

Although the council privately knew who was responsible for the murders, no one raised a hand against the culprit. Not only was the culprit the very man who led Kiri, but after the assassination plot was brought to light, the two dead were merely traitors. The Mizukage, being the only citizen in Kirigakure who was protected from murder, took exception to their plot and threatened to execute every last man, woman, and child unless the responsible party was brought to light. The Khoru deftly placed the responsibility on the two dead elders and sacrificed their eldest son by implicating him as well. Since they saw more potential in their second child, Mizuro, and needed to placate the Mizukage, they rid themselves of their eldest son, who they considered dead weight anyway, and kept their clan alive.

And so it was that by the time Kakashi began to move against Ginjiro, the Mizukage had turned the situation around completely. Not only did he keep his position, but he was also wielding more influence than he had before Shikamaru arrived.

Throughout this time, Meine wandered through Water country, searching for the scroll of power and playing the part of a traveling physician.

* * *

That April, around the time of the Boar Hunt, Shikamaru was given a clean bill of health and allowed to go back into service. However, he was not working long in Konohagakure before Kakashi gave him a new mission: infiltrate Water country, find Meine, and convince her to become an informant. If she was not going to become one willingly, they were to bring her to Konoha by force.

Shikamaru's two teammates were Ino and Sai, and they were all given false papers, civilian dress, and sent to Water country at once, searching for the one person that could aid them in Ginjiro's downfall. It was a fool's errand, or so Shikamaru thought, but having the two most difficult individuals he knew tagging along was irksome. He would have preferred going alone, but Kakashi thought that Shikamaru needed a scout to aid in the search and a strong fighter to help incase he ran into trouble. Since Sai was ANBU and so at the Hokage's disposal, and Ino was a former teammate of Shikamaru, they were considered the best choices. Besides, he was still in observation and Kakashi, as well as the team of medical experts who were watching him, were concerned that going back to Water country would trigger his hallucinations.

Shikamaru resented that aspect of Ino's placement more than anything else. But if he treated her a little more curtly than usual, she didn't notice much of a difference.

They arrived late spring, landing in the same wharf where Shikamaru first set foot on Water country that fateful year before.

"Ah, nothing has changed much," he murmured to himself.  
"What a small place," Ino marveled. "The buildings are all so old-fashioned. How quaint!"

"Don't say those sorts of things," Shikamaru scolded. "We are not supposed to be foreign. I don't want your big mouth to cause us trouble."  
"Hmph. We just landed here," she grumbled.

"We must be on alert, Ino-chan," Sai said with a smile. "If we are to find phmphh…"  
Ino interrupted his speech with her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up you socially inept imbecile! And don't call me 'chan!'"

"Take your own advice you troublesome woman," Shikamaru said wearily. "Lucky for you I've been here before and I remember the location of every village between here and Kirigakure. Hopefully this won't take too long."

"Well, you're lucky to have me along," Ino declared. "I'll make sure to make this mission as much fun as possible."

"Is this what people mean by double entendre?" Sai asked.  
"Double what?" Ino asked at the unfamiliar phrase.

"A phrase with double meaning," Shikamaru replied with boredom as he walked down the road. "No, Sai, I doubt she was making a pass at me. Let's go you troublesome children, there is an inn around here and I want to rest up before we travel."

"Why would you think that?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Well," Sai explained with enthusiasm he began to follow Shikamaru. "You told him you would make this trip fun. Since coitus is sometimes referred to 'having fun' among adults and you and he are of opposite sex…"

_Bonk!_

Ino interrupted his explanation with a fist to the head.

"I don't understand why you became violent, Ino-chan. I was only replying to your question, after all."  
"Sai! If you don't stop I will rip you from limb from limb."  
"You seem to have some anger management problems. I think you try having more fun in your life. Maybe you should have it with me."

Ino and Shikamaru stopped walking and Shikamaru turned back at him with incredulity. What kind of line was that? Ino was on the verge of murder.

"There, was that a double entendre?" Sai asked, completely clueless. "I've been trying to learn how to do it but I can never get it quite right."  
"If you want my advice, don't bother. You're the most terrible flirt I've ever heard," Shikamaru replied as he continued on his way.

"Will you teach me how to do it?" Sai asked.  
"I don't bother with women so I never tried learning," he replied. "Women are more trouble than they're worth."

"You…you…pervert!" Ino spluttered, no longer able to contain herself.

The street they were walking on was one of the busiest in that part town, so Shikamaru became acutely aware of the attention his two teammates were drawing from the public. This was not good. Water country citizens were not ones to make a scene or display too much emotion in public. Her outburst alone was one to mark her as a foreigner, not to mention her blond hair and light eyes.

"That's enough," he grumbled. "You better not continue this or we'll be found out for sure. Of all the shinobi in Konoha, I was stuck with you two. Jeez, what a pain."

"Shut up you complaining bastard! Let's just go find that Inn," Ino declared as she stomped down the street.

That was not the first, or the last time Sai pestered Ino and it became apparent to Shikamaru that Sai was using his perceived social innocence to gauge Ino's feelings. It seemed he had learned quite a bit in the past six years, although perhaps not the right lessons.

* * *

For three months they scoured the villages of Water country, searching for a lone woman among the throng. Although it would seem a daunting task, Shikamaru used his own knowledge of herbs and natural medicine to plot her probable course. It only took one night to plan the course they would take for the next six months. Since she would probably need to collect the necessary herbs to supplement her own as she traveled he knew, based on the season and the environment, where she would go and at what times she would make her collections.

This is why it only took them three months to complete a task that would have taken any other team at least half a year. They also managed to evade any unnecessary attention, as they did not have to ask every village elder if there was a person of Meine's description who had stopped by. This would have alerted their magistrate, who in turn would have given their Daimyo, or Feudal Lord, the troublesome news of three foreigners looking for a local kunoichi.

Even though Shikamaru and his team did not need to stop by villages to find her, they befriended the locals and slept in inns whenever possible. Shikamaru used this to complete their secondary mission, which was to search for the scrolls. He examined each temple they passed carefully, noting any differences that may give him a clue to his search, but found none. However, most nights they camped outside and they lived by the elements, bathing only about once a weak. It was a miserable life, as far as Ino was concerned.

After waking by the road a July morning, Ino discovered to her annoyance that it was her turn to prepare breakfast. Shikamaru left to catch it and Sai wandered off to his own affairs, leaving her alone and pouting. The morning was brisk and cool despite the season, invigorating two of the group, while Ino stubbornly remained irate. She wasn't much of a morning person anyway.

When Shikamaru returned after catching several rabbits and collecting a few herbs and mushrooms for the stew. He found that Sai had disappeared.

"Where is Sai?" Shikamaru said as he placed the items beside her.  
"How am I supposed to know?" she replied haughtily.  
"So are you going to skin them or what?"  
"Eww, no way! You do that!"  
"But it's your turn to cook them," Shikamaru teased.

"But no one said I had to cut them up!"  
"Bothersome woman! How did someone so squeamish become a kunoichi in the first place?"

"I'm back, Ino-chan," a cheerful voice called from the side. "I found something very interesting, Shika-san."  
"Oh?"

"Our target, Fuyuzake Meine is picking leaves along the northern face of a hill due west, as you expected, Shika-san."  
"Picking leaves?" Ino asked.  
"Hawthorn grows in the area," Shikamaru said.

"Also, there are wagon tracks in that direction. It seems there is a village hidden among the mountains."  
"But we haven't seen a village and we're right by the road. Aren't villages located by roads for travel and trade?" Ino asked.  
"Not always," Sai said as he prepared the rabbits for cooking.

Shikamaru gazed at in that direction and squinted. "It must be hidden between those two mountains. This must be her temporary assignment. We must stop her at once."  
"Let's go," Sai agreed with a nod, setting the skinned rabbit down.

"No you don't!" Ino cried, stopping the two on their tracks. "You aren't leaving until you have breakfast! I'm not cooking for myself."  
"In that case, while Ino plays housewife I have something to discuss with you Sai."  
"Shikamaru, you idiot!" Ino yelled with furry.

* * *

Meine was picking hawthorn leaves when she felt a familiar presence behind her, one that she thought forever lost to her. At once her heart leaped with happiness.

_No,_ she thought. _I am just imagining things._

"Meine," a voice called to her from behind, confirming her instincts.

Before approaching, Shikamaru had instructed Sai to stand some yards away, behind some trees, and prepare several snakes for binding. Ino was hidden behind a few boulders, ready with her mind transfer jutsu just in case Meine decided to put up a fight. Their mission was to capture her if they could not convince her to come with them.

When Meine heard her name being called, she stood slowly and turned to the source. For a few moments, she could only stand in shock until at last, she was able to force sound from her mouth.

"Shi…kamaru…"she murmured at last. "What are you doing here?"

For a few seconds, Shikamaru did not speak. The silence between them stretched on uncomfortably as they were both forced by circumstance to remember what they would rather keep forgotten.  
"Meine, I come here with a request,"he said at last.  
"Oh?"  
"We will grant you protection in exchange for information."  
"Protection? What sort of information?"  
"We believe the Mizukage is stealing from your village. All you have to do is give us enough evidence to indite him. We would send that information to your council without revealing the source. If you think that your life is in danger you could become part of our village as a civilian. We would grant you employment and lodging as well as a complete change of identity."  
"Why would I do that?" she asked shrewdly.

By now her initial feelings were wearing away, replaced by her cold training. It was easy once she realized he was not speaking to her as a woman, but as a kunoichi.

"If he is stealing from your village," he replied. "Even you would object to his traitorous behavior."  
"Then you have not come to see what is in the temple? A scroll perhaps?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly, but her keen eyes caught the movement. She was a master interrogator, after all.

"Shikamaru," she continued with her signature smile. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends? I would love to meet more Konoha shinobi. If that's alright with you, of course."

Shikamaru smiled at her crookedly before gesturing to the two hidden ninja to make themselves shown. Both of them appeared out in the open but did not relax their stance until they received a reassuring nod from Shikamaru.

Despite the fact that she did not give him an answer, Shikamaru knew she had rejected his request. What would happen from this time forward was a game. She knew that he would have to take her by force and he knew that she would fight against it. But it was not her style to fight out in the open. Rather, as a spider, she spun her web and waited for the prey to come to her. Although he should have fought her in the open, he did not want to go to those lengths, especially when she could be captured without harm using other means.

_What's going on?_ Ino thought curiously.  
"This is Ino and Sai. They mean you no harm," he said.

"Of course not silly!" she grinned. "Why would you mean me any harm? I'm hungry, aren't you? This village has one place where you can stay since they rarely get visitors. You know that my brother took a mission here?"  
"Is that so?" Shikamaru asked.

"We didn't even know it existed until recently. Apparently, it has been completely isolated from the rest of the country for a long time."  
"That is very strange," Shikamaru murmured to himself.

Meine took his arm as she led them to the village. Ino thought it curious that he did not back away as he would have done with other women. She was immediately struck by the familiarity between the two.

"I thought that we were going to have to fight with her," Sai whispered.  
"I know," she replied. "This is weird. Wait a minute…"

Ino suddenly remembered the day in the hospital when they arrived from the boring mission in Wave country. Not only did he look sickly and pale, but there was also a faraway look in his eyes that she could not place. Also, Choji had been very secretive about certain things they spoke of after she left.

"Ah!" she declared softly. "I'm so stupid."  
"What is it?" Sai asked.  
"Don't you see they were…"

"That's enough you troublesome brats!" Shikamaru yelled. "Don't think we can't hear you. Really, of all the people I could have had as teammates I got stuck with those two. What a drag!"

"But I want to hear about what we were," Meine whined with a pout.  
"You would, you bothersome girl."  
"I see you haven't changed one bit," Meine teased.  
"You haven't either. Even with the circumstances," Shikamaru remarked.

Ino began to feel like the third wheel as Sai followed behind without a clue. She tried not to listen but it was impossible.

"Oh? And what do you know about my 'circumstances?'" Meine asked.  
"The Mizukage sent me a troublesome little note that stated you were staying with him now and that you have been disowned for retiring."  
"Hmph. He did not tell you everything."  
"He didn't?"  
"Gingiro and I…we're married."  
"…I see… Congratulations."  
"Don't bother. It was merely convenient for the both of us. When I'm there he barely pays any attention to me."  
"Heh, I find that hard to believe."  
"Why Shikamaru," she said with a wink. "Have you missed me all this time?"  
"What? No!…I mean… I didn't mean it like that at all. I just meant he seemed to like you that's all."

"Hrm…has anyone been taking care of you, Shikamaru, while you've been gone?" she asked slyly.  
"Well I…ah…troublesome woman."

Shikamaru was flustered into silence and the rest of the way to the small village was spent without conversation on both their parts.

"Why is Shika-san acting that way?" Sai whispered very softly to Ino.  
"You wanted to know what a double entendre was, right Sai?"  
"Yes, Ino-chan."  
"_That_ was a double entendre."  
"I see…"

* * *

Although the village contained a rather ostentatious temple that was placed right at the base of a nearby mountain, the only other civic building was a lone tavern in the middle of Main Street. Not only did it provide a place for men and women, although mostly men, to unwind after a long day in the fields, it served as the town hall. On the rare occasions that a stranger arrived, it was also the local inn. Since the owner of the tavern lived on the second floor and very few people passed their way, his spare room was used. The arrival of three more strangers after hosting Meine, a 'traveling physician,' for a week was unprecedented and the tavern keeper was hard pressed to find them a suitable room. Ino would stay with Meine of course, but he didn't know what to do with Shikamaru and Sai. The two men offered to stay at a local barn but the owner steadfastly refused, and finally gave up his own room, placing his futon in the living room and that settled that.

However, Meine had her own ideas of how the arrangements should go. After hauling Shikamaru's stuff into her room, she kicked Ino out. She then declared she would not discuss anything with them unless they kept the arrangement. And she would only discuss it with Shikamaru.

"You can't do this!" Ino declared to Shikamaru in private. "She's a married woman and you and Temari…"

"You have it all wrong," he interrupted. "Trust me, I know her and she is bothersome and sneaky, but not disloyal."  
"If anything does happen I'm going to send Temari a little note!" Ino threatened.

Shikamaru smiled at her fondly.  
"You've always been a good friend, bothersome woman," he said vaguely before patting her on the head. "Take care of her, eh Sai?"

"Yes, Shika-skan," Sai said with a happy smile.  
"What?" Ino asked suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

Shikamaru merely shrugged his shoulders and walked in to the room, sliding the door behind him and locking them out of whatever happened within.

Ino seethed and if there was any point in time when she would have rebelled, it was that night. But Sai put a stop to that by gesturing her to their room and having a meeting of his own.

"Shikamaru told me earlier to day that if he is separated from us, we are to continue his search for the scroll."

She was always surprised by the change of demeanor that occurred while he was on missions. During his times as a civilian, he was a fish out of water. Not only did he miss inside jokes and have the tact of a child, he barely spoke. Her knowledge in psychology had taught her long ago that he would never quite fit in with normal society. The sad fact was that despite all of his study, he would be socially retarded for the rest of his life due to the lack of proper socialization he received as a child. However, when he was on missions he was intense, detail oriented, and confident. During those times, she was reminded of what it was that attracted her in the first place, before his horrible social skills ruined it completely.

"As you know, Shikamaru believes the Mizukage is searching for the Legendary Scrolls of power. Shikamaru thinks that he has two already in his possession and that the Water scroll is located within the Country. That is why we have stopped at every village along the way even if we don't have to ask about her location."  
"Do you think the stories are real? The Sage of the Six Paths and the scrolls?" She asked.  
"That is not for us to question, Ino. Our mission is merely to find them. At one o'clock, just to be safe, we will go to the temple and search for it ourselves. If we can't find it there, then we're going to search Meine's room while they are asleep."  
"How do you know we won't wake them?"  
"Shikamaru will make sure to put her to sleep. At least that's what he said."

Ino's eyes widened and she blushed when she heard him. The comment was innocent enough but there had been so much tension between Shikamaru and Meine, her mind could not help but stay in the gutter.

"Does that mean anything?" he asked, reverting back to his child-like innocence.  
"I…don't know," she lied, avoiding his eyes. "How do we know how they look like?"

Sai unpacked a tube from his backpack and uncorked it. There was a paper within that he unfurled and placed flat on the floor. On the paper there was an illustration of a scroll bearing the sign of Lightning and another curious symbol bellow it.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to it.  
"It is the same symbol that was on the scroll the Mizukage sent to us a year ago when he first summoned Shikamaru. I was the one who delivered it and I memorized it since it was so rare. He was giving hints of his intentions even then."  
"So Shikamaru gave you this?"  
"Yes, he gave it to me this morning. It is one of the documents that we found in the Akatsuki's lair. They were searching for the scrolls as well and found one, but Orochimaru stole it. No one was told about it but Kakashi-sama, a few high level ANBU leaders, and Shikamaru."

"Do you know what that means?" Ino declared greedily. "Whoever can unlock them and wield its jutsu would be unstoppable."  
"We don't even known what it does."  
"I bet Shikamaru does," she said with a huff. "But how do we know what to look for?"  
"This is the information we gathered from the Akatsuki…"

* * *

Despite the theme of their trip and Ino's dirty mind, what Shikamaru told Sai was not a double entendre but a literal statement. He was an honorable man, not inclined to bed another man's wife regardless of how much he despised him, loved the woman, or missed the act itself. What Shikamaru had in mind was in the form of a capsule. The Nara's knowledge of herbal and natural medicine meant that they knew how to put them to other uses. Of course, unlike the Fuyuzake, their Kiri counterparts, they did not do so.

As he entered the room and slid the door behind him, Shikamaru knew full well that what this was no lover's reminiscence. What they would engage in was a dangerous game. It was a battle in that he considered evenly matched, despite their disparaging intellects. She was trained in psychological warfare and after all, and had her feminine mystique. It was a potent tool that he knew from experience was very well honed.

He found her knelt on the floor in the middle of the room, which was bare except for two futons and a dresser. A single candle lit the beige walls and wooden floor with a soft golden glow that also radiated off her smooth skin. Her thick brown hair was gathered to one side, exposing her long slender neck and bare shoulder. She gazed at him with luminous green eyes.

Two bowls were set before her, which she filled with Sake after he shut the door. She sipped from the first bowl and then offered him the second one.

"For old time's sake?" she asked in a low tone.  
"Anything for you," Shikamaru replied sardonically as he took his place before her.

* * *

The moon was full that night, lighting the world with intense silver, bright as day. The village hung with silence as the two made their way to the temple. As they approached the shrine they keept to the walls and tried to blend in with whatever shadows they could find in that luminous night.

A brown owl looked on curiously, gazing at the retreating bodies with his round, golden eyes. It cocked its head to the right before flying to a nearby rooftop for a better view. He watched with satisfaction as they slowly walked through one of the temple's side doors. After taking note of their behavior, it flew toward the Tavern and perched himself on a tree branch that was adjacent of Meine's window and observed the two shadows that were projected on the screen from the candle within. They were still separated, despite what his master had told him to expect.

They had been drinking and conversing for two hours but his sharp ears had not detected anything out of the ordinary. Although he did not have to concern himself with the two others, as the scroll within had been found and delivered to his master two days before, he still followed them to gather their intentions. But his woman was his primary objective. His master was almost certain that in the event the shinobi from Konoha would return, and he suspected they would, she would betray him. But no such suspicious behavior was discovered. She did not even seem inclined to adultery.

He let out several hoots and another owl, smaller and nearly black, dotted with irregularly placed white feathers, perched beside him.

"Should we tell the Master of the foreign shinobi?"  
"Yes, inform him that they are here and know of his search for the scrolls. Also, that the woman has given him no indication of betraying him."

After a polite dismissal, the young owl flew to Kirigakure on his mission while the brown owl stayed behind, becoming increasingly bored as he watched the two discuss what seemed to be the most trivial things.

Sai and Ino crept in the building and slowly made their way in to the small room. As expected, they could see a rather large Buddha on one end of the room, along with smaller Buddha and guardian Buddha beside him, decorated with flair and holding scepters, spears, and swords. Several smaller statues decorated the foot of the shrine.

Sai's sharp eyes caught every detail, mentally noting their exquisite design until they paused on of the small statues. He approached it, beaconing her to follow.

"What is it?" she hissed.

"Look at it closely. This Buddha is designed differently from the others," he explained.

"You're right! He has a necklace around his neck with six tomoe. How did you notice?"  
"I like look at sculptures," he replied.  
"The eyes are funny….ah….the Rinnegan!"

Sai smiled as he took the small bronze statue in his hands and held it to the light.

"Very perceptive Ino-chan. Now where would the scroll be found?"  
"The best place to hide something is in plain sight," she murmured softly.

Sai handed her the statue and then said, "Feel anything strange?"  
"It seems light, but aren't bronze statues hollow? Wait…it's a bit too heavy."  
She flipped it around several times and squinted.

"I bet there is a seal on here," she murmured. "One that we can't see. Here Sai, take it!"

_Dispel _

The bottom of the statue disappeared and exposed a narrow hollow. Sai pulled out a scroll from within and smiled.

"I think we have it," he declared.

* * *

Although Meine and Shikamaru had not spoken seriously for several hours, they were engaged in a very dangerous game. The truth was neither of them could hold their drink as Shikamaru did not like to drink and Meine did not drink while traveling alone. So they spent most of their time conversing lightly and drinking very slowly as they played a game of cat and mouse through verbal banter. Each of them was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike while pretending to be engaged in idle chatter.

Shikamaru began to wonder when she would make her move. He would wait for her to strike first, then catch her off guard and put her to sleep.

"Shikamaru," she said with a low, dulcet tone.  
"Yes?"  
"Tell me about that woman you love."  
"Which one?"

She laughed lightly and blew out the candle. Then she stood up delicately and sauntered toward him, her crème toned kimono grazing the floor lightly as she passed, exposing only the barest hint of her small feet. With acquired grace, she knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing her palms flatly against his chest. He tried desperately not to notice.

_That troublesome woman,_ he thought.

"It is a shame you refused my offer," he said.  
"Oh?"  
"I wanted you to come with me."  
"Liar, you never loved me."

"Is that what you think, Meine?"

Shikamaru broke a capsule in his mouth and turned to her. He didn't really know why he allowed it, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the close proximity of their faces, but despite her status he allowed her to kiss him. It was a small kiss, more sad that passionate.

"Goodnight, Meine," he whispered after she released him and blew softly, teasing her hair.

It smelled like mint but she knew what it was as soon as she inhaled.

"Silly Shikamaru," she whispered with a smile before closing her eyes and collapsing against his shoulder.

He placed her gently on the futon and tied her hands and feet, perhaps not as tightly as he should have, and covered her with a blanket. And then it hit him; he realized that her kiss was not completely untainted. The room spun and he collapsed beside her, dead to the world.

* * *

Sai and Ino, thinking they had discovered the scroll, did not search her room too thoroughly when they returned. Besides, the fact that her and Shikamaru were laying on the same futon, with his arm across her, was enough for their minds to make imagined events real. And she was filled with embarrassment. Had they looked closer, they would have noticed he was fully clothed and completely unruffled.

"I don't think there is anything here," she said with a furious blush as she rummaged through the drawer.  
"It doesn't smell like they did anything," Sai observed.  
"Let's just go!" she said slamming the third drawer of the dresser a little too loudly.

The scroll that would have proved their item a fraud was located within the last drawer.

* * *

The next morning Shikamaru awoke alone, with only a note on his pillow for company.

_I cannot betray you but neither can I give you the information you need. Leave at once. Ginjiro knows you're here. Owls are his familiars. _

Shikamaru took her advice and left immediately. Sai allowed a quick escape by using one his mounts for travel. Not a moment too soon as the village was surrounded by shinobi hours after they left.

When the village head was asked if strangers stayed the previous night, fear compelled him to lie. He knew that regardless of their ignorance on the status of the three strangers, the fact that they were helped was enough to indite them. And he also knew the punishment for housing foreign shinobi.

But the man miscalculated. He did not know that the traveling doctor had been shinobi, as Meine was more experienced blending in with civilians than most. And how could they, simple villagers that they were, suspect that owls were observing the three travelers and reporting back to Ginjiro their every move? The fact that he hid their presence from the Magistrate, in an effort to protect the small village, doomed his people. But their punishment was not immediate. Indeed, when the punishment did come, most did not even recall the reason.

When Shikamaru arrived in Konoha, he already knew the scroll was a fraud. The only thing he had to do to discover its fraudulent nature was to open it. A true scroll could not be opened unless all five were present. But it only mildly bothered him. It was more than enough evidence to convince the skeptical Kazekage of Ginjiro's search.

A note was sent to the Kazekage as soon as they arrived. Gaara was convinced of their existence and became determined to find the Wind scroll, hoping to circumvent Juro's plans. Hotaru was placed in charge of the search. Kakashi also sent a note to the Village hidden in the country once known as Sound in a desperate attempt to contact the one person who may know of the Lightning scroll's location. But if he knew Uchiha Sasuke at all, then asking him for help may be more than he bargained for.

Shikamaru did not escape the failed mission unscathed. Although not a complete failure, their primary objective was completely lost due to Shikamaru's "softness" and he was reprimanded severely. When Temari heard of Shikamaru's failure, she knew the cause at once and realized just how close she came to losing him completely.

The internal struggle she had been fighting between her love and her loyalty to the village and her family came to a resolution. She began to prepare for an early retirement herself, making sure that she had secured enough money through missions to pay for her education and compensate the village for her loss. Maoko was completely broken hearted by her friend's plans.

"I will never see you again!" she said between rare sobs. "You've been my best friend for years…."  
"Oh Maoko," Temari said as she patted her head. "You know I'll visit. It's almost as though you're attending my funeral instead of hearing of my engagement."  
That broke her tears and Maoko giggled into her kerchief.

"What is it?" Temari asked.  
"It's just like to announce your engagement without even consulting the groom to be."  
"Hmph," Temari said. "As though he has a choice."

But Shikamaru proved unmoved. Not only did he decline the marriage proposal, he admitted that his feelings had waned after being so roughly rejected and spending the better part of a year away. After reuniting with Meine, he discovered that the feelings that had developed for her were stronger than he thought. Marrying Temari now was impossible. It was a hard fact to admit, especially since he never wanted to hurt a woman again. But there was a finality to her initial rejection that he could not ignore.

Temari understood and did not mention it again although it hurt her. Still, she admitted that there was a sense of inevitability from the beginning of their relationship those years ago. Did they really know each other? Did they understand each other clearly? How could two people be truly intimate, in an emotional sense, a decade of long-distance?

And so the era between them closed sadly but without rancor. Both of them were at fault, perhaps Shikamaru should not have accepted her rejection so blithely and she should have been more open with her feelings. They both knew it. Amicability would come later, but at the present moment, the wounds were too great for communication.

They had not seen each other for months. So when the rejection came, it came in the form of a letter, as the proposal had come. Shikamaru knew about the time it would arrive and spent that morning in pensive silence, facing the west with concern. As she read the contents, she stood on a balcony facing east. Although they were far apart, their hearts were in accord. There was a pensive understanding as they both realized finality of their parting and reflected on their memories, memories that filled their hearts with a bittersweet touch of happiness and regret.

Maoko held her best friend tenderly as Temari wept softly on her shoulder. Her eyed misted as she patted Temari's blonde hair, which now loosely hung to her shoulders. Despite what she had said before, her heart broke along with her. Displaying feminine solidarity, Maoko resolved to hate Shikamaru forever.

Two weeks after Shikamaru left the village, a white owl perched itself on a tree adjacent to Ginjiro's home early one morning. The birds were singing and the two people within were sleeping soundly. But the owl did not care. It bent down and used its beak to wake the man he was sure was sleeping within by banging it against the rooftop as loudly as he could.

A few minutes later, a groggy and disheveled Ginjiro, a far cry from his generally immaculate self, slid open a side panel and yawned.

"What do you want? Do you have any idea how early it is?"  
"It is late for me, bean sprout, and it took me all night to get here so you better listen."  
"Well, what is it?" Ginjiro asked wearily.

"The three intruders have left for Konoha early this morning."  
"That was fast," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, they used a strange mount I have never seen before. It was made of ink and was shaped like a raven."  
"AH! The infamous Ninpou techniques of the nameless man, Sai," Ginjiro mused with a wicked smile. "They must have been in too much of a hurry to worry about stealth. Did you warn them, Meine darling?"

She was laying on the futon with her back to him.

"What business is it of mine if he's stupid enough to come to enemy territory and gets himself killed?" She asked coldly. "He was smart enough to figure it out himself."

"Yes, and now our enemies know I have one more scroll and they will play into our hands. I can imagine the panic! It's so delicious. You are dismissed," he commanded the owl.

After the owl disappeared with a puff of smoke, Ginjiro smirked at his political tool as he slid shut the door of his home.

"Meine darling, the colder you become the more I want you," he murmured with audible desire.

* * *

Juro stood on the third floor's balcony of his client's home. It was the "Country Cottage" that was nestled near a group of canyons some hours away from Kaze, Wind country's capital city. Although it provided privacy and everyone in the household thought if prime real estate, all that Juro could see with his pale gray eyes were miles and miles of rust colored wasteland. The boy reflected that it was a rather sad, pathetic example of "countryside" and he missed the sweeping hills, morning mists, and lush forests of his home.

A smirk crossed his lips as he twirled a scroll between his slender fingers. Who would think that such a small object could hold such power! His two hired scouts had found it for him months before and the news he received that day made him happy. One of the Owls had arrived earlier that morning, announcing the discovery of the Water scroll, which meant they were just one step closer to their goal. It was only a matter of time and he could go home.

To his right, a mound began to rise from the floor. Shapeless at first, and bearing the texture of the balcony's tile, it began to twist and shiver until the mound split and formed into the shape of a man. The texture cracked before turning into flesh. But the man who appeared before him was so brown and dirty, there was little difference between him and the ground as far as Juro was concerned.

"What do you want, Inagoro?" Juro asked with impatience.  
"Patience, patience little one," the dirty one said with a raspy voice. "I have come with news. My brother has sensed a scroll within the ruins of Otagakure as you suspected. "  
"I see. You and your brother have done a great job so far. We should be finished in no time, Inagoro."

"He has also found strange weapons locked away in a vault. It seemed that the late Orochimaru was quite a collector of rare items of power."  
Juro smirked. What were those items worth compared to the power he now held in his hands?

"Those you may have, as per our agreement," he said without concern. "We have no need for trinkets."

"Heh, you better keep in mind who it is that you hired, child."  
"And you better keep in mind who is financing this little expedition. Now leave, I sense someone coming."

It took about four seconds before Juro heard Ouji's footsteps although he could feel his presence long before. The boy was in the middle of a growth spurt, and now at fourteen was as tall as his master. Juro was also quite young, but there was a cunning in his eyes that was much older than his sixteen years. Despite their close ages, no stranger would have mistaken them for brothers.

Ouji's dark hair, large green eyes, and sickly pale skin gave him some the impression of fragility. Juro, on the other hand, was tanned and had straight honey brown hair. Although he wore it long at first, much like his older brother, he found that he had to cut it shortly after arriving. It seemed that Ouji's father, Lord Miyake, had an interest in _bishonen_ and Juro was not about to stoop low enough for _that_. There was no need for it anyway. So he cut it off except the bangs, keeping them long enough to reach his chin, and so becoming suitably masculine to stave off unwanted attentions.

"I thought I heard someone here," Ouji said suspiciously.

"You were dreaming," Juro replied. "Go back to sleep."  
"You can't tell me what to do in my own house, servant."  
Juro stifled a retort and squeezed the scroll in his hand with restrained anger.

"I beg your pardon, _Young Tyra...Master,_ I was merely talking to myself and I felt embarrassed. I am sure that anyone else in my place would have said the same," Juro replied. He almost slipped, using the servant's name for Ouji instead of his official title. Behind his back he was known as the Young Tyrant.

"Hmph. I don't care about that anyway," Ouji declared.

The Young Tyrant crossed his arms and began to tap his foot, a clear indication that he wanted to talk about something.

"Yes?"  
"I want to talk about the new training we're doing."  
"What of it?"  
"I don't agree with it at all. I don't see how learning about the Eight Gates has anything to do with taijutsu. I want to learn Katon techniques. They look cool. I demand you teach me that instead!"  
"Why my dear Young Master, I had no idea you were in the position to demand anything considering that _I_ am _your _sensei. Why don't you go to sleep and get some rest?"

"But you're only sixteen, my servant, and I am the Young Master and heir to the Miyake fortune. You are to do as I say."  
"And I am your sensei!"  
"Silence slave!"

Juro could not take it anymore and made a few swift signs.  
_Raiton: lighting shuriken _

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Small bolts of lightning flew from his pointer finger and crashed on to the floor, creating tiny craters and barely missing Ouji's feet. Ouji hopped around like a madman, trying to avoid them as he began to dash to the door. He then ran out of the room as quickly as he could, chased by Juro's lightning bolts every step of the way.

When Juro finally chased off his annoying pupil, he sighed and placed the scroll in a pocket of his sleeve. After living there for a year, Juro had taken to wear the long, dour brown robes with white collar of that country to blend in. As ugly as they were, he found their built in sleeve pockets handy.

The Young Tyrant had gotten progressively worse since Juro took over, and he was beginning to doubt the wisdom of using him as a test subject at all. Especially since according to the information that Ginjiro provided, this jutsu, if it could even be called that, required a great deal of self-discipline. If it came to it, he would try the jutsu within the scrolls himself. He may just have to kill the child and that insufferable Lord Miyake and be done with it.

Then maybe he could finally go home.

He removed his forehead protector from within the sleeve and gazed at it contemptuously. It bore the two stones of Iwa with a heavy scar running down the middle. It was a fraud. He shook it several times, and the thin, tin covering slipped off, revealing its true nature. The Mist looked proudly at him, its luminous surface reflecting his face. It was intact. No scar marred the surface of his hitai-ate.

_How much longer must I remain here? _Ito Juro thought sadly.

* * *

**AN:** Time line:

Early October - Shikamaru leaves Kirigakure  
November - Fight with Sotto  
Late November- Meine and Ginjiro marry  
December- Note from Kirigakure to Shikamaru  
April - Shikamaru's commission/boar hunt/Juro finds Wind scroll  
May - Shikamaru and team arrive in Water country  
July - Shikamaru and Meine meet/Ginjiro gets scroll

OP


	11. Chapter 11 Brothers

**AN: I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 11 Brothers **

Now that her secondary mission was complete, Meine found she was free to visit whatever village she wished and spend as much time outside of Kirigakure that she wanted. She even visited the same villages several times a year and became known throughout the area as a competent and kindly wise woman.

Because of this, Ginjiro did not see her for an entire year, and found to his amazement that he missed her. But he was not one to admit that sort of weakness so he sent his owls to keep track of her once in a while but kept his peace. It was a chore they all hated and told him so. They declared repeatedly that they had better things to do than baby sit his woman, especially since she had no interest in him whatsoever. This smarted but he hid it all within a veneer of placidity.

One July evening, a week before the chuunin exams, he came home from the Mizukage tower after a day of preparation and found to his surprise that she was in the house, cooking. This shocked him. She never cooked! But he was not going to let her know how happy he was to see her. And he would not tell her that he could now sleep for the first time in a long time, even if she refused any of his attentions as she generally did, simply because she was there.

Instead, he simply walked in the house and entered his room. After changing and bathing outdoors beside a well, he entered the house and ate whatever she made in silence. They did not speak for the first part of the meal.

"I noticed owls wherever I went," she said, breaking the silence.

Ginjiro choked on his rice, losing his composure at being caught.

"Hmph. If you wanted me to return you should have said something," she continued.

"It's not my job to tell you want to do," he said dismissively. "And you can stay out for all I care."

"Is that so?" she asked slyly. "Well, I'll just head out then and visit my sister. She's the only one who hasn't completely disowned me. Besides, I merely returned for the chuunin exams. I want to see my siblings perform."

"Isn't that sweet,"Ginjiro said sarcastically.

"Sweet? I am still an official member of the family and your wife. I'm obligated to go. Although you won't have to worry, I'm leaving as soon as they're done."

This was not something Ginjiro wanted to hear but he was not about to admit it.

After she finished eating, she left without even a goodbye. She also left him the chore of cleaning all the dirty dishes. To his frustration, Meine did not return for the rest of the night.

* * *

All of the genin who graduated two years before were scheduled to participate in this year's chuunin exams. Unlike the year before, when no one of account participated, the chuunin exam this year was highly anticipated. The two future leaders of two powerful clans would be participating, and everyone hoped they would see them fight against each other. But there was little hope of that happening, and both Mizuro and Sora knew it. Although the line up was supposed to be picked at random, it was an open secret that the more powerful clans rigged the placements, ensuring their valuable children would not fight genin that were a real threat.

The chuunin exam only consisted of one round of combat, and everyone's partner was chosen two weeks before the exam and announced. Fighting and eliminating the competition beforehand was strictly prohibited. Although if they did not see you and there was no proof, there was no one who was punished. Therefore, most genin examinees kept alert and even fell back to the peer groups of their Academy days for protection.

Besides the twelve of Irika's graduating class, there were six genin of several ages also participating. There was one who was only twelve and considered a prodigy, from the same clan that produced the prodigious killer Suigetsu, as well as the eldest who was seventeen and was expected to lose.

Because of the price of failure, the days leading up to the exam were a flurry of practice, meditation, and reckless behavior for many participants. It was said that the citizens of Kirigakure kept their daughters under lock and key for the two weeks preceding the exam and let them out for the winners the day after.

But the most serious of participants had nothing to do with such juvenile nihilism. Those who were the most reckless in their behavior were the ones who knew deep down inside that their bodies would be at the funeral pyre two week's hence. Those who were confident in their skills had no such desperation so they spent most of their time practicing lightly and coming up with a strategy to beat their opponent, as they knew they could not cram improvement in two weeks. Either they were ready or not, and the four original companions felt ready.

Irika spent most of his time playing shogi with Mizuro, who mysteriously joined the three during those two weeks. Despite the tension, it almost felt like old times. The only difference was that Ayume was not fawning over Mizuro, and gave him snide comments instead.

However, there was a dark cloud that hung over all of them, even if they did not acknowledge it. Their opponents had been announced and Irika and Sekichi were scheduled to fight. Despite Irika's words two years before, the idea of fighting Sekichi to the death troubled him. Oddly enough, Sekichi seemed rather serene and spent most of his time practicing by himself by a river. Since he no longer had an interest in Ayume, he did not hang around them too much, but found to his annoyance that Ayume was pestering him instead.

"Things sure are dry now," Mizuro remarked one day when he and Irika were playing at the park.  
"Oh?"  
"Well, you're always quiet and Ayume is now all huffy. Then Sekichi is gone most of the time and he generally kept up the conversation."  
"Maybe you should have stayed away."  
"I'm only doing this to pass the time."  
"Sure you are."  
"Shut up you creep."  
"Hey, Mizuro can we try something?"

"What?"  
"I want to fight you with a handicap."  
"Blindfolded?"  
"No, I meant Shogi. I want to fight you using only paws."  
"That's ridiculous! I beat you half of the times as it is," Mizuro exclaimed.

"So if you lose to me then it would be really pathetic," Irika said with a confident grin.  
"If that's what you want, bastard. Although I don't know who gave you the idea."  
"Ajiki sensei's last game with me was with only paws. There was something he said that I want to try."  
"Pft. Like that old geezer knew anything of importance."  
"The reason you are so good is because of him."  
"Yeah, yeah. This game has its uses I guess."

"I wasn't talking about Shogi. So, you want to do it?"  
"Heh, I wouldn't lose to you even without the handicap."

While they were playing, Ayume made her way to them and yawned with boredom.

"You have become such an old man now, Irika. All you do is sit around and play that game."  
"Couldn't find Sekichi?"  
"You shut up!"  
"I see you don't chew gum anymore," Mizuro observed.

"Did anyone say anything?" She asked absentmindedly. "I thought I heard a noise."  
"Maybe it was a fly," Irika said.  
"Yeah, that's what I think too..."  
"I am not a fucking fly! Stop ignoring me!" Mizuro yelled, banging his fists against the board.

"You're right. You're not a fly; you're a fish," Ayume said, turning to Mizuro for the first time.  
"It's not my fault you choose to retain your childhood fancies," he shot back.  
"And if we're so pathetic, why are you here?" Ayume asked.

"Shut up. Hurry up and make your first move, Irika," Mizuro said.

That's when some nearby bushes rustled and a face covered with dark hair peeped out from within them.  
"Oh, it's that weirdo again," Ayume murmured. "Why does she always come around?"  
"Leave her alone," Irika said.

"You should give her a kiss before the chuunin exam in case one of you dies," she suggested with a wink.  
"In your dreams," Irika sneered.  
"You're lucky you're not fighting against her, Ayume," Mizuro said as he made his first move.  
"Oh?"  
"She'd kill you."

"Yeah, I'm fighting Sekichi's girlfriend instead," she said with a nasty giggle.  
"If he's nearby, he won't appreciate you saying such things," Irika remarked.  
"Like I care about what he has to say," she said with a shrug although her eyes lingered around her a little too long.  
"Matsuki, you're coming or what?" Irika asked calmly as he made his counter.

_CLACK!_ The wooden piece went as is slammed against the board.

Matsuki gingerly approached and knelt on the other side of Ayume, who seemed completely unconcerned with the girl. She then parted her hair and tucked her bangs behind her ears for a better view. That was the first time Mizuro got a good look at her face and it distracted him so much he had a hard time concentrating on the game. What should have been an easy win on his part took two hours to secure.

Sekichi was nearby, sitting on a tree, watching the group bellow with mild interest. Since the year before, a distance had began to grow between them. It was at one point that Irika was the oddity of the group and the one who never fit in. But ever since Irika took the mantle as their leader, once Mizuro decided he was too good for them, Sekichi began to feel the odd one out. Strangely enough, it was Irika who held the group together and invited others to join it. Quiet, strange Irika, the great Tanuki-kun, was turning into a natural leader. Even when Matsuki joined them and then the weird nerd, Mikake, got a crush on Ayume and suddenly the group was comprised of five, it still didn't feel right. Only Ayume hung about him and pressured him to join them in their outings.

"'Girlfriend,' huh?" he asked ruefully. "Well, your 'boyfriend' should be arriving any moment now."  
Right on queue, a blond haired kid with glasses and a backpack filled with spare parts arrived.  
"He's playing old man games again, huh?" Mikake asked.

"Sure is," Ameyo said. "What are you doing here anyway? Isn't your family training you?"  
"Eh?" he said with a shrug. "My opponent is a real loser. We're only dong half-day practices now."  
"Lucky you," Irika murmured absentmindedly.

_Playing with just pawns is very difficult, _he observed. _Not only is their movement severely limited, but I am fighting someone with a full board. _

He looked up at his opponent and noticed that he was busy looking at Matsuki as she examined their game.

_And he's distracted, _he thought. _I sure do suck. How did he do it so easily? _

_Clack!_ another board fell on the piece.

"It's your turn," Irika said.  
"Huh? Oh yeah," Mizuro said, turning his attention back to the board.  
"Distracted?" Ayume teased.  
"I'm just tired," Mizuro declared with annoyance.  
"Want to see my latest invention?" Mikake pipped up.

Ayume sighed before turning to him. "What is not now?"  
"It's a machine that can shoot out many shuriken in a row," explained as he opened up his backpack.

"It's not going to work," Irika teased in his flat tone.  
"It will this time! You just watch!"

"I have something like that too...oh wait! It's called a summoning scroll!" Ayume declared.  
"This is better than a summon! You can reuse it and put in as many shuriken as you want."

_Clank!_

"Your move now, Tanuki-kun!"  
"Call me that again, fish face, and I'll wipe the floor clean with your face," Irika replied calmly.  
"Heh," Mizuro murmured with a wide grin.

* * *

Sekichi sighed as he jumped down from the limb and made his way to the river. There was something gnawing at him, reminding him of the very distasteful thing he would have to do in about a week's time. But there was no helping it. He traveled to the river where he and Irika would practice as children and aimed a stringed kunai at a passing fish. It hit its target and he hauled it to shore.

_You are different from the others. You wouldn't just leave us._

"I said that, didn't I," he mused.

And he had been right. Irika didn't leave anyone behind. Even if he didn't meant to do it, he gathered all of those who were out of place and brought them under his crooked wing. And now that no one went on about his weakness any longer, as he had proved himself many times during the past year, the stigma that was associated with him was disappearing. Even some of their superiors were noticing.

He grabbed his head and closed his eyes.

_Don't think about it, _he thought.

He heard someone approach and immediately began to string another kunai for fishing.

"Hello," he heard Ameyo say.

Sekichi did not reply but concentrated on the fish that passed by.

"Training?" she asked, undaunted.  
"Something like that. What are you doing here?"  
"Heh, I couldn't wait a week to see you, but don't worry. I'm not here for anything."

He didn't say anything for a while before her turned to her. It seemed to her sharp, observant eyes that he was nervous.

"Want to do anything?" he asked.

His voice was quivering. Sekichi at fourteen was taller, with broad shoulders and hair that was still tousled and wild. Although his face was going through the awkward stretching period many adolescents experience, she still thought him very cute.

"Hmph, now that our families are so connected, I don't see why not. What do you want to do?"  
"Let me take you out to eat," he said.  
"Haha! You don't even ask. OK, if you insist. But I get to choose were we go. This is a date, isn't it?"  
"...sure."

"You sure are funny," Ameyo said as she began to head to the village. "I know just were to go too!"

Sekicih did not remember what it was that he ate that day for lunch. It was some soup or other, but his mind was in other things. Ameyo glanced at him curiously as she ate.

_The match in a week? No, it can't be,_ she thought.

"Now that you're done eating, let's go somewhere else," she said.  
"We're done?"  
"Your plate is empty!"  
"It is!" he declared.

He slammed his hand against his forehead and grinned. "My mind is completely gone right now."  
"Let's go to the mountains. Around where you live is pretty," she smiled. "We can practice there. We've never fought together."

"...That's true," he said with an odd tone to his voice.  
She became very sad when she heard it. Only the discipline she had acquired allowed her to keep her eyes dry.

"Let's go then! But you're paying!" she said with a singsong voice.

* * *

Irika lost to Mizuro as everyone expected and Mikake's invention was not nearly as retarded as everyone thought at first.  
"I don't see why we don't use technology as part of our arsenal," he continued.

Ayume was now completely engrossed as she watched him aim at a nearby tree and pull the trigger.  
_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

All of the shuriken hit the tree in a perfect line.  
"This invention is a lot better than your old ones," Ayume said without too much interest.

"Heh," Irika said. "You finally made one that worked."  
"Well, I'm tired of hanging out with you freaks. I'm going now," Mizuro declared.

"You're just angry because it took you two hours to defeat someone who was playing only with pawns," Ayume said.  
Matsuki smiled up at Mizuro knowingly.  
"Yeah, maybe you got a bit better, Irika," he said with a dismissive shrug. "But the two of you better win. I don't want to be known as having a team of losers."

* * *

Sekichi and Ameyo had to find three different locations for practice as the others were occupied. Most genin who were scheduled to take the test were either too busy engaged in desperate practice or desperate behavior and had taken all the good spots.  
"Did you see Manto?"  
"I don't want to discuss it," Seikichi said with a frown.  
"I think he knows he's going to lose against Mizuro. He was tearing at the ground like a madman."  
"Serves him right for beating Irika and giving him that horrible name."  
"Hehe, you know, I think that name is cute. I want to give you a name too."  
"Shut up and come with me."

He lead her up an overgrown path and into an overlook.

"Isn't this where they found the old man?"  
"Yes. We should fight here."

After about two hours, Ameyo was breathless as she picked up her stray kunai and shuriken.  
"You are scheduled to fight Ayume, right?" Sekichi asked.  
"Yeah."  
"You need to practice more," he said. "If you fight her as you are now, you will definitely lose."

She blushed with mortification.  
"What does it matter to you if I lose? Ayume is your friend and...OH well, it doesn't matter. I will definitely not lose!"  
"Just make sure to watch yourself, she's long range fighter. I don't know if you remember from the Academy."  
"Ah. Sekichi, can we stay up here for a while?"  
"I guess."  
She smiled and took a notebook from her backpack.

"What's that?"  
"It's my sketchbook."  
"You can draw?"  
"A little. I like drawing dead bodies and nature."  
"Really? Let me see."

It wasn't until after dark that Sekichi and Ameyo arrived at her family's estate. He said an awkward goodbye and then made his way back home. Ameyo did turn to her home until he disappeared from the road.

"It's good to see the families get along so well," a feminine voice called form the shadows.  
"Meine!" she exclaimed.  
"I snuck into your room earlier today but you weren't there so I figured I'd wait."  
"You haven't been around for a while."  
"I've been out. The outside world is much better than this hole."  
"You're just running away."  
"Maybe. So, my little sister is with my husband's brother. Cute."

"It's not like that, sis," Ameyo said.  
"Oh?"  
"I wonder if I will see the test," she said absentmindedly.

Meine's eyes widened and she ventured out of the shadows and into the dim of the moonlight.  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"I'm just really bad at following advice," she said with a small grin. "Now you should go home before mama catches you."

* * *

Meine did not go home, but rather went to the abandoned foundry and hoped in to the second floor. She crept into Shikamaru's old room and tried to sleep on their bed. But she could not sleep. Her sister's words picked at her.

The next day she entered the Mizukage's office without announcing her presence. Two council members and a few jounin were present, making the final preparations for the chuunin exams.  
"We need to make sure that the merchant leaders are given accomadations," one of the council members said.  
"Of course."  
"Isn't your brother arriving with Lord Miyake?"  
"Yes, he is nearly done with his extended mission to protect the man's son. Although I doubt he wants to come back after all that time he's had to sow his wild oats."  
Some of the jounin laughed knowingly.

"Ah! Meine," come in.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Well, go on."  
"In private."

He sighed with displeasure and then put down his scroll.  
"Fine, if you'll excuse me, ladies and gentlemen," he said as he rose.

"Take your time," one of the council members said generously.

They entered an adjacent room and shut the door.  
"This better be good, Meine dear," he said.  
"It's about my sister. I think she told me that her life is in danger."  
"...I see. Well, the chuunin exams are coming up in less than a week. All genin who aren't careful can suffer from a knife in the back, so to speak."  
"This is different," she hissed. "I know it is. She isn't the sort of girl to be afraid of anything."  
"What exactly did she say?" he asked innocently.

"Only that she didn't think she would live the week."  
"Ah! She's just nervous that's all."  
"Listen, I know you don't like my family much and I'm just a political tool of yours, but you married into the Fuyuzake's and it is your duty as my husband to keep my siblings safe until the chuunin exams."  
"Why, one would almost think you care about them. It really isn't our business to protect anyone. You know this. If she isn't strong enough to defend herself, she doesn't deserve to live."  
Meine bit her lip with irritation as she considered his words. They were true and she remembered a time when she held fast to them herself.

"Yes, I know. And she wouldn't want my protection or yours."  
"Hrm...Don't worry Meine darling, I'll get my brother to hang out with her. He's arriving tomorrow with his master's caravan."  
"Thank you," she said.  
"Also, you might want to come home tonight instead of saying over at your lover's old place. After all, you are the Mizukage's wife and tongues do wag."  
Meine blushed and nodded.  
"I'm sorry. I don't want to dishonor your profession or our families."  
"Good girl. I'm make dinner if you promise to be home by seven."  
"Why Ginjiro, one would almost think you care."

"Don't read more into it than it is," he said curtly before exiting the room.

* * *

Irika entered Sekichi's room and found him dead to the world.  
"It's nearly noon, why are you still in bed?" he asked.  
"I don't want to get up."  
"Don't be stupid," Irika declared. "Everyone's having a practice today and I want you to come."  
"We're fighting each other."  
"So? We always fight each other. We already know each other's strengths and weaknesses. What can possibly change in a week?"

"That's the longest phrase I've heard you say...ever," Sekichi observed.  
"Come on, stupid," Irika said with smirk.  
"I don't want to."  
"Don't be a baby."  
"I'm not!"

"Irika!" a raspy voice called down from bellow. "Some brats are here to see you."  
"Alright mom!" He yelled.  
"If you don't come down, everyone is going to laugh at you," Irika chided.  
"Go away!"

When Irika came down stairs, he tried not to blush with embarrassment as Matsuki, Mikake, and Ayume entered the messy home. Dishes were still piled up on the counter, despite the fact that he had tried to clean them the day before. His mother was still drunk on the side and shoes were piled up in the corner. At least the floors were clean now since the two boys were putting effort into it.

"I'm going out mom," he announced.  
"Fine, but take your brother...I mean that brat with you."  
"You get him up then. He wont listen to me."

"I'll do it," Ayume said with annoyance.

Sekichi did come down after Ayume gave him an earful. Several days passed without further incident. Irika and Sekichi both became more anxious as their test date came up and began to spend more time together. They played shogi, fished, read books, explored the woods, practiced with the others, and discussed many things that were not relevant to the test. Irika noticed a sadness that hung around Sekichi's shoulders, but he did not think anything of it. His brother was always very sensitive, after all, and their test was coming up.

* * *

For months, Juro noticed spiders crawling about the Merchant's home, the clickety-clackety of their appendages driving him mad. They weren't real spiders, mind you, but wooden ones that were watching his every move.

"Those damed puppets," he muttered to himself.

His master's wagon swayed back and forth as they traveled at maddeningly slow speeds to the Eastern coast. They had just passed the border between River and Fire country, and the dense woods of Fire were now blocked his view beside him, making easier for the spies to work.

"You said something?" Ouji asked from within the wagon.  
"No!"

The wagon was quite large, enough to comfortably house ten people, and had to be pulled by two teams of horses. Besides the Lord and Young Master, four of Miyake's favorite harem girls traveled with them. While Juro spent his nights on the floor, sleeping by the campfire, he could hear the sound of laughter and music emanating from within.

Two other smaller wagons traveled with them, carrying food and supplies. The whole process was taking too much time. Not only was he anxious to get home, but he knew that going his way would have taken only about six days of travel. That knowledge, coupled with his impatience to get home and general discomfort, made the long trip seem an eternity.

And all the while wooden spiders watched his every move. Not that they would find anything out by watching him. He was dressed as a civilian and his forehead protector was safely hidden within his sleeve. But the fact that they examined him and he had to sit there and pretend he didn't notice annoyed him.

He listed all the lies he had to keep track of while on that damnable mission. The first was that to all in the household but the Lord and Young Tyrant, he was a civilian. The second was that Miyake thought he was pretending to be a missing Iwa ninja for his sake (it was considered bad form for anyone in Wind country to hire Mist ninja, their enemy, and not Suna). The third was that no one in Kirikgakure thought he was pretending to be anything and honestly thought he was on a mission to protect Miyake's son. The fourth was that no one knew of his real reason for the appointment but his brothers. How his eldest brother thought he would keep everything under wraps was complete mystery to Juro. Also there was the small detail of teaching a civilian boy jutsu, a clear no-no.

But the most frustrating thing was that Kuma, that giant ox, and his filthy brother Inagoro had not found the Lightning scroll. Although Kuma had the natural ability to sense the slight chakra signatures present in all seals and powerful items, he could not locate the scroll's exact location within the desolate ruins of Otogakure. So, for the past year he had been engaged in a waiting game that was wearing his patience thin.

It also didn't bode well for Ouji that he did not sense the three Suna ninja and their puppets that had been following them the whole time.

_Click!_

_A camera? They're taking pictures now? _he thought.

He turned to face the direction of the noise, so faint no one should have heard it, with defiance.

_Take a picture now, assholes, _he thought.

The Suna ninja who took the picture was taken back when Juro gazed straight at him through the lens. His sharp gray eyes zeroed in on him like a hawk.  
"He knows we're here?" he asked.  
"Of course," Kankuro replied with a grin. "He has remarkably good hearing and chakra detection. I bet it annoys the hell out of him that he can't do anything about us."

The other man just stared at Juro with befuddlement. These cameras were supposed to be nearly silent.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Kankuro asked. "He's asking you to take a picture."  
"Oh yes, sorry sir," he replied.

_Click!  
_

"I bet he can hear everything we're saying right now," Kankuro said with a wide grin.

Juro frowned and turned to the front with a huff.

"Do you admire him?" the kunoichi asked to his right.  
"Admire? No, dear. But I can't help but respect strong opponents. He is almost as strong now as I was at his age."

Juro's pride was stung when he heard those words.

_"Dear?"_ he thought with curiosity.

Kankuro did know better. But in his distraction, he let the affection slip.

Maoko was with him and two months pregnant but didn't know it. She had insisted on going with him on that mission as soon as she heard he would be gone over a month. Her little sister Chieko was taking care of her son while her eldest sister was looking around for a scroll that was no longer there.

The pictures were sent by the third man to Gaara, who sent copies to Konoha later that month. Interestingly enough, Shikamaru was not shown those pictures until much later. He was too busy with his first genin team and impending marriage to be bothered. Otherwise, the real identity of Juro would have been discovered at once. The resemblance between the two brothers was uncanny.

But there is no reason to be harsh on them. After all, Kakashi and Gaara are only human and they had been riding on the assumption that Juro was a missing Iwa ninja due to Hotaru's testimony. Because of that, there was no reason to think that Shikamaru would have any knowledge of Juro's identity. And since the investigation against Ginjiro was now at a standstill because of Shikamaru's failure, there was no reason to ask him. Also, in all their history, no one had ever thought of falsifying his village's identity. It simply wasn't done. So the possibility never occurred to them.

And so the one avenue that could have releaved Kankuro of his fruitless search was not explored simply because no one thought of it. As it is with most human blunders, it was merely a matter of lacking hindsight.

* * *

During the week proceeding the exams, Kirigakure was flooded with Feudal Lords of lesser countries, their own Daimyo, underworld leaders, Merchants, and various other clientele. They all came in anticipation for the upcoming fights. The usual quiet and somber roads were lively with the hustle and bustle of servants on errands and sight-seeing visitors.

Lord Miyake's caravan arrived six days before the test was to occur, a few hours before sunset. As he passed those familiar gates, Juro tried not let his excitement show. Juro arrived home at last and was immediately assailed by mockery. It didn't take long for the abuse to start.

"What kind of dress is that?" one of his old classmates yelled he rode past.  
"Well, he was always a girl at heart. Maybe he just decided to end the charade," another called out.

Juro merely smiled with pleasure. It was good to be back.  
"Say that again and I'll cut you to pieces," he called back.  
"I'd like to see you try, you priss!"

Ouji, however, did not understand the strange customs of Kiri, this being his first visit. He opened up one of the windows and looked out to examine the commotion.  
"Why are you letting them talk to you like that?" he asked with annoyance.  
"Get back in your caravan," Juro commanded sharply.

The two mockers laughed riotously at the exchange, causing Juro much more shame than any funny dress or humiliating loss would have done. Really, he was such a troublesome brat.

"But..."  
"Do as he says," Lord Miyake commanded from within.

His deep, booming voice resonated the through the walls and made some of the civilians outside shiver with fear.  
"Yes father," Ouji said meekly before giving Juro a dirty look and going inside.

The wealthier clinetele were allowed to stay with the more prestigious families, while the Diamyo were housed in lavish buildings that were reserved solely for that them. Because of Juro's connections, the Miyake's and their entire caravan stayed at the Fuyuzake's. Lord Miyake got along very well with the head of the home, Lady Fuyuzake and thought the clan charming. As to be expected, the children did not think much of Ouji and left him alone. Much to Juro's relief, Lord Miyake was generous enough to give Juro a week off as soon as they reached their destination. He would not have to see that brat again until the day after the tests. However, no sooner was he availed from that charge, that he was assailed by another one. He made the mistake of deciding to go to his brother's house to stay.

Meine opened the door and let him in, offered him tea, and continued making dinner.  
"He should be back at any moment," she said happily.  
"Hrn," he could only make himself say.

_So this is the girl he finally decided on? I didn't think he liked girls,_ he thought.

"This is a rather small place, isn't it," he said.  
"I guess. But I don't stay here much so I don't really notice," she replied.  
"Really? But I thought..."  
The sliding door opened up abruptly and Ginjiro entered without a word.

"You're here at last," Meine said. "Your brother has come as you said."

"Juro, it is has been almost two years. I see you've gone native," Ginjiro remarked.  
"Maybe you should have gone instead," Juro said between gritted teeth.

"What? Not enjoying your life in the sandbox?"

"Pft. I hate that place."  
"Well, you shouldn't be there much longer," Ginjiro said before giving Juro a telling glance.  
"Yeah well, as soon as he turns eighteen, I'm supposed to go."  
"There is one thing I need to discuss with you before dinner. It seems that Meine's little sister is taking her exams along with our brother."  
"How's that wimp?" Juro interrupted.

"Soft as usual," Ginjiro said with resignation as he sat on the floor. "But anyway, her little sister fears for her life. You know how things can get before the exam."  
"You want me to protect her? But she should be strong enough..."  
"I would really appreciate it," Meine said with a gentle smile.

He hadn't seen Kiri women for a while and watching her smile at him was distracting. He saw her appeal at once.

"Well...I..."

"Good, then it's settled then. You'll be her shadow for the remainder of your stay," Ginjiro said as he pinched his brother's cheek playfully.  
"Stop that," Juro demanded with annoyance.  
"Oh, and that means you will be staying with the Fuyuzake's."  
"What? I thought I had the week off!"  
"All the arrangements have been made," Ginjiro replied with a shrug.

A looked flashed through his brother's eyes and he knew that there was more to discuss. Ginjiro was forever coming up with plots and dragging his little brothers with him. He was just looking forward to a vacation too.

* * *

The next day, Sekichi awoke to voices coming from the bottom floor. Although muffled, they sounded strangely familiar. It only took him several seconds for him to realize who they were. Irika entered the room without knocking. Dressed and fully armed, Sekichi could see he was going for another full day of training.

"Your brothers are here," Irika declared simply.

"I know."  
"When they're done, come by the river."  
"You want to fish as usual," Sekichi said with a shrug. "Fishing and shogi are your life. You're turning into a jiji, Tanuki-kun."  
"Heh, call me that again..."  
"Ameyo said it was a cute name."  
"Good for her. See ya."

And with that, Irika left him to his own devises.

He dressed and washed hastily, and then crept down the stairs for a better view. He was not surprised to see the house well organized, clean and the voice that belonged to Irika's mother, Yukiko, was much lighter than usual. He approached the room where guests were generally seated slowly, making sure to sneak a peek into the room before entering.

"We're always happy to have you here, Ginjiro-sama," Yukiko said happily. "You haven't come around with your wife yet? Ah! And the only thing I could give as a proper wedding present was some place mats."  
"They were lovely and Meine uses them whenever she can, Yukiko," Ginjiro replied generously.

Juno snorted to himself, earning a wrathful stare from his brother.

"Oh my, what manners he has acquired among the barbarians of Wind country," Ginjiro exclaimed with embarrassment, hiding his face behind his fan.  
Yukiko was blushing with mortification, wishing very much to have a drink.  
"It's quite all right, Mizukage-sama," she said instead. "I'm sure he meant no disrespect."

"No brother of mine will get away with such manners. Juro, apologize to Lady Yukiko."  
"Oh, no need to be so formal," Yukiko declared.  
"I didn't mean to belittle your thoughtful gift," Juro said with boredom. "It's just my brother is lying. As you can see by his decorative kimono, he's the lady of the house and..."

_FWAP!_

One swift slap against Juro's head with Ginjiro's fan silenced him.  
"That hurt you know," Juro grumbled.  
"That will be enough of that," Ginjiro declared with indignation.  
"Oh my! You really do act like brothers," Yukiko said with a giggle. "Now, we're is Sekichi?"

"He's hiding beside the door," Juro and Ginjiro declared in unison and then glared at each other.

Sekichi moved from behind the door and entered the room feeling sheepish.  
"There you are!" Ginjiro declared. "Aren't you happy to see your big brother again?"

Juro and Sekichi stared at each other with apathy. On Juro's part, he merely noted that Sekichi had grown quite a bit and seemed much stronger. On Sekichi's part, he noted that Juro had cut his hair and changed his style completely. He now wore gray pants, a thick black boots, and a netting shirt with chains used as suspenders. This was a far cry from the days he idolized Ginjiro and copied his style in every way. Other than those basic observations, no other feelings were invoked by the reunion. After all, when Juro was in the village, they never saw each other. When their parents were found dead, Juro stayed with Ginjiro and left Sekichi to his own devices. They never mentioned each other or thought of each other. All in all, they shared absolutely no bonds outside of blood.

The middle boy shrugged before mumbling a hello and Sekichi did the same.

"My, my," Yukiko said, feeling rather awkward. "Let me make you some tea. After all, there is much to discuss between you."  
"Indeed," Ginjiro affirmed with narrowed eyes.

Yukiko left the room hastily and slid the door behind her. As soon as she entered the kitchen, she poured herself a nice big glass of Sake and drank it all in one gulp. Even in her state she could tell there was something amiss with the entire meeting. Her hands shook nervously as she poured herself another drink. Whatever they were to discuss, she would not even eavesdrop. Yukiko was a survivor, damn it, and she would keep her head.

_Those troublesome boys,_ she thought. _I can't wait until Sekichi leaves or dies._

* * *

During the next four days, Irika noted with some concern that his introspective friend was behaving in a very strange manner. Although they spent as much time together as possible, knowing that one of them would be dead in less than a week, he could see that Sekichi was visibly distracted. Because the rules forbade them to fight each other before the test, Sekichi and Irika practiced against Matsuki and Ayume instead. Mikake was made to practice with his family since they didn't want him to give away any of his moves before the test.

Two days before the exam, around eleven when the half moon was well above the horizon but not yet reached it zenith, Irika found he could not sleep. He tossed and turned for several hours and then found to his surprise that he could hear stirring from the top floor.

"Sekichi?" he wondered.

He got up and began to dress himself hastily, only donning a shirt and boots, keeping his pajama pants in his hurry. A shadow passed over his window and into the night. Irika found it suspicious and began to follow the shadow, wondering were Sekichi was going. A feeling of dread began to sink in but he found to his surprise that he was heading to Sekichi's in law's estate.

When they arrived, Irika perched himself on the roof as he watched the shadow creep up the wall until it reached a particular window. It knocked on it slowly several times. The light within turned on and a girl opened the window, illuminating the Sekichi's face. The girl was Ameyo.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously. "It's impolite to visit a girl late at night you know. People might get suspicious."  
"Um, I was wondering if you remembered about our date tomorrow," Sekichi said.

"Of course I remember about our date tomorrow!" Ameyo exclaimed happily.  
"Well, I why don't we meet early in the morning? Before anyone knows we're missing."  
_Sekichi, you playboy, _Irika thought slyly.  
"What time?" Ameyo asked.  
"Around six?"  
"Too early. I can barely wake up at seven as it is. Let's make it eight. Most people leave me alone until nine."  
"Fine. Can I come in?"  
"Absolutely not! What kind of girl do you think I am?" Ameyo exclaimed.  
"I didn't mean it like that!"  
"Then how did you mean it?" she pressed. "I only asked for a kiss and that's all I'm giving you."

"This was your idea and not mine," Sekichi replied curtly.  
"So are we meeting by the river?"  
"No, I also came to tell you that we should meet at the overlook. Irika spends too much time by the river now, fishing. I'm sure he would interrupt."

Irika's left eyebrow rose with interest. It seemed that Sekichi was more experienced than him in certain matters. He would have to ask him about that later.

_Oh, there won't be a latter, _Irika thought.

It felt so strange. In a day and a half, one of them would die. But why was he so calm? Here he was facing his own death, or the death of his adoptive brother, and there was no fear. There wasn't even a hesitation on his part.

_Is it because I know I will win? _He wondered.

"How about a little kiss now?" Sekichi asked slyly.  
"Go away!" Ameyo yelled a little too loudly before slamming the window.

_Definitely a playboy,_ Irika thought.

He was about to present himself to Sekichi and tease him a little on his escapades, when Sekichi did something that surprised him. Instead of heading back to their place, he jumped on to the roof, landing several feet away. Just as Irika was going to surprise his friend, he noticed Sekichi's face in the dim light. It was cold. There was a harshness he noticed in it that he had never seen before. The person who stood before him was not his friend, but a total stranger.

Sekichi looked toward Irika's direction and his eyes analyzed every detail. Apparently, Irika had been sensed. At that moment, as he watched Sekich's brown eyes pass over his location shrewdly, Irika knew that if he had risen at that moment, it would end in bloodshed. He kept very still, not wanting a prelude of what would occur in two days and waited. After a few moments Sekichi left, satisfied that presence he felt had been his imagination. Irika looked after him and noted that he was heading in the direction of Ginjiro's home. He gazed at Ameyo's window with concern. Something was very wrong. Seikichi hated his brothers and openly distanced himself from them. Why would he visit him now?

* * *

Mizuro found himself startled awake by a knock at the window at some ungodly hour of the night. As his window was being assaulted by a desperate hand, Mizuro fumbled toward his alarm clock.

_What does someone want at one in the morning?_ Mizuro wondered as he looked at the time.

He got up with a yawn and opened his window, only to see Irika staring back at him.  
"Oh, you aren't a girl," Mizuro observed. "Goodnight."

He slammed the window on Irika's face and headed back to bed.

"You idiot!" Irika yelled from the outside and continued his barrage.

"Fine, what do you want!" Mizuro cried with exasperation as he opened his window once again.

"There is something wrong with Sekichi," Irika said.  
"So?" Mizuro asked.  
"He isn't acting himself."  
"Give me one good reason why I should give a damn," Mizuro replied coldly.  
"Listen, there is something funny going on. I think he's going to kill Ameyo tomorrow."  
"Really? That wouldn't be surprising," Mizuro said thoughtfully. "That would mean that Ayume would win by default. Who would have thought him so sly...what's the problem with that?"

"I ...don't know."  
"Alright, come in and tell me what you saw," Mizuro said with exasperation. "Really, Tanuki-kun, I'm too easy on you."

He noticed with interest that Irika was too distracted to threaten him over the nickname. After Irika entered and Mizuro sat back on his bed, Mizuro heard Irika's concise tale from beginning to end without interruption. Of course, Irika being who he was, it took less that a minute. Still, Mizuro could not help but become aggravated by what he heard.

"You mean to say you've come all this way to tell me that Sekichi's going to get some action tomorrow while I wont?" Mizuro asked with annoyance.

"Weren't you listening at all? I don't think that's going to happen!"  
"Pft, why wouldn't it? Ameyo's the hottest girl in our class," Mizuro said.

"The person who stood on the roof was not the same Sekichi I know. He was...different."  
"I see. So he's turning Kiri. It's about fucking time. That little bitch," Mizuro remarked offhandedly.  
"You don't think it's funny that he headed toward Mizukage-sama's home?"  
"You mean shack? Nah, he didn't necessarily head to his brother's shack. He could have gone anywhere, the park, the river, even the training grounds. You just assumed things."

"I guess you're right," Irika said with furrowed eyebrows.  
"Besides, I think he has a thing for her. After I left the park earlier this week, I saw them leave the ramen shop together."  
"They were on a date?"  
"Sure looked like it."

"I see..."  
"So, now that we have this all cleared up and your 'little brother' is once again the goody-goody, you may leave and LET ME GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP!"

"Heh, sure. Sorry," Irika said nonchalantly and jumped out the window.  
"That kid is such a bother," Mizuro mumbled as he closed his window. "Why didn't he take the hint a year ago and leave me the hell alone?"

Mizuro took his alarm clock and reset it to six am. Despite what he told Irika, he knew Sekichi well enough to assume that everything he had just told Irika was false. But he was good enough at basic psychology to play on Irika's need for Sekichi to continue the good person. Irika was now going home, he knew, reassured that what he had felt as purely his imagination. Meanwhile, he would pay a little visit to Ameyo the next morning.

Even if it had been all in Irika's head, it would mean that he would get a little show anyway. Whatever the outcome, it would be a win-win situation.

"Eight, where that jiji died," Mizuro murmured drowsily as he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:** I would like to apologize for several things.

1. Not introducing Juro early enough or bringing up his relationship with Sekichi and Ginjiro until the last chapter. It was bad form. I learned an important lesson.  
2. The lack of descriptive language in this chapter.  
3. And not developing some characters very well. I think Irika is under developed and I know Ayume is not developed at all.

Correction: in the last chapter, I wrote as though Meine had no idea of what she was looking for although she was there when Shikamaru was questioned. I fixed that oversight.

Now that the flaws of this story are jumping out at me, I am having a hard time contiuning this story.

Anyway, that's all. Thanks for the reviews...and I hope you continue to like it.

OP


	12. Chapter 12 Empathy

**AN: Still don't own Naruto**

To be deceived by our enemies or betrayed by our friends in insupportable; yet by ourselves we are often content to be so treated.

_Duc de La Rochefoucauld_ (1613 - 1680)

**Chapter 12 Empathy  
**

Mizuro woke ten minutes before his alarm set up. The first thing he did was collapse on the floor for a round of push-ups and sit-ups. After shutting off the alarm, he dressed himself hurriedly, washed, and packed all of his weapons, including the sword _Ueebu_. What he was about to do was quite dangerous, and he knew it.

Although all held a uniform pride in their country, and the shinobi of Kirigakure were taught to follow the Mizukage without question, the fact remained that behind the scenes, the clans warred with each other for supremacy. For shinobi clans, power and strength were the measure of one's worth. Prestige was not only won in the field and through missions, but through guile and intrigue. No respectable shinobi would participate in a coup, and those who did were chased off as traitors, but there were no rules against espionage.

He jumped from his window, leaving his room in disarray, and headed to the Fuyuzake estate. Mizuro traveled through the rooftops, sure to avoid detection from passing shinobi and jumped lithely on to the Fuyuzake estate's roof. His landing was surprisingly soft considering his natural bulk and giant weapon. Not even the cat lounging on the floor bellow was disturbed it.

Mizuro crawled slowly to the roof's edge, making himself as flat as possible, and peeked down at Ameyo's window. After a few agonizing minutes, he watched the window slowly slide open. As expected, she snuck out, looking around to make sure she was not being followed.

_Stupid girl,_ he thought. _Why didn't she remember to look up?_

He followed behind far enough to avoid detection, and for several minutes she remained a speck on the horizon. It was not until they reached the surrounding woods that he closed the gap between them.

_She's heading to her sister's place,_ he thought with disappointment. _Maybe I was wrong._

But what he observed banished those thoughts. He watched her sneak into the house and place a folded paper in one of her sister's jacket pockets. Mizuro was impressed with her gall. After all, if she were moving against Sekichi, then she would be moving against the Mizukage himself. If by chance she were caught, then whatever the note contained would have punished her severely.

He took the note after she left, of course, taking care not to be heard and stifle as much chakra as he could muster. Neither child should have been too worried. The two people who occupied the home were somewhere else and the owls had fallen asleep. Mizuro placed the note in his pocket and continued to follow, making sure to keep his distance. By this time, he could tell she was distracted, even worried. He doubted that she would be able to sense him even if he became completely unconcerned with stealth.

She crossed the village and headed straight for the training grounds. The mist from the swamp clouded his vision and the sounds of kunai hitting kunai from practicing genin and others reached his ears.

After Ameyo entered the swamps, she began to lose all traces of caution. She rushed forward, making her way to the center and passing one of the towers. He noted that she glanced at it curiously as she did, until at last she reached an area that was left largely unpopulated. It was considered treacherous ground, filled with sinkholes and crevices. In the middle of those grounds was a chasm. Its gaping mouth promised an unfathomable drop.

She dove in head first.

"Crazy woman," he murmured.

He was not crazy enough to for _that. _Two gloves with hooks were removed from his pack and he put them on, using them to grip the sides as he climbed down. The light began to diminish as he climbed down, already soft from the morning haze. After about twenty feet, the cavern became shrouded in shadow and he was forced to continue his decent using only tactile means. He cursed his need for stealth that prevented him from turning on a light. The decent stopped abruptly when his feet touched a smooth platform.

Mizuro made sure the platform was steady and man made before he lowered himself completely. With extreme care, he studied the platform with his feet, ascertaining its possible width. It was at least wide enough for a man to craw in one direction and it seemed to continue indefinitely. He then crouched in the darkness and listened, waiting for a sound to give away Ameyo's position.

From his left, he heard the rustling of paper. It was a very faint and anyone else would have missed it. He turned to that direction and waited. Suddenly a gust of wind rushed by his face, followed by the muffled sound of running, and he realized that Ameyo had come only inches away from discovering his position in her rush to leave the cave. He looked up and watched a black speck against the white light of the surface become smaller as she ran vertically up the canyon walls.

Since he knew her destination, he did not bother following her. Instead, he waited until the shadow disappeared over the edge before turning on a small flashlight and pointing it to his left. His eyes widened when he saw them, rows and rows of small shelves that were carved in the rock were filled with piles of papers and scrolls.

He had stumbled into the Fuyuzake archives. But that was not what concerned him at the moment. Mizuro removed the note from his pocket and read its contents:

_Sister, if I am found dead tomorrow, search the archives. _

His sharp aqua eyes analyzed the documents until he found the one he needed. Unlike the others, it was not covered in dust. Besides, the lace and stickers gave it away. It was Ameyo's notebook.

"Too easy," Mizuro murmured as he packed her book in his backpack and headed up, careful not to suddenly burst out into the open.

It could be that she had sensed him all this time and was waiting in ambush, but no such ambush was prepared. He smirked as he headed to the meeting location. He would have plenty of time to peruse that book of hers after he watched her die.

* * *

Irika awoke still feeling very tired. He had not gotten any sleep the night before. Although the words of Mizuro had strangely comforted him, he did not quite believe him. Why did it matter anyway? Why did he need Irika to retain his status as the aberration among his peers?

With a troubled, confused mind, he dressed and headed up to Irika's bedroom. It was still very early in the morning, and Irika knew that Sekichi should be awake.

"Sekichi," he called as he knocked on the door. "Open up."

When Sekichi opened the door, Irika noticed he was fully dressed and armed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Listen, Sekichi, there is something I've been wanting to ask you for some time."

"What is it?"  
"Do you know what is making me weak?"

"No one accuses you of that anymore, Irika. You have grown much in the past year. Mizukage-sama was pleased when he heard you would be my opponent. He said even a defeat from you would be an honor to the Ito clan."

Irika blushed despite himself. He was not one to show too much emotion, but there was an elation he could not suppress. Ginjiro's brother, the Mizukage himself, had noticed him!

"I still feel that I am not reaching my potential," Irika continued after a pause.  
Sekichi sighed with what Irika though seemed like sadness.

"This is the last thing I will do for you as my friend, even if it proves my death tomorrow. I don't like this either but from now on you are my enemy. It is better if you think of me that way. We should have cut our ties as soon as we got the announcement."

"I can't think like that."  
"If you don't, then you will lose," Sekichi declared coldly.

Irika did not bother saying anything. If that is what Sekichi wanted to believe to make himself feel better over tomorrow, then it will have to do.  
"You are living under your old man's shadow," Sekichi stated. "Now go."  
Sekichi moved to close the door but Irika stopped it with his foot.

"This isn't like you. You have become cold," he observed.

"I want to live, Irika," Sekichi declared emphatically. "More than anything, I want to live. And if that means breaking my ties with you, then so be it."

He shoved Irika back and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Sora walked the halls of his estate nervously. The age-old ritual of purification before the chuunin exams that every Fuyuzake child participated in was going to occur in an hour and a half. It was eight and his sister was nowhere to be found.

Miyake's harem girls passed him by and giggled playfully. He paid them no mind but continued to march down the hall with singular determination. When he reached his desired location, he swung back the door without bothering to knock. Sora was immediately assailed by a gray cloud of cigarette smoke and the obnoxious sounds of grating music. Juro's eyes were outlined with thick eyeliner and his fingers doused in black nail polish.

"Why aren't you watching her?" Sora demanded of the boy who was sitting back on his futon.

Juro took a long drag of his cigarette before he finally replied.

"Why the hell is it my problem?"

"You were given specific instructions to watch her."  
Juro laughed and rose from the futon. The metal chains from his uniform and the abomination he acquired the day before: piercings on his nose and ear that were connected with a light silver chain, jingled as he moved.

"You have the most pathetic excuse for a uniform I have ever seen," Sora observed with contempt.

Juro shrugged his shoulders and leaned close, too close, before he put his arm around his shoulder and took another drag. He blew the smoke all over Sora's face and then smirked as he watched Sora cough in irritation.

"I arrived on time and she wasn't here. It's not my job to search all over Kirigakure for her. You know very well that if she is stupid enough to get killed today, she doesn't deserve to live in the first place," Juro explained.

"Yes but…"  
"You of all people should realize this, Sora Fuyuzake. But you seem to be showing too much concern over your little brat of a sister."  
Sora frowned and shoved him aside.

"I am merely concerned over the honor of my clan. Don't read to it more than you should, lout."

He slammed the door behind him and left with a huff.

"Stupid boy," Juro murmured.

* * *

Mizuro arrived at their destination before Ameyo, and perched himself on a nearby branch.

Ameyo arrived on queue and sat on the rock where the old geezer had been found dead and waited with a sigh. She looked so forlorn at that moment, that if Mizuro had any the ability to feel sympathy, he would have felt it for her. But as it was, he merely examined her with curiosity. There was something funny in her posture and facial expression that he was unfamiliar with. Then it dawned on him: she was displaying some sort of emotion. Maybe it was boredom. That's certainly what he felt at the moment.

"So you did show up," Sekichi called from within the forest.

She turned around slowly and sat up with a smile as Sekichi approached from within the foliage. His step was certain and he carried with him an unsheathed ninja sword, his favorite weapon. He held it against his arm casually, as though he were merely taking a walk, but there was something rather cunning in his eyes that even Mizuro admired.

"Sekichi," she said playfully. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"  
"No, I'm afraid that's not what I'm here to do today."

Ameyo sighed sadly.

"I thought so. I was so sure you were different too. But the more I watched and read, the more I realized you are just like every other person here: a mindless tool. Too bad the man who forged you is a traitor! "

_Bingo!_ Mizuro thought happily.

The two opponents were circling each other like tigers ready to pounce, analyzing each other with cold, calculating eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this, Ameyo, but I really wish you had taken my advice. I wanted to kiss you instead."  
"Hmph, like I care anymore."  
"My, my, Ameyo, are you saying you don't care for me at all?"  
Even Mizuro felt the coldness that was laced with those words.

_That must have stung,_ Mizuro thought viciously.

"I know how you fight, Sekichi. Prepare yourself."  
"But you will not be fighting me today, Ameyo. You will be fighting Ayume."

He dug the sword in the grass and released several needles from his long, netting sleeve. Each needle was gripped between his fingers, and Sekich raised his right fist to his face. His large brown eyes analyzed her from between the lithe weapons.

"As I said before. You would die if you fought against her."

"Don't underestimate me!" Ameyo yelled.

A cloud of sickly gray smoke suddenly spread from the middle of the clearing, frustrating Mizuro with its lack of visibility as it enveloped the two within. The last thing he saw for a while was Sekichi jump up and throw the needles, narrowly missing her as she side-stepped away.

* * *

As he wallowed within the gray cloud of gas that stung the throat and burned the eyes, Sekichi felt his lungs constrict with horror. But he gritted his teeth and ignored the pain. He anticipated her side-step and used that to aim his next move, even if he couldn't see her. Sekichi landed a successful kick to her side and used his hands to push her forward, knocking her back and slamming her against a tree.

She was only momentarily distracted and shot a barrage of poison darts his way. Although she could not "see" in the mist, she was able to use it to feel her opponent's every move. This gave her distinct advantage, but only as long as it held. If she did not get him soon, the cloud with dissipate she would have to get serious. Sekichi did not see them coming but ducked in anticipation, knowing she would probably use them. He heard one of them whiz by his ear. That gave her position away.

"Good girl," he said with a grin.

She frowned with irritation but was not one to get distracted by failure. With her right arm, she blocked the punch she knew was aimed at her face. But he took that opportunity to grab her with his other hand and flip her over. The world turned upside down as she was flipped over and landed on her back.

He swiftly reached in to his side pack and removed a kunai. She reached to her side and did the same.

The gas began to lift and Mizuro saw Sekichi and Ameyo's kunai make contact as she lay on her back and he pressed down from above. He knew at once, given their positions and Ameyo's relative weakness, that Sekichi had the upper hand. But kunoichi were taught how to compensate for their lack of muscle.

She swiftly lifted her legs and kicked him in the stomach with both feet, sending him reeling back. Instead of following him she jumped away from him, forming seals as she did so.

Sekichi wasted no time doing the same. By the time he landed, his last seal had been formed.

_Tiger, Snake, Horse… _

_Snake, Dragon, Rooster, Monkey..._

Sekichi pressed his hands against the earth,

_Doton: Earth Grip _

Ameyo's jutsu was a little different. Instead of affecting her opponent, it granted her momentary lift. Despite what Sekichi had said, she was no fool. She had spent the past two weeks studying every one of Ayume's moves, and she learned from her study that Ayume was a rare doton user in Kirigakure, even though her main elemental affinity had not yet been decided. She also anticipated that Sekichi would want to end this fight as quickly as possible, so he would probably use her most powerful technique. The B ranked Earth Grip. But he was not a natural doton user, which meant his range was more limited. She was prepared. Her mother had taught her the natural counter.

_Fuuton: Raven's Wing  
_

A current of air burst bellow her, propelling her in the air while the ground cracked and molded, forming four earthen hands. Up they followed her, grasping and reaching as she rose swiftly to the sky. She swerved as she rose, teasing them as she avoided them in her accent.

"Hmph, idiot," she murmured as she watched him struggle with controlling the hands that grasped at her. It was perfectly clear that doton jutsu was not his strength. But if he wanted to frame the assassination on Ayume, then he couldn't use his suiton jutsu. She rose until she saw the earthen, grass covered hands stretch to their limit and then sway as he strained to control them.

She grinned widely as she floated above them and began to form her counter. Sekichi smirked while he watched. He had been feigning struggle. She thought she was above their range but she did not notice the giant stone hand behind her, balled as a fist.

Her eyes widened when she felt something very large slam against her back, pushing her down. She was flung from the sky and she crashed against the ground with such force, the fall shattered the earth around her. Her legs, several ribs, and her right arm were broken. She did not cry out with pain but found that she had been rendered immobile. Ameyo was at his mercy. He dispelled the jutsu and merely stood back as the earth sunk back down to its original form.

Mizuro was impressed. Those were two B class jutsu, and they had anticipated each other perfectly. But now she had lost.

_I wonder how he will finish her off,_ Mizuro wondered.

Sekichi approached her and flipped her around roughly, so she was facing him instead of laying on her stomach. She held back a scream as her broken bones of her arms and legs protested coldly.

"Do you know what Ayume's favorite finishing move is?" he asked calmly.

"She likes to pierce your heart with a kunai," Ameyo gasped.

"That is correct. But I will not do that. I will finish you off as she does her lesser targets, and use needles to pierce your vitals enough to guarantee you have a long, agonizing path to death."  
"Sekichi," she cried. "I know we are both just tools, you for your brother and clan, and me for mine. But tell me, if you weren't, would you…"

"I don't think you should concern yourself with that," Sekichi replied coldly and tossed his needles, aimed at her liver, kidneys, and shoulder.

She cried out with pain when they hit their marks, unable to bear it any longer.

"Ameyo, you should have listened to me."  
With those words, he removed his sword from the earth and sheathed it before turning from her and disappearing into the forest.

Mizuro watched as she laid there immobile, gasping for breath. The injuries she sustained were quite severe, and it was very likely she was suffering from internal bleeding. Each heavy-labored breath probably caused her unbearable pain. He watched her struggle within the brink of death for several minutes before he jumped down from the limb and approached her.

Her long black hair was pressed against her forehead and her eyes were glazed as she gazed at the sky. Blood trickled down from her mouth and nose, staining the collar of her shirt. Her nose was broken and her face was bloated and misshapen. Most of her beauty had been stripped way from her.

He knelt down beside her and began to chat.

"I found your little book. It didn't reach who you wanted, but it would be inconvenient for us to have the council see this now," he said with a grin. "He's a bigger bastard than all of us, huh? Don't worry, you'll have your revenge through me."

A tear trickled down from her left eye and flowed down her temple as she struggled for breath. It seemed to Mizuro that he had not known what this feeling, sadness, was until that very moment. Those eyes, they seemed to communicate something broken. Something he could not quite place but it felt so familiar. What was this?

Mizuro would have kissed her blood stained lips, but he guessed that in her state, she would not have felt it. She probably wasn't even lucid as she looked at him. Perhaps it was not he she saw, but the dark, beautiful, and ruthless assassin of the Ito clan. He pushed those thoughts aside as he removed a kunai from his pack and pierced her heart, putting an end to her misery.

* * *

Later that day, it was announced to the Fuyuzake that Ameyo had been found dead. The cause of death pointed to Ayume, but since she had an alibi, no one could touch her. Although she knew she did not do it, she did not question her luck. She did what any crafty Kirigakure child would do and neither confirmed nor denied her involvement. Her parents did the same and Ayume's status was raised.

The Fuyuzake cried for revenge, but were thwarted due to the lack of evidence and Ayume was named chuunin by default. Outside of the Fuyuzake, very little concern was raised over the murder. After all, every year at least one genin was conveniently done away with either by his rival or his rival's family. There was no question that such methods were frowned upon, since fighting between students was prohibited before the tests, but no one bothered too much over crimes that could not be proven. After all, if a student was stupid enough to let his guard down and allow his own death, then he didn't deserve the position in the first place.

* * *

When Ginjiro arrived at home near sunset, he heard something very strange. It sounded unfamiliar to him. He stopped in his kitchen and looked around curiously, trying to locate the source. It took him several moments for him to realize that what he was hearing was the sound of sobbing and it was coming from the bedroom. The last time he had heard that sound, he was torturing someone years ago.

He entered his room and found Meine curled up on her futon, crying against her pillow.

"Meine? What happened?" he asked, feeling very awkward and uncomfortable.  
"Ameyo was found dead today," she replied. "But I'm sure you know."  
"Is that all? Well, you must be happy that such a weak member of your family was picked out of the clan."

She continued sobbing.

Ginjiro felt confused. Why didn't that work? He wouldn't have felt bad if Sekichi had been the one who died, as little chance of that occurring as there was.

"You really shouldn't cry, Meine dear," he said and knelt beside her.

She sat up and hugged him tightly, crying against his chest with abandon. The move startled him and Ginjiro, for the life of him, could not figure out what to do.

He tried to think back to any point in his life where something similar had occurred and found very few examples. Well, there was the time that _that man _left and she almost abandoned the village for him. At the time, she said she wanted to be carried, didn't she?

Ginjiro sighed and put his hands on her shoulders and pressed her close as he did at that day almost a year ago. She continued to shake violently against him.

"I don't understand!" she cried. "Why does it hurt? Why?"  
"You are hurt? Where?" he asked, looking for an injury.  
"Silly Ginjiro," she said shoving him away, although his strange innocence made her smile.

He looked at her with complete befuddlement. Didn't she just tell him that she was hurt? Wouldn't that mean she was wounded in some way?

"It's in here," she said, patting her chest.  
"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.  
"It's not supposed to hurt this way. I'm not supposed to feel anything. She just was a tool; a bloody, broken tool," she continued and burst into another bout of sobs and then curled against him once again.

For the first time in his life, Ginjiro began to second-guess his actions. On the one hand, he had eliminated a threat. Ameyo had been warned twice by Sekichi to leave things well enough alone, but had ignored him. Instead, and he had observed her doing it, she had blatantly searched out their records and dabbled in things that were a little over her head –guaranteeing her death. As she researched, she must have known this. There must have been a point when she realized that if she continued, it would mean her demise. And yet she pressed on. Above all, he had to secure his position and protect his clan and ambition.

But here was his little Meine, "hurt." That small inconvenience was enough to override all of his reasoning.

"I'm sorry that something happened," he said, trying his best to offer some comfort. "But you know how kids are. You had to fight off your opponent before the chuunin exams, remember? You nearly lost."

She nodded her head as she clutched at his robes. Her sorrow was beginning to subside.

Then, she did something that completely surprised him. She lifted her head and kissed him. In their year and a half of "convenience," as he called it, she had never initiated any sort of physical interaction. He vaguely wondered if killing off Sora would produce as pleasant as a result. But no, that was not necessary. He couldn't allow his feelings to rule his judgment, after all.

* * *

In the Fuyuzake estate, Lord Miyake had enough tact to express his condolences and then request a change of accommodations for him and his entourage. Even if it meant for only two nights, they moved their whole group, except for Juro, to a nearby estate.

Later that night, Juro was relaxing in his room, smoking, when he heard some banging from the top floor. It was coming from Sora's room. He grinned widely as a trail of smoke snaked itself from the cigarette and on to the ceiling.

What pathetic little weaklings the Fuyuzake turned out to be. He shrugged his shoulders and turned off the lights. It was almost time for him to go meet his brother. After opening a nearby backpack, he removed the ordinary looking scroll from within and put it in his pocket.

Sora was in his room, throwing books around and tearing holes in the walls. He was angry but he could not destroy the source of his wrath. It wasn't at Ayume, because she was just acting as a proper Kiri. Despite what she did, he could not hate her for doing something as mundane of taking care of the competition. He was angry at his sister for running off and letting herself die. His fist connected with the wall, creating a hole that exposed his room to the elements.

"Why did you let yourself die?" he heard himself yell.

But there was something else that picked at him. There was another reason he could not contain himself.

_Why did it matter? _

No matter how his anger raged, he could not answer that question. In the end, he collapsed with exhaustion and let himself fall in to a fit of dreamless sleep. Tomorrow would be the day of his test, but for some reason, he could not make himself care. Even if he passed, what purpose would it serve?

That night, the servants left him completely alone. They were afraid that if they interfered, he would release his aggression on them. After all, they did not want to end up with as many tares and punctures as the walls of his bedroom.

* * *

Twilight blanketed the sky with hues of blues and greens. Crickets were beginning to their nighttime serenade and all around Sekichi, fireflies were starting their summer's eve dance. And he did not notice.

Sekichi was crouched by the river, washing his hands. The clear, cool water simply passed over his hands unaffected. How could the water remain so clear? Still he sat there wringing and wringing, expecting the water to stain red.

He heard a twig snap behind him and froze with fear. The stories his mother would tell him came to mind. They were filled with _mononoke_, vengeful ghosts, coming back from the other world to torment their killers. The specters of his parents began to intrude on his conscious. The steps were coming closer and he began to shake with fear.

_There is no such thing, _he thought with self-disgust.

With one swift movement he turned and unsheathed his sword, and came face to face with Irika, who stood before him with a strange look in his eyes.

"I did not think you would be here," he said.  
"Have you come to fight me?" Sekichi asked suspiciously.  
"Heh…I read somewhere that although we hate betrayal, we expect it from friends."

Sekichi's eyes widened and his sword began to shake.

"How long have you been washing your hands?"  
"What's it to you?" Sekichi asked with gritted teeth.

"Heh, I always wondered why Ajiki sensei gave you those kunai. But now I realize that a weapon, no matter how disguised, is still an instrument of death. Maybe that's what he meant."

With a shrug, Irika turned around and began to make his way home, leaving a shocked and shaken Sekichi behind. How much did he know? Had he seen his fight? He felt exposed and perhaps that accounted for his next action. He rushed at Irika's back, sword in hand and ready to stab him. Perhaps he cried in anger, although he could not hear it, and that is how Irika knew his of charge. Perhaps Irika merely felt the killing intent, warning him of his brother's treachery.

Irika did not lose his head. Rather, he unsheathed _Enkai_, turned with one fluid move, and swung vertically. It crossed Sekichi's blade and dislodged it from his hands, sending the weapon flying. The sword turned end over end in a wide arc before ending its flight impaled to a tree.

"Rush at me again, Sekichi, and I will kill you here," Irika warned calmly before continuing on his way.

Sekichi collapsed on his knees and looked at his hands with wide eyes.

"My sins…my sins…" he heard himself mumble.

* * *

Irika entered his home and did not bother greeting his mother, who merely sat back with a bowl in her hand and did not notice. He entered his room and shut the door then prepared for an early rest, but he could not sleep.

_He did it,_ he thought. _I was right. He really did do it._

This changed everything. How well did he really know him? After a few hours, he heard Sekichi walk upstairs. Then a shadow crossed his window. It was Ayume, who peeked in rudely.

"Pst," she called. "Wake up you idiot!"  
"What is it?" he asked with annoyance.  
"Is Sekichi upstairs?"

"Why don't you go up and find out?"  
"You little bastard!"

But she climbed up without another word.

"Yup, definitely a playboy," Irika murmured before finally drowsing off to sleep.

"Sekichi!" she said as she climbed in. "Someone killed Ameyo for me! I don't have to fight anymore. It's kinda bad, I guess. But as long as I become chuunin, I don't care."

Sekichi was leaning back against the wall, twirling one of "Ajiki's" gifts in his hands. Of course, he knew perfectly well what identity of the "apprentice" had been since the moment his brother ordered him to spy on Meine. It had not surprising when he found out, considering he knew how his brother thought. But what had surprised him was when he was told not to kill Shikamaru after he presented himself to the council. That put Ginjiro in a very difficult situation, after all.  
"He is much too strong for you," Ginjiro told him the night before Ajiki was scheduled to leave. "I have someone else in mind. You are too cocky!"

But that person was killed off as well, leaving his brother completely naked to intrigues and forcing an uneasy alliance with one of the clans they had been trying to destroy. Not that any of that mattered much to Sekichi, as he both loathed and feared Ginjiro, blaming him for nearly every evil that occurred in his life: starting with abandoning him after the murder of his parents. Still, life would be difficult for him if his elder brother were to die. No elder brother meant poverty and possibly isolation, since Irika's mother was letting him "mooch" because of the payments she received from her brother. His missions did not yield enough money for him to live on his own yet.

He so was distracted within his thoughts, that he did not notice Ayume enter his room or hear her declaration.

"Sekichi, you idiot! You better not lose tomorrow. If you lose to that prick downstairs, I'll never forgive you," Ayume said, intruding on his thoughts.

He gazed at her with strange, distant eyes. He was completely unfazed despite his surprise at seeing her there.

"I don't know if I can win tomorrow," he murmured.

"It will make all the girls happy if you do," she said with a wink. "Ever since you stopped being such a goody-goody, all the girls like you. I tell them you're gay but they don't listen to me anymore."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned close.

"When did I stop?" he asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Oh, you've never been _too_ good. Besides! You killed someone before we all did! That counts for a lot around here," she said with a twinge of admiration. "Not like Irika who is still a murder virgin."

Sekichi remained unresponsive.

"I grew out my hair and I started wearing skirts now. I guess I really am a girl. How annoying," she rambled nervously.

"Go home."

"But…"

"Go home and get some sleep. If the Fuyuzake see you, they may not be so forgiving. Besides, you're too young."

"Too young for what?"  
He placed his hand on her waist and began to move up her torso. She tensed up immediately, and as he was about to reach her breast, she jumped away and clung to the wall like a scared kitten.

"We aren't children anymore and you no longer look like a boy. If you visit a guy's house at night, he'll expect something from a pretty girl like you. Don't be so naïve. I won't always be around to protect you."

"You're such an idiot! I've never liked you. You're nothing but a bother and pain with your constant attention! I was just teasing you and you took it the wrong way. I don't need your protection. I hope you die!"

She blushed crimson before hastily making her retreat.

"You're welcome," he whispered after her.

* * *

Ginjiro lay awake as Meine slept on his shoulder, snuggling at his side and looking contented. This was a very pleasant turn of events. Maybe he could convince her to stay.

The hooting of owls alerted him to the reason why he had forced himself to remain awake instead of falling asleep after their tryst, as Meine had done. He carefully dislodged himself from her side, making sure not to disturb her, and hastily wrapped himself up with a Yukata before opening up a side panel.

As expected, Juro was perched up on the adjacent tree, crouched on a limb and looking quite owlish himself.

"You look like a delinquent with those piercings," Ginjiro remarked.

Juro merely smiled and tossed him the scroll without concern. Despite the fact that it was his brother, Ginjiro would be a fool to trust him completely and verified its authenticity. He tried to open it. Finding it impossible, he then began to examine its details.  
"I'm glad you brought the real one. I would have to kill you otherwise."  
"Like you could. I'm tired of babysitting that brat Ouji anyway. Besides, I think he was a mistake."  
"Oh?"

"You were right when you figured he would be power hungry, but he doesn't have the discipline. Can't we just kill them off and be done with it? We just need one more scroll anyway."

"No, his political alliances protect you from the Suna spies and his money helps finance those two louts we hired…and their interesting hobbies."

"I hate those Iwa pigs and I despise wearing that ugly band of theirs. Besides, the desert is noxious. We should switch places if you like it so much."

"We can't and I'm not about to risk you being discovered by Suna's dogs. Stay where you are and work on him a little more. Be more disciplined if you have to."

"The father spoils him."  
"Then use him."

"Lord Miyake is a pervert."  
"Then use that to your advantage."

"I'm not like you, Ginjiro, I don't swing either way."

"It's not about what you prefer it's about completing your mission and achieving your goals," Ginjiro lectured impatiently.

"_My_ goals? This has always been about you and your desire for power and prominence. I'm not your little play thing like Sekichi," Juro growled.

"No, the two of you are my tools and must do as I command as your elder brother, head of the clan and the Mizukage. I will not tolerate insubordination. You know I have no problem disposing of my kin, " Ginjiro hissed.

Every hair on Juro's neck stood on end and his heart began to beat swiftly with fear. With self-loathing he realized he would never grow out of the fear his brother inspired. Between them, he had always laughed when Ginjiro would tell him how his little brother cowered at Ginjiro's presence. But privately, he felt just as intimidated. The images that were burned in his mind years ago, of his parent's murder, still haunted him in his dreams. He was ten at the time; his brother nearly eight. The cruel shadow of their elder brother haunted them to that day.

"Shut up," Juro growled. "You never cared about the Mist or its values. You're using the whole town as your own personal fun house."

"What do my motives matter? You must obey me. All of the money is funneled to your account in Kaze, remember? I could expose you for a rogue ninja and have you hunted for the rest of your days with a wave of my hand. Or maybe I could send a certain wife to Konoha, giving just as much information as she needs to indite you. Hrm? You want to be hunted by the Suna dogs that follow your every move like an owl after its prey?"

Juro bristled at his threats, feeling very powerless indeed.

"One day you will die by my hands, Ginjiro," he declared.

"I look forward to it," Ginjiro said dismissively. "Now before you go, tell me, have you cleared out Ameyo's room?"

"All the files that I found in her room were removed and burned. Sekichi told me she carried a particular notebook, which was also in her room. She…discovered everything. How could you let her?"  
"I was waiting for the right moment to kill her. It would be suspicious to get rid of her before today. Besides, it was obvious she wouldn't do anything until she learned about Sekichi's involvement. Hrm…feelings for others really make you weak."

"I'm going now," Juro declared and started to make his way back.

"Now, remember," Ginjiro said cheerfully. "If I am exposed, your head would be next on the pike. So be sure to get rid of everything, eh?"  
"You don't have to remind me, brother."

* * *

When Ginjiro entered his home, Meine stirred and opened her eyes.

"You went outside?"  
"I was having a chat with my brother," he said.

She smiled sadly at him before she continued.

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I will come back more often, OK? I promise to come back once a month instead of every five months like before."

_Or once a year,_ Ginjiro thought ruefully.

"Oh? And what brought about this change?" he asked as he made his way under the covers.

"In your own way, Ginjiro, you are very kind," she replied with a sigh as she rested her head against him. "I cried for my sister and you tried to comfort me. Most people wouldn't have thought of it. I accept you as my husband now and I will learn to love you."

Kindness? Love? She had completely lost her mind. Whatever spell Shikamaru hand placed over her had not yet lifted. But if pretending to have those qualities meant having her around more often, then he wasn't about to complain.

* * *

Mizuro turned on a desk lamp and flipped open Ameyo's notebook after everyone went to sleep. He perused the pages carefully until he found a note embedded within.

_Sister, _

_This is the information I have gathered about the Mizukage's parents, his brothers and your husband. This is a copy of my original work, as I expect that if you or the family is reading this right now, I have been found dead and all my original files found and destroyed. _

_But I am giving you this, sister, not out of any special feelings I have for you, but because you have betrayed our family by working with Ginjiro-sama from the beginning. Therefore, you will be the one to take responsibility. Avenge me and uphold the honor of our clan. _

_It was you who drugged Sekichi at a young age and compelled him to believe he murdered his parents, when it was Ginjiro-sama who did so to cover up the money he was stealing through the "development fund." It was you who corrupted him in the first place, giving that innocent child the suggestion that they should be murdered, and invoking within him the fear he how has for his brother. It was you who forever changed him. Now, believing himself a murder, he has been trying to atone for his sins even as he executed every single one of the council assassinations we have had over the past six years. Thanks to you, he has become a creature of guile. _

_It was you who allowed a foreign shinobi to wander our streets, to learn our secrets, and steal the legendary craft that made our village so renowned. You aided in the Godaim Mizukage's greatest blunder and did not even have the decency of killing him or the foreigner off. Instead you gave the foreigner our secrets as you aided Ginjiro-sama in his search for the scrolls, and then allowed the foreigner to escape a year ago when he invaded our borders yet again. And it is you who is hiding behind Ginjiro-sama's title to escape your responsibilities as a Fuyuzake. _

_I lived under your shadow and learned your shadow was false. Now I have nothing but contempt for you, sister, traitor and betrayer of our village and clan. If I am found dead, atone for your sins and hand yourself over to the council along with my research and then slit your belly. You will owe my corpse that. _

_Otherwise, I will never forgive you. _

_Fuyuzake Ameyo _

"Too bad she's dead," Mizuro murmured with admiration. "I would have fallen for her."

Then something inside of him froze up.

_It was you who allowed a foreign shinobi to wander our streets, to learn our secrets, and steal the legendary craft that made our village so renowned._

_Ajiki sensei was a foreign shinobi! _He realized with alarm.

Well then, he would have to do what Meine could not. He would just have to kill him.

* * *

**AN: **Chapters 11, 12, and 13 were supposed to be one chapter until I realized that there was just too much information to fit into one. Besides, the chuunin exams deserve their own chapter.

Some may wonder at how "calmly" I portrayed the students who were to take the test. Well, given their culture of futility and death, why would they worry themselves too much? What was to occur was not a tragedy, but the pinnacle of their young lives. To die at such a time is an honor, although some would use underhanded means so that their precious "tools" don't disappear.

I just can't picture Zabuza, Kisame, or Suigetsu freaking out over the chuunin exams, so I didn't make anyone of my characters freak out either, except for maybe Sekichi but it wasn't the test that worried him.

So obviously, only those who knew they would lose became desperate. By this time, Irika has almost dismantled himself of weakness, so it is no longer a problem for him.

Balancing their humanity with the ruthlessness of their home is quite difficult.

This experiment is certainly more challenging than I thought at first.

Anyway, I hope no one thought the action too cheesy.

OP


	13. Chapter 13 Goodbye

**AN: I don't own Naruto. **

If this chapter is a little lack luster and filled with small problems, it is because I read it over it so many times that it made me physically ill. I rewrote this chapter at least 10 times, fixating on the details until it nearly drove me mad. I decided to post it before it ushered me further to the brink of insanity.

This chapter is about one third chuunin exams and I will only feature one fight to make room for plot development. Fights in the written form can be rather tiresome anyway. Since the particular fight's outcome has already been decided (I hope my poor planning hasn't made people forget that Irika is the main character), I thought of doing something a little different. I hope it works.

Appendix of OC's posted at the end of the chapter.

Naruto terms for those not geeky enough to be familiar with them (although after reading a +90k word fanfic… XD):

_Katon_: fire  
_Doton:_ earth  
_Suiton_: water  
_Fuuton_: air  
_Raiton_: lightning

_Kekkei genkai: _blood limit  
_Tsuchikage_: Kage of Iwagakure, hidden village of Earth Country

**Chapter 13 Goodbye **

The chuunin exams only occurred once a year. So the citizens of Kirigakure did what people usually do in such cases, they turned it into a holiday. Most business closed and children did not go to the Academy, but there was one profession that did not get a break even then. Since most of the winners did not go uninjured and there were always some unfortunate civilian casualties, the hospital was up and running. And so on the day of festivities, the hospital staff was one of the groups unlucky enough not to get the day off.

The nurses' hurried footfalls could be heard scurrying down the hall from within the rooms. However, most of them congregated around one room like a pack of starving vultures. A dying boy lay within, clinging to life and every heavy-labored breath kept them at bay. Those in the room were acutely aware of their existence. It annoyed them, especially Juro, whose exceptional hearing could pick up the slightest rustling of their clothes.

Although he lay dying, there was no effort to save his life. The dark boy's wounds were haphazardly bandaged and the heavy blood loss he suffered was not replaced. The only reason he was given any treatment at all was his eldest brother's unusual command: if he suffers a mortal wound, prolong his life for an hour.

Meine, Ginjiro, and Juro were holding vigil. The youngest watched his brother slowly expire with boredom. Meine was dressed in an elegant red kimono, which contrasted nicely with Ginjiro's blue trimmed white jacket, hat, and blue robes of his office. Ginjiro watched his youngest brother with unusual fraternal concern.

Meine was the first one to speak.

"I could save him. There are many terminally ill patients who wouldn't be missed. We could use one as a substitute for Sekichi's corpse. After he's healed, one of your owls would transport him to Miyake's estate for several years, until he is forgotten and can live as a civilian in one of our villages."

"Pft, like I want that brat living with me," Juro sneered.  
"Silence!" Ginjiro growled.

He looked at his youngest brother with narrowed eyes, weighing his options. That is when the conversation he had with the Feudal Lord shortly before his brother's fight came to mind.

"_Aren't you worried?" the young lord asked._

"_Worried? No, why should I be? If he loses now, he doesn't deserve the title. Weak tools should be eliminated, and I will make no exceptions for blood. After all, both Juro and I went through the exact same trial. I will not spare him if I cannot spare others."_

Now the words he had so blithely spoken struck him to the core. Pride made him swallow the strange sorrow that rose within his chest.

"Meine darling," he said with a hollow tone. "How could you possibly advise such a thing?"  
"It's been done before," she replied without concern.

"But I am the Mizukage," he said. "If I cannot spare others, I will not spare my own brother. Besides, it's hopeless. His injuries are too severe."

_What are you thinking, little brother? _Ginjiro wondered.

Sekichi was struggling at the edge consciousness while he gazed out of the nearby window. Passing birds flew in and out of his line of sight, living their petty dramas in happy ignorance of the turmoil bellow. He liked watching them. They seemed free.

Sekichi knew he was going to die. It was only a matter of time. And yet his life did not flash before him as he thought it would. There was not much to go through anyway.

_I want to be a bird in my next life,_ was his last coherent thought.

He heard the rustling of clothes as someone approached and knelt by his side. Sekichi's eyes moved slowly to the sound and met his eldest brother's hazel irises. One of his lungs was torn to shreds so he could not speak. He was so pumped up with painkillers that he could barely think straight.

"Forgive me," Ginjiro said. "I do not wish for you to return as a _mononoke_, little brother. How could I get any work done with your ghost haunting me? I may as well make peace with you here."

All Sekichi could do in his delirium was stare at him with unbridled hate. Ginjiro knew him well enough to imagine what Sekichi would tell him then.

_Always with your jokes! Are you ever serious? I hate you!_

"It isn't too late, dear," Meine said, her voice carrying a hint of sympathy.  
She approached and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.  
"Leave us!" Ginjiro yelled, swatting her hand away as though it stung.  
She bowed before leaving, having the presence of mind not to become insulted by his outburst.

"Juro, come and say goodbye to your brother," Ginjiro commanded after she was gone.  
"Like I care."  
"Do it!" Ginjiro exclaimed furiously.

Juro was shocked by his brother's emotional outburst. This was so unlike him. And yet he almost disobeyed. What did he owe Ginjiro? What did he feel for his little brother? Nothing. It was duty that compelled him to obey. Juro approached cautiously, his arms crossed, as though shielding himself from the circumstances.

"You were stupid for getting yourself killed," he remarked coldly. "It's a shame. You had your uses."

Sekichi coughed up blood. It stained his lips and chin red. His bloody lips then formed a smile. It was a small, barely perceptible and rather ghoulish. But despite that it resonated genuine warmth, making it contagious. His elder brothers found themselves mirroring it despite themselves.

That's when his eyes glazed over and Sekichi breathed his last. He flat lined and his death was announced with a high-pitched wail.

The vultures bust in the room and practiced their occupation with the efficiency of a swarm of ants. They disconnected his chest and arms from the EKG and rolled him into a body bag, which was tossed on a cart and shuffled away. They gathered the dirty sheets, pillows, and mattress and sent them off to the incinerator. The work was completed in less than five minutes; the vultures disappeared just as suddenly as they arrived.

_What a waste_, Ginjiro thought derisively.

"Prepare yourself," Ginjiro commanded. "We must see to their funeral."

Ginjiro had to repeat the command several times for it to register. Juro was lost, too distracted by his own thoughts to pay attention. The surreal nature of what just occurred struck him. Why did he smile? What was that warmth that came with it? And now that he was gone, why did the room feel so empty?

* * *

The surviving genin were housed only a few doors down from the room where Sekichi spent his last moments. Since most of their injuries were not mortal and they needed to save space, placing them in one room made sense. It was also assumed that their blood lust had been sated during the fight, so there was little chance of a fight breaking in the room.

At first glance, that assessment seemed correct. The curtains that ordinarily divided up the beds were drawn back and the kids chatted excitedly, euphoric with their new status. The only ones who did not join in the festivities were Sora who kept himself cloistered within white curtains, reaffirming his status as the rich snob, and Irika, who was generally quiet anyway.

Irika was the one who sustained the most severe injuries. He had three broken ribs, a broken nose and jaw, a broken leg, had been stabbed twice in the gut by Sekichi's blades, and was suffered deep cuts in his right shoulder and left calf, almost rendering them useless. So he was placed at the very end of the room, giving him the most space.

He sat back against a large pillow, trying not to let the heaviness he felt ruin his achievement. One by one, his friends betrayed him. First Mizuro and then Sekichi. Now the only real family he was dead, killed by his own hands.

Still, at least he had Ayume. Although she had become colder, she had not abandoned him. Besides, it didn't matter. Such thoughts were childish anyway, weren't they?

The atmosphere of the room was quickly dampened when Ayume burst into the room. She glared Irika with palatable malice. Mikake followed her like an obedient dog.

"Ayume?" Irika asked with confusion.

She marched straight at him and slapped his cheek. The red handprint, and the words she would speak, scarred him deeper than his physical wounds.

"You should be dead!" she yelled.  
"What?"  
His eyes widened as the implications of her words seared themselves in his soul.  
"It should have been you!"

The room hushed as the audience became engrossed with the unfolding drama. Those who knew her the best, Mizuro and Matsuki, were especially amused. She was falling apart, and watching her unravel before them was delicious.

"Calm down, Ayume," Mikake exclaimed.

"No! He said he would come back to me. He promised!"

Irika came to the terrible realization that his third and last companion had finally betrayed him. Anger's flames hotly burned within him as he rebelled against her unjust betrayal. What right did she have to wish his death? He had shown her nothing but kindness since their childhood. He had saved her life! How could she have forgotten? His natural inclination for complacency in the face of abuse shattered.

"There is no helping it. He was stronger than Sekichi," Mikake said, trying to comfort her.  
"No he wasn't! He never was. Sekichi was supposed to live," she said with a sob. "He said he would come back to me."  
Someone in the room snickered. What sort of stupidity was that she was spouting? Even Sora was peaking around his curtains, enjoying the show.

"Did he actually say that?" Irika asked coldly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Last year, Sekichi told me he didn't like you anymore. He said you were just like all the other girls. As far as I know, he never changed his mind."  
"You lie!" she exclaimed.

"Let's go…" Mikake urged, guessing at Irika's intention.

"And then you visited him late last night, all alone," Irika continued.  
A collective gasp filled the room. Although the people in Kiri were more promiscuous as compared to other villages, there was an age for that. And Ayume was still considered a bit young.

"What are you trying to say?" she demanded.

"I'm trying to say you made yourself available and he took the opportunity, knowing that today may very well be the last day of his life."

His eyes were cold as he began to dissect her. It made little difference to him whether or not the accusation was true. That was beside the point. The point was crushing her the way she had just crushed him. He enjoyed watching her suffer for a change.

"No, it was not like that at all! We only talked!"  
The boys began to grin lasciviously, their adolescent minds conjuring up all sorts of seedy scenarios.

"Prove it," Irika said simply, knowing very well that she could not.  
"You bastard! You should have died!"

After she yelled her wish, she punched his stomach, making Irika cry out with pain. His bandages stained red as the wound reopened and bled.

"Hey, Mikake, you better heal him or your whore of a girlfriend will be in deep shit," Mizuro said.  
"I'll kill you!" Mikake growled.  
"Try it," Mizuro goaded. "Wounded as I am, I can still break your sorry ass."  
"You bastard!" Mikake yelled as he reached for his weapons.

Matsuki fondled her sickle and chain with anticipation. Her fight earlier that day had been too easy. The blood spilled was not enough and she was anxious for more. Several others in the room echoed her thoughts and began to prepare, smelling a fight.

But no fight came. A messenger from the Mizukage entered the room and commanded Mikake to come with him, abruptly diffusing the hostility that almost irrupted in war. Irika was given emergency treatment, and Ayume burst out of the window and disappeared into the woods.

Irika was released after three weeks, his only visitors were his mother and surprisingly, the Mizukage. He spent those lonely days in contemplation. The friendship gained during his childhood was gone even as he had gained the one thing he always wanted: recognition. The exchange seemed unbalanced, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

The trip back home was long and painful. Even though he was released, he was not completely healed. Due to his injuries, he had to lean against his mother for support. But he didn't care. Pride was nothing. What mattered to him was his new status. And what pained him was not the wound, but his friends' systematic betrayal.

"Now that the little prince is dead you'll be taking the big room upstairs. Although not until you're healed," his mother declared roughly.

"You did well," she continued. "Now we won't have to worry about poverty."

Irika could not help but smile. There was something oddly comforting in his mother's predictable train of thought.

When they arrived, she set him roughly on his futon and covered him with a blanket. After drinking his first bowl of sake to dull the pain, he ventured to speak.

"Mother?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"You never once lied to me."  
"Hmph," she murmured before turning to leave.  
"Also, mom?"  
"What do you want?" She asked with irritation.  
"How can you drink that nasty stuff?"  
"Stupid child!"

* * *

**_The day of the test _**

Crowds gathered at the doors of the amphitheater hours before the test was scheduled to begin, hoping snag the best seats. Despite the summer's sweltering heat and humidity, they waited in line, pushing and shoving their way to the front and center.

Feudal Lords, merchants, gangsters, and other special guests did not have to worry. They had lavish reservations. Their box seats were above the stadium, closed and air-conditioned with live music and as much food and sake as they wished. Most abstained, however, and kept their eyes glued on the grounds bellow, watching the fights through the wall-to-wall windows that overlooked the stage.

The Mizukage sat just bellow the box seats, in a throne on a platform to represent his solidarity with the people of Kiri. He had the view but not the comfort that came with it. It annoyed him that he couldn't spend time in the sweet air-conditioned luxury of the box seats, but he wasn't about to complain. Another chair was placed beside him for Meine, who was wearing a rather luxurious red kimono for the occasion. She her hair up in an elaborate do and she was even wearing make up.

They arrived half an hour before the opening sequence, at eight thirty, and heat was beginning to bear down on them mercilessly. It didn't help that he was wearing the long jacket, blue robes, and white clamshell hat of his position. Since it was still morning, rest of the day did not bode well.

"How annoyingly hot it is," he grumbled as he fanned himself.  
"Well, at least you aren't wearing make up."  
"Hrm…" he considered after a sideways glance.  
He thought she looked quite sexy.

A passing father and son heading up to the box seats distracted him from the lovely woman beside him. They were an odd pair. The man was tall and brawny, with tanned skin and long black hair, dressed in the brown robes of Wind Country. While his child was small and frail looking, with large green eyes and very pale skin.

"Mizukage-sama," the man said with a slight bow as he passed.  
The fifteen-year-old did the same.  
"Lord Miyake and Master Ouji," he returned with a polite bow.

"That's Juro's mission," he whispered after they were out of hearing range.  
"I know, silly," she whispered back.  
"What can you tell me about them?"  
"Lord Miyake is remarkably intelligent and ambitious."

"Interesting," he remarked.  
"He also has a lot of influence over his son."  
"Does he?"  
"Yes, I think his son fears him or at least feels a great deal of awe toward him."  
"You can tell all that from a mere glance, Meine dear?"

"Silly Ginjiro, why else would you pick me as one of your tools?"  
"Well then, can you tell me why he's letting Ouji walk over Juro like a placemat?"  
"He probably suspects he is being used in some way. It may be that he wants another incentive."  
"I see…"  
"The experiment is not going well, is it."  
"Hmph, that spoiled brat is giving Juro a great deal grief."

"From what I've read of him, he is greatly traumatized after his kidnapping at the age of six. It would give him a desire for strength that he cannot have, which makes him as the experimental case perfect. But his life-style may be a hindrance. He's had everything else so easily in life, after all."

"So you think he needs a little push?"  
"Yes, the trauma of his childhood may be ebbing away."

Ginjiro gazed down curiously at her as she analyzed the situation.  
"I recommend either staging another kidnapping or make a deal with his father," she murmured. "But it may be easier to stage the kidnapping, to be honest."

Ten minutes before the test was scheduled to begin, a third chair was placed beside Ginjiro and their Feudal Lord was seated in all his pomp and circumstance. Two ladies were with him, serving him sake and fanning him, while a manservant was holding a parasol over his head to shield him from the sun.

Juro arrived shortly after and leaned against the wall between the Daimyo and the Mizukage. He was dressed his unconventional outfit and wearing his Kiri headband as a collar, displaying his usual apathy.

"When are these fights going to begin? I heard from my father that they are quite exciting," the young Lord asked impatiently.

"In a few moments. You won't be disappointed, Daimyo-dono," Ginjiro said with a little less patience than usual.

Ten minutes later, the first blood marred the earthen floor of the theater as it rumbled with the shouts of a thousand bystanders, frenzied by the spill. The winner bowed modestly, before being taken to the infirmary.

The youngest participant, member of the infamous Hozuki clan, was the first one to gain the rank of chuunin.

"This is exciting!" the young Feudal Lord exclaimed.  
"Indeed," Ginjiro agreed with a smirk.

The only fight that offered any real novelty was Mikake', the "nerd" with dreams of creating an army of mechanical weapons to enhance his personal chakra affinity, Raiton.

Mikake unfurled three scrolls and out came three creatures that resembled spiders. They had a metallic frame, were completely wrapped in wire, and had a box that could only be interpreted as the mainframe and power source nestled within their square "bodies." Their designs were quite rough and amateur, and Ginjiro wondered how they would withstand a barrage of water, as his opponent, Shimo, would undoubtedly use Suiton. Ginjiro pressed his hand over his face with exasperation as he observed the spectacle.

"Well, darling, it seems that I won't have a time to relax after all. Provided that stupid kid lives," he murmured.  
"Yes, I know," she said. "But you should still be able to have your dinner with Miyake."  
"I don't want to have dinner with that boring man," Ginjiro complained with a sigh.  
"Stop complaining," Juro grumbled. "_I'm_ the one who has to live with him."

The battle was exciting by all standards. Not only did he display a new weapon: remote control battle unites, but it also turned out they were amphibious. So when Shimo flooded the theater, hoping to short-circuit the creatures, they merely swam underneath and grabbed him by the heels. They tore him to pieces as they dragged him under the water, staining it a deep red. Mikake barely had to break a sweat and the crowd went wild.

This fight was talked about long after the exams were over, not only because of its novelty but also because of its implications. Those creatures did not use chakra. Although he did use a small burst of Raiton jutsu to power them up, he did not control them through chakra strings as the Suna puppeteers, but through a remote control device. Of course, anyone could use weapons like this if given enough time. Nearly everyone reached the same conclusion as their Mizukage: although they were novel weapons, and the fight was entertaining, they should be destroyed since weapons like that would make their work obsolete.

Sora and Mizuro fought consecutively, knowing full well that they would win. But their opponents were stubborn. Neither of them refused to cooperate. And so their "victory" was almost snatched away from the two cocky boys, as their opponents had trained non-stop for two weeks in order to beat them.

Sora fought first and escaped with a shattered right leg several broken ribs. Mizuro laughed as he watched Sora being carted out in a stretcher. Mizuro then fought Manto, the self-proclaimed "strongest" of his group, and beat him. But he got his just desserts by suffering injuries that were more severe than Sora's. It was who Sora who laughed at Mizuro this time, and he did so without minding the pain.

Matsuki's fight was extremely short and disappointing. Her clan did not have enough pull to rig the tournament so it was chance, but not the human hand, that handed her the title. Her opponent was, Sumi, the one who gave Irika his infamous name, "Tanuki-kun." Her head rolled after two minutes. Everyone considered it a pathetic display.

As Irika saw his former tormentors fall one by one, he felt a strange sense of loss. Although they treated him badly, at least they were honest. This contrasted greatly with those who were his companions for years. Still, Ayume was still with him. He turned to her and smiled slightly. As luck would have it, she was stuck seated beside him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked derisively.  
"I guess nothing," he replied with a smirk. "Wish me luck?"  
"There is no such thing, stupid!" she replied.

There was something bothering her, clearly. She had even taken up her gum chewing. But he decided to leave her alone. It wouldn't be long before his turn came up anyway and he needed to focus on his upcoming fight.

At long last Irika's turn came. He jumped down to the theater after his name was called and gazed at Ayume for what could be his last time.  
"Thank you," he said simply before heading to the center of the theater.

What he did not tell her was how much he appreciated her loyalty, a rare thing in Kirigakure. Sure, she could be harsh, biting, and condescending, but all of that paled to the fact that she was the only one to stick by him all those years. She never once had abandoned him. Perhaps it would have been better for him to have died then, thinking that he still had one friend among his companions.

The theater was surrounded by a moat to facilitate Suiton jutsu. It was no surprise that the most common elemental affinity in Kiri was Suiton, followed by Raiton and Doton. Fuuton users were extremely rare, but a bit more common in Kiri than Konoha and Katon users were almost unheard of.

As Irika walked to the center of the theater, he noticed that the ground was drenched from previous fights, muddied by the floods of many a Suiton jutsu. Some of the mud was stained in a distinct shade of red, a testament to the seven that had fallen before him. Giant gashes marred the earth and numerous kunai were nailed against the walls and floor. Nearly a dozen civilians had been hospitalized after stray shuriken and kunai had lodged themselves in various parts of their bodies. One man died on the way to the hospital. All those who had lost children watched dry-eyed, their minds scheming and forming alternate plans. Their deaths were only measured by profits lost.

"This is your youngest brother, Ginjiro-sama?" the Feudal Lord asked the Mizukage.  
He pointed to Sekichi, who was making his way to the middle of the stage.  
"That is correct."  
"Aren't you worried?"

"Worried? No, why should I be? If he loses now, he doesn't deserve the title. Weak tools should be eliminated, and I will make no exceptions for blood. After all, both Juro and I went through the exact same trial. I will not spare him if I cannot spare others," he explained calmly.

The Feudal Lord was struck with the practical tone of Ginjiro's words. When he first met the Mizukage, he wondered why anyone made that flippant, familiar, and irreverent man leader of the Mist. Now he understood. Ginjiro was undeniably practical, clear headed, and most importantly, very strong underneath his playful exterior.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the boys, and a hush fell over the crowd as they waited with anticipation for the conclusion of the last fight.

Irika unsheathed his large weapon and held it before him, gazing at Sekichi above the crest of his blade. The clearness of mind that had held him for weeks was beginning to subside, and the enormity of today's actions began to weigh heavily on his mind. He broke a sweat, which was in no way impeded by the noonday sun that beat on him relentlessly. The water from the moat that surrounded their arena was a few inches shorter due to evaporation, and the mud beneath his feet was drying swiftly.

Sekichi, on the other hand, was completely calm. He stretched, swung his arms around without concern, and crooked his neck several times before finally unsheathing two small ninja swords. He held one in each hand, giving the right sword a twirl, as though perfectly at ease with the weapon. As he played with his blades, Sekichi displayed a familiarity with them that Irika did not have with his weapon.

_How many people has he killed?_ He wondered.  
"When did you change?" Irika asked.

"Change? No one really changes. Those who are said to 'change' did not change, but began to display what they always had the potential to be."

"Keep telling yourself that, Sekichi. But I saw you yesterday," Irika replied as he began his march to the right. "Washing your hands."

Sekichi narrowed his eyes and began retreat to his right, trying to keep the words from unnerving him as they circled each other. Of all of his assassinations, the one he completed yesterday bothered him the most. Although he had done everything possible to forget it, he could not banish the image of Ameyo's last moments from his mind.

Only Juro's sharp ears picked up their conversation. The jounin near the floor of the theater did not pay attention since it was common for students to chitchat before fighting. Meine, however, could read lips and found their little chat very odd.

On Irika's part, he may have sounded confident enough but the fact that Sekichi had killed before, and he had not, left him at a disadvantage. Fear gripped him for the first time, as Sekichi's small frame seemed to loom before him, bloated by experience.

_No, I will not die,_ he thought resolutely. _I will not! _

Sekichi made the first move by dashing forward, brandishing both blades at his side. His movements were light and graceful, and he seemed to float as he rushed forward. Irika stood firm with his sword held defensively and waited. When Sekichi cut the space between them to three steps, he jumped up and sliced down with both blades. They met Irika's sword, and Irika swung forward pushing Sekichi back several feet. Irika followed up by slashing forward but Sekichi turned to his right, dodging the hit and threw several kunai to Irika's exposed torso. They were blocked with Irika's arm guard. Irika smirked as he swung his sword horizontally, only to find that Sekichi had jumped on to the large blade instead of dodging as expected. He now stood on the blade, smiling arrogantly.

"That's all you got?" he asked with a sneer.

Sekichi used the blade as his runway, ready to end it with his signature move. It involved stabbing the middle of the head with his right blade and cutting it off with his left, making a severed head meat-on-a-stick. At least that's what Ginjiro liked to call it.

But Irika would have none of that. He was much faster than Sekichi anticipated and swiftly moved the sword away, snatching Sekichi's platform from under him. Sekichi admittedly, had never run on the giant sword, so he was caught off-guard by the move. He tripped over his own feet, landing rather ungracefully on the ground bellow. Irika used that opportunity to slash the air in a wide vertical stroke, aimed at splitting Sekichi in half. Sekichi dodged the sword with a roll then sat up. In one fluid move he cut the air with his right leg, kicking Irika's legs from under him.

Now that Irika was unbalanced, Sekichi rose from the ground and followed by thrusting at Irika's heart with his right blade. Although Irika blocked that move, Sekichi's real intention was to slice Irika's arm with his left blade, making a deep gash and rendering it immobile. His right arm collapsed and Irika's sword fell to the floor. The wound was deep enough to expose his bone.

"Heh, you're finished," Sekichi declared with glee.  
Where was the hesitation? Where was the love his brother bore him all those years?

"Why? Why is there no hesitation from you?" Irika whispered hoarsely.  
"I told you, you fucker! I want to live!"

Irika's eyes watered and his heart became heavy, but he did not let that stop him. He snatched the sword with his left arm and swung forward, but he missed.

"Pathetic!" Sekichi yelled.

Sekichi jumped back and landed on the moat to prepare his final move. Weaving his hands in an intricate pattern, he smirked knowing that it was impossible for Irika to use ninjutsu with a useless arm. He placed his hands on the moat.  
_Suiton: Water Dragon _

The water around them rose and formed into a pair of dragons, their gaping mouths turned to Irika. The first dove at him. He barely dodged the first dragon only to be assailed by the second one and he was caught in its rushing torrent. His sword became a liability, weighing him down, and he was forced to let it go to keep from drowning. The water current propelled him forward until it slammed him against the theater's stone wall with such force that the wall cracked. The blow favored his right side, leaving his face swollen and cut and his nose broken. Three ribs and his right leg broke.

Irika slid down from the wall but Sekichi did not go for the kill as the waters receded. He just watched coldly as Irika tried to stand with great effort, only to be sink back down to the moat and sit against the wall. He panted heavily as he held his right arm, trying to stop the blood that gushed from the deep wound as best he could. The broken ribs cut at his sides, making it difficult to breathe. Irika thought he was a goner. But then, Sekichi began to move forward.

_Closer, _Irika thought. _I need you to come closer._

Since his main weapon was abandoned on the other side of the theater, he wondered if Sekichi had let down his guard.

As Ayume and Matsuki had learned during their spars with him, he realized that his sword was both a blessing and a liability. If he relied too much on it, it would be the end of him. So he had found a way around it utilizing a very unusual weapon that he discovered somewhat mysteriously among his father's abandoned possessions. But the range was small, and he was not good enough yet to aim it at a moving target. He kept the jutsu an absolute secret. So as Ayume watched Sekichi approach, she only felt annoyed that it took so long to kill off Irika.

Sekichi twirled his swords playfully. Although Irika lay before him broken and bruised, he didn't have a scratch. He grinned maliciously and his eyes widened until their pupils seemed to shrink to pinpricks as he lowered his blade and sliced one of Irika's tendons. Irika gritted his teeth and refused to express the pain it induced.

"So you can't run in your next life," Sekichi explained.

Juro smirked. His brother had become a demon.

"No! Irika do something!" Irika's mother yelled.

Whether her desperation was due to her fear of destitution or motherly concern did not matter. Her voice was lost in the throng of a thousand voices that were raised in ecstatic blood lust, so the cry did not reach him.

Sekichi continued his sadistic play by stabbing Irika in his stomach with his twin blades. The pain was excruciating, almost unbearable, but Irika forced himself to keep his cool. He knew that if he did not end it now, he was as good as dead. Those wounds were almost impossible to heal after several minutes, at least that was what Matsuki told him.

That's when Irika opened his mouth widely, and a segmented chain flew out of his throat, its barbed end embedding itself deep within Sekichi's shoulder. Sekichi's eyes widened with shock and he tried to pull it off, but found that pulling only made the nails on the barbed end dig deeper.

"Where did you find this toy?" Sekichi asked with mirth, covering up his shock.

Irika did not reply but grabbed the chain with his good hand and then pulled, guiding blade down, its serrated edge tearing through his flesh until he reached Sekichi's waist. His ears were def to Sekichi's blood curling screams as the boy felt his and muscles and organs rip to shreds. Irika then yanked back, knowing the fight was finished. He managed to slice through one lung, one kidney, the stomach, and the intestines. Sekichi, his brother, his friend, and his enemy, was as good as dead.

Sekichi's blood stained the segmented blade crimson. Irika couldn't bare to swallow it back. So he hacked and coughed until the entire blade was regurgitated.

Meanwhile, Sekichi collapsed to his knees before falling forward, blood gushing from the tear like a fountain and pooling bellow. The birds flew above him happily. The sun glowed with unbridled joy. And the cry of death filled the stadium. Ginjiro swiftly rose from his chair and announced the fight concluded.

And somewhere from within the crowd, a cry of despair resonated above the den.

* * *

Later that night, the whole village celebrated the end of the chuunin exams. The Feudal Lords and others who visited for the occasion were busy with the festivities as well, holding feasts with various prominent clans, the Hozuki clan being the most celebrated, as well as the Fuyuzake. They all had a special seat with the Daimyo and Lords from various lesser nations. Merchants and rich men participated in the festivities and used that time to create new contacts and cement old ones with a bottle of sake and the entertainment of geishas hired from the capital. A troop of Kabuki players were also available, as well as a myriad of street performers for the commoners of Kirigakure.

Ginjiro had business to take care of so could not join the festivities, much to his dismay. The first order of business was disposing of his brother's body. It was up to him and Juro to see that the body was hastily cremated. Meine joined them as they watched Sekichi's corpse taken to the funeral pyre and tossed in the flames.

But as Mizukage, he also had to see to the disposal of all the other bodies as well, so he stayed for about an hour presiding over the funeral and its ritual. It was a drag, really, especially since most of the parents did not care. Their eyes were completely dry as they watched the dead children being sent off to their permanent destination.

Mikake was called to the Mizukage's office shortly after the cremation for Ginjiro's next order of business. When Mikake entered the office and found to his surprise that his parents were there with the Mizukage as well as some council members and jounin, he knew he was in trouble. Musou, whom he recognized as the man who presided over his genin exams, was leaning against the wall, idly playing with a kunai.

His parents gave the Mizukage an approving nod before they bowed and made their way out. He began to feel a nervous knot grown in the pit of his stomach, but he took comfort in the fact that no one from the Fuyuzake were there, so torture was probably not in the menu.

Ginjiro sat behind his desk, perusing over some documents.

"Why don't you take a seat?" he asked jovially.  
Mikake obeyed without a word.

"Good, now I must say that I was impressed by your performance today."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Indeed, those are the most intriguing little machines I have ever seen. I just had a talk with your parents and they assured me they had no idea you were even creating them."  
"I tried to make it a surprise," Mikake declared proudly.

Several council members glanced at each other with amusement, laughing at his naiveté.  
"I see. Well before we talk about those, I think I should explain certain points of our history that you may have forgotten."

_Oh great_, Mikake thought.  
He hated history.

"Unlike other Nations, our destruction has not come from wars and outside forces, but battling between ambitious clans. Shinobi who have not followed our rules pose a danger to us and our way of life."

Several council members nodded with approval. Musou behind him lit a cigarette as he waited for the signal.

"We are considered bloodthirsty and cruel by the landlocked nations, but they forget that while they were fighting their paltry wars, we were teetering on the brink of our own destruction," Ginjiro said with a passionate edge to his voice. "Our survival is dependent on the very rules that set us apart. The policy of obeying the Mizukage's every word was put in place specifically to keep the ambitious clans in check. And you, my dear Mikake, have disobeyed me!"

Mikake felt himself being pulled back by a firm hand. He did not struggle as Musou pressed him against the wall. Struggling would only make it worse. His kunai was pointed at Mikake's eye. Its edge was so close to his pupil, it blurred his vision. Musou merely grinned, his visage covered behind a smoky haze.

"When you were still an Academy student the council and I chose you for our medical ninja team. Your parents agreed. It was a necessary move. Not only are we far behind the other nations with our medical jutsu, very few Kirigakure shinobi have the skills and that are required to excel in it."

"But what I made could be of benefit for everyone! We would have the technology to give us an edge over our enemies!" Mikake declared desperately.

Some of the crowd laughed outright at this.

"Hmph. If history has taught us anything it is that dissemination of technology cannot be prevented. What our advantage would turn into a liability when civilians get a hold of your technology. Your toys make jutsu obsolete and destroy the very foundation of our society! All villages, enemy or ally, guard this precious foundation with the mutual understanding that to break it would ruin us all!"

"Musou, show the boy the importance of his medical training!"

"Yes, Mizukage-sama," Musou said.

He lodged the kunai within Mikake's eye in one swift stab.

"When one shinobi does not obey, our society crumbles. When a clan disobeys, our village dies. That is the lesson from our past. So what is more valuable now, your jutsu or your toys? Obedience or your foolish games?"

Mikake was experiencing too much pain to reply. He was not aware of his screams as the kunai remained lodged against his skull, just deep enough to impale the eye without piercing his brain.

"Let him go, Musou," Ginjiro commanded.

Musou let go of Mikake, and the wounded boy slumped to the floor. With trembling hands, he reached to the kunai and tried to dislodge it from the orifice. It took him several tries, due the desperation the pain produced, for him to remove the weapon. Blood from the wound squirted from his eye and stained the floor. After he tossed the kunai away hurriedly, he began to prepare his jutsu. His right hand glowed green and he pressed it against his eye. His bleeding stopped, but his eye would never be restored.

The people in the room watched without concern as he struggled with his jutsu and writhed in pain.

"Do you think I went too far?" Musou asked. "He could die."  
"No. This is his true test," Ginjiro replied coldly.

Mikake lost his left eye that night and spent the rest of the festivities at the hospital.

His family destroyed all of his "toys" and he would never work on them again. As compensation, for Ginjiro considered himself a fair man, he was allowed to work on developing more efficient medical tools. He created techniques that allowed their medical teams to grow in leaps and bounds. His name would be connected with a Renaissance of medical practices in their annals of history. Because of his developments, they matched Konoha in terms of medical expertise after several generations.

But this would not come for years. For now, Mikake resigned himself to his fate and swallowed his pride. But no accolades, no money, and no amount of prestige were ever considered an adequate compensation for his stolen dreams.

As for Ginjiro, he considered it one of his best performances. Although he believed obedience to the Mizukage important to the survival of Kiri and that Mikake's inventions were foolish, he disliked the strict adherence to tradition the council demanded. Shikamaru had not been sent there for his own purposes alone and the reforms he helped implement were bearing fruit. However, as all deft politicians he needed to say one thing and do another in order to get the results he wanted. Besides, those old fossils still had their uses.

* * *

After the messy business was over with, Ginjiro joined his dinner party, which was composed of his family, the Council Members, Lord Miyake and his son, and their Daimyo. The banquet was held at the Mizukage tower, in a room furnished and prepared for that very day. Although several women attended, geishas were still available to practice their arts: music, dancing and conversation.

Several hours of drinking and celebration passed before Ginjiro decided to make his move.

"Ouji! How have you enjoyed your stay?" he asked.  
"I thought it was great," he declared excitedly. "I can't wait to become a shinobi."  
Juro, who was seated near them almost choked on his food when he heard that. Become a shinobi indeed!

"And I can't wait to hire you as one," Ginjiro said indulgently. "But you have to listen to everything my brother has to say."  
"He's boring."  
_He acts like a young child despite his age,_ Ginjiro marveled with contempt.

"But you have to get through the boring stuff before you can do anything cool," Ginjiro pressed.  
"Hmph."  
Lord Miyake was listening with amusement, perfectly aware that his son was spouting off nonsense.  
"Lord Miyake," Ginjiro said. "I would like to speak to you in private."  
"Of course."

Their meeting was held in a nearby office, dimly lit by an incandescent desk lamp. It was a Spartan room, only furnished with a desk, a bookshelf, a chair, and the lamp.

"What do you want?" Miyake sharply asked.  
"My dear brother has informed me your son is not listening to instruction."  
"He can be stubborn."  
"Yes, but if he does not listen, then he will not learn. You must control your child or we cannot complete our mission."  
"I find it strange that the leader of Kirigakure would be so eager to teach a foreign civilian jutsu," Miyake replied as he idly examined the room. "Even my generous payments cannot be enough compensation."  
"I don't quite understand what you are implying," Ginjiro said with mock ignorance.

"I have already decided not to make him the heir of my fortune. I'm grooming one of my subordinates for that and I may adopt him. But I still care for Ouji, so I am indulging his fancy. But I know his desire to learn non-medical jutsu is futile. His previous sensei was right, he is too frail for it."  
"I see…"

"Besides, I've never trusted you. There is something you want and your desperation is proof enough."

"Whatever do you mean? I am merely trying to help my brother do the best possible job he was hired to do."  
"Don't play me the fool!" Miyake yelled. "I want a third of your profits and access to your brother."

"I beg your pardon?" Ginjiro asked calmly, although the demand awoke in him an anger he had not felt for a long time.

"For me to risk my son's life, I would need proper incentive. Your brother is the only servant I cannot bed. I want him and you will give him to me."

It took all of Ginjiro's self-control not to kill the old bastard then and there.

"Also, I had one of my bankers research your brother's transactions and he discovered a secret account with a great deal of money. I wonder at the source. Since I provide his needs and pay you, I doubt Kirigakure sends any of it. And with your salary, you could not possibly afford to give him the billions that the account hoards. No, you are planning something and I want a part of it. A third of those profits will be mine as well."

"You…villain!" Ginjiro exclaimed.  
"So it is agreed then?" Miyake asked with narrowed eyes.

"You may have a the third of our money but I will not sell my brother. We still have our pride."

"If you don't do as I ask, I will expose you."  
"Now you are acting the fool, Miyake. I suppose your lust is blinding you. Expose me and you will expose yourself. When it is learned that you hired a Kirigakure shinobi to do your dirty work, assassinating your rivals and political enemies, you will be stripped of status and your assets will be divided up among the merchants of your country."

Miyake stiffened as he heard Ginjiro's words. He was backed in a corner and he knew it. Ginjiro used this advantage to strike.

"Touch _my brother_, and _I_ will kill you. Expose _me_ and _he_ will have your head. You do what you can so that my brother can do what he was hired to do. If you are willing to sell your son's life for money and sex, then his life really is not important, is it. If he does not improve within six months, then I will bring my brother home immediately regardless of our contract. I have better things to do than let him baby sit in the desert when I could put him to better use here. Besides, I am sure that the Suna shinobi who are watching your estate at this very moment will be delighted to hear of your involvement with their enemy."

Ginjiro left Miyake in the dark to digest those words, feeling satisfied with himself. Ouji was the perfect pupil from that day forward.

* * *

Ginjiro asked Juro stay with them on his last day. It was not out of brother love but practical reasons, for they had much to discuss. If Ouji did not reach expected skill levels within six months the experiment would be considered a failure. And they did not believe they would be waiting very long for the Lightning scroll as it was.

After their conversation Juro had the tact to fall asleep as quickly as he could, since Meine announced that she was leaving early the next day and he wanted to give them privacy. Ginjiro's slight frown at the announcement was all the proof Juro needed to learn of brother's hypocrisy.

_Feelings make you weak, do they, brother?_ He thought derisively.

This would be information he would keep for later. He found his brother's weakness at last.

Had he known that Ginjiro had shielded him from abuse, he may have been more generous. But Ginjiro kept that part of Miyake's offer out of their conversation. A strange awakening occurred after his baby brother died, reminding Ginjiro of a kinder past. It compelled him to go back on his previous statement,

_"It's not about what you prefer; it's about completing your mission and achieving your goals..."_

And so when Juro reluctantly joined the caravan headed for Wind Country, he was not aware of how deep his brother's hypocrisy actually ran.

As for Meine, although she did visit more often it was not as frequent as promised. Her schedule made it impossible to stop by more than every three months. Although Ginjiro hated it, he continued to pretend it didn't matter, and his owls were once again given the trying job of watching her.

But a curious discovery cracked his resolution. One day while he was searching among his few belongings for a particular scroll, he accidentally knocked a box from the shelf. It burst open as it hit the ground, scattering her few pieces of jewelry across the floor. With a curse he began to pick up the rarely used accessories. He paused as he noticed a particular item, an item she kept during her year's absence but had somehow forgotten. It was Shikamaru's gift.

* * *

Two months after the test, Irika and Mikake were fully healed. The chunnin who passed that summer were called to the Mizukage's office. Their first mission as chuunin would be top secret. The eight chuunin before him were anxious for a fight, but what they would receive was not what they expected.

Apparently, several foreign shinobi infiltrated Water Country the year before. They were aided by a village and allowed to escape. The village head lied about housing them, sealing their fate. Their mission was to destroy the village. Everyone in the village was to be put the sword, including the children, and the location drowned in a lake created by one of their jounin team leaders.

Although the order came from the Feudal Lord, the Mizukage was the one who orchestrated the move to rid himself of the troublesome village. Since it would be suspicious to instigate it, he merely informed his Feudal Lord of Shikamaru's visit. As expected, the Feudal Lord became incensed. He hotly declared the villagers traitors and sentenced them to death.

The eight new chuunin executed their order with precision. Homes were ransacked and the temple they were once so proud of was burned to the ground. A few of the less scrupulous males dragged off young women to secret corners, taking their life after some "fun." Villagers were cut down until rushing waters drowned the screams of those spared of the sword. Only the village head remembered the cause of their misfortune and he was made to watch the slaughter. After he saw his beloved village disappear beneath a tomb of water, Sora beheaded him.

It would be nice to think that one of them, perhaps Irika, felt remorse. But the reality was that no one did. What they were doing was eliminating traitors and following orders. If anything, it was considered boring. It wasn't life threatening, after all. They went home shortly after, the jounin who lead the mission presented their reports, giving the Mizukage a better idea of how to utilize them, no one thought anything of it, and that was the end of that.

Only the echoed cries of dying children reached Irika in his deepest dreams.

* * *

On the other side of the continent, the Wind Country summer blistered on, and those who resided within were quite comfortable in its sandy oven. For nearly a year, Hotaru had visited numerous Wind Country villages without finding a clue. After she learned of the secret village in Water Country, she changed her strategy. Instead fruitless travel, she spent most of her time cloistered in libraries, pouring over old maps and almanacs, trying to find a forgotten town or village where the scroll might be hidden. It was tedious work, as she hated staying still and suffered from the attention span of a gnat, but she doggedly marched on with help from her former genin teammates. Well, they didn't help as much as distract her and create chaos in their wake.

At long last, after another year, she discovered an ancient map, nearly three hundred years old in the main library of Kaze. She would have overlooked it completely had Kenta not accidentally bumped into a bookshelf, knocking hundreds of scrolls to the floor and burying her in an avalanche of paper. The map in question was the last scroll to fall, landing on the top of the pile.

As she examined it, she marveled at how little Wind Country changed in the course of three centuries. Nearly every town was, except border towns, still in existence. But she doubted border towns would contain the scroll because their location would make them vulnerable to instability. No, it was probably located far from the borders and possibly hidden among the mountains of the west.

There was one mark that picked her curiosity. It was a small village deep in the northwest region of Wind Country. The north was less populated than the south due to the south's milder weather and busy trade routs. The north was filled with mining towns but this one was nowhere near a quarry. Perhaps it once exported salt?

Since the likelihood of the village being abandoned was high, the expedition was considered a long shot. But after two years of fruitless searching, she had to try it. She selected her two old friends as teammates and off they went without much hope for success.

It took them nearly two days of travel to reach the location. What they expected was a ghost town, ruins, or an endless sea of dunes. If the village had been abandoned the desert would have reclaimed it in no time. But what they found there completely shocked them.

Great pillars of earth jutted from the ground in random locations, impaling buildings and tearing at the roads, creating giant gashes and craters. Homes were toppled, windows shattered, and the ground singed heavily in several locations, as though explosions had rocked the area. The most disheartening aspect was the discovery that the village had not been abandoned. This was no remnant of an ancient battle. Freshly painted signs of flourishing businesses, a green house, and household items that littered the ground spoke volumes.

"Those missing Ninja you told me about, Hotaru. They're Iwa, right?" Kenta asked.  
"Yes," she replied.  
"This has to be it then," Hideaki confirmed with a scowl.

Kenta and Hotaru tried to push the implications of what they saw away, but the emotional Hideaki could not. He balled his hand in a fist and punched one of the abandoned buildings so strongly that it cracked the stone frame. The flimsy wall swayed back and forth as it absorbed the strike.

"Stop doing stupid things, Hideaki," Kenta scolded. "We need to find the scroll."  
"Where is everyone?" He demanded loudly.  
"The faster we find the temple, the faster we can go after the bastards who did it. So calm down!" Hotaru demanded.

The two stared each other down for several seconds before Hideaki broke the gaze and relented.  
"Fine, then were is the temple?" He asked.  
Hotaru jumped on one of the pillars and gazed around the village. The temple was easy enough to find. Not only was it extremely large, but it was also the only building that was still standing.

They entered the darkness within the temple and immediately became aware of something amiss. The floor crunched under their feet with every step and the atmosphere within the building was stale and heavy. Hotaru went ahead of them and promptly tripped on a round object. Hideaki stopped her fall by catching her in the air. To her mortification, he was holding her bridal style.

"Watch your step!" Hideaki exclaimed. "I won't always be here to catch you."  
"Well if you had turned on the lights, I wouldn't have fallen."  
"I was about to but you walked in without thinking and tripped! Now the flashlight is on the floor."

"Then let me go and pick it up."  
"As you wish," he said with a shrug.  
Down she went, landing on the ground with a loud clatter.  
"Geez woman, quiet down," Hideaki said as he reached for the flashlight.

Kenta ended the fight by flipping on his own flashlight with a sigh. Really, those two never stopped. The light ended the banter at once. What Hotaru had tripped over had been a child's skull. But it was only one of hundreds that littered the floor. They had been dead at least a year.

She covered her mouth and turned away, tears streaming from her eyes.  
"How could they?" she asked. "How could they kill everyone?"

Hideaki was similarly affected, but instead of sadness he was filled with rage. He would have gone on a rampage, destroying the building in his anger had Kenta not held him back. Although Kenta was the least intelligent of the trio, he was the only one of who embodied proper Suna reserve.

"This was their sanctuary!" Hideaki growled. "How could they kill them in a temple?"

"Anger won't solve anything. The statue has to be here, Hideaki," Kenta said calmly.  
Hotaru nodded silently. Kenta began his investigation by affixing the beam of light to various parts of the room. Hideaki turned on his flashlight as well and it didn't take them very long to discover the large statue nestled in the rear of the building.

"It can't be!" she exclaimed.  
They approached and examined it closely. The statue was at least twelve feet tall. One of his hands was extended, the other one raised in the air. His eyes were carved with rings of the Rinnegan and a necklace with six tomoe was wrapped around his neck.

"It's huge!" She exclaimed. "The Water Country statue was tiny and hidden among various Buddha! But this one…is right here…in the middle of everything!"  
"Where could the scroll be hiding?" Kenta asked.  
"It's already been taken, idiot!" Hideaki exclaimed. "Don't you see? It was on his extended palm."

There was a flat pillow on the extended palm, and Hotaru saw what Hideaki's sharp eyes had noticed first in the dim light. On the flat pillow there was a rectangular indentation, just big enough to fit a small scroll.

The report that the three presented Gaara was grim. The news of foreign attack on their soil was enough to do away with diplomatic niceties. After enough evidence was complied by Kankuro and his team, two notes were sent. One was sent to their Feudal Lord, announcing their belief that Lord Miyake was housing missing Iwa ninja who were responsible for the attack on their soil, and the other to the Tsuchikage, demanding that he reveal the names of those responsible. The note contained a thinly veiled threat of war along with a reminder of their strong alliance with Konoha. Iwagakure was in no position to fight two world powers, especially when Cloud Country refused to support them. They had no choice but to relent.

Two pictures were hastily sent of Inagoro and his brother Kuma, but they still denied any knowledge of Juro. The mystery of their long denial was solved at last. The two men were the sons of the Tsuchikage. And for the first time, the idea that Juro was not an Iwa ninja became entertained. But the implications went much deeper that that. If the Iwa missing ninja were hired by Juro, who was connected to the Mizukage, then the real enemy was Kirigakure.

Although this was enough to indict Miyake, Lord Miyake's influence was underestimated. Instead of hiding Juro, he presented him openly to his friend and Feudal Lord, claming that he was simply a servant and instructor that he hired from River Country. Miyake claimed that his enemies had set him up, hired the missing Iwa ninja, and that Hotaru, given her background, had no credibility. The Feudal Lord was a foolish man who had not gained the wisdom that supposedly comes with gray hair. Money, sake, and women were tossed in his direction until he forgot about the incident.

Gaara visited the forgotten village and fashioned its tomb with sand. His Daimyo may have forgotten, but Gaara had a long memory. Hotaru was then given a new mission: help Kankuro and infiltrate the Miyake household. Find the scroll and steal it if she could. She was only happy to oblige.

* * *

Kuma and Inagoro had enjoyed a very profitable year. There was nothing more fun than stringing the little snot, Juro, along as they rolled about in money. They had found the Lightning scroll long ago but had kept it in their hideout at Reed Country while claming it was "lost" somewhere in the halls of Otogakure. Juro believed them and continued to finance for their "search." They spent the money like kings visiting whore houses, gambling halls in River Country, and kidnapping random Grass Country shinobi (whom they considered most pathetic of all shinobi) for Kuma's favorite pastime: creating human statues and blowing them up. They were smart enough to know that their fun could not last forever, so they decided to "discover" the scroll mid-November.

But they did not know a dark haired man had been watching them for some time, his glowing red eyes observing their every move with derision. The scroll was stolen from them the day they meant to present it to Juro. Their lives were spared on a whim.

Two weeks later a scroll arrived in Konoha in the talons of a Hawk. No note was attached, but Kakashi guessed its source. Shikamaru was sent for to confirm the discovery. The Lightning scroll was in their possession.

* * *

The year ended peacefully in Kirigakure as the hidden village lay quietly beneath a layer of fresh snow. Its borrowed beauty reflected the village it decorated, which was covered by the veneer of strength that masked its inherent fragility.

Irika had long moved into Sekichi's room, as his mother wished, but kept most of his brother's things intact. He simply could not throw them away. He stashed them away in storage instead. The desire for closure compelled him to construct a private grave in Sekichi's memory. Although he did not have a body, and the ashes had been scattered long ago, he put the kunai made by Ajiki sensei in a box and buried them. He placed a flat stone by the buried kunai, and then dubbed it Sekichi's grave.

One December evening, Irika visited his brother's makeshift grave and began to converse, as he sometimes did.  
"I just turned fifteen."

Silence.

"I've been going on a lot of missions lately. Mother is happy now that we are getting more money… I joined the Shogi club where Ajiki sensei used to play because no one plays with me now…"

A white owl perched itself on a nearby branch, rather annoyed at being awoken so late just to watch some stupid brat. Didn't his boss know that owls were nocturnal creatures?

"I miss how we used to fish all the time. You really were selfish, just like mother said, but I wish you were here. It's weird…"

The owl blinked as he watched the child talk to a lifeless stone. Humans were very strange creatures indeed.

"It seems strange that …you never wanted to be a ninja but you died like one. Was it because you were scared that you would disappear? You shouldn't have had to fear. I shouldn't have had to take your…." Irika stopped abruptly.

He was about to speak treason. He was not allowed to question policy. Any good Kiri shinobi knew this. He wasn't supposed to question his life or its values. His father would not have done so, would he?

_Never forget what I taught you…_

Those were his father's last words. But what had he taught him? Would he hate him for his doubt? Would he look down on him for questioning his life? Although he could stop his treasonous words, he could not halt the doubt that blossomed in his fertile mind.

"One day it will all become clear. I realize that I am not strong yet. There is something missing. I guess I still have to find…"

Someone's presence suddenly intruded on his solitude, ending his soliloquy. He turned his head and found the Mizukage staring back at him, much to his surprise. Strangely, although the snow was deep and freshly fallen, there were no footfalls that lead to his location. It is as though Ginjiro simply materialized behind him. He wore a lavish blue ermine-trimmed coat. Ginjiro smiled at him as he approached and then removed a bottle of sake form his pocket.

"Shall we give our brother a drink?" he asked cheerfully.  
"Heh…"

Ginjiro uncorked the bottle and poured its contents over Sekichi's makeshift grave.  
"That is the one enjoyment he did not experience, " Ginjiro murmured.

After emptying out the contents, he corked the bottle and placed it back in his coat pocket. Then, he regarded the grave with pensive silence.

"I miss is his utility," Ginjiro said after a few moments. "Ah, but if he would have won, I would not have gained such a fine shinobi."

The words did not move Irika.

"Perhaps a future Hunter Ninja?" Ginjiro teased with a wink.

The hint had the desired effect. Irika blushed with pleasure at the praise that he, a mere chuunin from a forgotten clan, was receiving from the leader of his village.

"I must be going."  
"Thank you for coming, Mizukage-sama."  
"Don't be so formal! Call me Ginjiro," he said. "You must do your best and rise up in rank as quickly as possible."

Irika was still innocent and Ginjiro knew it. He could see the credulity in those eyes, which did not question his motives in the slightest. How is it that retained that innocence? Was it hope that kept him so naive? It didn't matter. He would relish this corruption. Ginjiro could not wait to see those warm green eyes turn cold.

"Well, I'm off now," he remarked briskly before walking away.  
"Goodbye…Gin…jiro," Irika replied awkwardly.  
Ginjiro turned back to him and smiled, his eyes as sharp as talons as they examined his new weapon.  
"I will see you soon."

Ginjiro left with that promise, forging a fresh path in the snow as he walked away. And the owl kept his vigil, his round amber eyes on Irika as the boy turned back home without word.

* * *

_Note: Did you notice that thing I added, BAX? That's right, I referenced your story. _

**Appendix 1a  
**_Main OC's:_

(All ages at time of chuunin exams)

**Irika**, 14: main character. Lives with Sekichi, his adoptive brother, and his widowed mother. Taijutsu specialist, air affinity, genin. Main weapon: large sword, _Enkai_. Close range fighter.  
**Matsuki**, 14, _f_: Daughter of small clan that specializes in medical ninjutsu. Genjutsu specialist due to superior chakra control. Suiton affinity. Main weapon: sickle and chain. Midrage fighter.  
**Mizuro**, 14: Heir to the prestigious Khoru clan and strongest of his class. Only child. Suiton affinity. Ninjutsu/Taijutsu specialist. Weapon: large sword, _Ueebu_. Close and midrange fighter.

**Sora**, 14: Member of prestigious Fuyuzake clan. Poison specialist. Wants to be the next Mizukage and sees Mizuro as primary rival. No affinity discovered. Weapon: poison gas bombs. Mid range fighter.  
**Ayume**, 14, _f_: Childhood friend of Irika, Mizuro, and Sekichi. Was once liked by both Irika and Sekichi. Affinity not yet discovered. Taijutsu specialist. Weapon: needles and sling. Long rage fighter.  
**Sekichi**, 14: Brother of Mizukage and primary suspect in his parent's death. Affinity: Suiton. Primary weapon: ninja sword. Close range fighter. Deceased.

**Mikake,** 14: Graduated with Irika. Is fascinated with technology and is highly intelligent. Is the only blond in Kirigakure. Because of his excellent chakra control, he is being compelled to follow medical ninjutsu.

**Meine**, 20, _f_: Sora's older sister. Poison and elixir specialist. Was instructed to spy on Shikamaru while he stayed in Kirigakure and subsequently fell in love with him. Asked for retirement shortly thereafter and became excommunicated from her family. Is now Ginjiro's wife. Affinity: air. Weapons: poison darts. Rank: Chuunin.

**Ginjiro**, 23: Flamboyant Mizukage who flagrantly disregards social mores. Is currently under investigation by Konoha on suspicion of financing missing ninja, stealing from his village, and trying to find the legendary scrolls.

**Ajiki: **Name used by Shikamaru while he was living in Kirigakure.

**Appendix 1b  
**_Minor OC's:_

**Kirigakure**

_Manto,_ 14: Tall, brawny, likes to carry a large club. Deceased. Featured in chapters 5 and 6.  
_Shimo_, 14: Stupid in general. Wiry, small framed, very agile and likes to laugh. Deceased. Featured in chapters 5 and 6.  
_Sumi_, 14 _f_: Vapid, silly, but ruthless. Deceased. Featured in Chapter 5 and 6. Gave Irika his nickname "Tanuki-kun."  
_Musou_ 26- Special jounin whose job is to keep other shinobi in line with Kirigakure regulations. "Enforcer."

**Wind Country/Suna: **

_Juro _17: Actually a Kirigakure jounin on a secretive mission involving searching for scrolls and whatnot.

_Ouji Miyake,_ 15: child of Lord Miyake. Hemophiliac who wishes to learn offensive jutsu because of trauma he experienced in his childhood but does not have the chakra reserve to do it.

_Lord Miyake,_ 45: Wealthy and powerful merchant of Wind Country who is crafty, selfish, and considers people his personal playthings. He is a hedonist but practical and serious enough not to let his carnal inclinations ruin him.

_Hotaru,_ 24 _f_: Ouji's old sensei who taught him medical ninjutsu against Suna regulations. Was the one who saved him from the clutches of his former kidnapper but went against regulations, losing her status for years and raising questions about her credibility. Feels a sisterly/motherly affection to him. Jounin.

_Hideaki,_ 25: Former genin teammate and love interest for Hotaru but is too shy to do anything. Jounin.  
_Kenta,_ 25: Former Genin teammate and friend. Married. Jounin.

**Iwagakure:**

_Inagoro,_ 21 and _Kuma,_ 24: Brothers and missing ninja from Iwa. Sons of The Tsuchikage, he shielded them against his better judgment for years. They are responsible for the decimation of a Wind Country village and are currently being hounded by Suna shinobi. Were hiding in Reed Country (formerly known as Sound Country) but have moved now that their hideout has been located by a "certain missing ninja." No current information on their whereabouts is available. Iwa is still reluctant to reveal details so other than strong doton elemental affinity, no more information is known.

**Appendix 2a  
**_Chuunin exam lineup and results_

Irika vs. Sekichi: Irika  
Matsuki vs. Sumi: Matsuki  
Mazuro vs. Manto: Mazuro  
Mikake vs. Shimo: Mikake  
Sora vs. Random: Sora  
Ayume chuunin by default

**Appendix 2b**  
_Love interests_

Left always has "feelings"

+ Likes/loves  
- One sided  
+ Mutual  
/ No longer interested. Refers to person on the right.

Matsuki +- Irika  
Mikake +- Ayume  
Ayume /Sekichi  
Mizuro +- Matsuki  
Shikamaru+Temari  
Meine /Shikamaru  
Ginjiro +- Meine  
Hotaru + Hideaki  
Ameyo + Sekichi

Note: Irika has asked I keep his personal feelings to himself.


	14. Chapter 14 Friends

**AN: Don't Own Naruto**

Mostly character development. Also, it was supposed to be more lighthearted but that's not how it worked out.

**14 - Friends**

Scarcely a week passed after Ginjiro visited Sekichi's grave that Irika was once again called to his office. The office was dark, as the windows were shut to keep the blistering cold away. A single incandescent lap brightened the muted gray backdrop ever so slightly. Besides the Mizukage, who knelt behind his desk, wearing a fine kimono as usual, was his wife, who was uniformed and kneeling beside him.

"Ah! Welcome Irika," Ginjiro greeted him pleasantly.  
"Good morning, Mizukage-sama," Irika returned with a bow.

"Please, no such formalities between us," Ginjiro said. "Didn't I ask you to call me by my name?"  
"Yes, Ginji…ro," Irika replied awkwardly.

Meine glanced at her husband knowingly. So this was Sekichi's replacement. It was a habit of his to ask his personal associates to call him by his name. But whether or not he could be trusted was another thing. Irika was so volatile after all.

"So, is your mourning over?" Ginjiro ask coldly.  
"I am training."  
"That is good to hear."  
"Sir, I request a month of leave to settle a family matter."  
"I am afraid I can't do that," Ginjiro said with a sigh.

"Oh?"  
"Well, with Ameyo gone, we don't have any new Fuuton users. It is a travesty, really. So that is why Meine here will train you on your affinity exclusively for the next three months."

"She will?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, I will you blockhead. And if you ask again like that tear your heart out," she threatened. Then, she smiled innocently before continuing. "Understand?"

"…Still a shrew, I see."  
Ginjiro chortled at that, much to her annoyance.  
"That goes for you," she declared.

Ginjiro paid her no mind, gesturing Irika to come closer instead.

"It would be wise not to anger the person who will own you for the next three months, don't you agree?" Ginjiro whispered to Irika behind his fan.

Irika glanced at Meine's poison green eyes as they flashed at him with unbridled anger and thought it wise to follow his superior's advice.

Meine was not a primary Fuuton user. Not only was it only a secondary affinity, but her family simply did not use elemental ninjutsu, focusing more on weapons and poisons. Therefore, she was out of practice and a poor candidate as Irika's sensei. However, her mother had the most developed Fuuton affinity in Kirigakure. And although retired, she taught her children how to wield it. However, only one of her children inherited the elemental affinity, the late Ameyo.

It was only natural then that the first person that Ginjiro approached on the subject of teaching Irika was Lady Fuyuzake. Only discipline born from years of experience allowed her keep a straight face. She, Lady Fuyuzake, head of one of the most prominent clans in Kirigakure, make the peasant Irika her apprentice? Never.

Lady Fuyuzake's refusal was gracious. Instead of refusing outright, she claimed she had no time for such paltry matters, being the head of a clan was so time-consuming after all, and recommended Meine for the job instead. Ginjiro knew the true nature of her refusal, despite all the pleasantries it was hidden behind. Although he could call her bluff and make it an order, he decided on a more diplomatic approach and took her advise. It wasn't all that surprising anyway. Besides, it would be better for Irika to have an inferior teacher who was willing than the superior instructor who was not.

For the next three months, as the snows fell then melted into the pinks and greens of spring, Meine taught Irika how to manipulate his element. Every day at sunrise they would meet by the river, where he would listen to her instruction. Then she would leave after a few hours of observation. There he practiced until long after dark and he was almost dead with exhaustion. Her instruction was targeted at the ability to channel wind chakra around a weapon, augmenting weapon's sharpness. By the time their training was done, Irika was able to cut stone.

* * *

For most of his life, Shikamaru had been known as the lazy good-for-nothing of his generation. He had been so lazy, in fact, that even ten years after his reform, the old reputation still plagued him. People assumed that he was still the same mendicant that slept through class.

But Shikamaru had changed, despite all expectations. Given his new work ethic, even if it was somewhat forced, Shikamaru was bothered by one thing. In fact, for the past three years a feeling of incompleteness had hovered over him like pestering fly. Hotouru sensei, that troublesome old geezer, and most stubborn of jiji's, had given him an important charge before dying peacefully in his own time. It was a charge that Shikamaru had not kept yet, but it was not due to negligence. The fact was that Master Hotouru had managed to garner a contract with the most mischievous of creatures, The Raccoon Dogs of Tanuki Village.

The mischievous and reclusive creatures kept their village, which was nestled in the middle of Rain country, behind an illusion meant to shield them from human eyes. Only in appearing during leap years, exactly at midnight on the full moon and new moon during the months of April, May and June, it was difficult to visit. But even then no human except for those who held contract with them was allowed in. However, being Tanuki, such appearances were not guaranteed. So although six appearances were possible, they may appear only once or twice. It was impossible to guess. How Hotouru had managed to hold a contract with them was a complete mystery.

Because of their furtive nature, Tanuki Village was considered a mere legend by most. But those who lived in the nearest village, Kosame, swore to the reality of Tanuki Village and even paid special homage to those playful creatures. Pot bellied Tanuki statues stood watch outside of their temple, faithfully keeping vigil as their mischievous mascots. The locals placed fruits and other morsels before the statues throughout the year, which were sure to be gone by the next day. Whether or not the "real" Tanuki or local raccoon dogs took the food was inconsequential.

After three years, at last the leap year had come and Shikamaru was able to fulfill his promise. Although he would have preferred going alone, he had no choice but to take his genin team. The kids were fourteen and not yet ready for the chuunin exams anyway. They were all a bunch of losers in their own way.

There was, Hitori, the girl of the group. She had the attention span of a gnat, was willful and completely undisciplined, and abhorred anything that was not related to fighting. Naruto had a special place in his heart for the little girl, and had given Shikamaru the charge of teaching her for that very reason, with Kakashi's full support.

"Who knows how to whip me up into shape me better than you?" Naruto explained with a wink.

It was a correct assessment, as her personality was strikingly close to Naruto's. But that is where the resemblance ended. The tomboy, and how he hated tomboys, was dark and slight. She was also just as bossy as Ino, if not more.

The other two were boys, as usual. One was the snootiest Hyuuga brat he had ever encountered, Keiji, of the branch clan. Although of a prestigious clan, he was the dunce of the clan and had barely any talent at all. So he had no call to be such a snob in the first place.

Then there was the bookworm Aburame Arimaru who went on and on about his passion: ants. There was not one facet concerning ants and ant life that he did not know and was willing to share with any one who would show even a modicum of interest. And there was not one aspect of ants, their life, and their life cycle that Shikamaru had already studied. What made it worse was the helmet that Arimaru had a bicycle helmet especially modified to look like an ant's head, complete with antennae. He even took a small ant colony with him wherever he went.

A bigger trio of losers and eccentrics one could not find in Konoha and he was the one stuck teaching them. The truth was that although their status as loser was unquestioned, they each held an untapped potential that would help them overcome their natural deficiencies. The girl was a strong taijutsu fighter, who complimented the Hyuuga's lack of skill in that area, but he was an excellent tracker. Arimaru was an expert bug user, using his army of beetles (although Shikamaru was sure he would have preferred ants) to sniff out opponent and stage surprise attacks.

However, despite their status as completely losers, Shikamaru became fond of his misfit trio and was happy to take them along for the company. Now, if only he could keep Hitori from getting distracted or Keiji from making trouble, and Arimaru from picking fights, then all would be well with the world.

After much grumbling on the team's part, and goodbyes to Asumaru, Asuma's nine-year-old child, Kurenai, Naruto, and his other friends and family, out he went on his third extended mission in four years. His old self would have mumbled about it being bothersome. After all, it had only been one year of respite after his two extended missions to Water Country. Now, he was forced to spend four months in Rain Country, watching for raccoon dogs. It was troublesome indeed.

* * *

Rain country was known as the sin capital of the world. Its clustered, ever-drenched towns had met with much despair during the course of history due to internal and external strife. Its people were well-acquainted with much suffering and death. In such times, it is common for people to either seek religion or embrace hedonism. They tried religion, but their god ended up being false. The swift collapse of their god led to hedonism. Gambling, drug use, prostitution and all sorts of vices not ordinarily seen in the more conservative Fire Country proliferated beneath its gray mantle.

And even though they were staying in Kosame, a nearby city, Sanseiu, had bloated to such an extent that the village was slowly becoming encroached. To call it a village was misleading as it was, by all intents and purposes, a suburb, as only a patch of woods separated it from the city. This made the vices a little too close for Shikamaru's comfort.

When they arrived, they immediately began their mission, which was to live as civilians, disguised as treasure hunters looking for the mythical golden treasures of Tanuki Village. Such enterprising spirits were common enough and so they would raise no suspicion. A total of two weeks before the first new moon, to a fortnight after the last full moon would be spent there, making it a total of three months in the village. This was not including travel, which was about a week both ways since they would walk. So the totality of his time out of Konoha would be about four months.

Because this was his team's first extended mission, Shikamaru was sure they would not spend that time sitting before the television (a rare item in Konoha), becoming fat on local sweets. His reign of terror began the day they arrived at the local inn, a two story building with barely five rooms which was nearly always empty. To keep them occupied enough not to get into too many of the accessible vices, and to keep himself distracted from them as well, he immediately sought them employment.

He would work at a local ranch with Arimaru, who was at home with the animals even if they weren't insects. Hinote would work as a clerk in a local general store, and Keiji was unlucky enough to get the job helping the local men resealing the gutters and pipes drained the rain water and covered nearly every inch of wall space. Their only breaks were on Sundays, which were spent training, adding to their five hours of daily morning training. After work and a two-hour break, at eight, he would gather them for lessons in elemental affinity, elemental decomposition, and jutsu creation. And yes, they would be tested on the subject.

The harsh schedule was excellent training, and they left stronger for it. However at the time the children had no thoughts to the future, or how such measures would aid them. Instead they believed they were long dead; wallowing in the seventh level of hell.

* * *

One March morning, Meine announced that their training was nearly complete. Of course, he was nowhere near where he needed to be, but from then on, he would be training on his own as she had imparted all the knowledge she possessed. And then came the second announcement, Ginjiro was expecting him at his office at exactly eleven and he better not be late.

Irika arrived right on time, only to find that the there were three others beside the Mizukage in the office waiting as well: his old friends, Mizuro, Ayume, and Matsuki. The only one who was still in speaking terms with him was Matsuki, but his training schedule forced him to neglect their friendship. Mizuro gave him a casual nod and Ayume only briefly met his eyes, averting them to the floor and keeping them there for the remainder of the meeting.

_She is still angry,_ he thought.

"Mizuro," Ginjiro began. "First, I would like to congratulate you on your status as jounin. You are the first of your graduating class to achieve it and most people do not do so until they are seventeen, if they reach it at all."

"Thank you, Mizukage-sama, although I do not feel worthy of that praise since you attained it a year before I did."

"Nonsense! You did well. At any rate, I am making this your first mission in which you will lead a group of subordinates who are not genin. What do you think about that?"

Mizuro grinned before he replied with a question.

"What is it?"  
Ginjiro sighed as though filled with exasperation before continuing.

"Several years ago there was a man who was hired by this…oh let me mention that this is top secret information…"  
"Yes sir!" all four said at once.

"As I was saying, several years ago there was a man who was hired by the council to help reform our education process. He is a master educator, highly intelligent, and also a foreign shinobi."

Irika and Mizuro knew him at once; it was Ajiki sensei. Irika became very excited as he waited for the rest of the information. He would know the real identity of Ajiki for the first time. Mizuro, on the other hand, was interested for entirely different reasons. The two girls were shocked by the news. Foreign shinobi under their very noses and here on invitation? It was unheard of! Why they had killed off an entire village for harboring them less than a year ago. This was completely out of the ordinary.

"Who was he?" Ayume asked.  
"You knew him as Ajiki," he replied. "His true name is Nara Shikamaru."

Matsuki could not remember him, but Ayume certainly did. No one reacted to the news so after a few moments of silence, Ginjiro continued.

"As I was saying, what he took was the ability to make those swords of yours. Not only those, but the more valuable nodashi, the ones who have imbued powers such as eating chakra, repelling fire jutsu, and the like.

Now the skill of creating _Ueebu _and _Enkei_ was acceptable for him to learn. After all, he needed some sort of compensation for wasting half of his life away from his home and giving us valuable information about Konoha's educational process. I am a fair man, or at least I try to be.

However, there were skills that Hotouru-sensei could not teach him but someone else with enough skill could learn. The secret of forging the _Samehada_ and other such weapons was supposed to remain a secret that belongs to our village. If he were to find someone skilled enough, our valuable jutsu would be stolen. I gave Old Man Hotouru strict instructions not to teach him that information. But Hotouru was a stubborn old fool who did as he pleased until the day of his death. He gave Shikamaru instructions to retrieve that particular bit of jutsu, information that we have tried to acquire for years but he has always refused to give us."

"So why haven't we gone after him before?" Mizuro asked.  
"Because I know where that old fool hid the papers," Ginjiro replied. "It is simply that we cannot retrieve them ourselves."  
"Why not?" Mizuro pressed with a hint of frustration.

Ginjiro smiled indulgently at the hot-blooded young man.

"How would you like to brave a village of raccoon dogs?"  
"I bet your pardon?" Mizuro asked.  
"It's a village of raccoon dogs, Tanuki Village. And they're quite the jesters, you know. Anyone who approaches without a contract dies. Irika should feel right at home, don't you think?"

Everyone got a good laugh at Irika's expense. Even though he was mortified, yet again, he noticed Matsuki give him puzzling glance, half amused, half admiring, that made him blush despite himself.

_Weird girl,_ he thought.

Ginjiro was only making light of an aggravation. The old man in life had been stubborn, obstinate beyond measure, and completely uncooperative. He forever grumbled over the state of the village. But no one touched him despite his treasonous slander. He was too valuable an asset to kill. So they tolerated his existence, although he was painful a thorn in their side.

After Hotouru's death, Ginjiro searched day and night for any clue as to location of the hidden papers. It was not until he researched old mission files, so yellowed and brittle with age that any mishandling would have torn them to pieces, that he came upon a curios little-known fact. The bothersome, ornery Hotouru had a contract with raccoon dogs, of all creatures. And they weren't just any Tanuki, but those who lived in the legendary and mystical Tanuki Village of Rain Country.

Although Taunki were mostly playful and filled with mirth, these Tanuki had a rare cruel streak due to their status as shinobi. Now, they did not seek enemies but those who dared enter their village without invitation were killed in the most unorthodox methods imaginable.

So it would do no good to send them to their death by braving a village of huge Tanuki, but four against one stood a chance against Shikamaru. Even if that he were a formidable shinobi, it would be easier to steal it from him that it would be to take it from them. Sure, he could have sent more skilled shinobi, perhaps a group of jounin. But that wouldn't serve his purposes, would it.

After the four left with their orders, Ginjiro unfurled a scroll on the table, bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood, and pressed his hand on the middle of the scroll.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Fukuroo Okuru_

A small black owl appeared in a puff of smoke, snoring.  
"Wake up!" Ginjiro hissed.  
"I don't want to go to school…" the owl murmured.

He poked the bird several times on his fluffy chest.  
"Wake up!"

_Chomp! _The owl bit his finger and Ginjiro yowled loudly.

"That hurt!" he yelled.  
"You woke me up! You're always waking us up in the middle of the night! How do you expect us to behave? You humans have no manners, besides keeping ungodly hours!"

"Ungodly! _We_ keep ungodly hours? What possessed my father to sign a contract with a clan of owls of all creatures? Mice would have been more practical!"

"Hmph! Don't compare us to those snacks. At least your father didn't use us for his personal business. So what will it be tonight, master? More babysitting or watching a wayward wife?"

"For your information, I don't ask you to baby-sit Irika. Secondly, I have found a way to keep her the village…"

"Took you long enough," the owl interrupted. "I suppose you do have a pair of balls under your kimono."

Ginjiro swatted at the bird with his fan. The Owl flapped away as the fan hit the desk at the exact location where he had been perched.

"Come back here so I can turn you to mince meat!"  
"Hoohoo! I'd like to see you catch me with that fan of yours!"  
"I'm sure you taste like chicken!"

There was a boy listening as he was perched on a nearby tree, and he could barely keep himself from laughing. This was not a side of the Mizukage he had ever seen before. The flapping of wings, the crashing of valuable vases, and the overturning of furniture could be heard coming from within as Ginjiro chased the inerrant bird around the room. Then a giant explosion rocked the building, and out flew Ginjiro from the window and on the ground bellow. The drop was two stories down. He landed on his feet with catlike agility.

"Don't ever do that again!" he yelled at the bird flapping above him.  
"You are a hundred years too young to threaten my life!" the owl declared. "Remember I've been alive fifty years and I'm still considered and adolescent."

Ginjiro sighed.

"You talking animals sure live a long time," he murmured. "Can't you give a guy a break?"  
"No! Stop using us for your family matters," the owl said with bristled feathers. "And this isn't me complaining, this is a message from the Owl King himself. He declared that if you ever use us to watch your wandering wife again, the contract will be considered breached."

"Don't worry, " he said with a sigh. "I didn't summon you for personal business, but I need for you scout the hidden Tanuki village in River Country. Make sure they will make an appearance this year."

"Hmph. You woke me up for that? You are aware that they are also nocturnal. You could have asked me later on…"

"Fine! I get the point, jeez."

_Poof!_ The owl disappeared, leaving Ginjiro by himself.

"You there!" Ginjiro called, pointing straight at the boy.

Mizuro was completely shocked at being discovered. And here he thought he had stifled his chakra signature as much as possible.

"Yes sir?" He asked, not bothering to hide any longer.  
"What are you doing hanging on a tree like a monkey? Go home and get ready for your mission."

Ten minutes later, free from eavesdropping, he summoned another owl.

This one was a little less ill tempered than the previous crank, much to his relief. The tiny burrow owl was given instructions he meant to give the dark one and sent on his way.

* * *

Since becoming chuunin, Irika had done everything her could to curve his mother's alcoholism. After he noticed a steep decline in her health, he threw away all her stash and begged her to stop, but she did not. Although he had ceased providing her drinks, he found to his dismay that she was still acquiring them. Sekichi's had been the primary provider, probably to get on her good graces. But with him gone, she should not have been getting them at all. However every time he came back from a mission, he found that she had somehow stocked up. All efforts to destroy the contraband were fruitless as she always found a way to get more.

The three months of intensive training had the unfortunate result of neglecting his filial duties, so her heavy drinking began in earnest once again. Had he though anything of his clan, he would have suspected that she was slowly being murdered. But who would want to kill her? The more probable explanation was that she was having it delivered.

The idea of moving out never crossed his mind. Although he couldn't stand her most of the time, there was no doubt in his mind that he needed to care for her. She was so helpless after all. But she was more than merely helpless, she was dying and he did not have the training or experience to notice it.

The day before Irika was scheduled to leave for Rain Country, he visited all the liquor stores, canteens, and bars in town with strict directions not to deliver anything to his home while he was away. They all denied the deliveries, although Irika new that they could very well be lying despite his superior rank given that they were civilians and he was shinobi.

The last stop was the most prominent liquor store in the city. It sold all varieties of sake as well as foreign concoctions that were very expensive and called funny names like "Vodka."

The bell rung as he opened the door and the owner of the store, a portly man with greasy hair and a thin mustache, gave him a look over. This poor boy was not welcome clientele.

"Yes?" he asked briskly.  
"I am Natsu Irika, and I would like to cancel any deliveries that may be scheduled to the Natsu household."

"We do not disclose any information to minors. Although I doubt anyone from that place would have enough money to order from us."

"I see. So you only sell to rich drunks."

The man spluttered and spit, unable to come up with an adequate response. Irika looked around at the bottles and then excused himself and left.

"What riff-raff," the man muttered.

The bell ran once again and a lady entered.

"Ah! Meine-sama, come in. Would like the regular?"

* * *

Three days before the first new moon, on a Sunday, team Mizuro arrived in Sanseiu city, located in the border of Rain and Grass Country. The four wore blue and white hooded raincoats to shield them from the rain, making sure that they would blend in with the surroundings and not bring out the attention of Ame shinobi who may be patrolling the area, even if this was a border town. Even though Rain country citizens from border towns were a bit more welcoming to strangers now, as long as they brought with them a stuffed wallet and a taste for vice, they preferred the visitors keep as low profile as possible. After all, there were still parts of Rain country where a foreigner had not set foot since the great wars. In those ways, Rain Country reminded them of home.

They did not bother with an excuse as they checked into an expensive hotel in the middle of the gambling district, two blocks away from a lavish pleasure district, and a gutter away from opium dens. Their room was very accommodating. It was actually split into three sections, with the middle used as living space and the two adjacent rooms used as bedrooms. The rooms would be split by gender, of course, with Matsuki and Ayume sharing the room to the right and the boys sleeping in the left.

'You really know how to pick them," Ayume remarked sarcastically.

"I like to be where the action is," he said with a shrug. "Besides, I want to enjoy myself while I'm here. How about it Matsuki?"

She ignored him as she unpacked her things, taking care not to disturb her immaculately folded clothes that she removed from her pack one by one. Since that bore no fruit, he tried the next candidate. "Irika? How about we go out and check the red light district?"

"Pft," Ayume murmured, rolling her eyes.

Irika was looking out the window, mesmerized by the exotic architecture of Rain Country. The persistent rain had abated, and a sliver of open sky was kissing the horizon, allowing the crimson sunset to bathe the buildings in red. The myriad of copper and iron pipes glowed brightly as the last of the suns' rays waned to night.

Lights, so many lights, were blinking on in anticipation of the approaching darkness. Fluorescent signs in all colors and billboards of every size and shape dotted the landscape. But the most fantastic element was the giant, detailed faces carved on the sides of the more prominent buildings. It was as though gods watched over their chaotic domain. The sight stirred within the observant boy a desire to do much more than sit back and watch.

"Sure," he said absentmindedly.  
"And you, Ayume?" Mizuro asked.  
"No way! I'd rather wear pink," she said with a sneer.

After they left, Ayume unpacked her things and tidied up her side of the room. She was a very neat person, who despised clutter and dust. It turned out Matsuki felt the same way, as evidenced by how she packed.

"Do you want to do something?" she asked Matsuki after a silent spell.

Matsuki had begun to pull her hair back in a half ponytail, leaving only a few strands across her face. It was a rather nice effect, and some boys had begun to notice. But she was still unusually quiet and reserved, preferring solitude to the company of others. The trip there had been exhausting for her, since she had spent almost two weeks in the company of others, even if she enjoyed the company of one person very much. All she wanted now was to feel the relief of being alone. She shook her head, giving Ayume a sharp glance while doing so.

_This girl definitely doesn't like me,_ Ayume thought.

She rose up from the futon and released a forced sigh.

"Suit yourself," Ayume said.

With nothing to do and nowhere to go, really, she sat by the low table in the common room and drummed her fingers. She was not surprised by Matsuki's rejection, as nearly everyone had shunned her the past seven months. The cause of it was Irika's slander, and she did call it that, because he should have known better.

At first she had been furious at his callous words. For two months she festered her hatred in near isolation, blaming him for her current situation and Sekichi's death on him. Besides her immediate family, her only human contact was on missions, until she was ordered to assist at the Academy where she would be assisting the third-year class' professor. She hated every minute of it at first. What did she care for snot nosed kids? Since the 'no bullying' rule was being enforced (at least only when the students were caught) she actually had to watch the kids, unlike the teachers she remembered in her school days.

There was one group of friends, three boys and a girl, that she found especially curious. It was lead by one of Mizuro's cousins, who had blue hair. But unlike Mizuro it was a shock light blue, so it seemed almost bleached in the shade. The three others were fairly normal in attributes and did not stand out and reminded her of her school days. Although Khoru boy was the leader of the group, and the one who excelled in everything, it was one of the average students who protected the girl of the group. Now, the girl was a crybaby (in her opinion) and she didn't like her much, but the group began to pick at her memory.

Weren't there times when Irika had helped her when no one else would? Weren't there countless times when Mizuro would just shrug his shoulders and leave her to fight bullies on her own? In those times Irika would step up and help. Or the time he let her in his little gang (before Mizuro took over). She was six and she had scrapped her knee. It hurt and she cried, one of the few times she did cry. Irika placed a rough bandage on it and then said, "There, don't cry. You're training to be kunoichi."

Being six, he forgot to wash it so it festered and became infected. Still, the thought was there. And he had been right, she shouldn't have cried.

Just as she shed tears as a little child for a minor cut, so she had cried over someone who lost. Just as he had mended her cut, so had he been correct in shaming her. Injured pride is said to be the most painful wound, more unbearable than the loss of love. And it stung.

Although she came to realize this around December, she could not bring herself to approach him. And so they continued on with their silent hostility through the winter. She barely saw him as he spent most of the time practicing and she kept to the students. Even when they got their orders, she did not speak to him until they left for Water Country and those times were purely out of necessity. In fact, the whole trip here had been unbearable. Two weeks passed of almost near silence between the four, only Irika and Mizuro seemed to speak about non-essential matter.  
Matsuki kept to herself, as usual, making sure she was as close to Irika as possible during the hole trip. And she, although usually the most loquacious of the four, felt so out of place she kept silent.

But there was more to it than feeling the third wheel. She came to realize that she missed his friendship. After Mizuro was gone, Irika stayed. When Sekichi left on his own and abandoned them before the exams, he kept them company. When she was a child, he protected her. And how did she thank him for that? Mockery and derision after everyone began to do it. Sure she gave Mizuro and Sekichi a hard time. She gave everyone a hard time. But it had been virulent with Irika. With Irika, she was not playing, she was serious. Now that he was the surprising the dark horse of her graduating class and was rising in the ranks, rumored to be under the tuttalige of the Mizukage himself, she was the social parasite, as he had been. Now she understood how it felt. She was terribly lonely. Even if friendship and love were seen as crutches, people still seek the company of others. Isolation is the most terrible of punishments and she couldn't stand it anymore.

When Irika returned she would tell him everything although she did not expect the situation to change. However, there was a part of her that thought it honorable to ask for forgiveness. Not only was he correct, but now she understood the terrible isolation of being undesired.

* * *

The two boys spent their time quietly exploring the various districts of Sanseiu. They did not wander to any place in particular, but meandered through the streets, stopping at shops and gambling halls, observing all the enticement that kept people from saving their money. They ogled and the ladies, especially Mizuro, but kept their distance. They could not afford to get distracted.

Although they were surrounded by the most exotic backdrop they had ever seen, they did not let their guard down. So when they felt a familiar presence approach from behind, they hid in a nearby alley, their backs pressed against the wall. Two minutes later a man walked by, flanked by three young teens. They were all sporting jackets similar to theirs, although in green. Their faces were covered so Mizuro and Irika could not identify them. As the man walked past the alley, he turned his head slightly in its direction, but gave no indication of sensing them.

A few minutes after they passed, Irika ventured to speak.

"It was him."  
"Yes," Mizuro replied. "Him and his genin brats. This will be easier than we expected."  
"Heh..."

* * *

Later that night, Shikamaru had an emergency meeting with his team. They gathered in his room, which was lit dimly with a candle, and their bodies cast large shadows over the walls.

"The Mist shinobi that we were expecting have arrived," he began.  
"They did?" Hitone. "But we didn't see anyone."

"They were hiding in an alley," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "And they're quite good."  
"Do you know who they are?" Arimaru asked as he fiddled with his helmet.

"They were my pupils."

Silence met his words as the kids weighed Shikamaru's words.  
"So you taught them jutsu?" Arimaru asked, justifiably confused.  
"No, I taught them shogi. I only sensed two of the boys. I wonder if the others are here too."  
"You must have liked them," Hitone observed.  
"They were about as much trouble as you are," Shikamaru replied with a smirk.

They all took it to mean yes.

"But they are after the jutsu, so we are going to have to fight them regardless," Keiji stated.  
"That is correct."

_Mizuro is probably jounin and the others are most likely chuunin, while my misfits are still all genin. Bothersome situation,_ Shikamaru thought with a frown.

* * *

After they arrived back at the hotel, Mizuro decided to do some independent scouting, but disguised his reasons for going to "have some more fun." Being Mizuro, the girls believed him. Irika knew him well enough to understand that Mizuro had ulterior motives.

"Don't kill him," Irika warned him. "We were instructed not to unless it was necessary."  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Mizuro declared with a crooked grin.

He jumped out of the second story window and into the night, fading into the fluorescent lights of the city. Irika watched him as long as he could, until he completely disappeared and then sighed.

A knock on the door distracted him for the view.

"Enter," he said.

Ayume opened the door and then loitered at the entrance, as though not wanting to enter in any further.

"What do you want?" He asked with a little more harshness than intended.

"I am here….I want to say…."  
"What?"  
"I think you were right."  
"About what?"

Irika was thoroughly confused. He could not remember a time that would warrant such an admission. They had not argued, or even spoken, in months.

"You were right to be so hard on me on your chuunin exams," she explained coldly. "It was unsightly of me to get so emotional over a mere failure."

Irika did not reply at first, but hid his thoughts beneath a mantle of stoic silence as he considered her words.

"I was wrong," he said. "I shouldn't have been so harsh."  
"No, I deserved it."

"But you felt…strongly."  
"So? I shouldn't have been expressive. Besides, you were his best friend and you didn't care."  
"I did care."

_But your betrayal made it worse, _he thought.

She walked toward him cautiously, her footfalls not even rustling the carpet bellow.

"What do you mean?"

"I buried the kunai, Aji…I mean, Shikamaru made him, and called it his grave."

She laughed at him, although there was no bitterness in it. It was the light laughter that follows when a heavy burden as been lifted. But still her eyes watered involuntarily.

"What is with those tears?" He asked poignantly.

Instead of making an excuse or pretending there was something in her eye, she acknowledged her small emotional outburst with another one. Shame at being unable to contain herself overwhelmed her and she attacked him, slicing the air with her kunai, aimed at his throat.

He ducked back, narrowly avoiding having his throat slit, and rushed at her. He caught her arm and pushed her against the wall. Her kunai fell on the ground with a clatter and she starred at him with angry eyes.

"Remember we were six and you skid you knee?" he asked.  
"What of it, asshole?!"  
"I mended it."  
"You did a shitty job! You didn't even wash the wound!"  
"I can't mend this," he continued forcefully.

He pressed her arms even harder, minding not to cause her pain, as though weighing what he was trying to articulate through physical force. What else did he really know?

"What are you talking about? Let me go!"  
"No."  
"Leave me alone!"  
"I won't laugh. I won't think you're weak."

His words pierced her and she could no longer contain her sadness. All the hurt that had been carried those past six months overwhelmed her and she began to sob lightly.

"Don't look," she asked. "Don't see me cry again. Please. I don't want to you to think.."

Despite what he told her, he did the best he could stifling a laugh. It was not because he thought the whole situation funny, but rather, because the emotional weight of what was occurring was unfamiliar. It made him nervous. Also, having another human being at so close a proximity was unnerving.

Still, he released her arms and gave her a stiff hug, allowing her to cry against his shoulder. He didn't like how it felt to be held so tightly, even if it was as girl. And the tears that stained his shirt and seeped on to his skin felt uncomfortable. It was an awkward position for him, more so because it was forced. Had he followed his natural inclinations, he would have pushed her away and told her to leave.

"I want things the way they were before," she said.  
"That can' t happen."  
"Then…"  
"But we can be friends again. If it's OK to be friends with a loser like me," he said wryly.

"Let me go. You are loser," she said roughly.

She shoved him away, but he could tell that it was done jovially.

"I guess that is a yes," remarked said.  
"Don't put on airs," she said hastily as she whipped her eyes. "I hope you die here."  
"Then work on your aim."

"Idiot. Anyway, since we're friends again, I guess I should tell you this," she said shyly.  
"What?"  
"I pretty sure Matsuki likes you."  
Irika blushed slightly.

"You think so?"  
"You sure are dense."

"Heh, she's pretty but scary."  
"You don't say. She's the jealous type too."

"My kind of woman."

"If you like mutes."  
"Jealous much?" he asked.  
"In your dreams Tanuki-kun!"

That's when a knock on the window interrupted their friendly banter. A white owl was perched on their window still, looking a them with a luminous intelligence only found in summoned creatures. It held a note on his beak.

Irika opened the window and took the note.

"This is for you Irika. It is from your mother," he announced.  
"Thank you very much," he said with unusual politeness.

"I was instructed to give it to you and make sure you read it, which you better do immediately. I haven't flapped around for two weeks searching for you brats just to get my talons wet on this sill!"

"Fine, fine," Irika said with a sigh.

"What does that lush want now?" Ayume asked, mirroring Irika's thoughts.

"She better not be lush," Irika murmured as he opened the note. "I made sure she was taken care of."  
"Aren't you sweet? I would just let her die," she observed with a shrug.  
"And that is why you became chuunin before I did," he remarked offhandedly.

He did not notice her eyes cloud at those words before she looked down guiltily.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you about that after you read the note," she whispered in his ear.  
He glanced at her curiously before opening the note and reading its contents. But what the note contained would brush away all other thoughts.  
"Now that you've read the contents, I am to take the note back," the owl said coldly.

The note was handed back to the creature and he disappeared in puff of smoke. Irika sank on his bed roughly, dazed.

"Irika? What's wrong?" Ayume asked.

"Nothing…what was it you wanted to say?"  
"Don't worry about it," she mumbled. "What did they note say anyway?"

"Nothing in particular."  
"Suit yourself," she said with a shrug before turning to go. "But I won't laugh or think you're weak."

With that declaration, she left him to his thoughts.

* * *

_Two weeks prior:_

Meine was seated on the floor of their humble home, busy preparing medicine for her rounds. She was grounding some sassafras and ginseng carefully, making sure none of it went to waste. Ginjiro was sleeping in, as it was one of rare days off, and was blissfully lost in the Land of Nod, snoring softly on the futon beside her. A knock on the side door interrupted her work. Meine opened the door only to find Irika standing there with his arms crossed, being his usual serious self.

"Yes?" she asked.  
"I am leaving tomorrow and I would like for you to take care of my mother, Meine-sensei."  
"Get someone else. I was going to go traveling tomorrow."  
"So you're willing to treat strangers but you'll leave my mother."  
"What's it to you? You hate her."

"I don't hate her. I just don't like her."  
"Ah, so I guess that makes all the difference."

"Mother is yellow and is throwing up a lot. I've forced her to be dry for these past two weeks but I'm afraid she'll start up when I'm gone. I need for you to watch her. Please, she is very sick."

"Find someone else," she said as she closed the door.  
"I'll pay," he said, stopping the door from shutting with his foot.

A tiny smile crept up her lips as she said, "I was going to do it for free, silly. Don't worry. I was just testing you."

"Really?"  
"But since you offered, that will be 1000."

"You…."  
"Just say it, Tanuki-kun!"  
"….bitch!"

The next day, she visited Yukiko early in the morning. No one opened when she knocked, so she made her way in. She wrinkled her nose after it became assaulted with the odor of old clothes and vomit. Although there were signs that someone had been tidying up the house, she knew that Irika's schedule made it impossible to keep the house without help. Considering how much she had been working him for the past three months, it was a surprise that he managed to keep it from turning into a complete disaster. A sharp pang of remorse struck her heart. She should have asked him about his home life, but it never occurred to her.

_I also wish to have several months of leave to settle a family matter, _she remembered him saying.

Why hadn't she thought of it before?

Coughing and gagging could be heard from a room in the far right. She approached gingerly and peeked in before venturing in. It was so dark that she could not see, so she opened the door and entered. That is when the smell be came so pungent that she held her sleeve to her nose. Yukiko was dressed in her underclothes. The slight woman was so thin that her ribs protruded. She was hanging her head over the bead, throwing up into a trashcan. There were several bottles at her side. That is when she realized that this case of charity would be much more involved than she had realized.

Meine managed to take her to the hospital with little resistance, as Yukiko was suffering from a lack of mental faculty that follows severe liver dysfunction. She bathed her, clothed her, strapped her on her back, and marched all the way to the hospital, guilt gnawing at her heart every step of the way.

The prognosis was not good. For Yukiko to live, she would need an immediate liver transplant. But who would waste a liver on a drunk homemaker when it could be used for shinobi? Organs were precious commodities and there was no reason to waste it on her. Her life expectancy was an indeterminate six months, which meant she could go at any moment.

Yukiko could hear Meine and the doctor whispering to each other with a sense of fatality. After the whispering was over, Meine entered and sat beside Yukiko's hospital bed, feeling less than sympathetic.

"You are going…"

"To die," Yukiko interrupted. "I know. This is a fitting end."  
"You were a coward for not thinking of your son and living selfishly. Now you leave Irika behind."  
"Bah! He is almost a man and he can take care of himself. I never loved him. But even a mother like me has a conscious," she said.

'_Conscious' when she meant conscience,_ Meine thought. _She is slipping. _

"Before I die, he must know," she whispered. "I must atone for my sins."

"He will be gone for four months," Meine explained. "It is most likely that you will die by then."

"Then I must write him."  
"You don't have the strength. I will do it for you."  
"You are kind," Yukiko said. "You remind me of my sister."  
"I am not kind," she replied. "I am merely balancing the weight of my own misdeeds."

* * *

Ayume could not sleep as she tossed and turned, thinking of Irika and the note he received from his drunken mother. The memories she carried of his mother were sketchy, mostly involving Yukiko sitting on the couch drinking, or locked in her room, drinking. And when she wasn't drinking, she was smoking out of a long, skinny gold platted pipe that seemed a little too luxurious for her surroundings.

She couldn't take it any more and rose from the bed. There was nothing wrong with talking to him, right? Hadn't they reestablished their "friendship?" But they were never very close to begin with. All she had done when they were children was put him down despite his best efforts. But then again, he was always gentle with her. Still, she was probably not the best person for the task. He was a lot closer with Matsuki, after all.

Matsuki was sleeping on the futon beside her, snoring contentedly as she lay in happy oblivion. Ayume marveled at how someone who was usually so quiet could make such ghastly noises at night.

"Matsuki," she said gently as she shook her roommate.

Matsuki replied by gripping Ayume's throat with one hand, choking her. Even when she noticed it was Ayume, Matsuki did not let go. She merely watched Ayume turn blue and struggle with the hand that held her with a sadistic gleam to her eye.

"Don't startle me at night, stupid," she hissed before finally letting go. "Next time will be your last."

Ayume ignored the threat as she breathed deeply, grabbing her aching neck with both hands. At the moment she wanted nothing better but to slice Matsuki to ribbons, but she held her peace.

"Something happened to Irika today. He got a note from his mother and he reacted strangely to it. You like him, don't you? You should go see if he's OK."  
"Do I look like his mother? Even his mother wouldn't coddle him. If he's not a man then he's not worth shit."

Ayume rose up and stomped to the door before turning around to say the last word, "Fine, but if you ever lay a hand on me again I _will fucking kill you_."

"Whatever, pretend kunoichi," Matsuki murmured.

Irika was not in his room. His futon was empty and the blankets were gathered to one side, as though they had been hastily flung. She went down to the lobby, but he was not there either. That's when she remembered his curious habit of stargazing from his home's roof.

Although the building did not have a proper roof, since it was pointed, there were still places that could serve his purpose. One of them was a protruding tongue from a large face that was carved onto the side of the hotel. She found him sitting on it, gazing at the brightly lit cityscape, with bare feet, black slacks, and a netting shirt.

"Irika?" she asked.  
"You can't see the stars here," he murmured.  
"Huh?"  
"Look," he said as he pointed above.

She followed his hand and noticed that except for a few prominent stars that bravely glittered through, the sky was completely black.

"But most of the time it wouldn't matter anyway," he continued. "Nights like these are rare here."  
"Yeah. Generally it would be pouring."  
"I think that's why they use so many lights," he murmured. "Because they wouldn't be able to see the stars even if they didn't have them."

"And we're sitting on a giant tongue," Ayume continued. "These people sure are weird. Mizuro would probably come up with something perverted."

They both laughed lightly before Ayume began to shuffle her hands.

"So…what was the note about?"  
"It was something good. Sorry about being weird, I was just shocked."  
"It was good?"

"Mostly, although mother is going to die. She drank to much and now has liver disease."  
"How long does she have?"

"She could go at any moment."  
"Pft. She shouldn't have drank so much."  
"Heh, yeah."  
"So are you happy because she's dying?"  
"No, although she will be free."

"Then what is it?"  
"I am happy because she lied."  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
"When I was little mother said that father wanted to drown me when I was born. She said, "He examined your legs and hands to make sure you would make a strong ninja. When he saw how small your hands were as they curled and how piteously you cried, he cursed and swore you would make a poor shinobi .' She said I was only alive due to some kindly nurses. It was right after he died she said that."

"How old were you?"  
"Eight, I think. I don't quite remember. I just remember feeling very…sad. I struggled from that moment for some reason. Sekichi told me before the test that I lived under his shadow. But it turns out he never said that! She was just jealous because he ignored her after my birth."

"That's…evil."  
"Her note also told me about her life before I was born. She grew up in a village with normal people. So when she moved to Kiri with father, she had a hard time adjusting. I remember she was mostly looking out the windows when I was little until she stopped one day and began to drink."

"Coward. She drank to forget."  
"Hn, you can't expect normal people to be strong like us."  
"…I'm sorry…."  
"Don't worry. You are right. She said she was sorry though. I don't know what to say. She said she wished she had been a proper mother and raised me in her village instead."

"As a civilian?" Ayume asked. "Why would anyone want that?"

"She asked me to forgive her," he continued.  
"Will you?"

"If she had not said that, I would not have been weak for a long time. People in school wouldn't have made fun of me. Maybe you would have liked me then."

"I guess," she said awkwardly  
"All I ever wanted to was to make him proud, for him to acknowledge me and say, 'you are strong.' But he died before I could hear him say it."

"I remember your father a little," Ayume murmured. "He was so tall and stern that he scared me the first time I saw him. But placed his hand on my head and said, 'you are quite spunky,' and I wasn't scared after that."

'Heh..."

A few moments of silence passed between them before he continued.

"But you know, if she hadn't said that, I wouldn't have struggled so much," he said as he gazed at his hands. "In a way, she trained me better than anyone. I will forgive her because she made me who I am."

"You know the first time that I acknowledged your strength was when you protected me by splitting the boar in two," Ayume observed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I don't think even Mizuro's sword would have cut it so cleanly. He noticed it too. That's when he first considered you his rival, remember?"

Irika looked at her for several moments, unnerving her with the intensity of his gaze. She could see that he was not looking at her, but rather using her as a focal point for an idea he was entertaining. And then his eyes widened with uncharacteristic emotive display.

"What is it?" She asked.  
"Heh, I finally understand what he meant."

"What who meant?"  
He startled her by placing his hand over her head protectively, unconsciously mirroring his father.

"I understand what he meant by 'King.'"

After a few moments of silence, she swatted his hand off her head and then declared with flabbergasted embarrassment, "What do you mean 'King?' You should go to sleep. I think that the stress making you crack!"

"I guess," he said. "Oh, one thing though."  
"What is it, you weirdo?"  
"Whatever it was you were going to tell me about becoming chuunin, you should keep to yourself."  
"…what do you mean?"  
"Just be grateful you got what you got."

He gave her a knowing glance, which spoke volumes and filled her with dread.  
_He knows!_ She thought.

They had been so intent in their conversation, that they had not noticed the darkness that enveloped the few visible stars. Their dry respite was over and the first drops of an incoming shower splashed on their heads, chasing them indoors.

Irika never got the chance to tell her. The next morning, Yukiko was declared dead. Her countenance was peaceful, as though aware of her son's forgiveness. She was only forty-two.

* * *

**AN:** that's pretty much it. I'm sick to death reading over this chapter and they'll still be some stupid mistakes in it. That's always the way. Sorry about that.

Also, I am no longer worried about the story or panicked. Everything is going smoothly. It should be about four more chapters unless I find the need to split another chapter again.


	15. Chapter 15 The Target

**AN: Don't Own Naruto**

This is chapter 15 v. 1. It is more than just a re-write; it is completely different from the first version of the chapter you may have read, with only a few scenes kept and none left intact.

This is the original version of the chapter as I outlined it. I think I changed it because I am shy of making too many action/battle sequences. But once altered, I realized that I couldn't move forward with the plot because nothing made sense anymore.

Lesson learned: stick with the plan.

Also, when I outlined this chapter, months ago, I chose to have a millipede as the battle summon. Recently, one of the characters in Naruto used a millipede summon. I decided to keep it anyway.

I'm very sorry about this rewrite.

**Chapter 15: The Target**

When it wasn't raining in that pocket stuffed between the drier lands of Wind, Fire, and Earth, the sky was covered in mantle of gray. Sunny, clear skies were a rare occurrence. To the residents of Rain Country, its near constant downpour was considered a nurturing cover, and the sky's gray overcast was a shield against the persistent sun.

But those who visited Rain country, for pleasure or work, did not express such sentimentality. Each day was an oppressive shadow and it did not take long for foreigners to ache for clear skies. It was difficult to stay for more than a week, let alone a three month's span, within that wet cocoon.

After the first month of waiting, both teams became affected by the persistent twilight, and some of the more emotionally inclined could no longer dismiss the depression it produced.

Shikamaru knew that idleness would make things worse, so he put them to work. Mizuro, being younger, did not want to bother with employment so their only available outlet was training. At first they mostly trained alone, practicing together about three times a week to work on their group cohesion.

Their schedule altered in early May, the day Matsuki became alerted to an unfamiliar presence during one of these practice sessions. It was Mizuro and Ayume's turn to spar, while Matsuki and Irika hung back, waiting their turn. For a brief moment, she felt a pair of eyes watching from behind. They were hateful and filled with malice.

She turned around instinctively, weapon in hand.

"What is it?" Irika asked.

Mizuro and Ayume stopped immediately and followed her gaze into the shadowed woods.

"There was someone here, watching us," she replied.

Irika and Mizuro unsheathed their swords. To her annoyance, Irika moved protectively in front of her. Why did he have this persistent need to save and protect her? Ayume may not have minded but she certainly didn't like it.

"Are you sure?" Mizuro asked.

Despite his skepticism, he was fully alert and bearing a defensive stance, studying every inch of the forest before him.

"Of course," she replied casually.

"Maybe it was Shikamaru-sensei," Ayume said.

_Why does she persist in calling him that?_ Mizuro thought with a frown.

"That could be it. He may try to eliminate us early," he said out loud.

"No," Matsuki said. "He…didn't feel like that man."

All further investigation proved fruitless. There was not one broken twig, bent leaf, or crush grass that gave away the presence of another. Yet no one doubted her. Matsuki was not prone to flights of fancy, and so precautionary seals were placed around their practice area. Mizuro also did not have to command them the obvious, solo practice was suspended. From then on, they would always practice as a group.

* * *

Outside the city limits, deep within the woods, a small stone house stood between the long-established conifers, its earthen walls merged with the ground. Its windows were mere holes, as was the door, covered with rough cloth to keep out the cold while an overhanging roof kept the rain at bay.

Gray smoke climbed from the chimney, as two men sat before the fire within, idly waiting for the food to prepare. One of them stretched his extremely long arms and yawned.

"This is taking forever, aniki," he complained. "Couldn't you have gotten something that didn't take quite so long to cook?"

His dirty oily hair was so long it almost touched the ground and it covered most of his face, except for his long nose.

"You should have foraged for mushrooms yourself, Inagoro," his older brother Kuma retorted.

"But it's wet," Inagoro whined. "I hate getting wet."

"Your hatred for water is a bane against the olfactory senses."

"Whatever, besides, all you got was meat. You couldn't have gathered a few roots or bamboo shoots?"

"What's wrong with meat?"

"I hate animal meat. It's gross. It lacks texture."

Inagoro's voice was soft and raspy, as unpleasant that the ear as his smell was to the nose.

"No, you're just lazy. Why bother hunting when you can just graze in the field like a cow? When was the last time you bathed, anyway?"  
"Too bad we can't get this over with today. I don't get paid enough for this…three whole months with you…geez"

"Shut up, Ina! Killing one bastard isn't too much work, even for you."  
"That's not the point."  
"What is it, then?"  
"He had to hire both of us, which means I'm stuck with you, idiot aniki."  
"Hey, I'm the one that has to smell you. Where's my compensation?"

* * *

Hitone hated working as a clerk. It was the most aggravating work someone with her lack of concentration could possibly do. Not only was she forced to sit still for hours on end, but also the busywork involved dusting every inch of the shelving. Each item had to be removed from the shelf, dusted, the shelf dusted, and then placed back on the shelf in correct order. It was mind-numbing, soul-sucking, eye-gouging work. Although it was a small store, it housed almost ten thousand items and this was a dusting routine she had to keep up every day. The boss was lenient enough, but her real boss, Shikamaru, was not. He would idle in every other day, take a white glove and inspect various parts of the room. A single glance of disapproval was all she needed to know that she had to do the entire section again.

The owner of the small convenient store praised her to no end, calling her the most industrious part timer he had ever hired.

"If only all youngsters were as good as you," he would say.

But what he didn't know was the reason for her brilliant work ethic was Shikamaru, the slave driver. Had it been left up to her, she would have been just as indolent as every other fourteen year-old. There was nothing she could do about it, however, so she vented through her one hobby: drawing. She loved drawing cartoons, although she wasn't especially good at it. Her current comic featured her hero, Naruto, fighting a giant monster, "Shikazilla," who went about trashing Konoha with his beams of shadow-no-jutsu.

"ROOOOOAAAAAR!" the monster screamed as he crushed the Hokage tower with his giant tail.  
"All hope is lost, Naruto!" Sakura cried as she swooned helplessly.  
" Don't worry, I will fight the pineapple headed monster-datebbayo!" Hitone whispered as she wrote the corresponding phrase in the talk bubble.  
The next frame (she drew all the frames before adding dialog) featured herself; brown braided pigtails, large glasses, and black skirt.  
"I believe in you!" the Hitone of the comic declared.  
"I know!" Naruto said with a wink.  
"Oh Naruto, you're so brave," she whispered with a blush.

"Oh Naruto, you're so brave," a voice above her read.

She blushed, instinctively covered her work, and looked up. That is when she met the eyes of one of the most unusual boys she had ever seen. His luminous eyes were aqua, almost the exact shade of the ocean at noon. His hair was deep blue, long, and quite thick. He liked wearing bangs, which covered most of his forehead, and seemed to lengthen around the face, so that they framed his face.

Over some unusual attire, which was a white shirt, navy blue pants, and a thick belt, he wore a light blue raincoat. He bit into a bright read apple, which contrasted so sharply with his general color scheme that it seemed to glow.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
He wore a knowing smirk as he spoke to her, as though she was just a mere toy for his amusement. The blue hair gave him away.

"I should ask you the same thing, Mizuro."  
"What? A guy can't come in and get some food? Besides, at least I'm not working like a pathetic civilian."

"I expect you to pay for that," she hissed.  
Now, it is worth nothing that Hitone, poor girl, was not the brightest bulb in the box. It didn't occur to her that he could be visiting with a purpose.

_Crunch._

He took his time chewing before he finally swallowed.  
"Make me," he challenged.

"I may be a girl, but I can fight," she said, her eyes telling him she was itching to show him.  
"Is that so?"

She aimed for one of his pressure points. The nearest one available was his hand. If she could grip his hand by the thumb, and twist, he would be at her mercy.

But it didn't quite work out that way. She was fast, but in a wink he had grabbed her wrist, pinned it against the counter, and held two fingers at her jugular, threatening one of her most serious pressure points. He was fast enough to do all of that while managing to put the apple in his mouth. He grinned at her curiously, the edges of his lips peeing behind the apple as he formed a tight smile.

_Crunch_

"What's your name?" he asked.  
"Hi…tone."  
"Fire? That's a weird name for a girl to have."  
An angry glare was her only reply.  
"Well, 'Fire,' tell Shikamaru that there is someone else here besides just us eight. This person has already spied on us and he may be targeting you as well. He should watch his back. Since he's our ticket into Tanuki Village, I don't want him to die just yet. "

With that, he let her go. After casually dropping a coin in the counter, he walked away confidently, as though he didn't fear a kunai to the back. That is when she noticed another boy standing by the door. His hair was brown and spiked, and he looked very serious despite the small smile he was currently displaying.

"You flirt with all the girls, Mizuro," he said.  
"I can't help it if they're cute," he shot back.  
Her wrist still hurt. They called that flirting?

* * *

At the appointed times, the teams waited at the Village's apparent location. It was marked by a small statue of a Tanuki, weather worn and green with moss. The first three nights were fruitless and the village did not appear.

Both teams stood far apart from each other, silently waiting for about an hour, from eleven to midnight. Although there was little communication between them, Shikamaru could feel Mizuro's murderous intent and Irika's curious gaze.

How could two boys who came from the same village contrast so greatly? He wondered idly if he would ever get the chance to speak with him.

April passed on to May, and the opportunity never presented itself. Yet every time they waited for Tanuki village to appear, Shikamaru could once again sense Irika's desire to speak to him, and his curiosity, while bathed with Mizuro's hatred.

The night of the full moon in May, the eight shinobi waited near the supposed location of Tanuki Village. Ten minutes before midnight, sounds of laughter and feasting became audible. Although the woods remained empty, the noise was so clear it was as though they were feasting among them.

Hitone shivered.  
"This is creepy," she said.

"Keiji," Shikamaru said. "Activate your Byakugan, and examine your surroundings. I should not have to tell you this."

"Yes, sir. For give me."

_Byakugan._

"Do you see anything?"  
"Sir, there is an unusual movement of chakra. I….it is as though there is chakra around us. It seems to be flowing from the very earth."  
"Do you see anyone here?"  
"No sir."

Sensing his teams' nervousness, he turned to his pupils and smiled.

"Don't worry."

A thick mist formed at their feet. It blanketed the ground as it rolled from the forest. Keiji began to shiver.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, noting his strange mood.

"I see movement in the forest. They are humanoid but, they aren't substantial. They're like moving shadows of pure chakra."  
"Like ghosts?" Hitone asked.

"None of that!" Shikamaru commanded. "There is no such thing as ghost. You are not to panic during a mission, no matter what happens. It clouds your thinking and makes you behave irrationally!"

"Yes sir."

And then it appeared. In a blink of an eye, all eight were within Tanuki Village and their surroundings were completely altered. Instead of a tree, the Kiri shinobi were sitting on a mushroom while Shikamaru and his team were in the middle of a small courtyard, outlined by empty benches.

Tanuki Village was unusually bright, lit by a thousand mushrooms of various sizes, ranging from tiny to tree sized, that glowed in a rainbow of pastels. The village was composed of tress, mostly Oaks and Birches that were fitted with small homes. Shikamaru noted that they were all empty.

However, the must unusual feature was the stone carvings of Tanuki, the size of men, which lined the road at irregular intervals. Although they were made of stone, there was something distinctively alive about them. It was unnerving to walk between their blank, stone gazes.

They followed the road instinctively, the sound of feasting their only guide. The road steadily widened as it snaked its way around the large threes and mushrooms until it merged with what appeared to be main street. They continued to follow the sound, making a right, and it didn't take long before they reached the Village Square, which was an expansive outdoor courtyard that featured a large, ancient tree growing at its center. Its foliage was lush and deep green. Shikamaru did not recognized its species, as he compared it to his archive of hundred of species, sub species, and even foreign specimens that he had filed in his head.

Tanuki of every size and age surrounded the tree, feasting and singing. They were sitting upon colorful blankets. None of them seemed to notice their presence, as the humans made their way to the center of the square.

There was one particular Tanuki who stood out among the throng. He sat on a platform that was nestled at the foot of the tree. His fir was covered by a blue kimono, unwrapped, and he wore a pointed straw hat. On one hand he held a bottle of Sake, on the other, an old notebook.

He was the only one who acknowledged their presence.

"We have guests!" he announced. "Come forward and make yourself at home!"

All the Tanuki cheered as they toasted the eight, whom apparently they could now see, although a few seemed to cheer just for the sake of cheering and others were not even looking their way. One tanuki was so busy eating, he didn't bother cheering at all.

When they arrived at the platform, they bowed unison.

"Hoho! Don't bother bowing. Sit and have a good time! There is plenty food! I, the great King of Tanuki command it!"

"Great and marvelous indeed!" the Tanuki throng chanted at once.

During the remainder of their stay, the Tanuki would affirm whatever their leader said, much to everyone's annoyance.

None of the eight followed his command.

"Unfortunately, we will have to pass on your kind offer," Shikamaru began. "I have come with orders from Hotouru Sensei to retrieve his files."

"I see! I see! But you, Kiri four, are not of the same village as the contract holder. Do you have other business with us?"

"No," Mizuro replied. "We are here to claim the jutsu as rightfully ours. It was made in our village. If you do not give it to us, the we will fight for it!"

"I see! I see!" The king mused.

Shikamaru noted that the king's beady black eyes were twinkling, which meant he was thinking. It was a dangerous thing for Tanuki to do.

"So the both of you require the same item! But only one can be given. It seems that both claims are equally valid. Still, we Tanuki don't like to fight, isn't that right?"  
(That is correct, most auspicious leader!)

"We Tanuki agree that Kirigakure does have a claim to Hotouru's jutsu."  
(We do! We do!)

"But the contract holder is also right in his position!"  
("That is correct, most wise Tanuki!")

"I have a proposition that will benefit everyone, I do!"  
("What is this proposition, oh auspicious Tanuki King?")

"We will give Shikamaru, the contract holder, the Hotouru's jutsu."  
(But what of the poor Mizuro and his group?)

"The contract holder's claim has more weight, but the Kiri will be given our sacred documents! The ones that are the foundation for all metallurgy jutsu, not just nodashi!"  
("What a most excellent plan, Tanuki-king!" the animals said. "But they are so valuable! So valuable indeed!")

"That they are! So in order to get them, they must both go through a trial."  
("A trial it is!")

"But the choice is up to you! No trial and Shikamaru will get Hotouru's notes and you may fight for it after you leave. But if you decided to undergo the trial and fail, Shikamaru will get neither!"  
("Oh fair and benevolent ruler!" the Tanuki sang. "We will drink to your endless wisdom!")

"Why do these creatures keep on repeating everything he says?" Keiji asked Arimaru. "Do they want to annoy us?"  
"I guess. I never really liked mammals anyway," Arimaru replied.

"I am willing to take that compromise," Shikamaru replied.

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice," Mizuro announced confidently.

Irika glanced at him for answers, and Mizuro replied with a sly look.

_So that's it, _he thought.

Whatever the outcome, they would just steal what they needed after they left the village. Of course, he had to assume that Shikamaru had the same plan in mind. If they failed, Shikamaru would to come back and no one would get anything. If they passed, then they would only have to steal one, and if that failed, they could avoid going back to Kiri empty handed.

"Ah Good, good! Let us then begin!"  
"So what is this trial?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Well, this tree contains our essence. We will merely rub it on your forehead."

"Oh wise and auspicious leader," Shikamaru began, borrowing the term from the Tanuki.  
(Wise and Auspicious indeed, they chanted)

"Who will go through this trial?" he asked.  
"Since only you shinobi from Kirigakure are the contenders, it must be them."

"That's not fair!" Mizuro yelled.  
"What will happen to us if we fail?" Irika asked.

"You will become one with the earth!"  
(The earth! The earth!)

Four Tanuki swiftly climbed up the three and plucked one leaf each, which they gripped between their teeth, before running back down.

"The four Kiri shinobi will now approach us and kneel."

The four knelt. None of the Kiri felt any fear whatsoever, if anything, they hated the fact that they had kneel to some fat ball of fur.

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows with worry. This was all becoming very familiar. It reminded him of the account of Naruto's training with the Sage Toads. The statues along the walkway were akin to the statues of the failed Senjutsu trainers. But wasn't Senjutsu only used by the toads?

The four Tanuki rubbed the leaves on each shinobi's forehead and then stepped back, watching them with anticipation. The entire horde of raccoon dogs was unusually quiet as they waited with baited breath for the event they knew would occur.

"What is going on?" Irika whispered.  
"Do you feel a tingling on your forehead?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Yes," four replied.  
"What you are feeling may be the earth's natural energy."

The King gave him a sharp glance, confirming his worry.

_This is bad!_ He thought._ This is very bad._

Although he had never gone through Senjutsu training, he knew enough from Naruto's account of his own training to guess at what would happen next. The toads used oil instead of a leaf. Their Toad Oil, if rubbed on the skin, allowed the trainee to feel the "earth's energy" and harness it along with one's chakra. Senjutsu was the way to augment one's strength, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu by using the Earth's energy as a boost. Anyone who failed would turn into a toad. It was assumed that only the toads learned how to harness it. Only those who had huge amounts of chakra reserve could even hope to use it.

There was something Shikamaru was missing and he knew it. Ginjiro could have sent anyone but he did not. The ones he sent were his former pupils. Why? Just to unnerve him? No, it couldn't be.

The first one to turn into a Tanuki was Ayume.

_Poof!_

She shrunk into a furry little creature with a raccoon mask and a fluffy tail.

"Oh no!" she cried. "I'm an animal!"  
She immediately began to run around in a panic. The second person to turn was Matsuki. Irika and Mizuro were barely hanging on. Mizuro had a pair of ears popping over his head while Irika had a pair of whiskers and paws.

"Don't panic," Shikamaru told them. "There is a way to turn back."

_Unless it's too late,_ he thought with a frown.

"What way?" Mizuro demanded.

His voice was a high-pitched squeak. Matsuki sat about idly scratching her ear as Ayume continued to run around with a frantic panic. Because they turned into animals, they did not take their clothes with them. They were sitting among their clothes, naked even by raccoon dog standards.

"Yes! There is a way but we will never tell you," the king sang.  
(No we won't! We won't!)

"Where is the stick?" Shikamaru demanded.

"The stick?"  
(He asks for the stick!)

"The stick that nullifies Earth's chakra."

"We won't tell you humans," The king declared.

Mizuro turned into a raccoon dog and sniffed with annoyance. Even as a raccoon, he still had a fluff of blue hair on his head.

"Why did I turn to a raccoon before he did?" Mizuro demanded with a paw pointed at Irika. "I only had a pair of ears."  
"Face it, I can keep whatever this is down, puppy," Irika replied. "Um…what is this Shikamaru?"

"This is Natural Energy," Shikamaru replied. "What you're feeling is the Earth's…or Nature's energy I should say…trying to infuse itself with yours. It molds with your chakra and augments your powers."

"What?" Hitone asked. "Why haven't we heard of this before?"

"Because it is very dangerous. If your life force, spiritual force, and earth chakra are not balanced, you'll turn into a frog, or in this case a Tanuki, then turn to stone. "

"You mean all those statues we saw were once people?" Hitone squealed.

"I'm going to be a statue!" Ayume whined.  
"Don't worry," Irika said with a grin.

He winked at the girl.

_Poof!_

He turned to a Tanuki.

Instead of staying with his clothes as the others had done, he marched up to the king and proceeded to scratch his ears. He didn't know why he wanted to scratch his ears, it just itched and he did it. Once that business was over, he turned his attention to the King.

"Oh most auspicious king!" he cried.  
(Most auspicious indeed.)

"I need the 'magic stick.'"

"No sticks to humans!" the King declared.  
(Humans should not know the location of the stick!)

"But I am not a human, as you can see, I am Tanuki."

"But how can you say that? You were a human only a second ago."  
(Yes, you were! Yes, you were indeed!)

Shikamaru smiled slightly. Clever boy.

"And yet here I am, with paws and a tail. Therefore now that I am Tanuki, you must give me the 'magic stick.'"

As Ayume observed the proceedings, she began to feel relaxed, guessing at Irika's intention. It seemed that everything would turn out right. But then she noticed that her paws were turning green. What was happening now?

The wise and benevolent, most auspicious, Tanuki King began to consider Irika's words. He was confused.

"But all humans have human names! You are not true Tanuki until you have a Tanuki name," the king declared, feeling very clever indeed.

"Ah but my name is Tanuki-kun!"

"Well, then," the king said. "You are indeed a Tanuki."  
(Indeed you are! Indeed you are!)

"So the stick is right over there."

He pointed his paw to a branch that was lying haphazardly against the three. Irika took the branch between his teeth and marched straight to Shikamaru and handed it to him. The first person he whacked on the head was Ayume, and she became human. Then he hit Matsuki, and she became human. Then he smacked Mizuro. Lastly he thumped Irika on the head.

The four sat in a daze, recovering from their ordeal. It took them a while to realize they were naked. It helped that the three genin were blushing and covering their eyes, while the village was lost in uproarious laughter.

"You four better get dressed before claiming your prize," Shikamaru remarked.

After the four hurriedly dressed and returned to the Village Square, feeling mortified, the two scrolls were given to the respective owners.

"This now belongs to you. Do with it what you will," the King announced.

* * *

Immediately after the announcement the Tanuki, the village, and the tree disappeared. Not a hint of the village was to be seen. Squirrels and birds hopped about from branch to branch, as the early morning rays elicited their waking. The eight ninja were left standing aimlessly in the middle of the clearing. Although only a few hours seemed to have passed while they were in the village, in reality, night had yielded to morning.

No sooner did they gather their bearings that the four Kiri shinobi found they were frozen in place.

"What the hell is this?" Mizuro demanded.  
"It's called Shadow Bind," Shikamaru explained with a smirk.

"What's going on?" Arimaru asked hazily.  
"We're taking the base jutsu, stupid," Keiji explained.  
"Why would we do that?" he asked again.  
"Like we'd let them take the base jutsu. Why do you think they were going to do once we left the village? It's time for revenge, Mizi-kun," Hitone teased with a grin.

She approached Mizuro and opened up his backpack.

"Stop that you wench!"  
Mizuro did not appreciate her going through his things.

"Hurry, Hitone," Shikamaru commanded.

There a hint of feeling in his voice that Irika picked up. Was it worry? Why was he worried? It seemed that the person that Matsuki had sensed had either disappeared or had not existed.

Meanwhile, Keiji was becoming unnerved. The girl with the steel blue eyes was gazing at him with such coldness, that he was sure she had selected him as her target. That sickle she carried by her side suddenly became very ominous. He wasn't supposed to feel fear, but he hoped that Shikamaru-sensei would order them to tie them with rope since he didn't think he could outrun her once the Shadow Bind was spent.

"I'll take this," Hitone said sweetly as she took the scroll from his pack and waved it before his eyes.  
Mizuro frowned.

"So, shall we go now Shikamaru-sensei?" she asked.  
"We should tie them up," Keiji said.  
"Yes we…."  
Shikamaru was not able to complete his sentence. No sooner had the words escaped him that the ground shook and rumbled.

"An earthquake?" Arimaru asked.  
"Hitone move!" Shikamaru cried.

But it was too late. A large insect suddenly burst through the surface, slamming into Hitone and sending her sailing through the air. Her flight came to an abrupt halt when she crashed into a nearby tree, hitting its trunk with such force that the tall pine swayed violently, as though it was being pushed by a gale instead of the body of a young girl. The crunch of broken bones was audible above the rumble of the towering creature, which was still climbing into the air.

Shikamaru released the shadow bind immediately upon Hitone's hit, and jumped after her in a desperate attempt to catch her in mid air. It was futile, and he knew it, but protective instinct drove his action. He managed to reach her just as she hit the ground. She was unconscious but alive. Her breathing was shallow and irregular.

He looked to his genin and frowned.

"Keiji, Arimaru, get over here!" He commanded.  
The two boys rushed to Shikamaru's side.  
"Is she OK?" Keiji asked.  
"What do you want?" Arimaru asked.  
"Listen to me, "Shikamaru said. "I have a plan..."

* * *

The four Kiri, now released from the bind, put their full attention on the creature that loomed above them.

"I guess he finally decided to show up," Mizuro declared. "I should have known."

"Ghost," Mizuro said, calling her by her childhood name.

"What?" she snapped.  
"Take care of the girl."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because you're our medic, damn it."  
"Fuck that!" She yelled. "You only want me to help because you li..."  
"Defy me again and I'll see to it that the Mizukage gets word of your unfortunate death at the hands of a giant bug," he interrupted coldly.

"Besides, you can take back the scroll," Ameyo whispered.  
"What makes you think we'll let you treat her?" A voice cried form above. "She's got what I came for!"  
That's when they noticed a slight, bent man with overly long arms standing on the millipede's head.  
"Not a chance," Shikamaru called.

He raised his right hand, displaying the green scroll that contained the base jutsu. The two genin were standing beside him, one on each side. Shikamaru dramatically placed it in one of his side packs.

"I also have Hotouru's jutsu. If you want them, you'll have to pry them from my cold, dead fingers."  
"And get by us!" Keiji yelled defiantly. "You hurt my comrade. For that, I'll never forgive you!"

The man's attention was no longer on the fallen girl, giving Matsuki the opportunity to reach Hitone and begin to ascertain her wounds. There were mostly sustainable except for one that was causing massive hemorrhage in the right lung. Unless it was stopped immediately, Hitone would drown in her own fluids. It was only because she was commanded to do so, and trained to follow orders, that she saved Hitone's life.

"Mizuro, I think we should join forces with Konoha until this mutual threat is removed," Irika said.

"Exactly," Mizuro said. "And since they have both jutsu, we'll let this treasure hunter focus on them. We'll eliminate this douche while he's distracted, and then go after Shikamaru. He'll be tired by then anyway and the scrolls would be easy pickings."

"Hrm….we didn't expect having to fight two teams, did we, aniki?" the man yelled.  
"Indeed we did not, brother," a man replied from behind them. "Do you want to continue? I'm sure a lazy good-for-nothing like you would rather retreat and fight another day."  
"You'd think I'd miss this feast? I haven't eaten a descent meal in days!"  
"You're a sick freak, no wonder they kicked us out of Iwa."

The giant approached from within the shadowed woods. His massive brown body seemed fashioned of dry clay. Shikamaru gave his genin a knowing glance and Keiji nodded slightly in response. Arimaru remained motionless, but he had the Aburame habit of displaying as little emotion as humanly possible.

Shikamaru and his two remaining genin joined Mizuro's team minus Matsuki. They backed against each other, instinctively forming a protective circle.

"Change of plans," Shikamaru said. "You can't double cross me anymore."  
"Who said anything about a double-cross Shikamaru-sensei?" Ayume asked innocently.  
"He heard you, dumb ass," Mizuro sneered. "You're always so fucking loud."  
"No, it was merely the most logical possibility out of the several hundred I considered," Shikamaru explained.  
"So do you have several hundred possibilities that will get us out of this mess?" Mizuro spat.  
"I need time to think," Shikamaru replied with a frown.  
"Pft. All the possibilities in the world won't help us when you've got to stop and think," Mizuro retorted derisively.  
"Don't worry, Shikamaru-sensei, we will provide the time you need," Keiji said.  
"That's right," Arimaru affirmed.

"You guys done talking? Are we allowed to attack yet?" Inagoro taunted. "Oh well."

Inagoro was the first to charge. He directed his mindless mount down, toward the huddle. At the same time, Kuma slammed his fists against the ground, causing large, razor-sharp spikes of earth to swiftly thrust up the surface. The eight scattered, avoiding being impaled by stone or crushed by an insect.

Because there were two opponents, the teams divided up naturally between them. Ayume's fiery temper and Mizuro's fighting spirit drew them to the more provoking Inagoro, while Shikamaru and his team fought Kuma, who seemed the weaker of the two.

Irika and Mizuro, long accustomed to each other, had formulated a plan with just a glance. While Irika distracted Inagoro and his beast from the front, making himself a target, Mizuro would climb up the creature's back and kill the man from behind. Ayume knew them both enough to guess at the plan, and helped by becoming the second moving target. Besides lunging and biting, the giant beast spit acid so potent it burned holes through the ground.

"Having fun yet, Irika?" Ayume cried out with glee.  
A large globule of acid was flung in her direction, which she barely dodged by skipping back.  
"I don't play with bugs," Irika retorted.  
"You can't lie to me," Ayume said. "I can see you're enjoy it."

The creature dove down, bearing its fangs, all of them dripping with the same poison green acid that he regurgitated generously. Irika swung forward. The sword made contact, but to his dismay, it was merely deflected back. Sparks escaped from the hit and a sharp pain rose up as his arm as his body absorbed most of the impact.

Inagoro laughed.

"It isn't sharp enough, you know," he taunted. "I don't suppose you think this is an ordinary millipede..."

_My sword isn't sharp enough to cut through the exoskeleton, _Irika thought.

He jumped back, closed his eyes, and concentrated. He thought of forming his chakra into a sharp blade and the edges of his sword took on a white glow.

"Don't worry, Irika," Ayume called. "I'll distract him and buy you some time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mizuro used the opportunity the others created, as well as the chaos to his right as Shikamaru fought the other opponent, to run up the millipede's back. He rushed up its spine, sword in hand, ready to cut down the man standing on its head.

His ascent ended near the middle, as a man rose up from within the creature to meet him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Inagoro taunted. "Who said you could come up here?"

Mizuro realized the man in the top of the head was a clone, the real Inagoro had been hiding in the beast.

"Good, I prefer a fair fight," Mizuro said.

"A fair...what?" Inagoro asked, visibly confused.

Mizuro's boots began to melt into the creature's surface. The rubber soles bubbled as they dissolved from the creature's acidic discharge. He swiftly loosened his boots and jumped up just as the acid began to work its way in through the insoles. Unfortunately, in his hurry, he miscalculated the trajectory of his jump, and landed on the creature's back with his bare feet instead of the ground, eliciting a cry of pain as his flesh made contact with the acid.

He pounced instinctively to get away. It seemed he would have to find another way to get rid of him. But Inagoro would not let his pray go that easy. As soon as he watched Mizuro make the second jump, he merged into the body and exited at the creature's side, where he calculated the boy would be at that precise moment.

Sure enough, Mizuro was right where he wanted him. Inagoro used his long arms to easily snatch him from the air by the neck. Mizuro found himself being dangled like a child. The millipede began to sway violently, and the earth rushed up at him as it dove down.

"Hrm," Inagoro said. "I wonder how you will taste."

He did not seem at all perturbed by the creature's movements. As for Mizuro, he was becoming dizzy with all the diving, turning, and twitching the millipede was doing. Ueebu slipped from his grasp as Inagoro's hand crushed his neck harder, cutting off his air supply. The nodashi landed with a large clang, creating a small cloud of dust from its impact. He glanced at his captor and saw to his disgust that the man's face was now completely exposed. The whites of his eyes were yellow and blood shot, his cheeks were unnaturally sunken, and his mouth, which was broken in a malevolent grin, was filled with brittle, blackened teeth.

"You're ugly!" Mizuro said, barely managing to choke out the words.

But it got worse. Mizuro's revulsion was once again elicited when felt something wet and slimy slide across his neck.

"And you're delicious," Inagoro hissed.

* * *

On the creature's head, Inagoro's clone was not amused as it battled with the two brats bellow.

"Do you think I'd let one of you sit there and prepare your jutsu?"

He lunged at Irika, the easy target.

"You won't touch him!"

As the insect dove down, Ayume prepared five needles and aimed at the clone. The needles found their target and pierced his flesh, but to her surprise, he melted in to a puddle of mud. But the summon continued its charge and Irika was forced to jump out of the way. The millipede was not concerned. He merely swiped his head to the right, hitting Irika just as he landed, and sending him flying into the woods.

Irika reeled uncontrollably through the woods, smashing through leaves, branches, and bird's nests until he was jarred to a stop by the trunk of a steady oak. Then his descent began. His fall favored his right side, smashing against a row after row of large branches, breaking bones, tearing flesh, and forming nasty bruises, before he managed to gather his bearings at the last moment, as he was about to splatter on to the ground, and land on his feet. He collapsed as soon as he landed and groaned with pain. A jolt of searing pain rose up his legs, starting at his ankle. Even though his right ankle was covered with thick padding and cloth, he could see it was swollen. It probably sprained on the way down and then broke when he landed.

_No matter,_ Irika thought. _I've felt worse._

Enkai landed on the ground only a few feet away. He forced himself up and hobbled to the fallen weapon. As he reached down, Irika found that he could not move his right arm, it was broken. So he used his weaker left hand to lift it. He closed his eyes and thought of a thin blade. The sword glowed white as the wind chakra formed a sharp blade around it.

It as time for him to go back. He would just have to ignore the pain.

Ayume watched as Irika was flung into the air with horror, and decided that she had had enough. She removed two needles, ran up a nearby tree, and aimed at the creature's eyes. Even if its exoskeleton was impenetrable, she should still be able to hit its eyes and weaken it. Yet the creature's movements were so unsteady, she missed and they bounced off his head instead.

However, they did grab his attention. Annoyed, it turned to her and approached, opening its mouth, preparing to hit her with a rain of acid. Even if she jumped, she would still be within the acid's range.

_This is it_, she thought. _I'm going to die. _

Before it managed to spit, the creature abruptly topped moving. It struggled desperately, trying to move forward, but no amount of struggle could compel it to move more than a few inches. She did not question its strange behavior, instead she used the opportunity to hit her target. The needles lodged themselves in its eyes and it howled with pain.

"Now to lock you in place_, you bastard!"_ she yelled.

Ayume jumped back down before preparing her next jutsu. Her father had taught her this jutsu, but she had never tried it out in the field. It took sixteen hand seals in all to form. She doggedly formed each one, perhaps not as quickly as she would like.

_Doton: Sunaasobi Ouchi _

She pressed her hands against the ground. The earth before her became brittle and wet, and began to churn unnaturally. The effect spread to the millipede until it was surrounded by the dark liquid sand. It began to sink.

* * *

Inagoro lifted Mizuro above his head. His hand was gripping Mizuro's neck so tightly that the boy could barely breathe. Blood was dripping down Inagoro's arm.

"You suiton users are pathetic unless you're either around water or godly," Inagoro taunted. "And since you're neither, I suppose it is time for you to die."

Inagoro's left arm extended, palm open as it reached for Mizuro's face. For the first time Mizuro felt real fear. He noticed that in the man's palm was a mouth filled with pointed, serrated teeth; outlining a bright red tongue. The pink folds of its lips were misshapen and grotesque. With horror Mizuro realized that those nasty lips and tongue caused the wet sensation he'd felt against his neck and those teeth were now piercing his skin. All the training at the academy had not prepared him for this. He was going to die. No, what was going to happen to him was a fate worse than death. That freak was going to tear away his neck and _eat it_.

"I wonder how you will taste," Inagoro mused to himself. "It's been so long since I've tasted the flesh of Kiri shinobi, that I think I'll relish this. I'll start with your ears."

Mizuro felt a great wave of anger rise from the pit of his stomach. No water? Not godly? He may not be godly but the atmosphere in Rain country was soaked. It may have been an usually clear day, but the air was so humid, fish would have no problem breathing in it. Inagoro was too busy relishing in his disturbing habit to notice Mizuro slowly and painfully join his hands together in a seal.

Mizuro mouthed the jutsu, but no sound came out. Still, it was enough. Through hazy eyes, he watched as another him appeared behind Inagoro and then he blanked out, unable to hold on to consciousness any longer.

* * *

Matsuki heard Ueebu land on the ground with a large clang. Now that the Konoha girl was healed to her satisfaction, which meant that her internal bleeding was stopped but all the bones were still broken, Matsuki did not care enough to continue, she watched with jealousy as the fight progressed, locked in place by his damnable orders.

She was not too interested in the fight between Shikamaru's team and the large man, although she should have been paying attention. If she had, she would have noticed that Shikamaru and his team had managed to dispatch the man with ease. Also, the two genin disappeared shortly after the fight ended.

Neither did she keep her eyes on Ayume and Irika. It was her leader, Mizuro, who grabbed her attention. Perhaps she was relishing in his suffering. It was not often he was so helpless. The new jounin, her leader, was now at another's mercy and she enjoyed the show. She could tell by his disposition that he was frightened. As he was held aloft by the grotesque man, Matsuki began to slowly unwind her weapon, waiting casually for an opportunity. She wasn't in a hurry to save him, even though it was the practical thing to do. That millipede was behaving too erratically for her to attack anyway. It was not until the creature stopped moving that she broke her orders and ran towards it, winding the weight above her head.

* * *

Mizuro's clone kicked Inagoro in the back of the head. Inagoro merely swatted it away, dispelling it, before twisting his face in horror. That was no ordinary clone. It was a suiton clone, and now he was drenched with water. He, Inagoro, hated wetness and water more than anything else.

"I will get you for this you asshole!" he yelled at the unconscious boy.

His teeth began to tear at Mizuro's flesh. It pierced his jugular and cut his artery. It would only take a few more moments, and Mizuro would be dead. But he was not going to stop there. Oh no, Inagoro would completely tear off the boy's neck and eat his flesh. And he would enjoy every bite.

Inagoro froze. His face contorted with confusion as he just sat there, holding him aloft, trying to bite off his jugular but finding it impossible. Meanwhile, his summon was beginning to writhe with frustration

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

Adding to the confusion, his summon began to sink. Inagoro moved his eyes down first, trying to see what was happening. When that didn't work, he struggled to move his face down, and found that with some effort, he could move very slowly.

"What is this shit?" he yelled when he finally saw what was happening. "Quick sand? Why the hell can't I move?"

* * *

As Matsuki rushed to the millipede, she noticed Ayume produce the jutsu and a large pit of quick sand formed around the millipede. It was making the millipede sink, bringing the strange man who was holding Mizuro closer to the surface. Good, she wouldn't have to use too much chakra to enhance her jump. It was landing on steady ground that would prove the challenge.

That is when Irika burst through the woods, grasping the Enkai with his left hand. He jumped, thrusting forward and stabbed his target. The added sharpness enabled him to cut straight through. The large sword impaled it so deeply, its point was peeking through the other side. As soon as he finished impaling it, he sliced to his left, nearly cutting it in two.

"Watch out for the quicksand, Irika!" Ayume yelled.

At the same time, Matsuki jumped in the air and tossed the weight at the frozen man's head, crushing his skull. Inagoro slumped forward, his hand still gripping Mizuro's neck even in death. Matsuki sliced off his hand with her sickle and grabbed the unconscious Mizuro by the collar. She landed on her feet, holding him roughly.

Irika finished slicing the millipede, and the giant summon began to fall forward, threatening to crush him. The last of his energy was used to spring away to safety as the millipede hit the ground, causing the earth to shiver at the contact. The quicksand froze and the earth became hardened. The summon disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the limp body of Inagoro behind.

Ayume had never used such an advanced jutsu. After the euphoria of watching its completion, exhaustion took over. She swayed, struggling for breath, before collapsing to her knees, breathless and sweating.

Mizuro was unconscious, his neck bleeding profusely from a major artery, and needing immediate attention. Meanwhile, Irika lay on the ground, not carrying if the other man was alive or dead. As long as he could rest for a while he would be fine with death. Every inch of his body screamed in pain.

No one saw Shikamaru kneeling behind the summon, his shadow merged with the millipede's own expansive shadow. He struggled to keep the creature from moving, breathing laboriously, sweating and gritting his teeth as he gasped for air, not even letting go as it sunk into Ayume's quick sand. Of course, it was a good thing he did. Her quick sand trap was only half as strong as it was intended. Had the Shadow Bind dissipated, it would have escaped. But it was Irika's killing blow finished the deal.

The only one who was unaffected was Matsuki. She bent over Mizuro's body, ripped away the hand that still gripped him, and quickly closed the wound. She then assessed the situation: The other treasure hunter was dead, suffering from strange gaping holes throughout his body, all of her comrades were too exhausted to fight, and the man they knew, Shikamaru, was near collapse himself since he seemed to have used his jutsu to freeze a creature that was nearly as tall as two stories. He still had the scrolls. In his weakened state, it would be easy to take them and kill him along with his three pathetic genin.

Matsuki stood up and began to wind up her weapon once again.

"Your scrolls," she demanded coldly. "You will hand them to me now."

Shikamaru slowly rose to his feet.

"I don't remember you," he said. "But you should know by now that it won't be that easy."

"I will kill you and I will enjoy it," she declared flatly. "It is in your best interest to give me the items I desire."

No sooner had she spoken, that felt herself pulled back with wire. She was roughly pressed against a tree and bound.. Matsuki was now trapped and at their mercy.

"Speak for yourself," Keiji remarked from behind.

"Bind the rest of them," Shikamaru commanded.

With Mizuro unconscious and Irika and Ayume exhausted, binding them was no struggle on the genin's part.

"Tell your leader that he failed to get both targets: I am alive and Hotouru's jutsu is ours."

The three who remained conscious became silent, bearing the full brunt of his words and understanding the gravity of their situation. Of course, no one would give him such a message. That would be suicide.

"This is all your fault, Mizuro!" Ayume declared.

The boy did not reply.

"Mizuro! Wake up and take responsibility!" Ayume yelled in desperation.  
"He's not dead, just unconscious," Matsuki said.  
"You're yelling is hurting my ears anyway," Irika remarked. "Sheesh..."

Shikamaru ignored them and turned to his injured genin and the two fallen shinobi. The bodies were obviously important, as one of them carried the bloodline limit, or at least a variation, of one they had fought against in the past.

He examined the man's remaining hand, repressing a shudder of revulsion as he noted that the teeth were jagged and sharpened, red with Mizuro's blood. Clearly, this user did not choose to use his "mouths" in the same way Deidara, their first blood limit encounter, had used them. This had to be examined with more detail, so he would be taking these two to Konoha.

But their importance was much greater than their jutsu. The larger man's style matched the Suna ninja description of the destroyed village. Both men matched the two Missing Iwa ninja who were suspected of working with Juro, the Tsuchikage's sons, Kuma and Inagoro. This man was probably responsible for the devastating damage to the village. Both were important pieces that tied Juro with Water Country, leaving no question of the Mizukage's involvement. After all, who else but the Mizukage would have known his journey to Tanuki Village?

Once Gaara learned of this, the full brunt of Suna's anger would be shifted to Kiri, with Iwa as an ally since Juro's impersonation would be considered an insult. Then there was the little matter of attacking a Konoha ninja - twice. Ginjiro had overstepped his bounds. Now, due to his lack of foresight, he would have the wrath of three villages bearing down on him. Unless Kiri served his head on a platter, there would be war.

* * *

When Inagoro showed up, Shikamaru guessed his identity correctly and inferred that the second missing Iwa was present. Also, since he knew they were brothers, Shikamaru predicted they would probably attack in unison. His knowledge of the Kiri shinobi, especially their leader, made him confident that Mizuro would go for the more challenging opponent.

Therefore, the plan had been simple. They would leave the summon to Kiri. Arimaru and Keiji would distract Kuma just long enough for his Shadow Bind to reach him. Then, he would proceed to impale him with Shadow Sewing immediately after Kuma was bound. Kuma never knew what hit him.

After dispatching the larger man, he commanded his two genin to hide in the forest, ready to trap any remaining Kiri shinobi that survived the battle with Inagoro. It all went according to plan.

After the battle, being Shikamaru, that is being prepared for every possible outcome, he had several scrolls in his backpack used to facilitate the transportation of corpses. Luckily, he did not have to use it on his three precious students.

He was too tired to move, so he directed Keiji unfurl two of them and then had Keiji and Arimaru roll the two Iwa corpses onto the scrolls. Shikamaru sealed them and stuffed both scrolls in his backpack. At last he was ready to leave. Hitone was hoisted on to Keiji's back while Shikamaru leaned against Arimaru for support.

"As a token of gratitude for saving my genin and helping us gather Iwa jutsu, I will let you keep the base jutsu, as it was bargained with the bothersome Tanuki," Shikamaru announced.

He tossed the green scroll to the ground and it rolled to them lazily, completely unaware of its value.

"If anyone manages to untie you, of course," he continued.

With that they began to walk away.

"Shikamaru!" Irika cried out. "Why did you save us? Why didn't you let us die? Aren't we your enemy?"

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks and turned around, facing the boy. At that moment, Shikamaru's shinobi-hardened scales fell from his eyes, and he saw him as he did when he was just a blacksmith's apprentice, and Irika was just a kid, instead of his enemy. He saw the curious, thoughtful young boy who had irreverently greeted him on his first rainy night in Kiri, had shadowed him, yearning for attention and recognition, and had struggled against the mockery of his piers.

Shikamaru analyzed his four captives. There was the blue haired punk, unconscious but no less wild than he had been. There was the loud mouth tomboy, violent and willful as always. There was Irika, of course, and a girl he did not know. And yet where was Sekichi, the pretty boy who seemed kinder than the others? Was he alive? Had he died during the chuunin exams? How was that alcoholic mother of his? There were a million different things Shikamaru suddenly yearned to know. At that moment, the distance widened between them. A few yards became an insurmountable chasm. That which divided them was more than just the ocean between their two countries, it was the irrevocable distance that surrounded those who lived in the hidden villages. It was same irrevocable distance that tore him from two lovers.

"What do you think my 'King' is, Irika?"

It was all Shikamaru said before turning his back to him and commanding his team to go.

"Irika...he..." Ayume began, confused.  
"Quiet, Ayume, we must think," Irika murmured gently.

The four Konoha ninja disappeared that unusually sunny day, leaving Irika and his companions tied to the forest trees. As Irika stared at the green scroll, he realized that Shikamaru had left them their only means of survival. Their failure had been so pronounced, that there was no question in his mind that had they walked away completely empty handed, their two choices would have either been death or a life of exile, chased by the relentless Hunter Ninja of his village. Now, perhaps, the Mizukage would spare their life.

_What do you think my king is, Irika?_

_

* * *

_**AN:**

This was the chapter as it was originally intended. One of the reasons I changed it was because I didn't think I could fit all of that in one chapter, I was shy of the complex fight scene, and I wanted more interaction between Irika and Shikamaru. Yet this chapter is much shorter than the other version and I felt the interaction was more meaningful.

I hope those of you who read the previous chapter (v.2) liked this one better. Personally, I think this outcome is a lot more realistic than the last, and Shikamaru's speech has more impact.

Also, the quality of the previous version was terrible. I had been writing practically non-stop for about a year, not just this story but other projects as well, and I was burned out. I'm very sorry about the change. I know it is self-indulgent and I hope those who read regularly can forgive me for it.

_A note on Irika's elemental affinity:_

I chose wind because he is a close range fighter and it would compliment his style. He hasn't mastered it by any means. It takes years. Kakashi explained to Naruto that it generally takes a decade to master one's affinity (and he doesn't have handy-dandy KB leveling) XD.

I also kept in mind Mizuro's and Sekichi's affinity: Water. They were both suiton users, and being the Mist, I thought fuuton would compliment them best while maintaining Irika's uniqueness. Enkai and Ueebu, the ocean and its waves, are intimately connected to wind, after all.

_What I mean by experiment:_

The experiment that the villains are engaging in order to find a person who is able to harness Natural Energy and train him in the Sage's Kinjutsu. They don't want to risk it themselves because Ginjiro is a coward and Juro doesn't care enough to risk his life studying Natural Enemy.

Ouji failed as an experiment so now they're trying to find another one.

(A much more succinct explanation this time, eh?)

Sorry again. Thanks for the patience, reviews, and support.

OP


	16. Chapter 16 Weakness

**AN: Don't own Naruto **

Now that the story is coming to a close, the updates will be a bit slower since the ending is the most difficult part for me to complete.

**Chapter 16: Weakness**

No one hated the weekly council meetings more than Ginjiro. Sitting for hours in a stuffy room with twelve dour stiffs was not his idea of fun. It was just an exercise of patience. Being dissected and criticized by his lesser citizens made him stronger, as anything did that didn't kill you. But he took it in stride, as he did everything else in life. He even found a way for it to provide amusement. To pass the time, he would slouch in his chair, head resting on his left fist, fanning himself with boredom. His lackadaisical demeanor infuriated the council, and he loved watching them squirm with impatience.

That day, however, was a little different. All of Ginjiro's energy was spent keeping that veneer of placidity intact as every indictment thrown his way rang true. They were grilling him, and they were grilling him good. Each council member spoke in turn.

"It's been three years since the old man died," one of them remarked. "And three years since the foreigner was allowed to wander off free."

"The foreigner you foolishly put under the apprenticeship of our most valuable asset is still alive and the jutsu is still missing."

"Only and imbecile would not recognize that, Master Hotouru chose that Nara as his successor."

"If you think that we've forgotten simply because you are now under the protection of the Fuyuzake, you are mistaken."

"You cannot assassinate all of us, as you did the Khoru council members. Do you think that ruse of yours passed over our eyes?"

"Your blunder has handed one of our most valuable assets to our enemies!"

"We expect Nara's head and Hotouru's jutsu."

"The power of your office can no longer protect you."

Ginjiro closed the fan he was wielding with a sharp clack, and then gazed at each of the members in turn, considering his position carefully. If he revealed the primary purpose for Nara's invitation, he would have to share the power he had spent years meticulously trying to gather. He did not want that. The jutsu was his and his alone.

"Gentlemen and Ladies of the council" he began at last. "I am well aware of your concerns and I am moving to rectify them as we speak. The location of Hotouru's jutsu has been discovered and it is hidden within Tanuki Village."

"Then all is lost!" a councilwoman cried. "They will not accept anyone who is not personally invited."  
"Not quite," Ginjiro stated. "Although they are very private tricksters, if those who are not invited come with the permission of the contract holder, then there should be no problem. Besides, they don't have to enter the village."

"Explain yourself."  
"I sent four of our shinobi to the Tanuki village, which is scheduled to appear sometime this month. They will enter the village with him. If he doesn't invite them in, they will merely wait outside and take the jutsu, along with his life, when he exits."

This seemed to sate the council for a few minutes before someone asked what was on everyone's mind. Who was it that was sent and why would he invite them?

"Four of our young shinobi were sent, three were friends with the foreigner. What we know of Nara indicates that he is soft with those he considered his "friends."

"So you are trusting on his good graces?"  
"I am sure he is not capable of killing them, while our shinobi have no such restraints."

"This does not absolve you," the new Khoru representative, Mizuro's father, declared. "The blood of our family is still on your hand. You weaseled that man into our village. No amount of white washing and back tracking will absolve you of that! No amount of intrigue with the Fuyuzake will…"

"How dare you!"

Sora and Meine's mother, who was part of the council, stood swiftly to meet the charge. She glared at Mizuro's father with a burning, indignant severity.

"I have nothing to do with this disgraced Kage! Our daughter has been completely cut away from clan and my son Sora is now the future head…"

"A rather convenient set of events," Mizuro's father remarked. "Considering how quickly you allied yourself with the strongest seat of power, got rid off a very weak future head of the clan, and placed the most promising child as your successor. Rather convenient, wouldn't you say? I wouldn't be surprised if you used one of your concoctions on your daughter to marry her off, since I doubt that vapid woman would have thought of that herself..."

This was the last straw. Ginjiro slammed his fist on the table, showing uncharacteristic emotive anger.

"That is enough," he yelled.

Several council members smothered their contempt. So the rumors were true; she was his weakness.

He rose to his feet.

"When you made me the Godaime four years ago I am sure that all of you thought you had found yourself a stooge. Yet it was I who was chosen to lead a bankrupt, sick, and dying village of the most impoverished of the Five Nations! Peace has lead to declining revenue, taxing this country with our very existence, making the complete dissolution of our way of life a foregone conclusion. To make matters worse, the revenue we could have incurred was being hamstrung by our dismal graduation rates and small amount of shinobi, a direct result of an antiquated system which only exacerbated the problem. In this trying period, the only country that has still held its own is Fire, and the only village that is still turning a profit is Konoha. Only those who are bound by tradition would not want to learn from them, and Nara is the foremost educator they have."

After his lecture was complete, he sighed, as though losing patience with a room full of children.

"I am done apologizing for actions that have already begun to yield positive results. Our profits have risen every year since the reforms were put in place. The trend can only continue. Furthermore, I am perfectly capable of handling whatever insults and criticisms you may have, but I ask that you keep my wife out of these discussions since, as you may know, she is retired. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to do my job, which is fixing all the problems that you and every other myopic, brittle, old crone created the past one hundred years."

The council sat unmoved, seething in silence as they watched him rudely turn from them to go.

Ginjiro was not gentle when he opened the door, still feeling the fierce indignation that is a result of having one's most valued treasure insulted. Such was his haste that he almost bumped into the very person who caused the stir. Meine stood before the door, holding a bottle of sake in her hands. Her eyes were watery and she seemed confused. This was a very strange look for her, as she was rarely ever confused.

He shut the door behind him before acknowledging her.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.  
"I wanted to speak to you about something."  
"I don't have much time, but we'll talk in my office."

Meine followed as he hurried to his office, located on the third floor.

They did not speak until he was seated comfortably behind his desk.

"How is it that you can be so cruel and yet so kind?" she asked.  
This question startled him.  
"What do you mean?"

He opened a compartment on the floor, one of his many secret hiding places, and took out a shallow cup and a bottle of sake. He poured himself a cup. The white plaster surface of the bottle was marked with its brand. The same brand that was etched on the bottle that Meine carried.

"Thank you for the drink, "he said. "But I really have no need of it."  
"It is empty."

He gazed at her appraisingly.

"Empty? Why do you bring me an empty bottle?"  
"After Yukiko died, I thought it was my duty to clean her house since I could not care for her life as I promised Irika…"

"And?"

"I found these in her room. She did not have the money to afford it, and she never left the house. How did she manage to get her hands on your favorite brand?"

"Well, I sent them to her, Meine dear," he replied.  
"Why? Why did you have me distract Irika with his training while you poisoned her?"  
"Humph, that woman was a pitiful creature who did not value her own life. She didn't deserve to live," he replied. "And I didn't distract him. He needed training for the trial he will undergo very soon, possibly tomorrow night. Her death merely increased his isolation, making his dependence on me all the more certain. Now, he is a boy with no real clan left, no money, and no prospects. I am his only benefactor, and because of my brother, the only family he has left."

Meine widened her eyes with shock.

"I see…then you used me as well. I thought I was doing some good but…"

Ginjiro sighed with exasperation as she spoke.

"You and your good and evil; kindness and cruelty. Those are just words, constructs used to describe behavior in the context of a system of morals imposed to us by external elements. Religion, authority, parents, society: they all impose on us their version of cruelty and kindness but in reality, there is no difference. All of those external definitions are merely illusions, set in motion to restrict the individual. You, of all people, should realize this."

"But killing a civilian is wrong," she said. "And standing up for me in the council, to your own detriment…."  
"Is right?" he replied with one eyebrow raised. "I suppose it could be called that by those who still cling to their superstitions and societal mores. But I do what I do because it pleases me to do so. Kindness and cruelty; good and evil, those words that you are now so fond of, have no meaning to me."

"So you feel no remorse for Yukiko's murder?"

"Murder? I no more murdered her than I put down an ailing dog. And no, I feel absolutely no regret over her or any other action I've taken…"

"I think you're lying to yourself," she said.

"Oh?"

"I think you regret your brother's death."

Ginjiro laughed lightly before answering the charge.

"It was a necessary risk, Meine dear," Ginjiro declared. "He's gone, but I've found myself a more than suitable replacement. I'm even thinking of grafting him into the family. What do you think? What to adopt him?"

She frowned.

"Ginjiro, do you love me?"

"I do."

The reply was a dry and emotionless as the question's tone. Whatever emotional underpinnings could be dragged to the surface with his declaration was smothered beneath years of hard discipline.

"How can I believe you? Isn't "love" a construct used to describe the chemical reactions set in place to facilitate mating and the continuation of our species?"

"I…this is different…."

"You speak of meaningless ideals, but isn't love a meaningless ideal? If you do not hold on to any standard, then the only standard to go by is yourself. And as you have so aptly demonstrated, your standards are based on what suits you at the moment. The day it no longer suits you to "love me," is the day you will dispose of me. After all, there is no outward societal constraint holding you to me, correct? Is not marriage another one of those societal constructs that you hold with such contempt?"

Her argument left him speechless.

"I am not in the mood for these games," Ginjiro declared at last. "Go home. I will be late tonight."  
"As to be expected from someone who loves only when it is convenient."

If her words stung him, or had any affect, she could not tell. He was not even looking her way, his attention was on his daily paper work, reading over it as though nothing had been said. After a moment's hesitation, she left without another word.

* * *

Sora did not question the official version of his sister's death for nearly nine months. Despite the lack of care that people were supposed to have for each other, the bond he shared with her was very strong. He mourned her privately during that time and accepted many extended missions to keep his mind occupied.

After his time of private mourning, certain inconsistencies within the official story began to nag him. At first, he simply dismissed them as reflection of his denial. But the inconsistencies were too glaring for him to ignore. As well as he had known her, being her twin, the official story did not match the Ameyo he privately loved.

The setting itself was suspicious. Ameyo had been a homebody and she was not especially fond of nature. She was very proud of her family and clan. Therefore, going out here for "one last view" was not how she would have spent her possible last day of life. Also, she would not want to miss the purification rights scheduled at nine.

And why would anyone go to that secluded place? Seldom was this place visited and she did not like going out. The only reason she would go, especially to a location like that, was to meet someone.

Perhaps she was answering a private challenge from Ayume. This was a plausible explanation for everyone else but him. He knew she would never have bothered, as she wanted to beat Ayume fair and square in the chuunin exams, before a crowd and hopefully, before Sekichi.

Now Sekichi, that was one person she would have met. Didn't she keep a notebook around with her "observations?" He began to search for it out of curiosity, hoping that it would shed some light her strange behavior. Hours of searching yielded nothing, and Sora began to feel suspicious. It wasn't in the archives, it wasn't in her bedroom, and it certainly was not in any of their childhood hiding spots.

A chill crawled up his spine. The only person she would have met in a secluded place besides him was Sekichi. All the information she had complied on him was missing. That was a very strange correlation

But had he killed her? He found that hard to believe. In all the years they spent together at the academy, he did not remember Sekichi killing anything. Even ants were free to go their way, unafraid of his magnifying glass. It was considered irregular that he killed his parents, but no one questioned it. Perhaps Ayume had fooled into thinking Sekichi would be there. Had Ayume staged the meeting and then forced her to fight?

A memory chattered all remaining doubts.

The morning of her death, he scoured the halls, desperately searching for his sister. Something didn't feel right although he was in no position to admit it. The pungent smell of cigarette smoke filled his nostrils as he burst in Juro's room, demanding answers from the person who was charged with guarding her. Juro's reply chilled him.

"_I arrived on time and she wasn't here. It's not my job to search all over Kirigakure for her. You know very well that if she is stupid enough to get killed today, she doesn't deserve to live in the first place."_

The morning of his sister's death, Juro had conveniently lost track of her. Juro just so happened to be Sekichi's, his primary suspect, elder brother. And who presented Juro as the perfect person to watch his sister? The Mizukage, who just so happened to be their eldest, and his brother-in-law.

It was May, the morning of the full moon. Meine was busy packing her things. Although she did not really want to go, she had promised the villagers to visit again "soon." Soon had turned into months, and months had almost yielded a year. As hard as it was to admit, the reason she loitered was the same reason that Ginjiro pretended not to care when she left his office the day before. Despite the happiness she felt after she forced his declaration, as well as the thrill of hearing him defend her, his amoral behavior bothered her. His persistent distance annoyed her, and the fact that he refused to open up to her hurt her. She was torn between her budding feelings and the reality of who her old friend, partner, and husband really was. She needed some fresh air. She needed distance. More than anything, she needed to think.

Someone banged on the door loudly, startling her. With a frown she stood up and walked to their small entrance and opened the door.

"What do you want…Sora?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Let me in," he demanded. "We need to discuss something important."  
"What's wrong? We haven't talked since since the chuunin exams."

"Whatever. What do you know of Ameyo's death?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tell me everything!"

"Well, she was found in the hills with injuries that are comparable to Ayume's methods. She was probably killed off early by her chuunin exam opponent."

"Say that again," he demanded.

She did not repeat herself. Obviously, he asked so that he may read her reply and her behavior. He wanted to know if she was lying. Instead, she analyzed him, studying his body language and pose, until he became unnerved.

"Stop studying me and just answer my damn question!"  
"Why do you think Ayume was framed?" she asked instead.  
"Your skills haven't dulled even after your retirement," he remarked sarcastically.  
"Praise, from you? Since when have I merited that?"

"It is not praise. It is truth. You are still sharp but I have a feeling that your insanity is blinding you."  
"My insanity?"

She chortled at the concept.

"Because there is no other reason you did not figured it out months ago, unless you're a good enough liar to fool even me."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "You aren't making any sense."  
Sora grabbed her by the arm and pushed her in the house. He closed the door roughly and turned to her.

"Why would our sister wander off into the woods the day before the test? Huh?" He whispered.

"I guess to meet someone."  
"Who would she possibly meet on the day before the test, when there was a risk of something like what happened to her happen?"

Meine sighed.

"I can only think of one person: Sekichi. She went on a date with him that week. Do you think he killed her?"

"Yes! It's easy to forget but he wasn't exactly a saint! And Juro -his brother- was supposed to watch her that day but he magically lost track of her…

"Well, when you put it that way, I'm not surprised he killed her," she said with a flippant wave of her hand.

"What do you mean?"

She winked playfully.  
"You must not have paid too much attention to mother's instructions," she teased.

"I don't know what you mean."  
"Sekichi had a very rare psychological disorder that made him pretty harmless to everyone except for those who got too close."

"What?"

"Thank about it. He hadn't killed anyone but his parents, who were the closest people to him when he was a child. And then he begins to like our sister, but he can't deal with the interpersonal connection so he kills her as well. And you should have seen how he was with Irika in the chuunin exams. He enjoyed torturing him. I suppose he just waited for the exams to kill him off."

"That…"  
"Makes perfect sense," she interrupted. "Remember how she would write about him in that little notebook of hers? He probably thought she got too close."

"But maybe she discovered something important!"

"What could she have discovered? The biggest fish ever caught? His training schedule? It doesn't matter. He saw it as a personal threat and so he eliminated her. It is the fate of those who get close to people like him."

"But Juro was the one who was watching her and he completely lost track of her that day!"

"Juro is notoriously irresponsible. Part of the reason that Ginjiro gave him the mission to watch the frail Wind Country Merchant's son was to teach him responsibility. He failed, apparently."

Sora became filled with dread as he realized that everything his sister was saying sounded just as reasonable, if not more so, than his own suspicions. The truth was he had no proof, making her word was as good as his. And who would believe that the Mizukage, of all people, would bother killing a genin?

"You liar!" he screamed.

Quickly brandishing a kunai with one hand, he lunged at her. But it was a futile attempt. She side-stepped, and caught him by the arm. With one swing she had him pressed against the delicate walls of her home, held in place roughly with her own weapon against his neck.

"Prove it, "she hissed.

"You bitch! You've betrayed our clan."  
"If you knew anything about our clan, then you wouldn't give a damn about them either. Now I suggest you run along and dispel your little fantasies before you end up a statistic."

She let him go slowly, allowing him to absorb the threat. His murderous glances did not affect her in the slightest. After a few moments of glaring at her, he relaxed. As though deciding he would just let it all go, he shrugged with nonchalance.

"Whatever," he said. "You're a traitorous bitch. I hope you get torn to shreds."

The door banged loudly, marking his departure as Meine watched him leave. Her face was etched with sadness.

* * *

Perhaps it was because it was the day of the full moon, perhaps it was because of the distance he felt with his wife at home, or perhaps it was a strange premonition of incoming doom, but Ginjiro did not feel comfortable. The owls told him that the Tanuki preferred appearing on the night of May's full moon, making this the most likely night of appearance. It should have been a day spent waiting with tense anticipation, excited to see the result of his little experiment and news about the demise of an enemy. And yet there was an ominous air that he could not shake.

To allay his fears, he summoned one of his owls and gave him a note to send to his brothers. In it was contained some last minute instructions. Juro was asked to compile the information he gathered on the Suna ninja who had watched him those four–odd years, Iwa jutsu information he eked out of the missing ninja, and to consolidate all their stolen assets in the Water Country account.

The last part of the note contained this instruction:

_In case of failure, take that information and head to the Owl Village. Wait for instructions there. I will find a way to bring you home. _

_Regardless of what happens, the Miyake household is no longer necessary. Eliminate them at will._

The owl left with his instructions, but still Ginjiro felt no peace. So he went home for lunch, hoping to find solace there.. And yet there was none. Instead, he sat by their short kitchen table, sipping tea, trying not to let his wife's announcement bother him.

"Well, then," he said. "Why did you decide to leave tonight?"  
"I promised the villagers I would visit 'soon' and it's nearly been a year," she replied.  
"I see. And how long will you be gone this time, Meine dear?"  
"You can't horde me all to yourself," she retorted.  
"Well pardon me for expressing desire for your company. It's hard not to be impatient when all you do is make me wait."  
"I've been here for the past nine months!"  
"You've been present in the flesh but your mind's been…who knows where it's been."

"What do you expect? You're never around, for one. You're always working. Two, you're killing people for no apparent reason."  
"We've gone over this! Yukiko was already dead."

"What a pathetic excuse! She was a civilian! You never once told me we'd go around killing civilians!"

"She wasn't a _real _civilian. One, she lives with us and two her son is a trained butcher."  
"And my sister? What did she do?"  
"I told you, she snooped…"

With a start, his angry speech ended when he came upon a terrible realization. She was such a close confidant, he had forgotten there was one thing he swore he would take to his grave. He had never told her of his involvement with Ameyo's death.

"You never told me about that," she interrupted.

At that moment, Ginjiro felt something snap between then. The ice that covered her eyes dulled the life giving green they projected. Despite his internal panic, his cool demeanor remained unyielding.

"Do what you like then," he replied. "She had what was coming to her. Any honest Kiri shinobi would realize this."

He left for work and remained long after sunset. When he finally got home, he was not surprised to find her missing. What did surprise him, however, was the note she left. Not only did it sound apologetic, but also it promised she would return soon. It was suspicious. In their fifteen years of friendship, he had never received something so sappy. But then again, she had become strange lately. Not only did she say that she would attempt to love him and that he had some "good in him," but she even made him reveal his own feelings.

Being alone, Ginjiro allowed himself some honesty. He took the note, folded it carefully, and put it in his breast pocket. Perhaps that break he felt earlier was merely a reflection of his own fears.

* * *

Meine left a note on the small kitchen table, fully aware that it would disarm him due to his weakness for her. The moment she realized he was the one responsible for Ameyo's death, her budding feelings were severed. All her loyalty for him was gone.

She took her things and walked out of the gates, sure to greet the guards on her way out. After making sure she had her witnesses, she walked down the road until it reach a bend. There, she entered the woods and removed her traveling clothes and medicine pack. She hid those things under a canopy made to look like the forest floor, and then snuck back into Kiri.

The first place she headed was to Irika's home. There she left a note on his dresser.

She then headed for the Mizukage tower. Crouching in a nearby alley, she waited patiently. The hours passed and night fell, and yet Mizuro had not left the building. He was being unusually late. Perhaps their argument had unnerved him.

Ginjiro did not head home until a quarter to ten. No emotion was stirred as she watched him leave, for what was probably the last time. Then she climbed up the wall and entered his office through the window. She plied off a false panel. Hidden within were all of Ginjiro's records, complete with a list of his account transactions.

She didn't need to take all of it, just the records of the last four months. Four months worth of stolen money was more than enough to implicate him.

The room was left as she found it, and she headed back to her hidden things. Only the medicine, a traveling hat, and cloak were taken along with an extra set of clothes. Her wedding ring, along with all her personal items, had been left at home. The only thing she took with her of sentimental value was Shikamaru's gift. She would need a way to prove her identity when she arrived at the gates of Konoha.

After finding her things, she hoisted her medicine pack, placed a straw hat on her head, and began her journey. Only once did she glance behind, knowing it be the last time she would see her village bathed in the full moon, covered in a nightly veil of gray.

* * *

Mizuro awoke with a start, grasping at his neck.

"Where is he?" he cried.

He sat on a mattress, covered in soft linen sheets. The room was dim, lit only by the muted sunlight that struggled through the prevailing overcast of Rain Country.

"Settle down," a girl's voice said from his right. "He is dead."

Mizuro turned to the voice and squinted. There was a person in the room, but he could barely differentiate her outline from the surrounding shadows.

"Matsuki?"

"Yes," she replied. "We are in the village, by the way. Irika is suffering from broken bones and Ayume needs several days of rest after trying such a large jutsu. You can't walk for another week. We'll be here a while."

"And Shikamaru?" Mizuro asked.  
"He took Hotouru's jutsu with him, but he left us the Base jutsu."  
"How long was I unconscious?"  
"Only one day. Ayume still has not woken up."

Mizuro looked down at his hands, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration

"Where is my backpack?" he asked.  
"At the foot of your bed."  
"Bring it to me."  
"Get it yourself."

Matsuki left the room and closed the door without looking back.

"Cold hearted bitch," Mizuro muttered.

Mizuro retrieved his backpack and rummaged through it until he removed a particular item. It was not a scroll; it was a notebook- outlined in lace and covered with stickers. On the first page was the name of a pretty girl was scrawled with immaculate writing.

_Ameyo's Notebook!_

His calloused hands flipped through each page carefully, as though ensuring that each one was still intact. A sigh escaped his lips. It was time. Too bad Matsuki left before he could ask where Irika was staying. Were they at the Inn? No matter. That was just something he would figure out along the way.

Each step was painful, but he didn't care. He hoveled to the door and opened it, only to find Irika staring back at him.

"Why are you out of bed? Matsuki said you can't walk for at least another week," Irika said.

Irika was leaning heavily against a crutch and his right arm was bandaged. His arms, face, and neck were covered in gauze that covered cuts and bruises.

"Same for you. What the fuck are you doing out of bed? You look like shit"

"Well, at least your mouth is fine."  
"Fuck you!"  
"Your feet must hurt."  
"They do..."  
"Stop standing around then, dumb ass."

Mizuro had to be helped back to bed, and Irika made himself comfortable on an adjacent chair. The table lamp was turned on, bathing the room with a golden hue. Nothing was said for several minutes. Irika was waiting.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Mizuro asked.  
"I asked Matsuki to tell me when you woke up."  
"Oh?"  
"You almost died, you know."

"I failed...so it doesn't matter."

Silence passed between them once again. An unspoken understanding hung in the air. Irika did not visit out of concern, and Mizuro knew this. Neither was Mizuro looking for Irika because of friendly ties. They both knew there was underlying motive behind the visit, but trust was hard to come by in their world.

"I...don't know if you remember that night you came into my room and woke me up," Mizuro began.

"The night before Sekichi killed Ameyo?"

The bluntness of his question startled Mizuro, and the blue haired boy looked up at his placid companion with surprise.

"That is why you wanted to see me, correct? Isn't that her notebook beside you?"

"You knew all this time?"

"Of course. He was like my brother."

"I watched him do it, you know. I woke up and went to her place and followed her. That is how I found this notebook and how I found them. He was so different..."

"So you watched him kill her?"

Mizuro's voice was grim. Gone was the irreverent, jovial tone he usually carried.  
"No...I mean yes but...I finished the job."  
"Oh?"  
"He didn't kill her...he left her to suffer and I had to kill finish the job for him. "

Even Irika could not believe that. How could Sekichi be capable of such sadism?

"Mizuro I didn't know you we weak."

"And I didn't know Sekichi was as bad as Matsuki. We're born to be monsters. I'm fine with that. Shit, I like it. But somehow, his 'goodness' made it bearable."

Irika began to shift uncomfortably in his chair. It wasn't like Mizuro to express his innermost feelings, and neither of them had really spoken to each other in years. Even when one could call them friends, he couldn't recall them talking about anything this personal. It was always practice and jutsu, always battles and school, never this. Well, except for that time Mizuro told him to bugger off.

Irika decided to tow the conversation into more familiar waters.

"What is in the notebook?"  
"This?"

Mizuro lifted the notebook, his eyes lingering on it for one last time before handing it to Irika.

"It's the reason he killed her, Irika. He was his real brother's dog and Ameyo was quite the spy. I guess she liked him or found him interesting, I don't know. Either way, she stuck her nose where it didn't belong and that got her killed, like my older brother."

"This is a lot of information," Irika murmured. "I think it will take me several days to finish it."

"Go a head! I have it all memorized. It will make you sick. He's stolen money from us to finance his own personal treasure hunt but she never discovered what it was. It was something having to do with the towers in the Training Grounds. The council would kill him if they found out, so he had Ameyo assassinated for knowing too much."

"She shouldn't have kept this information to herself," Irika said.

"I know. She was stupid. So...what did you want to discuss?"

"There were some things about our mission that don't seem right," Irika began. "The fight between us and those two seemed orchestrated, and Shikamaru..."

"That bastard! I wanted to kill him but those assholes interrupted us. Damn it, that was one mistake of his I could have fixed…"

"He isn't our real enemy," Irika interrupted. "The real enemy is the one who sent us on this mission to die."

"That doesn't make much sense."  
"Think for just a moment," Irika explained. "Remember when that guy with the weird hands showed up? He said he wasn't expecting to fight two teams. Also, Shikamaru left a message for the Mizukage."

"What was that?"

"He said, 'Tell him he failed with both his targets. I'm still alive and Hotouru's jutsu is mine.'"

The implications of those words struck Mizuro, and he smirked with amusement.

"We were never meant to survive in the first place. We were supposed to die in the Village. After all, the Tanuki would keep the contract holder and his group intact, but we were fair game."

"Shikamaru taking the jutsu was a given, and the missing Iwa ninja were supposed to kill two birds with one stone: take the jutsu, get rid of the man."

"I suppose that the Mizukage has been trying to fix his oversight," Mizuro remarked. "And he failed."

"It also means he is working with Missing Ninja," Irika said.

"Too bad we don't have any proof. That alone would hang him," Mizuro remarked.

After another pause, Mizuro was the first to speak.

"Why do you think he sent us? Does he know about me and the notebook?"

"No," Irika said. "If that were the case, you would have been dead already."  
"That Natural Energy stuff was weird. I wonder if he knew we would be tested?"  
"I don't think it matters too much."

"Yeah, either way we're dead for failing the mission. Maybe you should run away. I won't blame you."

Irika was not paying attention. Mizuro's remark triggered a fresh chain of thought. It began with Ginjiro's visit that snowy day. Although he had not noticed it at the time, the visit was the first time he ever connected with Ginjiro. Ginjiro even broke societal barriers by insisting he call him by his first name. The sake his mother drunk was much too expensive for them to afford and she was too weak to make the trip to the village. Yet every time he left on a mission, she got her hands on it. Ginjiro refused to grant him personal time to take care of his mother. Ginjiro's wife, a retired kunoichi, trained him, keeping him away from home for hours. Someone was delivering sake to his mother while he was gone. Everyone in his village denied involvement. Meine entered the only shop that sold the brand of sake his mother was drinking. His mother died and the only benefactor he had left was…Ginjiro. The person tested was him.

Why hadn't he seen it before? The realization affected Irika deeply, since he had actually begun to trust Ginjiro, and even look to him as a friend. The betrayal of yet another person, this time his leader, was so expected, he found it funny. What else was new? Irika began to laugh loudly, startling the volatile Mizuro. In all the years that Mizuro had known him, he had never heard Irika laugh.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mizuro demanded.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Irika replied.

He covered his mouth with his good hand and continued his barrage of laughter, all the while Mizuro gazed at him with one raised eyebrow.

"You've always been weird."

The laughter ended abruptly when Matsuki opened the door.

"I can hear your nonsense from across the hall," she announced tersely. "What's going on?"

* * *

A gray owl was perched on Juro's windowsill early that morning, barely an hour after sunrise. Inside Juro was sleeping, uncovered and clad only light pajama shorts as usual. He found Wind Country's sweltering summers unbearable. It was just one of the many things he loathed about that place.

The owl tapped his beak gently on the window, knowing that Juro would wake up at once. He did, and opened the window.

"It happened?" he asked.  
"Not as he hoped."  
"Oh?"

"Not only did it fail, but both Inagoro and Kuma are dead. Their bodies have been collected and are now in the hands of Nara, who escaped unscathed. The team that your brother sent is alive, but barely made it. "

"He's finished," Juro declared. "Oh well, I guess there is no reason for me to stick around now."  
"Do you intend to follow your brother's instructions?"

"To the letter," Juro said.

His lips formed a smile that his eyes did not mirror, making the owl suspicious.

"A giant burrow owl will come once you summon him to take you to our home without alerting Suna…already their spies are…"  
"I get it. I'll summon it when I'm done, "Juro interrupted.

The owl disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Juro yawned and stretched. He slowly began to dress in some casual Wind Country wear, minus the robes. He never liked the robes, but since he was leaving, he didn't have to bother with them ever again. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and used the toilet. After finishing his morning routine, he opened up a weapon's chest and examined each weapon carefully. It had been so long since he had taken a life that he needed a versatile blade in case he made any mistakes. Sharpness was also important. Weapons dulled after repeated use, after all. He finally decided on three tools: a lithe ninja sword, the simple kunai, and a pack full of shuriken. There were only fifty people in the building, not including him. It should be enough.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Juro dear!"

It was one of the younger concubines. She would sneak into his room when Miyake was with some of the other women. The silly girl harbored many fantasies, like one day running away with him to a better place. Although he never quite encouraged her, he went along with them whenever it suited him.

"Come in."

"I'm so happy you're here! Miyake finally left for breakfast! ...What are you doing with young master's weapons?"

"Young Master?" he mused out loud. "I'll never have to call him 'young master' again..."

He began to laugh.

"What…are you OK? Is something wrong? Juro…."

She approached him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. He didn't even turn to her as he stabbed her in the gut, eliciting a cry of pain. He didn't want to alert anyone else, so he sliced her throat for good measure before leaving to hunt for the rest.

Juro knew everyone's schedule, so finding them was an easy task. Taking them out was easy as well, and he was able to smother their cries, preventing them from warning others. None managed even a cry for help. On the occasion that someone stumbled on the carnage, they were dispatched before they could register what was occurring.

While this was happening, Miyake was having breakfast with his son and his secretary. Miyake and his secretary did not know anything was amiss until he called for one of his servants and no one replied. However Ouji, being somewhat trained, was not comfortable. There was something wrong with the house. It was still, too still. Ordinarily, the house was filled with the subtle sounds of life - the crash of broken glass, the giggling of concubines, or muffled steps of a maid as she traveled from room to room - were always present. But at that moment, an unnatural silence hung in the air.

"That's unusual," Miyake muttered.

He called to the servant again. This time, only the serving tray rolled out from the kitchen door. The plates it carried were empty.

"What is the meaning of this?" Miyake demanded loudly.

Ouji' s heat froze. The pale boy became ashen with fear as blood drained from his face. He began to look for a weapon. Who could it be? If it was Suna then there was a chance they would spare him, but if it was Juro then…

Juro meandered out of the kitchen with a clump of grapes on one hand, munching away at each one, completely unconcerned that he was drenched in blood from head to foot.

"I am sorry, Mr. Miyake. You see, I've had such a busy morning that I got hungry. Your breakfast was delicious. I would give my compliments to the chef, but he's dead."

Displaying uncharacteristic bravery, Ouji swiftly rose from his chair and tossed his chopsticks, aiming for Juro's eyes. Juro swatted them away casually, without giving them a glance.

"Stop this at once, foolish child!" Miyake yelled at his son.

The man then turned to Juro.

"I thought it would come to this," he declared with a deep baritone. "How much do you want?"

"Oh?"  
"I can give you up to a third of my assets, including the iron mines of the south."  
Juro giggled with glee. As though could be bought with money!  
"You know, I've been waiting for this moment for almost four years," Juro announced. "The fun part was trying to think of all they fun ways I could torture you. But I decided that you're not worth the hassle. Lucky you…you may not even feel any pain."

The secretary, realizing he was also set to die, panicked. He rose much faster than his sixty-years would assume. He tried running for the door, but he did not take three steps before being hit by the lone kunai Juro took with him. The secretary fell to the ground and died after a few convulsions. Witnessing this finally broke the stoic merchant and he began to quiver with terror.

Juro tossed the clump of grapes casually to the side, unsheathed his sword, and approached the two remaining victims with deliberately slow steps.

Miyake was terrified. Now on his feet, he began to back away from the encroaching menace.

"I'll give you all of my assets," he begged. "My favorite concubines from the city will be yours…"  
"Hrm, I've already tried all of them," Juro said with nasty smile. "You can keep them."

Miyake was the sort of man who thought that everything could be bought with money. Although he could never quite buy Juro's freedom, his theory had held true for everyone else but Ginjiro. Toss enough money at someone, give them enough incentive, and they would send their mothers to starve in the desert. But as he gazed into Juro's hungry eyes, he realized there was no bargaining with this young man. To Juro, the art of killing was much more enjoyable than any woman, more satisfying than the most lavish meal, and more valuable than all the money held in the coffers of the Five Nations. Killing had been a pleasure that he had been deprived of for nearly four years, and like a starving man, he was gorging himself. Nothing but death would sate him.

"Spare my son," he begged. "At least spare him."

Juro smirked and lunged forward. The sword pierced his throat.

"Now I'll never have to hear your annoying mouth again," Juro remarked.

He retrieved the weapon and Miyake feel lifelessly to the floor. Blood pooled underneath his body. Juro tried to wipe the sword it clean with his pants, although the pants were so bloody that all it managed to do was paint the blade red. Ouji, filled with fear, regurgitated his breakfast.

"What a waste of food," Juro said with disdain.

He grabbed him by the neck and held him aloft. Ouji began to cry.

"You wanted to play ninja," Juro sneered. "So here we are, having a little game. Still think it's fun?"

"I didn't want to play," Ouji said. "I just didn't want to be hurt ever again…I was locked away…I was locked away…"

"I was locked away...I was locked away…" Juro mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "Pathetic."  
He tossed him against the wall. Ouji hit the wall, banging his head, and slid to the ground. His limbs suddenly ceased to function.

Ouji gasped as he watched the blood-drenched man approach at a maddeningly slow place, as though daring him to run. It didn't matter now if he ran. He was going to die. He wasn't strong enough to fight him. Ouji urinated on himself with fear when Juro finally arrived. His lips begged for his life although sound did not escape them. Juro loomed over him for several seconds, savoring the moment, before ending it with a swift stab to the heart.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," he said.

Now that it was over he felt bored, empty, and rather unfulfilled. That was when he noticed he was drenched in blood. Juro decided he needed to bathe. He used his bathroom, careful not to trip over the woman's body on the way.

One hour after he began his slaughter, a washed-and-refreshed Juro summoned the burrow owl and left Wind Country forever.

* * *

AN:  
There are lots of elements to tie in together and I hope I'm able to do it right. It will be difficult.

I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm not happy with some of the wording.

Thanks for reviews and support.

~OP


	17. Chapter 17 To Err is Human

**I don't own Naruto. etc. **

**Chapter 17: To Err is Human **

Kirigakure awoke to clear skies and a crisp, easterly breeze. Ginjiro was having a late breakfast, comfortable despite the news that had reached him only moments before. The doors of his small home were opened, allowing the cool morning air to circulate through. Small birds were hosting a singing recital on a nearby tree. And time passed serenely by.

An owl burst trough the ground, interrupting his reverie.

But Ginjiro continued to eat, unfettered as he watched it opened its mouth widely. Out came a man's hand, followed by the rest of his body. Juro stepped out of the small creature with a frown.

"I knew you would come here first instead of following orders. Still, you look like you could use some breakfast, dear brother," Ginjiro said. "Why don't you have some tea? I prepared enough for two."

"I already ate."  
"Well, have a seat at least. You're being rude."  
Juro slouched on the floor.  
"Priss," he muttered under his breath.  
Ginjiro pretended not to notice.

"So why are you here? There is always a reason."  
"I am here for what is mine."  
"Yours? And what exactly is that?"

"I've been stuck in that fetid place for nearly three years. Now you want to ship me off to the Owl Village? No, it has been too long. I am staying here."

Ginjiro continued eating his food, seemingly unmoved by his brother's rebellion.

"Well, if you insist on coming back, I suppose there is nothing that can be done about it."

Juro broke into a small grin.  
"But still," Ginjiro continued. "I think a detailed report of your mission is in order. We can't have two failures in one day."

Ginjiro pressed Juro for a play-by-play account of his mission. He wanted to know exactly how many people were in each room and how each person was dispatched. This annoyed Juro, as it assumed that his elder brother questioned his competence. His annoyance was not masked.

"...So you finished breakfast after dispatching of the cook and his two servants."  
"_Yes_."

"And then?"  
Juro sighed.

"I heard Miyake call for his food."  
"Did you enter?"  
"Not immediately. What's the point of all these question?"

Ginjiro ignored him.  
"Ah! I see. You toyed with them a little, didn't you."  
Juro smiled broadly.

"How many were in the room?"  
"The usual! Three: Miyake, Ouji, and some guy he hired as his secretary."

"Who did you kill first?"  
"The secretary. Then I approached Miyake."  
"Quickly?"  
"No…I liked watching him beg me for his life."

Ginjiro narrowed his eyes as he continued to sip his tea but said nothing.

"I impaled him through the neck. Then I went after Ouji. I tossed him against the wall and stabbed his heart."

"Then you were done?"  
"_Yeah."_  
"Juro, dear brother, I am curious."  
"About _what_?"  
"How many corpses where present when you left the room?"

"Pft. What kind of question is that? There were three."  
"Three? Are you sure?"

Juro was about to answer in the affirmative but then stopped cold. The truth was that he had not even bothered to scan his surroundings after he was done. He had not paid any attention.

"Did you actually make certain that the secretary's body was still on the floor where you left him?"

"Yes…."

There was no certainty in his voice, and Ginjiro picked that up immediately. Up to that moment, Ginjiro had kept his signature cool. But upon hearing his brother's hesitation, it melted in a fire of rage. He slammed the teacup against the table with such force that the table broke in half and the cup shattered in his hand. The sharp edges cut themselves into his flesh, leaving gashes that stained the porcelain red. Ginjiro shook with rage. His eyes blazed with such fury that Juro's blustering confidence was wiped away in an instant, and he instinctively cowered back.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Ginjiro hissed.

His voice was low and menacing.

"Do you realize how easy it is for a medical ninja to reanimate a corpse and disguise it, using it as a form of escape? Do you realize what kind of training he received before you were his sensei?!"

"I doubt he had time for that!"

"Do you know the trouble I went through to wipe away all records of your existence to keep that Nara man ignorant, only to have it bungled by my idiot brother who probably left the one person who could pin the both of us together alive!"

"I killed him! I know I did!"  
"Then why did you doubt yourself?"  
"You caused me to doubt with your damned questions! You were the one who second guessed me first!"

"Juro, how many people where in the room when you arrived?"  
"Three!"

"How many corpses were there when you left?"

Juro did not reply for several seconds, grasping for a detail, any detail, that may have escaped his attention the first time. That is when he realized, to his horror, that he had not seen a third body in the room after he finished up with "Ouji."

"He couldn't have had the time," he declared desperately. "He…"  
"He had plenty of time as you approached your prey while slowly reveling in his suffering instead of just going for the kill you idiot of a brother!"

Ginjiro yelled at him for the first time as he flung what was left of the shattered tea-cup against the wall. Juro flinched. What he would have given to be somewhere else that morning, like the Owl Village. Why had he arrived anyway? That's right, he wanted to rebel. Good to see it had turned out so well.

"The air is extremely humid this morning, isn't it," Ginjiro continued in a low tone. "It reminds me of that night…"

He rose slowly, deliberately, forming the necessary sings required for that jutsu.

Juro's eyes widened with terror.

"NO! I'll go back. I'll go back and finish him off," he interrupted.

"Forget it…it's useless," Ginjiro said. "Even if you go back, chances are he has been rescued by now and our connection has been surmised."

"Why do you say that?"

"Why did the competent one have to die?" Ginjiro muttered with a weary sigh before answering. "Because they probably have news of today's debacle, linking the corpses with you…or did you miss the owl's message this morning? The two who died this morning were your known accomplices. Why would the be there? And who would have had knowledge of the Tanuki village, Hotouru's jutsu, and the fact that Nara would be there?"

In all fairness to Juro, his mental faculties were being severely hampered by fear. Ginjiro was still angry and his murderous intent was palatable.

"You? Oh yes, how could I have not made that connection," Juro replied sheepishly.

He began to laugh nervously.

"Now I have one last question. Keep this in mind: it is your honesty, not your answer, on which your life depends."

A gray mist began to swirl around Ginjiro.

Juro nodded, keeping his eyes on the mist, knowing exactly what it meant.

"You were under observation for almost three years. During that time, have you ever allowed them to take your picture?"

Juro gasped. It was the only verification Ginjiro needed.

* * *

The mission given to Juro was simple: clean up. There were some conditions.

"Leave your hitai-ate here," Ginjiro commanded. "And any personal artifacts that would link us. Find any Suna Ninja who are on their way to Konoha, ambush them, and destroy whatever evidence they've gathered. Don't toy with them. Just go for the kill!"

Before heading for River Country, Juro was taken to the Owl Village. He was suffering from severe burns on his face and hands that needed immediate medical attention. Lucky for Juro, besides being excellent scouts and transports, Owls were known for their medical expertise.

After his "idiot brother" left, Juro began to think.

Ouji's survival was problematic enough. However, the second link, the picture, was one that would damn them for sure. Despite their differences in temperament and style, the two were practically twins. There was every reason to believe that Suna would send that information to Konoha now, if they had not already. But since they had nothing substantial to link the two before, there was a good chance they had not. That reasoning gave Ginjiro hope that all was not lost.

Juro was to intercept Suna's messengers. If they used carrier bird, Ginjiro commanded his owls to take care of that. Intercepting messenger birds would be considered an act of war, but it was too late for such concerns. All that mattered now was his survival and a way to gain the elusive last scroll.

* * *

Kakashi was examining a small scroll curiously. It was silver, covered with ornate drawings, and marked in the kanji of his title: _Shadow. _

_How could such a small thing cause us so much trouble? _

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He hastily hid the scroll.

"Come in," he called.

Naruto entered, his whiskered face broken in a wide grin.

"What is it Kaka-sei…"  
"Good its you! Let's take a walk," Kakashi interrupted.

To Naruto's bemusement, he took him up the outskirts of the village and up Hokage mountain. Standing on the head of the beloved Third Hokage, Naruto and Kakashi could see the expansive village sprawled out before them. The hustle and bustle of the village was muffled by the breeze. As the minutes passed and Kakashi said nothing, Naruto became bored. He sighed, waiting.

"I've wanted to do this for some time, Naruto," Kakashi began.

"Huh?"  
"Even though I am the Rokudaime, I've only felt like a place holder…until the moment I knew you were ready."  
The took off the jacket that signified his office and draped it on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto's eyes widened with sudden realization.

"It was only your age and lack of experience that kept it from you. The truth is that you surpassed me long ago, Naruto. Now from this day forward, you will be known as the Nanadaime Hokage."

For a few moments, Naruto was uncharacteristically silent as the reality of what had just occurred sunk in. Kakashi smiled.

"The ceremony will take place tomorrow," Kakashi said. "You are the last one to know."

"It's funny," Naruto said after a pause. "When I was a kid I dreamed of this moment. I wanted recognition from everyone. I wanted to be acknowledged for my strength. But now…"  
"Now?"  
"Those things no longer matter….the only reason I want to be Hokage is to protect what is most important to me. My friends, my home, you….and…"  
"And?"

Naruto grinned widely.

"My family! I'm going to be a father-dattebayo!"

Kakashi would not have been more floored if a giant Tsunami had suddenly washed over him.

"Whaa….?"  
"I found out last night! I will protect this village with my two arms! Even though there is one thing that I have not been able to accomplish..."  
"Sasuke," Kakashi murmured. "Although you did save him, you can't force him to come back."  
"I know but...somehow I always wanted him be here for this..."

The meeting was interrupted by man wearing stylish black shades who rushed up the side of the mountain in flustered run. Despite his enthusiasm, he was going a bit slow. He was not as young as he used to be. Aoba caught his breath before blurting out his news.

"Hokage-sama! I have some urgent news."

"Yes?" both Naruto and Kakashi answered at once.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi suspiciously.  
"Force of habit," Kakashi declared sheepishly.

"Oh yes! Congratulations Nanadaime!" Aoba exclaimed.

"Yes, yes.. Now what is the problem?" Naruto asked.

"It is Shikamaru and his team. We have received word by messenger bird that his team was ambushed! Hitone is severely injured and cannot be carried! They are located near a village in Rain country. Shikamaru is exhausted from the fight and is unable to move."

"Do we have their coordinates?"  
"We do sir!"  
"Their fight as exposed them as shinobi," Naruto murmured. "It means that they have less than twenty-four hours - at most before Ame ninja will try to neutralize them."

"Do you think it will come to that?" Aoba asked.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi.

"Some memories run deep," Kakashi murmured ruefully.  
"Aoba, find me Sakura immediately!" Naruto commanded.  
"Sir…if you recall she's actually indisposed and unable to perform her duties due to…."  
"That's right!" Naruto yelled excitedly. "Find Ino and have her meet me at the gates in ten minutes!"

"Yes sir!"

"I guess I was the last to know," Kakashi remarked with amusement.  
Naruto smiled sheepishly before rushing down the mountain, still wearing the robes of his office.

Kakashi was left alone on the monument, facing the village that he had served as the Rokudaime up to that moment. At his request, his face was not carved beside his predecessors. The robes never fit him. The giants on whose shoulders he stood were too large; and he too small. What had he really accomplished in his life to deserve the title of, "The Copy Ninja," much less "Hokage?" Although this was supposed to be a time of joy now that his former student had achieved his life-long ambition, against all odds, Kakashi could not help but feel a hint of melancholy.

"Kakashi-sensei," a woman called.

He turned around to see a very radiant Sakura wearing maternity clothes, even though it was still to early for her to show.

"Sakura! I just heard," he said. "Congratulations."  
Although his voice carried his usual placid tone, she picked up on his sadness.

"I was going to tell you but I suppose you've already heard the news. I knew you'd be up here…considering…"  
"My announcement?"

He chuckled.  
"Where did Naruto go? I wanted to be here to hear his reaction."  
"It was a lot more understated than you'd think. Anyway, the Hokage has some urgent business to attend to. Shikamaru's team is in trouble."

"His first emergency," Sakura murmured.

She smiled. Before she asked what the problem was with her friend, she needed to take care of that tone of his. He was being much too morose, even for him.

"You know what Naruto told me last night?"  
"Eh…do I want to know?"  
Sakura laughed at what he was probably thinking.

"You are such a pervert Kakashi-sensei! He said that if he ever became Hokage, then he would want to be just like you."  
Kakashi's exposed eyebrow lifted with surprise.

_There you go, _she thought.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Shikamaru's team was ambushed. They escaped alive but injured and are unable to leave the country."  
"I see. If they're discovered, then the Ame ninja will eliminate them."  
"Yes. His mission was extremely risky since they have a particular disliking for us, don't they."

They were silent for a few minutes before Kakashi continued.  
"But I am sure that Naruto will do fine. He'll probably use one of his frogs and a shadow clone as usual. He's taking Ino too."  
"Poor Ino!" Sakura declared with a giggle. "She is going to hate the idea."  
"That is true..."  
"Kakashi-sensei?"  
"Yes?"  
"I was just curious about something."  
"What is it?"  
"Well, why did you decide to make Naruto Hokage now? It is rather abrupt. After all, with the problems between Iwa and Suna, and the suspicions we have against the Mizukage, it seems that you are taking off in the middle of a crisis."  
"The reason I stepped down now is because this is only the beginning of a crisis that will require Naruto's expertise."

"Do you think we will be attacked?" She asked.

Her voice wavered and he knew that her new found status had some bearing on her concern. A reassuring smile graced his lips before he replied.

"I don't think it will come to that. But unless something is done, I fear that we will be dragged into another war."

Sakura sighed.  
"The future is always so uncertain."  
"Yes, the simplest things can cause war. Sometimes it can be as mundane as an unintended insult. In this case Iwa and Suna have been at odds for years over the missing ninja in Wind Country. A problem only escalated once the ruined village was discovered. If it is found that those who caused the destruction were under the Mizukage's pay, then Iwa will most likely try to save face by attacking Kiri. Suna will follow, dragging us along with it. This is especially true since the newly appointed Godaime Tsuchikage seems very anxious to right the mistakes of his predecessor."

"And you think Naruto will be able to prevent war?"  
"Well, he has a special gift, doesn't he?"

* * *

Shikamaru walked for an hour, leaning on Arimaru, while Keiji carried Hitone. Not a complaint was voiced before exhaustion took over and Shikamaru collapsed.

"Shikamaru-sensei!" Keiji cried out with alarm.

"Don't worry about me," Shikamaru said. "Your teammate…"

Keiji did not have to be told. The Hyuuga boy was already placing her gently on the ground.

Shikamaru cursed under his breath. He needed to get as far away from the location of their fight as possible. There was no hiding their identity now. As soon as the villagers discovered the tied up Kiri shinobi, word would be sent to Ame about the foreign infiltrators. In that country, civilians were welcome, but uninvited shinobi were still considered walking targets. The search would begin and they would be mercilessly eliminated.

Even so, with Hitone being in her condition, he could not carry her far even if he had the energy to spare.

"And we need to leave Rain Country as soon as possible," Arimaru observed. "Shikamaru-sensei, do you have a way to communicate with Konoha?"  
Shikamaru willed himself to sit up and lean against a tree. He removed a scroll from one of his jounin vest pouches and a small piece of paper from another. He handed the small note and pen to Arimaru.

"Do you know our coordinates?"

The boy nodded.

"Good. Write a note detailing what happened and our location. Naruto will know what to do. We need at least one medic…."  
"But it will take two days…"  
"Do as I say and use this," he gave him the scroll. "This will summon one of our messenger birds. I will...probably unconscious soon. Just prick my finger and use the blood to summon it. It is small so..."

Those instructions sapped the last bit of energy he had. His eyes shut involuntarily as his mind swirled into oblivion. Although Ginjiro had not attacked him directly, the one responsible for their current predicament was him once again. Shikamaru knew that he was his enemy, and would forever be his enemy. Before he had been the only one put in danger, but this time, Ginjiro had also targeted his precious students. That was unforgivable. He would make him _pay_.

Darkness once again yielded to a sickly white mist. A ghost materialized from within. His hair was ashen gray and his body was painted black. Gleaming red eyes observed him malevolently.

"He is the instrument for Jashin's judgment. This is Jashin's curse…"

Shikamaru gazed at him with contempt.

"Didn't I tell you to shut your trap?"

"You shut the hell up you heathen piece of ..."

The ghost became mute while spewing a torrent of obscenities and threats before disappearing completely. Then Shikamaru dreamed no more. He was not conscious when Naruto and Ino arrived, climbing from within the belly of a giant toad. Neither did he fell Ino's healing touch as she tried to soothe his wounds as best she could, or see the way that Naruto and Keiji gingerly placed Hitone on a stretcher. He did not feel himself being carried by Naruto into their very strange mode of transportation.

As they entered the toad (Ino secretly hated the whole thing but kept her peace), she gazed at her old teammate with concern.

"He's had the worst luck lately," Ino lamented.

"Tell me about it- tebbayo!"

* * *

He awoke later that day in the hospital, surrounded by the concerned faces of Chouji and Ino flanking him on each side. Shiho was also there, standing at the foot of his bed, smiling as usual.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She is out of danger," Ino said.

"And the others?"  
"They are taking a well-deserved break," Ino replied with a grin. "They were exhausted! You must have worked them to death."

"The information you brought with you has been sent to our mortuary," Shiho explained.

"That's good. We can finally get to the bottom of..."  
"I'm so glad you woke up!" Chouji interrupted. "Maybe you'll be well enough to have some dinner with tomorrow tonight!"

"Huh?"

"We're celebrating Naruto becoming the Nanadaime! It's going to be a huge party and we are all invited! And Sakura is going to have a baby!" Ino declared so loudly his left ear throbbed with pain.

"Jeez…I'm gone for only three months and everything changes…. And Ino?"

"Yes?"  
"Could you be any louder? I didn't quite get that last part…"  
"YOU IDIOT!"

She tried to lunge at him but Chouji's arms stretched and grabbed her shoulders, keeping her at bay.  
"Calm down Ino! You know how he is!"

"I'll get him!"

"Ino!!! "

Shiho giggled from the sidelines as she watched the commotion.

Shikamaru smirked. It was good to be back.

"There is one thing though."  
"What is it?" Shiho asked hastily.

"I need to see TenTen it is very important..."  
"You'll see her tomorrow," Ino remarked.

"Yeah, no need to work yourself up..." Chouji began.

But Shikamaru was once again asleep, and would remain dead to the world for the remainder of the day.

* * *

_That night in Suna._

Kankuro entered his brother's office. His painted face was disfigured by an angry scowl. This had not been a good day. It marked the latest in a long string of failures. Not only had his prey had gotten away, but he was too late to stop yet another massacre. There was one saving grace. Ouji was found alive but unconscious. He was discovered in a closet, lying in fetal position, wide-eyed and frozen stiff. The boy was suffering from severe psychological trauma and was transported back to Suna for medical treatment.

"So he won't be able to give us any information?" Gaara asked.

"No, he went through severe trauma, and is in a vegetative state. He is only a civilian and I am sure he was not mentally prepared for what occurred."  
"I am sure that Hotaru was devastated," Gaara murmured.

"She is…taking it a lot better than you'd think."

Gaara sighed before continuing.

"Early today I sent Temari and Baki to Konoha. They are carrying the picture you took of Juro and the bulk of information we have complied for three years to Shikamaru. He may be able to identify him, especially now that Ouji cannot do it."

"But is there any proof of a link? Going to Kiri for the chuunin exams is not exactly 'proof.' "  
"You are right. It is not. But you might find this very interesting."

"What?"

"We received news earlier today which strongly suggest that Juro's partners, the Iwa missing ninja, where killed by Shikamaru and his team."  
The news stunned Kankuro into silence.

"It was in a location that only the Mizukage would know about, apparently, as there was a group of Kiri shinobi stationed there. That is why sending the picture to Shikamaru for verification is so important."

"Do you think he'll try to intercept it?"  
"Now that we have ample evidence linking Juro with the Mizukage, we will send what we have to Konoha. He knows this. Ours is a logical course of action."

"Then let me go with them. I can still catch up!"  
"No, you have been too long away from your family as it is."  
Kankuro sighed with exasperation before continuing.

"I will not let him escape again. I cannot face my wife and children with this failure hanging over my head!"  
Gaara and Kankuro faced each other off for several seconds.

"I suspect your wife does not care about that," Gaara said at last.

"I do," Kankuro hissed. "I am not going to stop until he's dead!"  
"It's not your fault. What happened was…"

Kankuro slammed his fist against the desk.  
"He's mine, Gaara," he growled.

His brown eyes glistened with rage. Gaara realized that he had no choice but to concede. He knew that no matter what he commanded, Kankuro would go anyway.

"As you wish."

Kankuro left the office immediately. Instead of going home, he entered the puppeteer's workshop and selected among them two humanoid puppets. Juro's defiant blue eyes, daring him to take the photograph that was about to damn him, fulled his anger. He and that Mizukage would get what was coming to them soon enough. But that wasn't enough, not for Kankuro. Kankuro wanted blood.

* * *

A traveler walked the dusty roads of Water Country wearing a simple white kimono, wide brim hat, and a medicine chest on her back. Those who passed by ignored her, thinking she was a humble medicine seller, not needing her services.

As night fell, instead of finding shelter in a village inn, she built a small fire in the woods. There the medicine seller disappeared and the shinobi underneath was exposed. She hunted her dinner, roasted the meat over an open fire, and prepared for bed on the hard ground with only a coarse blanket for cover. Before calling it a night, she removed a maple seed from one of her packs.

"Hurry and reach your destination," she whispered.

She opened her hand and let the breeze snatch it away. It disappeared into the darkness, riding the strong easterly winds west.

* * *

**AN:** This was a remarkably short chapter, which makes me all the more ashamed that it took me so long to publish it. I just haven't been in the mood for anything creative, and also I am frustrated with writing fanfiction. But I will continue doggedly on with my last three stories before I call it quits forever.

Anyway, this chapter was going to include a great deal more but I realized that this information needed to stand on its own. Kankuro's vow and Meine's...moment had a finality to them. Adding anything else would make the chapter feel coarse.

Thanks for those who read, comment, and put this story on alerts and faves!

OP

AN: About Ouji's jutsu: he did what Kabuto did in part one, called ******Shikon no Jutsu****.**

The heart is animated for a short period of time and the body is "disguised," making it a diversion for escape. This is a Ninjutsu not Kinjutsu so I didn't feel bad using it (it isn't considered forbidden - at least I don't think so). Before Juro was his sensei, his training had been strictly medical. And since he was sickly and could not fight, Hotaru taught him several tricks on how to survive attacks and flee. That was one of them. I hope no one is surprised/shocked/horrified by that.


	18. Chapter 18 Snuffed Out

**AN:** I don't own Naruto etc.

**Chapter 18  
**_Stuffed Out_

The innkeeper's son found the four Kiri shinobi tied up to a tree while hunting in the woods that morning. The only one still conscious was a girl with long black hair and blazing blue eyes, who glared at him with such fury that she reminded him of a cornered beast.

"Well, then," he murmured. "So Ajiki was shinobi after all. We were taking bets."

After his initial discovery, he returned to the Inn and announced his find. After some deliberation with his parents, they decided to let them live. He wanted to kill them on sight, thinking them threats, especially since their hiate-ate marked them as being from the Mist. But his mother steadfastly refused to do anything of the sort, claiming that children were still children and killing defenseless kids tied up to trees was inhuman. Besides, those shinobi who stayed with them for three months must have wanted it since they did not kill them, but left them alive and with the possibility of rescue.

The mother won the day with a stipulation since the father, a short, fat, nervous little man with a keen eye for profit, decided that if he was going to "rescue" this miscreants, it meant they would be staying in the Inn. He could charge them for room and board.

Two hours after the initial find, the innkeeper's son returned with his parents, armed with a wire cutter, water, and food. The mother began to treat the more immediate wounds while the father haggled with Meine for money. She didn't have much and determined it didn't matter, as she would be sure to kill them before leaving.

And so it was that the morning after, there was not one shinobi from Amegakure in sight to kill the foreigners as everyone expected. The Innkeeper was greedy but not heartless, the innkeeper's son was a coward, and the matron of the house too kindhearted to kill "mere children." Word spread throughout the village that the kindly "Mr. Ajiki" who was staying at the inn and his three students were actually shinobi and that four others were recovering from their wounds at the Inn. And yet no one bothered going to Amegakure to report them.

Profits were sited as the reason for keeping them alive despite the law. These four had been patrons in the area from time to time. And they were children after all. Besides, Ajiki obviously wanted them to be saved; otherwise he would have killed them himself. Excuse after excuse was presented for their law breaking but not one person was introspective enough to pinpoint the root cause for their mercy. The fact was that peace changed their perspective, slowly but surely eroding the true nature of those who stayed in their midst.

That morning it rained harder than it had in days. Everyone in town was in a good mood.

"The children are up," the innkeeper's wife declared. "That girl did a good job binding them wounds she did. I thought for sure that skinny one was done for."

"You're too nice to them mom. I should have sliced them throats is what I should have done."

"Hush child and mind your manners."

"As long as they pay for their stay I don't care if it's a devil or one of them Tanuki that eat us out of house and home," the father remarked.

"Well I just hope the neighbors don't come and bother. We've had enough problems with children climbing up our walls for a peek..."

Their talk was interrupted by a small tremor.

"An earthquake?" the son asked.

Moment's later, the deep sound of an owl's cry, many times amplified, reverberated through the walls.

The mother cried with alarm and dashed up the stairs to the second floor. She burst into Ayume's room, only to find it completely empty. The other rooms were also empty of people and their belongings. The only item left was on Mizuro's nightstand. It was a large pile of cash, enough for their food and lodging for that day and then some.

That was the last anyone would ever see of the four children. The innkeeper and his family managed to escape with their lives, without even knowing the danger.

Later on that day the sight of the fight was discovered. The giant spires of rock, the quick sand, and the acid-burned holes in the ground and trees filled their imaginations with tales of battle and honor.

The small village had had enough excitement to last them for years. Decades after Shikamaru and his students stayed, the fight in the forest, and the Mist children disappearance, there were those who still spoke of it. The innkeeper's son embellished his part of the tale after a few years.

"I was right there when they fought," he would say. "I saw it all, I did. I would have joined in them myself but I was unarmed that day..."

* * *

Ginjiro did not sleep one wink. He spent the hours pacing the floor of his small house, trying to grasp at anything that could save him. There were two enemies at the gates. One of them was the council and the other was the mainland. One of them threatened his life while the other threatened war, and once the reason for the war came to light, the council would see to his life before the battle began. Either way he was a dead man.

The owls were in and out of the house at all times of the night.

"Ouji is severely injured and in a comatose state. He is unable to communicate."  
That offered some relief.

"A group of two Suna shinobi where spotted on their way to Konoha. Also, the one who spied on Juro seems to be tailing them."

"Juro is now ready to head for Water Country..."

And so the reports came with news of the outside world. At last, as the night shifted on to morning and a band of silver kissed the horizon. Ginjiro decided that he could go to his office without looking suspicious.

His paranoia was unfounded, as no one would have thought it too strange for him to be stuck in his office at all hours of the night. But Ginjiro was in every way a cornered animal. Villains whose plans begin to crumble around them have a tendency of fearing their own shadow.

Now that he knew that Ouji was unable to communicate, it bought him some time. Only Ouji could prove that Miyake hired Juro through him. The second item of proof was the paper trail. Although he had been meticulous in his accounts, he felt compelled to double and triple check the numbers for the sake of his nerves.

That is why, in the wee hours of the morning, Ginjiro locked the doors and windows of his office and only turned on one light. He opened the loose panel of his wall and began to rummage through is notes. Then something struck him cold. This had to be incorrect! Four months were missing.

He could not believe his oversight. Every inch of his office was ransacked. Each secret compartment (there were several) was emptied out and overturned. The once neat wood floor of his office became littered with papers and empty bottles of sake as he continued his frantic search until he could only come to one conclusion: someone took them. But who could it be? Only four people besides him had ever known about that compartment, two of them were dead. The other two, Juro and his wife, were unlikely to steal it. Whatever the papers contained would damn them along with him.

Another owl was summoned, tired now that it was almost dawn.

"You sure are working us to death today," he declared. "We are expecting a shipment of fresh mice after all this running around you've had us do!"

"Yes, whatever! I'll get you whatever you want."

"You better," the brown owl sniffed.

"Just answer my question! Did Juro ask to come here before or after visiting me yesterday morning?"

"No. He went directly from the Miyake household to your home and then to our Village. You really did a number with him..."

"He deserved it...."

Ginjiro's eyes widened with realization.

"It can't be!" He murmured. "Not after all I've done. Not after all she said!"

He began to mull over their last time together. Her cold eyes as she expressed her desire to leave. The break he felt between them. So it wasn't his imagination! And yet this was more than just a marital quarrel. This was much more serious. If she had taken the files that meant that she was heading to the one place that could connect everything to him: Konoha and to the arms of the very man who had only a year before tried to compel her to betray him.

"Find me my wife!" he demanded.

"You know the rules. We aren't responsible for your persona life!"  
"This isn't for personal reasons, fool!" Ginjiro yelled, no longer keeping his temper. "If she betrayed me and is able to get to Konoha with those files I am finished! Ouji can stay in a comma for the rest of his life and I would still be finished!"

"Fine," the owl replied before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Ginjiro left his office in a fury of an emotion, not bothering to clean up after himself (except for the important files, of course). There was one thing that he needed to verify. In his bedroom was a small box, which was supposed to contain Shikamaru's gift. He had never asked her to throw it away, and had never cared about it. Besides, the box had been forgotten for years, lying dusty and lonely in the bottom of his shelf. In a way, it symbolized his triumph over his rival.

He did not need to open it to observe that it had been touched. The top of the box, once gray with dust, was marked with the telltale marks of handling. What the box contained only confirmed his worst fears. Nestled inside was the wedding ring. She had betrayed him.

A strange sense of clarity washed over him when he saw her wedding ring staring back. It was so unlike the panic that had enveloped him only hours before that it startled him. Yet now that she was gone, there was nothing to lose. Since he had nothing to lose, there was no reason to worry and he was free to think.

He was not a habitual smoker, but occasionally he would indulge from a long, slender pipe. This was not the first time he had almost been finished and it would not be the last.

His agile fingers packed tobacco into his pipe. He lit it and rested his chin upon his hand. The last time he had been between the sword and a wall, Meine had saved him. Now, she was going to destroy him. His amber eyes dulled as he wadded through his memories.

_"Marry me and both of our positions will be secure."_

The truth was he had been secretly delighted in the proposal, but pretended not to care. What had been his reply?

_"That is an elaborate plan for you, Meine darling. I'm surprised you are bad at shogi."_

_"It is because of the pieces on the board..."_

He narrowed his eyes as he inhaled, cutting the pieces of his memory into fine shreds. Mizuro's father had been suspicious of those circumstances as well.

_"A rather convenient set of events, considering how quickly you allied yourself with the strongest seat of power, got rid off a very weak future head of the clan, and placed the most promising child as your successor. Rather convenient, wouldn't you say? I wouldn't be surprised if you used one of your concoctions on your daughter to marry her off, since I doubt that vapid woman would have thought of that herself..."_

The long pipe was now filled with ashes, which he emptied into his ashtray with two swift knocks.

"Meine dear, you may prove to be my salvation once again."

* * *

Ayume woke up confused. She was laying on a pile of gray feathers, blasted by a persistent gust of cold, damp wind. Two others were lying beside her. The blue haired boy's eyes were clamped shut. He wasn't sleeping. She could tell because his eyebrows were furrowed with concentration. Matsuki was beside him and to her right. Ayume did not remember her ever showing the slightest hint of fear, yet Matsuki's hands were gripped the feathers so tightly that the knuckles had turned white.

But where was Irika?

She sat up and looked around. Why was it so blue? And what had happened to the floor? It now looked like a quilt with different colored squares. Strange, it was dotted with little green puffs that looked like tiny trees. She looked to left and noticed that the gray patch of feathers ended abruptly about five feet away, except for a long extension that looked like a path. That is when dawned on her that she was on a giant bird and they were miles above the ground. That "path" was a wing.

Something large, white, and tall loomed to their right. With horror she realized it was a cloud.

Flying was rare in their world. Indeed, those that had the means to fly did not go very much higher than the tallest trees. And yet this bird had taken them up so hin that clouds were close enough to touch.

She now understood why Matsuki's hands gripped the feathers so tightly and Mizuro kept his eyes tightly shut.

"Matsuki," she said. "Why are we here? Have we been captured?"

"We're going home," Irika replied.

She followed the voice. It came from above. She found Irika seated on round, smaller mound that was probably the head of the giant beast.

He looked terrible: a broken leg right leg and arm, and bandages all over his body made him look every bit an invalid. And yet he seemed perfectly contented sitting on the head of the owl, inches away from a plunge of death.

"You should come up here," he called.

"He's crazy," Mizuro murmured. "He's gone nuts."

"Come up! It's neat."

Ayume crawled up to where Irika was seated, compelled by a strange force she could only akin to magnetism and slowly adjusted herself on the creature's head. Now that she had joined him, she fond that it was not as precarious a position as it seemed. It was a very wide head and she was nowhere near the edge. Still, the fact that it could turn over at any point in time and kill them all was enough for her to wish for the ground.

"Look at that."

He pointed to a spot bellow them. Some white, fluffy things that looked like cotton balls were floating in mid-air. To her horror, she realized they too were clouds. The bird was so high up in the air that there were clouds _bellow them_. She cried with fear and clung to Irika's side desperately.

Irika simply laughed.

"I won't tell anyone that you three are afraid of heights."  
"Idiot! If humans were meant to fly we'd be born with wings!" Mizuro yelled.  
"You both are dorks," Ayume murmured.

Water Country was far off. Eventually, after a few hours, the three more fearful shinobi became accustomed to the strange mode of travel. First Ayume, then Mizuro, and lastly Matsuki relaxed and began to enjoy the trip. They watched the sky's baby blue deepen into azure and the clouds glow orange and red as the blazing sun yielded west, ushering in the night.

The stars seemed much larger and closer from that height. All four children were awed by the experience and spoke in hushed tones, caught in the pageantry of nature. At last they began to tire. Ayume an Irika, the most injured, feel asleep first, leaving a braver Matsuki awake with Mizuro, although he was dazing off to sleep as well.

"Mizuro?" she asked.  
"You're using my name? Are you sick?"

She sighed.

"You are not going to tell what you and Irika were talking about, are you."  
"What do you mean?"

His voice was faded and sleepy.

"Whatever it is you were discussing before I interrupted you....and before the bird came to pick us up."  
"Oh, that. You're better off not knowing."  
"But I want to help him."

Mizuro opened up his eyes and gazed at her with contempt.

"Don't get your hopes up, _Ghost_. He's liked Ayume since we were kids. He'll always like her. The best you can hope for is to be Sekichi's replacement. You don't have a chance in hell. Now shut up and let me sleep."

He rolled over to his side and turned his back to her, effectively closing the subject.

It was a cold night. They were high above the ground. Matsuki knew they should be shivering, but the warmth from the bird kept the cold at bay. And what little cold they did feel was further diminished by each other's warmth.

Her steel blue eyes turned to her left, where Irika and Ayume were sleeping. There was nothing suggestive or romantic their position. They were merely laying beside each other, with her head leaning slightly to him. Despite its outwardly platonic nature, there was something idealistic about that picture - something complete. She seethed with jealousy and bitterly regretted not strangling Ayume when she had the chance.

* * *

While the children were up in the air, getting accustomed to flying, Ginjiro was getting ready for a very important meeting. It was his day off and he was planning paying a visit to his mother in law. She was a woman of some means, so he would have to dress a bit more elaborately than usual. He chose a violet kimono and let his hair down instead of wearing it in his usual loose ponytail.

When a Fuyuzake servant answered a knock on the door, he mused that he had not seen the Mizukage dressed so elaborately or effeminately in quite some time.

"Is your mistress home?"

"Yes, sir. Come in. I'll show you to one of our rooms."

The Fuyusake compound was of traditional architecture, with open hallways and inner gardens. One of the gardens was located near the room where their guests were entertained.

While he was following the servant, Ginjiro caught sight of Sora seated in the in garden, reading a book.

"Wait," he commanded the servant.

Ginjiro approached the boy, who glanced up from his book as the Mizukage approached. Hatred sprang from his dark brown orbs for just a moment. It was all Ginjiro needed.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you as well. What a pleasant surprise."

Sora rose to his feet and bowed.

"My apologies Mizukage-sama, I did not know you were coming I would..."  
"No need for such formalities. Aren't I your brother, after all?"

Something akin to loathing glazed over Sora's features, before being quickly smothered.

"I hope that my sister is doing well."

"She is quite well, although very despondent."

"About what?"

"She's never gotten over her sister's death and would love to visit, but she never got along with her mother. I wonder why."

Ginjiro watched Sora's reactions carefully. The boy had been taught since his childhood to smother his emotions. The fact that his words were breaking down Sora's barriers and training so easily was very telling. This was something he could use.

"I can't imagine why."  
"Well, I've come to investigate just that. After all, I want your sister to be happy and she does miss your company?"  
"She...does?"  
That confused Sora.

"Why yes. She has changed quite a bit in the past three years, you know. Although she is now very soft, I suppose there is some bite left to her. It all depends on your mother."

If Ginjiro had known that Meine had already planted a seed of doubt against their clan only days before, he wouldn't have been so cryptic.

After returning to the servant, he was shown to a simple yet expansive room, sparsely furnished but decorated with lovely paintings depicting nature accentuated with poetry. Five minutes later, Lady Fuyuzake entered with a dress that cascaded in luscious golden waves, lightly grazing the ground as she glided to him.

"Mizukage-sama, how good of you to come. This house is honored by your visit."

" Nonsense, it's been too long since my last visit. I am afraid I've been rather rude."  
She hid her face behind a fan and giggled.

"Nonsense, there is nothing impractical about you. If you visit it must be for a reason. Come now, you can just tell me. I won't be insulted."

"I am concerned."

"About what, my _dear _son?"

"Your daughter. You see, she has been acting strangely for quite some time."  
"Has she decided to take another one of her trips?"  
"She has. It worries me."  
"Oh? She seemed healthy enough when I saw her last."  
"It's not her health it is her...state of mind."  
"Hrm?"

"The truth is she has not been acting herself for years."

"Oh! You are so cryptic! I need details."  
She seemed to be relishing every bit of information he gave her.  
"It all started three years ago. Her plan of alliance between our too families was very strange. It was much too elaborate for her. Then there are her constant trips."

"She has always been strange."  
"But not to that extent."  
"My dear son-in-law, whatever are you implying?"

Ginjiro picked up a slight noise to his left, it was the rustling of cloth. The noise was so faint, he wondered if the Lady had heard it. It would do no good if it were just a servant.

"I wonder were she could have picked up such an elaborate scheme. Saving both me and her disgraced clan, while managing to be officially disallowed from this one, is something that she is too linear to consider."

"She was always such a simple minded child," her mother remarked.

Ginjiro's eyes turned cold.

"She's simply too honest for her own good. But if you were the one who came up with the idea, then she's really extended the part you crafted: the whore who extends her madam's power."

It was Lady Fuyuzake's turn to glare.

"I beg your pardon?"  
He snapped the fan closed. His tone changed from one of joviality to seriousness, deepening into a masculine draw. The change surprised the Lady, as well as the unknown listener.

"I am merely stating the obvious. If she was not capable of concocting such a plan, then who else but you would implant such an idea? Perhaps the Khoru clan is correct with their suspicions. After all, you were perfectly willing to whore her for power with those in Water Country. Now, you gave her to me."

"My daughter has always been useless - both of them were - so I used her as I wished."

"What is your angle?"  
"My angle? I merely want to place my son in your place. To do so I must depose you. That will be easy enough since I wager that Meine has already left to Konoha."

Ginjiro was stunned.

"Oh! You thought I didn't know all this time? You are remarkably easy to read, young fool. Your friendship with my daughter has been strong since your childhood, has it not? Of course I would become curious if the parents of my daughter's closest friend suddenly died under suspicious circumstances."

"You asked her?"

"Oh I tried but she was your loyal dog. I had to use other means, which made me discover your motive. It was a very interesting secret. Stealing from our nation to finance your own little power trip...tsk…tsk... "

"It seems you have me by the noose."  
"And if you think you can get rid of me as you did my youngest daughter you are sadly mistaken."  
Ginjiro's left eyebrow rose. The anger emanating from the mysterious listener became palatable. Did she not notice it? Perhaps she was too involved in her own brilliance to keep track of her surroundings.  
"Well, it was her fault for sticking her nose where it didn't belong. However I do find it curious that you never stopped her."

"Stop her? Why would I? I initiated the investigation!"

"Did you, now?"

"She was already fascinated with him. I knew she was dead the day you suggested Juro be her bodyguard and I welcomed it. Sora was much too attached to her. It weakened him. She needed to die one way or another for his sake. Besides you being responsible for her death was the only way I could turn Meine against you."  
"Ah! And here I thought I was a villain! Yet you would turn your back on your own blood. What a pity."  
"You hypocrite. Your hands are soaked with the blood of your parents!"  
"It was my parents who betrayed me first."  
The lady laughed before she continued.

"You and my daughter had much in common. Experiencing powerlessness at a young age has a striking affect on an individual. It makes them lust for power. Is why you pitied that Wind country child, who was rumored to be kidnapped and experimented with at a young age, and why you refused to sell your brother?"

A sheen passed over Ginjiro's eyes. Although they could reflect everything, her mocking spirit, the beauty of the room, the stillness of the day, they projected nothing.

"So you've been playing shogi with your children this whole time?"

"And what is so remarkable about that? Isn't that how you attained your position? The Mizukage's chair is a mere ornament."

"And she behind the throne wields true power, is that not the case?"  
She hid her smile behind her fan.

"Your days are numbered, dear son. My daughter will find a way to get that information to Konoha. They will send it to us, the council, will swiftly execute you for theft and treason and there is nothing you can do. And since the clan knows you are here, you can't touch me. The best you can do is enjoy the remainder of your days until your eventual death. Since my daughter is not around, you may pick a girl from one of my servants to pass the time."

Ginjiro sighed, deflated.

"It seems that I have no choice but to accept your gracious offer."

"I am generous even in victory."

On his way out, Ginjiro passed Sora, who stood safely away from the adjacent room so as not to be suspected. His eyes spoke volumes and the spy's identity was discovered. The older man stopped and smirked.

Before continuing on his way Ginjiro leaned close to him, so he only needed to whisper one parting command.

"Who is the real villain: the man who advances his own interests or the mother who knowingly sends her children to die?"

Sora said nothing with his lips, but his eyes widened with realization. He knew what his Mizukage commanded, and he could not refuse. But he would have done it even if he had the choice to decline. Protecting one's interest, gaining power and strength, eliminating one's enemies: all of these were fundamental truths of their world. But betrayal of one's family was unforgivable.

The next morning, a shocked maid screamed with terror after she entered Lady Fuyuzake's room with her daily morning tea. Lady Fuyuzake, once a proud figure, was found dead. More importantly, several items of value had conspicuously vanished. Robbery was the presumed motive, although there had been no one detected coming in or out of their compound the night before. After a "through internal investigation," a lesser house member was charged with murder and theft once the stolen goods were discovered in his room. He professed his innocence to the very end.

* * *

No sooner had Ginjiro left the Fuyuzake household that an owl arrived with news: team Mizuro had been picked up early that morning and were now on their way. They should be arriving the next day.

After hearing the news, Ginjiro gave him some instructions concerning his brother's search, which confused his feathered subordinate, before dismissing him. He headed for the Hospital and gave head nurse instructions on what to do when the children arrived. Then he went home and relaxed for a couple of hours before one final owl returned.

"Sir, your wife has been located."  
"Where?"  
"She's on the main road, dressed like a medicine seller, and heading West."  
"Is she? Well, I will just have to pay her a visit."

"I will get your mount immediately..."  
"It's been so long since I've flown."

* * *

One thing that most people would not have guessed about Shikamaru was that he was stubborn to the bone. Naruto was going to postpone his little party until Shikamaru was well enough to attend, but Shikamaru would have none of that. Naruto, equally as stubborn, fought him at first. But when Shikamaru refused to budge, Naruto declared that if he was so keen on not postponing the party for his sake, then Shikamaru would just have to attend anyway. Shikamaru declared that it was just fine by him. And so the invalid found himself lying on his side, while everyone else was seated properly, enjoying the feast. He was to Naruto's left, while Sakura was to his right.

Kakashi was seated directly in front of Sakura. There was an empty spot that was before Naruto, symbolically marking Sasuke's place. He was invited but did not attend. Sai sat beside the empty spot, quietly engrossed in his drink, desperately trying to feel out of place in that large crowd.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were seated in Naruto's main table. Shino and Kiba's sister, Hana, had recently begun dating and were lost in conversation. Kiba was attentive with Hinata as usual, while Akimaru slept soundly at his side. Sleeping was his tour de force now that he was not quite the pup he used to be, being about 90 in dog years. Tenten was seated with Lee. Their toddler was running around with other smaller children now that dinner was over. Iruka was to Kakashi's side, beaming with pride as his prized student finally achieved his greatest desire.

_If someone had told me thirteen years ago that this day would come, I would have never believed them,_ Iruka thought with a chuckle.

On the right side of Shikamaru was Chouji. Seated beside Sai and directly in front of Chouji was Ino. She was annoyed despite the happiness of the moment. It mostly had to do with Sai's social gaffs and awkward advances.

The last, and sometimes, least, of their peers was seated at the end of the table beside Chouji, trying not to keep glancing at Shikamaru as she finished her dinner. Long hours and a forgetful nature made her oblivious to the occasion until someone came by the office to pick her up. Unlike everyone else, who was dressed in nicer kimonos and suits for the occasion, she was in uniform.

Other than those at Naruto's table, there were dozens of long tables filled with shinobi: Ibiki, Anko, Hayate, and others were all feasting in their small cliques. Konohamaru was seated with Moegi, Udon, and Hanabi and others of their generation. Some of Chouji's and Shikamaru's team members had their own table, as they had all graduated around the same time and knew each other very well. The only one not present was Hitone. She was still in the hospital, injured and unconscious.

Two others of note were Kurenai with her nine-year-old son. She was seated with Shikamaru's parent.

Dinner was now over and now everyone was enjoying each other's company. The room was abuzz with conversation coming from hundreds of mouths, most of them people who had mocked Naruto when he was a child, but now it was all but forgotten.

Children were running around outside, bored with the practice of seating, eating, and talking that adults indulged in. The room was open to the outside, which was an expansive yard in the Hyuuga compound.

It was dark. The crescent moon had long fallen. The yard was lit with the golden, indoor lights of the conference room. Laughter of children filled the silent air with music.

Despite the feasting and light-hearted nature of the meeting, Shikamaru could not enjoy himself. Too much weighed on his mind: his failures and his student's hear death were reminding him of a time when failure nearly cost him everything. Despite what he had told Hidan's poltergeist, the nightmares had returned.

Meanwhile, Ino was becoming more and more annoyed with Sai's unwanted attention.

"Shiho!"  
"Yes?"  
"Take my seat."

It was not a request. It was a command.

"Why are you moving yourself?" Sai asked.  
His question was so innocent that Shiho did not have the heart to follow it.

"No thank you, I am fine right here," she declared cheerfully.  
Ino leaned over and gritted her teeth.  
"But don't you want to in front of Shikamaru?"

She whispered so only Shiho could hear, although Chouji could hear but pretended not to.  
"It is not that important," she whispered back, blushing furiously.

Ino seemed to change tactics, from intimidation to feminine camaraderie. She smiled broadly.  
"I have to go to the ladies room, Shiho. Why don't you join me?"  
"Sure!"

The two ladies left, leaving the three gentlemen to talk about them. Sai was the most vocal of the three.  
"I have noticed that women like to do things in groups, like go to the bathroom. I haven't read anything in books to explain why this is so…."  
"It's because women are pack animals by nature," Shikamaru explained.  
"I was just about to say that women are a complete mystery," Chouji said.

"Pack animals?"  
"Even though they are shinobi, it is instinctive for women to travel in groups since they are traditionally weaker than men and therefore, easy targets. Even though Ino and Shiho could destroy any ordinary men…in our circles the weakness is still there - comparatively."

As is common, whenever someone says something awkward or uncomfortable in a room full of people, it is at the precise moment of time when the social gaff is made that the tremble of the conversation is at its lowest. When Shikamaru said it, the room was nearly silent. As a result every woman's eye was on the three men, glaring with eyes that could slice through stone. Chouji was blushing, mortified with embarrassment. Sai was oblivious and confused.

"Why is everyone staring at us?"  
"Because I said something they didn't like, even though it's…"  
Chouji put his hand over Shikamaru's mouth.

"It's just his opinion."

"Shikamaru!" Tenten yelled. "You can't compare to what I've done! I'm not useless!"

"That's right dear! Show them your springtime of youth!"  
Shikamaru very gently removed Chouji's hand.  
"Eh…I'll talk to you later," Shikamaru said. "Besides, I never said you were."  
"Huh?"  
"I have something to give you. I would visit you tomorrow but they are forcing me to rest for the next week."

"Don't bother! I'll visit you instead, unless you're too frail for company."

Sakura and Hinata giggled.

"That reminds me, Shikamaru," Naruto interrupted, saving his friend from further heckling. "The Toad Sage Fukuzaku wants to talk to you when you get better. He's interested in the Sage's Kinjutsu."

"And maybe you could give me some more interesting theories about women," Sai said.  
"Sai, believe me when I say that Shikamaru is the last person you want to ask about that," Sakura interjected.

The girls at the table giggled at Shikamaru's expense.

"I feel tired already," Shikamaru moaned.  
"Looks like you're back being your old, lazy self Shikamaru," Kiba exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Ino and Shiho had missed everything while they were having their own conference in the lady's room.

"He's driving me crazy!" Ino declared. "I can't stand him hovering around me like a fly."  
"But he likes you. I think its cute."

"Please save me," Ino begged.

"Well, alright…."  
One of the windows was left open to let in the cool summer breeze. At that moment, a small maple seed followed the breeze into the room and landed at Shiho's feet, interrupting their powwow. Shiho's observant eyes noticed it immediately.

"That's funny," she murmured.

"What's funny?"  
"This maple seed."  
"Yeah? What about it?"

Shiho picked it up, suddenly engrossed by the unassuming object. Shikamaru and the party were forgotten.

"It is not in season. These seeds do not get launched until the fall. Also, it seems that this particular variety is not local but comes from Water Country."  
"Oh…"

Ino wasn't stupid, but she was not interested.

"I will go investigate this immediately."  
"What about the party and your rescue?"  
"Oh! Just tell Naruto that I found something interesting and congratulations."

She smiled widely.

"But…"  
Shiho was already gone with the seed. Ino sighed. There went her salvation. If only Shiho wasn't so weird. With resignation she returned to the table and sat beside Sai. She wouldn't want to be rude, after all.

"What happened? Where is Shiho?" Chouji asked.  
"She found a stupid seed and decided to investigate."  
While almost everyone else thought it strange, it piqued Shikamaru's curiosity.

"A seed?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino shrugged dismissively.  
"Something about a maple seed. I don't quite remember."

One of Shikamaru's eyebrows rose curiously.

"Well that's funny!" Naruto declared. "But as long as she's having fun."  
Kakashi caught Shikamaru's slight reaction but did not think anything of it.

* * *

The next morning, Tenten was true to her word and paid Shikamaru a visit. With her usual flourish she flung open the door, declaring her presence to the world. In one hand she carried a bouquet of the most frilly, girly flowers she could find at the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"I hope that you've gotten over your manly..."

The bed was empty, its covers flung haphazardly to the side. His hospital clothes were bundled at the foot of the bed in a hasty pile. Sheer white curtains danced by the open window, being moved by the morning breeze, and giving away his method of escape.

Tenten pouted with annoyance.

"Now where could he have gone?"

* * *

Shiho had spent a better part of the night investigating the seed for no other reason than to satisfy her own curiosity. She was the sort of person who liked to investigate natural phenomena and solve puzzles. A seed that was ready to germinate in a time of year when it should have been dried and dead was enough to pique her curiosity.

The harder she investigated, the more she realized that what she had in her hands was a jutsu. There weren't any green houses nearby that specialized in this tree, since it wasn't commercially viable. She also knew that seeds left out in the open would very quickly dry up and die. The snow in Water Country had melted long ago, and the seeds that had not found their roots had all died. Also, there was something very strange about a seed with a soft outer shell that could not be sliced or cut.

Once she determined it was a jutsu and that it probably came from Water Country, she began to investigate any missions that pertained to the area.

Around three in the morning she fell asleep in her office in the middle of her investigations. Rather, she passed out from exhaustion. She has been working for hours on end and had simply forgotten to sleep. At three in the morning, after nearly 30 hours of continuous work, her body rebelled and she was gone for the count.

When Shikamaru entered her office the next morning, he was not surprised to find her sleeping. Her pale blond hair was even messier than usual, scattered all over her face and the desk. The thick, round glasses that generally covered her face were crooked, covering one eye and one cheek, and he noticed that the paper under her face was marked with a dark spot. She had drooled. And also, she was snoring.

He smirked with amusement as he removed a handkerchief from one of his pockets (a gentleman never leaves home with out one), and began to gently wake her.

"Shiho," he whispered.

"Mhhm...hhmmm."  
"Shiho!"

She sprang up immediately.

"Yes! I am done with the files you asked about... wait...what?"

A chill passed her spine when she realized that she had fallen asleep in the office - again, that she was now looking the worse for wear, and that there was a man in her office that sounded suspiciously like Shikamaru. She glanced up and confirmed her worse suspicions.

He handed her the kerchief and pointed at his lower lip.

"Ah, you have something there."

Crimson is too light a color to describe the shade of her cheeks, which became so red they lit up the room. She hastily wiped her lips clean, gathered her hair, and adjusted her glasses, wishing she were suddenly two inches tall.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? You didn't seem well yesterday."  
"Oh, I'm fine."

"Well, how may I assist you?"  
In times of sever embarrassment, it is best to fall back on her professional training. That was her motto anyway.

"I want to learn about that seed you found."

"Oh! That's right! Good thing you came by!"

With the subject changed to something she really was interested in, her embarrassment was all but forgotten.

"Well, it type of Maple seed found only in Water Country. It seems that it is still alive and ready for germination despite the fact that it is eight months old - much longer than an exposed seed's lifetime. Also, there is the fact that I can't cut it."

"So you suspect it is a jutsu," he said.

She adjusted her glasses.  
"Well, I was about to get to that, but yes I have a suspicion it is a jutsu of some sort. But I don't think it is harmful."

"Oh?"  
"Not even the most cold hearted enemy would bring death in the form of life's infancy."

"So you think it is from Water Country and it isn't from an enemy."  
"Correct and I think is meant for you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My investigations last night led me to your missions there, including one where you were sent as a liaison to a certain shinobi, a Ito Meine, who was to be recruited as your spy. It was a mission you failed. Perhaps she changed her mind."

"Just how much do you know about my missions in Water Country?"

"Very little, although I did investigate enough last night to discover that you and Ito Meine were once lovers, that she married the Mizukage, and that you are trying to get information on him through her that pertains to the unrest in Wind Country."

"I see..."

"And since she was supposedly good with herbs and medicines, it stands to reason that she would send something like this. I am convinced that this is a message from her. It just so happens that it reached me first. Only something you can do will trigger it, I'm sure."

Shikamaru studied Shiho closely. He knew, as everyone else did, that she had suffered unrequited feelings for him since their first meeting ten years before. Although he had never found her particularly attractive, she had always been good company so he didn't mind her around. When she wanted to tag along, he allowed it. He also liked that she didn't fawn over him with unwanted attention. It was as though she was perfectly happy with whatever he was willing to extend, even if it was merely friendship. And yet despite everything, he marveled at her work ethic. Even now, she had revealed her extent of her knowledge with such detached professionalism that had he not seen her blush moments before, there wouldn't have been any indication she had feelings for him at all.

He respected her distance and followed through only with a question.

"Where is the seed?"

"It is on the desk!"

She pointed at an empty spot on the desk.

"Where?"

She glanced down and found it missing.

"It was there only moments before!"

After they scoured the floors and discovered it under a bookshelf. Apparently, she had flung it unawares sleeping. Another round of blushes was followed with Shikamaru assuring her that everything was fine and she didn't have to worry. She never quite got over the mortification.

Before leaving, Shikamaru stopped at the door and turned to her. There was something he felt compelled to say.

"Meine was sent to spy on me, and I knew it. I used her to gather information on Kirigakure. Although I did care about her, I never..."

Since he was not good at expressing his emotions, and not very sentimental, he could not find the words to continue. But he didn't have to. The implication was there.

"There is no need to explain," she replied hastily. "You have no obligation to me, after all."

"Well, thank you for your help. You have been of great assistance, as usual. I'll come back if I need anything else."

He shut the door gently behind him and pushed back whatever had compelled him to reveal his feelings. There was no need to think about that now.

* * *

The man who entered Mizuro's hospital room was the Mizukage, but he had to do a double take to make sure. Even Mizuro, as dense as he could be, was aware a marked change had come over his leader. The emptiness his eyes projected was so profound; he shivered as they met his. These were the eyes of a man that had lost everything that was of meaning to his life. All the life they once contained was stuffed out. In a sense they were more frightening than eyes filled with hatred or malice, since there was no telling what a man who didn't have anything left to live for was capable of doing.

"Well hello Mizi-kun," Ginjiro began. "I am glad that you have arrived safely despite earlier reports."  
"I am honored by your kind consideration."

He hated the Mizukage's irreverent habit of calling him "Mizi-kun."  
"I trust that you have acquired Houtoru's sensei's jutsu as instructed."

Mizuro looked at the ground in shame, although his face revealed no emotion.

"No, sir. The mission was a failure. I will take full responsibility."

"Hm. How brave. But don't' worry, I can't afford to kill young subordinates for a mere failure."

"But was not a complete loss."

"Oh?"

"I... We managed to acquire the base jutsu. It is the jutsu used Houtoru to create his metallurgy. We were able to get it by tricking the Tanuki."

"How clever."  
"It was Irika who did it."  
"Did he? Well, I want a full report on my desk in two days. But there is no need to be bothered with that now. You are injured."  
"These injuries are nothing."  
"Where is the jutsu?"

Mizuro heart began to pound. He began to curse his stupidity of placing the jutsu in his backpack, along with Ameyo's notes.

"It is safe. I will present it when I am well."

Ginjiro's eyes narrowed. His question had been completely innocent. Although he had been aware of Mizuro's snooping, and was suspicious of what he knew, he was not there to investigate that.

"Why not give it to me now and save me the trouble? Is it in your backpack? We have been searching for this jutsu for so long...after all."  
"Yes..."

Mizuro held his breath as Ginjiro rummaged through his backpack, taking a lot longer than he thought it necessary. Ginjiro stopped and removed a scroll from his contents. Mizuro, thinking he was in the clear relaxed. He had hidden it after all.

The Mizukage held up a magazine that would have made Jiraiya very happy.

"You have some interesting things in here," Mizuro remarked.

His smile was disarming and his tone jovial, giving his young subordinate a sense of security.

"I didn't want you to look at my porn," he said sheepishly.

Ginjiro's eyes turned cold.

"Hm. I'm a bit old compared to you, but I didn't know that they came covered stickers and outlined in lace nowadays."

He dropped the porno and Mizuro saw that he had used his magazine to cover up Ameyo's notebook. Mizuro began to break in to a cold sweat.

"Now I know why you were snooping around my office earlier this year."

The blue haired boy kept silent, waiting for the eventual punishment. Ginjiro placed the porn back into Mizuro's backpack and closed it gently, placing it by the bed with care. Instead of employing torture or threats, Ginjiro smiled.

"The council does not know the difference between Houtoru's jutsu and the base jutsu. I could always tell them that your mission was a success. Despite your father's influence, you know those old fossils would not be as forgiving as I am."

The leader patted Mizuro on the head with condescension.  
"Mizi-kun, you're a bright boy. What a shame it would be if anything where to happen to you."

With those parting words, Ginjiro left a frightened and paralyzed boy, taking with him the jutsu and the only piece of hard evidence Mizuro and Irika had.

* * *

The only thing more embarrassing than being the most injured member of his team on the return trip was being carried home on Matsuki's back. Although he was impressed at the sheer strength the slight girl possessed to carry him, his sword, and his backpack up the hill to his secluded home.

"I don't need you to carry me," he complained.

"It would take you all day."  
"Yeah well, I look stupid."

"Everyone thinks your stupid anyway. What's the difference?"  
"Thanks for reminding me."

She frowned as she carried him up.

"Your live in the middle of nowhere."  
"No one asked you to carry me home," Irika snapped.  
"No one asked you to break your leg."  
"I didn't ask to break my leg. I didn't want to break my leg. Do you think that I went into the fight thinking, 'gee, wouldn't it be grand if I came out of this fight half-dead?''  
"You're stupid."  
"Yeah, well, at least Ayume came out with minor injures. All she needs is some rest."

_Plop!_

She dropped him like a sack of potatoes. He landed roughly on his bottom.

"Hey! What was that for?"  
"You are such an idiot!"  
"What did I do?"  
"You...you are so stupid Irika!"  
"Huh?"

She was gone in a blink of an eye, and Irika was left to hop up the hill to get home, alone and befuddled. It wasn't too arduous a chore since he was physically fit. Still, it took him twice as long to get home than it would have had Matsuki had done it.

His journey did not end when he got home, as he still needed to climb up the stairs into his room. Most people did not have his level of stubborn tenacity, and would have probably stayed in Sekichi's old room until they healed. Not Irika. He would climb up those stairs and sleep on his bed come hell or high water.

When he opened the door, he could sense that someone had been in his room recently even before he noticed the note on his drawer.

_Irika, _

_I am going to pay your old sensei, Ajiki, a visit. It should take me several weeks, so if you don't hear from me for a while it's because I'll be taking a long vacation. _

_Please apologize to your mother for me._

_Meine_

The note was cryptic, but Irika picked up its implications. She had betrayed the Mizukage and was going to Konoha to give them information she had on Ginjiro. She was also apologizing for involvement in his mother's death.

_I'll be taking a long vacation. _

She did not expect to make it back alive.

Irika cursed under his breath. If she had only waited for their return, they could have used her sister's notebook and the information she gathered as evidence against him! Even if she were involved, her willingness to give them information would exonerate her, he was sure it would. But now she had gone and done something on her own and she would die for nothing!

He did not know that at that moment Ginjiro at home, casually burning Ameyo's notebook, the paperwork left in his office, and the files he found on his wife's corpse.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry for any mistakes with words that sound diferent, mean different things but are spelled very similarly. ex. furry/fury and lose/loose. They are my bane and spell check does not catch them.

_Ajiki:_ Name used by Shikamaru while living in Kiri. He sometimes uses it when he must blend in with civilians.

The time that Shikamaru stayed in Kiri seems so long ago, doesn't it? It's my favorite part, too. Still, I hope my tale has remained cohesive despite the fact that it's been in the works for about a year and I think it has an involved plot with lots of side plots, time skips, changes, characters, etc. It's hard to keep track of everything but I am enjoying the challenge.

And you thought Ginjiro was on his last rope. XD

Thanks for the favorites, updates, and reviews. I appreciate them all.

Constructive criticism welcome and requested!


	19. Chapter 19 Juro's Last Stand

**AN:** Don't own Naruto

**Chapter 19: Last Stand**

_Sorry for the delays. I lost interest and I life gave me problems for a while. _

_I had to cut a few things that I don't think needed to have a huge explanation in order to tie things up for the end. I hope it doesn't feel rushed, but I really don't think they needed to be described in detail._

_It's almost done. At last! And not soon enough. This "power" I made up is almost obsolete by canon standards. XD_

_

* * *

_Great oaks and birch trees littered the River Country Woods that divided up Fire and Wind countries, providing welcome shelter to those who passed through. Usually at this time, sunset, the background was filled with the occasional sound of birds chirping, crickets, and cicada. However, the forest was unusually silent that day, as though hushed with anticipation.

Baki and Temari prepared a small campfire. They were quiet -lost in their own thoughts - listening to the crackle of kindling and bathing in its warm glow.

Temari was the first to break the silence.

"Do you think he is here?"

Baki methodically observed his surroundings before replying.

"If he is in these woods, he is not near us."  
"Do you think Gaara is correct? That it will only be him?"

"It would be reckless for him to come alone."

"If he were fool enough to come alone, it would be a sign of over confidence!"  
"Strength, insanity, or foolishness would drive him. But perhaps its none of those..."

"Oh?"  
"It could be a death wish."

Juro was alone, driven by none of these things. He was absolutely still, crouching on thick branch while observing his target. Two people sat comfortably beside a glowing campfire, roasting wild caught pheasant.

A smile crept up his lips. It was tempered by his eyes, which communicated melancholy and regret.

"Heh."

A small brown owl gazed up at him curiously.

"Are you going to change your mind?"

"No."

"Then why do you hesitate? This is your target, as you ordered us to scout."

Owls were not known for their sensitivity.

"I ordered it? You confuse me with my brother."  
The bird sighed.

"Stop your moaning and get on with it."

Juro gave the familiar a sharp glance before dismissing him. He was in no mood for nagging. One final regret was allowed, a dim unrealized pain he would only half-acknowledge, before shrugging it off.

"Fuck it!"

He tossed an exploding note to the campfire. It landed, igniting immediately, shattering all the trees in his vicinity, including the one he had used as shelter. As expected, both people jumped, avoiding the blast. They landed on opposing sides of the camp, just in time for the kunai tossed their way from the air-bound enemy. One of them caught it with her fan, the man blocked it with arm guard.

They gazed up at him and opened their mouths. That is when he saw that there was no life behind those eyes. Puppets! A thousand needles shot from their mouths in rapid succession, each gleamed with poison.

Since Juro escaped from the initial blast by jumping from the branch, he could not change the trajectory of his fall to avoid the projectiles. In desperation he tossed another exploding note, aimed just before him. He covered his head with his arms, bracing for impact. The impact sent him hurling back. But it scattered the needles, and he was free from the debilitating poison. His arms and legs were singed but he was so pumped with adrenalin, he did not feel the pain.

He managed to land, slide, and rush forward.

_Where is he? _he thought. _I have to smoke the user out. _

No sooner had the thought escaped him, than the earth shook and crumbled. From beneath his feet rose a giant red scorpion. It moved smoothly, almost fluidly. His puppeteer breathed life into the wood which held it together with every flick of his finger.

A clone would be a nice distraction. Too bad there weren't any bodies of water to help with his suiton. Juro carried several gourds filled with water for just such an occasion. One of the gourds was opened, he took a gulp and formed a set of signs.

When the scorpion moved to impale him with its tail, it struck a water clone instead. Juro was gone, running around the perimeter of the blast, keeping one eye on the three puppets as he searched for their master. Then he noticed a small black triangle sticking up behind a half blasted tree drew his attention.

_It must be him! Kankuro: that annoying bastard who wouldn't leave me alone for three years! _

He jumped up, ready to hit him with a kunai from above. The crouching man in black did not move a muscle, until the head detached itself from its body. Its mouth carried with it a long, sharp blade. Juro realized he had been tricked again, but it was too late. He blocked the blade with a kunai and was pushed back by the blow.

It was his last act. "Kankuro's head" was merely a distraction. While Juro was busy deflecting the projectile, the limbs of the three humanoid puppets detached themselves and charged.

Two blades pierced Juro's shoulders. Two others were lodged through his belly and liver, while the rest struck his arms and legs.

He fell and landed on his back, pressing some of the blades deeper in to his flesh, increasing his agony.

"You missed my vitals," Juro gasped.

He was too shocked to think of anything else.

The Scorpion puppet moved swiftly to where Juro had fallen, still alive and writhing in pain.

"On purpose. You deserve to suffer. I could leave you here and let you die, but that doesn't satisfy me."

Juro recognized the voice, it was the puppeteer. Through his now blurred vision, he could see the black clad man looming above, arms crossed, standing on the red scorpion.

"You were in the scorpion...the whole time...."

He coughed up blood and vaguely tapped his breast before expiring. Kankuro gazed at the dead man curiously. Clearly that was a signal of some sort, but he wouldn't search the body now. Night, his enemy's realm, descended upon them.

Baki and Temari began to move to the battle as soon as the first blast was heard. For several minutes the woods were alive with a cacophony of noise: panicked deer, excited squirrels and tanuki, the cry of feeling birds. Then all at once it became silenced and night descended upon them.

The grim faced veteran was the one who voiced their thoughts.

"It is finished."

* * *

Soon after Juro was dispatched by Kankuro, a small burrow owl made way to the now only person left alive of the Ito clan: Ginjiro. He was seated in in his small house, small pipe in in had, smoking as he watched the last rays of the day disappear behind the horizon.

He heard the news with a skeptical eye.

"Are you sure he's dead?"  
"The kill was confirmed an hour ago."

"And he didn't say anything?"

"No."

Ginjiro smiled as he put out his pipe. "Perfect."

A few minutes later, twelve flabbergasted council members sat in the Mizukage's meeting hall. It was nearly eight and they were all anxious to get back home. Not only were they called in for an emergency meeting at a time when they should have all been relaxing, but Ginjiro had made them wait a full twenty minutes before even showing up.

As soon as he entered, the expected inquiries began. One of the oldest, and in Ginjiro's mind, the most cantankerous, was the first to speak up.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh?"

An old woman, member of the infamous Hozuki clan, continued.  
"This better be good."

He didn't pay any attention to them. Instead, he looked to the Fuyuzake seat, and found that it was occupied with his late wife's uncle.

_So he is the new head of the clan. He was always weak-willed and stupid. I doubt Lady Fuyuzake told him anything. _

The aforementioned uncle also piped up, angry that his dinner was interrupted.

"We do have some pressing business, Mizukage. So please make this short."

"Pressing business? Doing what!? Have you all forgotten what _work_ feels like? At this very moment, members of your family are risking their lives doing missions, while you wallow at home: with your sponge baths and servants. Years of comfort have made you complacent; you've become much too easy to kill."

The statement was met with silence, until Mizuro's father, an unlikely ally, came to his aid.

"He's right. My son just arrived from Rain country, injured. We shouldn't complain about his small inconvenience."

Ginjiro bowed his head graciously.

"I visited him today, Khoru. The boy is to be commended for retrieving Hotouru's jutsu. With its re-acquisition, our preeminence in Nodashi forging of the Five Shadows has been assured. I have spoken with our Medics and he has been granted first priority. Thanks to that, his injuries should be healed by tomorrow and he'll be free to go."

"Thank you!"

Ginjiro bowed his head.

"We need all the able-bodies shinobi, especially now."

The room became silent as they waited for him to continue. One of the women, however, was still not satisfied.

"Whatever it is you have to say, say it."

"I have just learned that my brother, Juro, is dead, making me the last of my clan."  
The entire room erupted.

"How did this happen?"  
"Who did this?"  
"We will certainly take our revenge!"

A gentle raise of Ginjiro's hand calmed the room.

"If he had died honorably, I would celebrate his achievement. After all, there is no greater honor than to die in the field for one's village. Also, I would prevail my wife stay and bear me children."

The statement was met with appreciative chuckles. Meine's tendency to disappear for months at a time was well known through the city, and was great cause of matronly gossip. Of course, no one knew that he had killed her the previous morning.

Nothing prepared them for the bomb that Ginjiro detonated only a few moments later.

"For the past four years we, my brothers and I, have been lying and stealing from you and the coffers of Kiri."  
All noise in that room suddenly stopped. No laughter met that confession. No weight was shifted. No throats were cleared. The only thing that met him were twelve pairs of eyes, white with rage and confusion. The atmosphere in the room became heavy with unspoken malice.

"But the aim was well intentioned, and its fruits are here for you to see."

Without any theatrics, he took the four scrolls and laid them before him on the table. Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth lay side by side, inconspicuous in their banality. The gesture cut through the tension. As expected, the eldest spoke first.

"What is the meaning of this? What are these scrolls?!"

"Look at them carefully."

The skeptical woman was the first to voice her observation.

"They're marked with the Kage's symbol! Are these..."

Ginjiro smiled.

"They are four of the five scrolls needed to complete the Sage's Kinjutsu."

"And your family helped acquire them?"

"Yes, we almost completed the project that the third Mizukage began, and they've been stored in the towers he constructed, waiting for their sister, the Lightning scroll."

The woman continued her tirade.

"Because the previous search ended in a disaster, with the Sandaime deposed and disgraced, their search was forbidden! Are you so arrogant as to think that your treason will be forgiven?"

It was Meine's uncle's turn to speak.

"So I guess that is why you lived in that shack all these years."

For a brief moment, the meeting lost his momentum. Could someone from that family really be that stupid?

"Why yes, Lord Fuyuzake. I spent most of my salary on the search. For the strength of my village I sacrificed my family, my honor, my comfort, and my own life. Had any of you found out what was occurring, would you not have me deposed and killed? But I searched anyway. And here we are, so close to finding the secrets to one of the deadliest jutsu ever devised."

Everyone in the room remained silent, waiting.

"Even though I did it for the good of my village, I do not expect clemency. They are now yours to do as you please, and I give you my life for them."

At that moment, the older council members should have known better, but their wisdom was lost as they saw Ginjiro anew. Who was this determined, self-sacrificing man who stood before them? Surely it wasn't their "puppet" Mizukage, the very fop they had all sneered and derided for the past five years. Surely this person they had all called, "Mrs. Fuyuzake" behind his back had more strength, more dignity, more reserve than any of them had given him credit for. To risk his life in order to acquire the Five Legendary Scrolls was not only commendable, it carried shadows of their former glory.

Lady Hozuki smiled as she replied for the council, for she was sure that her wishes mirrored everyone else.

"We are in no mood for a change in leadership. You have proved yourself more than capable. This is not the first time you've done something for the good of the village despite us, is it not? I remember a certain foreign ninja that came here in secret and caused a great deal of controversy. And yet despite our strict adherence to tradition, the fruits of your labor have more than justified your move... But tell us, why have you given us news of your brother's death? Is he connected to this?"

"Yes. He was intimately connected to the search and it was he who actually acquired most of them. However, he foolishly hired several missing Iwa ninja. They destroyed a village in Wind Country unnecessary, as it housed the Wind scroll, earning Suna's undeniable wrath, and causing the borders between the two countries to be strained."

One of the council members asked the inevitable question.

"Has the link between your brother and this village been established?"  
"No. However, my brother's offenses did not end there. Disgusted by his incompetence, I called him back. He ignored my request. Instead, he attempted to steal the scrolls and sell them himself to the highest bidder - Konoha."

A gasp filled the room.

"I stopped him."  
With dramatic flourish, Gijiro produced Juro's hiate-ate from within a sleeve of his cloak. It was scarred and bloodied: testament to Juro's final act of treason and his death.

"You killed him yourself?"

"Indeed. I had to maintain my family's honor, after all. But there is no reason to think of him too harshly. His actions have brought us one step closer to gaining supremacy once again. With the tailed beasts gone, the only reason our world remains at a balance is due to Konoha's heavy-handed 'understanding.'"

Wood clattered loudly against the hiate-ate's metal insignia. Ginjiro had flung it with such ferocity that it chipped the smooth surface.

"Peace has doomed us obsolescence! No amount of reforms can stop it! Mark my words, if we continue along with this path, we will no longer be able sustain ourselves. Missions will simply stop coming. Instead, we will be forced to become funded through taxation, becoming just another arm of the government. We will lose everything that has ever made us who and what we are! Our identity, our culture, our very way of life! We will be nothing but an army."

He ended his impassioned speech with a whisper. "The situation must be revoked at once. We must tip the balance of power and take advantage of the chaos my brother provided us."

Each one of the members, except for Lord Fuyuzake, smiled wickedly at the implication. It had been too long since the drums of war had thundered through their streats.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he inspected the seed. What could it be? Then it dawned on him. How could he be so stupid?

He dipped it in ink. As he thought, there were spots where the ink did not sick, but repulsed it as though it were covered in a thin film. The entire seed but a small area was now black, absorbing the ink. A set of coordinates appeared on the surface.

Shikamaru let out a small whistle. "Coordinates!"

Someone knocked on the door, distracting him.

"Enter."  
In came Sai, pale and wielding his deadly grin.

"The Hokage needs you."

Shikamaru stood as he pocketed the evidence he had just uncovered.  
"You have excellent timing, Sai. I was just on my way to see him."

Meanwhile, a small green toad sat on Naruto's office. Dressed in a smart brown robe, she carried an air of matronly wisdom along with a healthy set of curls. She leaned heavily against a pint-sized cane that supported her ancient body quite well.

Kakashi was also present. Although no longer Hokage, his experience with the Mizukage was invaluable.

"Tell me more about what happened. Ya called me ta talk about the Sage's Kinjutsu?" she asked.

"Well, according to our reports, the Mizukage is trying to acquire the scrolls necessary to complete the jutsu's instructions. We want to know more about the jutsu," Naruto said.

"How many does he have?"  
"He has four so far. He is missing the Lightning scroll, which we have."

"Is there anything that you can tell us anything else about this Kinjutsu?" Kakashi asked. "According to Shikamaru's reports, he believes that the group of Kiri shinobi he encountered recently were sent to Tanuki village in order to test their affinity with Senjutsu. Do you think he did that in order to prepare one of them to learn the Sage's Kinjutsu."

"Oh my! Did they survive?"

"Yes, one of them tricked them into revealing how to snap out of it," Naruto replied.  
The woman chuckled.

"Ah! The stick."

"Yeah."

He rubbed the back of his head, thinking of the many times he had been bashed on the head by his master, Fukasaku.

"Yes, anyway, about the jutsu. We don't know anymore than ya do, exactly, although we have an idea. "Why was it developed by the Rokudou Senin? Is it connected in any way to Senjutsu?" Kakashi asked.

The old toad's face became grim.

"Ye want ta know just how dangerous it is," she said.

They replied with an nod.

"Rokudou Sanin, an ordinary priest, awakened what we know as the legendary dojutsu, the Rinnegan. But even at that time, we toads had been aware of chakra, at least we were aware of the earth's energy. Yet he was the one who taught the world how ta mold it, sense it, and use it. The world, even Myobokuzan changed that day."

"So wait, Senjutsu predates the Rokudou?"

"We were always able ta sense chakra, but not the use of jutsu. Rokudou Senin taught us that, he did. Or at least that was the legend. But apparently, we knew, we could not teach him."  
Kakashi's one opened eye with realization.

"Oh?"

"It is said he developed the foundation of all jutsu, used all six elements, but he could not handle Senjutsu."

"Really?"

"Yup! He could feel earth's energy alright but he could never quite create the balance. He would always turn into a toad."

Naruto beamed with pride.

"Hm, I so I mastered something not even the Sage could do...I'm so cool!"

The lady bonked him on the head with her staff.

"Ouch!"

"Now don't ya go gettin' a bloated head! He was a lot stronger than ya'll ever be ya tadpole!"

"I know," Naruto replied rather sheepishly. "So he developed this jutsu as a replacement?"  
"Since he couldn't catch ours, he made this one instead. Where is the scroll?"  
Naruto opened a drawer and removed the small scroll contained with in. Shima held it gingerly in her claw, examining it with concern.

"It was amazin', it was. He could not grasp the world's life energy, but he could isolate life force, and use it! It is said he could use it ta heal or kill. Realizin' it was against everything he ever wanted, for he wanted the new power ta be used for good, he burned his knowledge. It was one of his students who kept wrote that copy. He sealed its knowledge and hid it away forever. It was forgotten except for legends, but we toads have a long memory."

Someone knocked on the door, interrupting their meeting.

Naruto turned to the door and sighed with relief. "Finally! He came. Enter!"

In came Sai and Shikamaru. Before anyone could explain what was going on, Shikamaru blurted out his request.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I need to ask for another extended leave!"

"Huh? Wait, Shikamaru, don't you even want to know why I asked you to come here?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"What's this about?" Kakashi asked.

"The seed that Shiho found last night came with a message inscribed."

"What seed?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi gazed at his former student with amusement. "The seed that distracted Shiho from our party last night, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. What about it, Shikamaru?"  
"I believe it was from Meine. It bears the coordinates from one of the towns in Water country."  
"How do you know she's not betraying you again?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I don't...but I'm sure she never wanted to betray me in the first place."

One of Hatake Kakashi's eyebrows rose.

"Ho? Since when do you think with your feelings?"

"...I believe in her. "

Naruto grinned widely.

"OK! I understand. I'll send a team to find her. We'll give her the same deal Kakashi gave her last year, with the condition that she actually takes it this time."

"A team? I'm sure these coordinates were meant for me. Therefore, I should be the one to go. She actually trusts me."  
"No way! You just came back from an extended mission! I'm planning something important and I need you here anyway."

"But..."

Naruto's normally jovial demeanor was gone, replaced with a penetrating gaze that did not leave room for interruptions.  
"That's enough, Shikamaru."

That is when Sai, who had kept his peace, piped up.

"Send me. I will cut the travel time in half and she's met me. I've also traveled to Water country before, know the location, and can travel alone."

"Are you sure you want to travel alone?"

"You should take a group with you," Kakashi said. "It could be a trap."

"It could work in my favor. Many are aware of the four man team by now, especially the civilians of Water country."

Naruto nodded.

"Can you leave within the hour?"  
"Naturally."

Shikamaru removed the small seed from his pocket and placed it in Sai's hands.

"Tell her that I wanted to be the one to give this back to her."

Naruto winked slyly. "And also that she can stay here as long as she wants."

One of Shikamaru's eyebrows twitched irritably.

With one of his slight, signature smiles, Sai bowed and left the room.

After he was gone, Shikamaru decided it safer to move on.

"Why was I summoned?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but Kakashi interrupted him.

"Two days ago, Temari and Baki began their way here with all the information they've gathered on Juro and the two Iwa missing ninja. And just an hour ago, we received word that Kankuro joined them yesterday- with Juro's corpse," Kakashi explained. "He wasn't wearing his Kiri forehead protector."

Shikamaru's eyes widened with surprise. Not wearing a hiate-ate? Not even rogues abandoned their sing of origin. What could Ginjiro be thinking?

After a pause, allowing Shikamaru to digest the information, Naruto continued.

"We need you here to confirm what we suspect: that Juro and the Mizukage are connected."

"You want me to look over his information?"

"That is why we need you in Konoha. Also the information Kankuro got will fill in the blanks you already know."

"It looks like your trying to compile evidence for a hearing! What are you planning?"

The young Hokage sat back on his chair casually, placing his feet on the desk, and stretched before answering the question.

"A Kage summit, to prevent war. If we can pin it all on Ginji-san and then force him to make amends, perhaps Suna and Iwa will not be inclined to attack the village."

"I see..."  
Then, for the first time in months, he allowed himself a public indulgence of laziness.

"There is so much going on. What a troublesome problem this has turned out to be!"

Naruto gazed at him with bemusement.

"That's the first time I've heard you say that in a long time!"  
"Give me a break! I haven't had a moment's peace since I turned twenty-two!"  
"I agree! Let's have some ramen after this meeting is over."  
Kakashi rose from the desk and backed away with alarm.

"I will not be paying this time!"

"But Kaka-sensei..."  
"You're the Hokage now! You pay!"

Their banter was interrupted when Shima hit the floor with her cane.

"Did I say this meetin' was over?"

All three men smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, we just got carried away," Naruto said.  
"Ye must have the attention span of gnats! But there is something ya have ta know, Naruto. No matter what happens, the Mizukage cannot get a hold of the last scroll."  
"Why not?"  
"The most dangerous aspect about this jutsu is that it can also nullify senjutsu!"

"What? How can it do that?"  
"By absorbing life energy, Naruto," Kakashi observed. "Ten years ago, Pain tried absorbing your chakra, but you were able to counter-balance its effects by replacing it with natural energy. He turned to stone because he absorbed natural energy and could not balance it with his own. Chakra absorption is not the problem with the sage's kinjutsu, but life energy. If he were to take your life energy, you would not be able to maintain the delicate balance between life energy, spiritual energy, and natural energy needed to maintain sage mode. Life energy cannot be replaced. Neither could you replace life energy with Natural energy like you did before because life energy is a component of chakra, while natural energy is simply another type of chakra. Do you understand? You would die."

"That is exactly the case!" the toad interjected. "That is why some powerful jutsu drain yer lifespan. If you use too much chakra, it drains life energy and it eats away at it. Once that is taken, it cannot be replaced. Ye are familiar with it, I believe."

Naruto became very grave indeed. Suddenly, he, the undisputed strongest Kage, began to feel a strange vulnerability he had not in years.

A glint shone in Shikamaru's eye, however, and he reveled at the idea that had suddenly sprung in his mind. It was Kakashi who took note, but everyone else felt it soon there after. Strong killing intent made the hair in Naruto's neck stand on end.

Shikamaru smirked. "I have an idea."

* * *

While the meeting was being held in Konoha, far off in Kiri, a very different gathering was taking place. As per the Mizukage's promise, Mizuro was back on his feet, so to speak, the next day. When he arrived home, his father showered him with praise. It was not every day that the young, promising son, was lauded before the heads of all the major families of Kiri. After giving him his "first bowl of Sake," which was nothing of the sort but his father didn't need to know that, he then began to give him the details of the previous night's meeting. To Mizuro's surprise, not only did Ginjiro reveal nearly everything that he had spent years trying to hide, even to the point of murder, but he managed to reinvent himself a hero.

Mizuro read between the lines of his father's narrative. Juro, the last remaining person involved, was officially killed. The fact that the Mizukage's wife was "away" at this critical time was also suspicious. Mizuro reached the conclusions of the meeting long before his father voiced them. They would attack Konoha. Their very actions would spark a war, and the relevance of the Five Shadows as well as the minor shinobi countries, would be rekindled. The last scroll must be acquired while using the war as distraction.

Mizuro's systematic mind began to dissect his options. By destroying the one piece of evidence that Mizuro had against him, Ginjiro removed an obstacle. However, by keeping him alive and lauding him with praise, to be voiced vicariously by his father, there was a very strong indication that Ginjiro wanted him as an ally. Although repugnant, it was not an irrational move. After all what other options did he have? If he accused the Mizukage now without any evidence, it would be his head on the chopping bloc.

Besides, much good came from Ginjiro's desperate move. The power that had once been horded in secret must now be shared, making the village stronger in he process. The unintended consequences of his actions forced him, a selfish and egotistical man who didn't care about the village, to actually work for the village's interests. In short, his failure had turned him into a true Mizukage.

But Mizuro would not give up on his last shred of will. Compliance would be simply an outward ornamentation until the moment he could find the bastard alone - and strike.

* * *

Irika was far from well but he was not one to ask for assistance. In light of the note that was left to him by his former master, he only had his former friend and dubious ally, Mizuro, to rely on. Experience taught him better than to trust him.

For the past two days, Irika was forced to spend most of his time in Sekichi's old room in the first floor, in bed. Other than a few trips to the bathroom and kitchen for his scant meals, there was not much he could do. He was frustrated and weakened, not that he would actually admit it to anyone, much less ask for help.

That is why, when he heard his front door open and footsteps treading the floor, he didn't budge.

"Irika?"

It was Ayume. Why she had come was mystery.

"Hello? I know you're in here, silly. I brought you some lunch."

His stomach betrayed him with a growl. She opened Sekichi's door. On her left hand, she carried a box filled with the promise of a savory home cooked meal.

"I bet you're hungry!"

"I am not."

_Growl. _  
"Liar."

She paused at the door, and for a moment he was sure that her expressive brown eyes held just a twinge of sadness. It annoyed him. Just who was it that had protected her and encouraged her all those years?

Irika bit his lip to bury the quip that had arisen from his jealousy. He would give her up in an instant if it meant bringing back his family.

"You don't mind if I feed you, right?"

"One of my arms is in working condition. I can do it myself."

"So you say. But if you feel so well, let's go eat at the kitchen."

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Mizuro arrived to inform Irika of the change in plans. That is to say, there were no longer any plans.

Perhaps he should have knocked. He opened the door and noticed that the two inside were frozen still, and looking very embarrassed.

"It seemed I caught you guys at a critical moment."

Irika and Ayume were at the kitchen. The red-faced boy was being hand fed bento lunch. The chopsticks were still held aloft by the girl.

"What do you want?" Ayume asked.

Irika noticed that Mizuro was tense.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you...in private."

The girl frowned at the implication.

"Whatever you say to him can be said before me too! Do you think I am weak? That I can't be trusted?"

Irika placed his hand gently on her shoulder and looked earnestly into her eyes.

"That is not what we mean at all. Just go up stairs for a few moments."

Ayume felt that something was amiss. She should be protesting. So why was she obediently putting the chopsticks down, getting up, and going up the stairs? It must be some sort of neurosis on her part.

Meanwhile, Mizuro looked on with amazement. When the last steps were heard going up the stairs, he sat swiftly beside Irika and leaned closely. He needed to whisper despite the fact that she was away. There was no telling what she would use to spy on them.

"So what did you do to her?"  
"Nothing. She likes me."  
"Really? How did you get her to do that?"

Irika smiled knowingly.

"What is this news you were bringing me?"

"But..."  
"Tell me and I'll teach you what I've learned by observing you."

"ME!?"

"Yes you. Now shut up about that and tell me happened."

Mizuro proceeded to give Irika a detailed report of what his father said earlier, including the planned attack, which was supposed to remain a secret until it was announced to the public. In the middle of the explanation, Ayume interrupted by yelling, "Can I come down yet?" They shouted in unison that it was not.

"So, Irika, what do you think we should do?"

Irika sighed complacently.

"Nothing. Our hands our tied and soon, he will be known as a hero to everyone. If we kill him it will be treason, and we won't have a way to defend ourselves. Unless you're willing to become a missing ninja..."  
"Which I'm not, I don't know about you."

"...then there is nothing we can do but hope that Konoha is smart enough to figure it out."  
Mizuro smiled emptily.

"Oh, _he _will be smart enough to figure it out. It's obvious. And, he'll have enough motivation to kill him. Besides, who are we kidding? We're not strong enough to beat him."

"Yeah. We'll just do what it takes to make sure the plan fails."  
The change in tone was an indication that the serious business was complete, and Mizuro was free to inquire on the more relevant topic of getting a girl.

"So...now why don't you tell me what it is you observed about me?"  
"Oh, nothing much, except that there is no way that girls go for guys who chase tail as much as you do!"

"What?!"

"You are not cool. Now, Sekichi, he was cool. Ayume was all over him, but did he give her a second glance? No. It's all about not caring."  
"But that doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure it does. Girls like guys who don't care. Simple as that. The minute I stopped caring, Ayume started to like me."

A unexpected voice interrupted their meeting.

"That wasn't it at all!"

The boys looked up to see Ayume at the door, arms crossed. She was not amused.

Mizuro and Irika panicked. Neither of them wanted anyone else, much less their beloved friend, involved.

"Is that why you had me wait? To talk about weird things?"

As soon as she said that, they knew she had only caught the tail end of their conversation. It was safe.

The blue haired boy sported as sly grin. "What else would it be? So how did you fall for your stoic hero?"  
"That's none of your business, fish face!"

"Ding bat!"

"You um... retarded goldfish!"

"Retarded goldfish? Whatever, you've reached a new standard for lame insults."

Irika laughed as Ayume blustered with red-faced shame.

"Irika! Do you hear what he just said! How could you let him treat your girlfriend this way?"

He stopped laughing.

"Huh? What do you mean? You just fed me today. I think there is supposed to be some sort of order to this, and it doesn't go from feeding to dating immediately."

"Whatever! I say you're my boyfriend so that's how it's going to be."  
"Eh?"

Irika felt Mizuro give him a manly pat on the back. "You better do as the lady says and just get used to it. And how are you going to explain this to Matsuki, oh wise one?"  
"I don't think I understand this myself. Wait... why does it matter?"

The two others looked at each other before Ayume replied.

"Because she likes you, silly."

"She does? Wait...How? When?"

"For someone so keen, you sure missed that one," Mizuro remarked.

Ayume shook her head.  
"I guess it's because you were so 'cool' around her, huh?"  
"Shut up!"

For a while, laughter and general banter filled the room until Mizuro realized, to his chagrin, that he was happy. This was just like old times, except that Sekichi was missing. He would be seated near Irika, producing his own cutting remarks that put the others to shame, all the while managing to put off an air of vulnerability that allowed him to get away with it. But this wasn't supposed to be his life any longer. Friendship was for children, if that. Just when he thought he had rid himself of those bothersome bonds, those two compelled him to drop his guard.

Ayume also felt the familiarity, but it was Irika who voiced everyone's thought.

"Too bad they're only three of us."  
"Yeah," Ayume agreed. "I...miss him too."

Mizuro stiffened and rose from his chair.

"I have to go now."

Irika's brown eyes met Mizuro's, and saw the wall he placed between them.

Ayume didn't notice. "Thank you for visiting. We should go out for sushi like we used to. You know, I've forgiven you for ditching us. I forgave you a long time ago. Sorry for..."

"You shouldn't have bothered. I'm too old for these childish games. And Ayume, you better train if you want to get anywhere in life."

Mizuro slammed the door as he left, leaving the two without a second thought. Ayume gazed after him for a moment, not noticing that Irika's countenance had changed.

"Pft...rude bastard as always."

When she turned back at him, she thought it strange that he was facing the opposite wall.

"Irika, let me feed you."

He did not turn his head. She playfully attempted to catch his gaze by thrusting her face into his line of sight, he stretched out his good arm, blocking her view. It was shaking. And that is when she realized he was crying. Even though she was a girl, and a sensitive one for Kiri, she had no idea how to react. Yet she had sense enough to know that his method of comforting her, by holding her as she cried, would not work for him. She could see that he did not want to be touched. Unable to think of what else to do, and feeling uncomfortable, she stored the rest of the lunch in the fridge and decided to go.

"I will be back with dinner," she said before leaving.

A slow nod was all she got as acknowledgment.

Irika was left alone, free to grieve. When his father died, had he cried? He didn't think so, although he could not quite remember. Neither did he cry when he killed Sekichi, or when he heard news of his mother's death. He cried once before but he could not quite remember when it was.

"Maybe a few tears for them...but not this..."

It was his voice, but it was not a conscious soliloqui. Irika bit his lip. He would not sob like a baby!

And so he silently grieved. But what was it that wounded him so? Surely it was not Mizuro's rejection, which was expected. There must have been something he was missing.

Perhaps it was because at that moment, he remembered something he had made himself forget: friendship, understanding, and comradeship. Those were things that were not supposed to be present in their day-to-day lives had been the source of true happiness for him.

But now, he was truly alone except for Ayume. Matsuki was too much of a Kiri girl. For people like her and Mizuro, "liking" meant simply being interested in someone as a sexual partner. Once the person was no longer available in that sense, he was let go. In her case, she was too proud to admit any deeper feelings even if they were present. Her relationship with Ayume and Mizuro had always been tenuous at best, and purely based on his friendship with them. Either she would lose interest because he was now attached to someone else, or she would save face and abandon him anyway.

Mizuro had turned his back on him once their alliance was no longer necessary. Even if it pained him, that brat would never admit it. He was a Kiri shinobi before all else.

At that moment he saw his true enemy. It was not Ginjiro who had taken away everything he loved: it was Kiri. Ginjiro was merely another byproduct of their philosophy. He was interested in strength and in his own aims and power, over everything else. Crafty, ruthless, sadistic, and completely unattached to the point that he would kill those he loved the most, he was in all ways but one the perfect shinobi. All he needed was loyalty.

He did not hate the man who made his life miserable. There was no sense in hating an animal. Animals didn't know any better, they simply followed instinct. Ginjiro was not an a man, he was a caged beast who gnawed at the corners, desperately trying to find an exit where there was none. Irika did not hate him. He pitied him.

To never feel; to never love; to always smile with your lips but never with your eyes, this was not the life he wanted.

What he wanted was the keys to escape his cage, and run free forever.

_I cannot live in this place, but I cannot leave her. What am I to do? _

_

* * *

_

Shortly after leaving Irika's residence, Mizuro headed off to the Matsuki's place. Officially, she lived in a respectable, yet unremarkable house with her parents. And yet that that had not been her true home since shortly before the chuunin exams.

Hidden from aerial view, and nestled near the eastern wall, lay the meanest neighborhood in Kiri. Many failed shinobi lived here, some in conditions that were even more squalid that Irika's old home. After all, at least he had a full two-story house to himself. The residents of this neighborhood, lovingly dubbed, "The Nest," were packed into small apartments. As it was in other areas, the poor, who could not afford it, had more children than their more affluent fellow citizens. It was not uncommon for a family of six to be packed into a one-room apartment. The bathrooms were shared. Water was drawn from a community well.

No one pitied them. Those who lived in the Nest were considered little more than parasitic cowards, too fearful to take the life of shinobi or too stupid to make it otherwise. The residents there shared the same opinion. Illicit drug use, prostitution, and all matter of social deviations were common in that area. Most villages had such locations. But Kiri's was by many degrees, the worst Shikamaru had every seen.

One of their group lived there, although she had kept the fact hidden from everyone, especially Irika.

Mizuro discovered her shame quite by accident, a few years before. It was shortly after the boar hunt and his Great-Aunt's mysterious death. Restless, he woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. His brother was about to be executed for the crime of treason, although Mizuro knew that it was false. There was no treason to be found anywhere. It was a set-up.

Helplessness, a feeling he grappled with many times, threatened to consume him. And he was overcome with the childish compulsion to talk to his father. Surely, the man he admired most would be able to explain to him why his innocent eldest brother would die as a criminal.

Like many who lived there, his father wore two faces. The public face was stoic and dutiful, while the private face was a lecherous drunk. While there, Shikamaru noted the phenomena. Many who seemed stoic and reserved would turn around and commit the most depraved acts in private. He concluded those who lived in Kiri were so personally repressed, they exploded in private, doing what otherwise would be considered unthinkable in other places. In a city were emotions were nearly eliminated, where behavior was strictly controlled, and where empathy was not fostered, the depths of depravity some sunk to in order to exert their personality would have shocked even the most worldly foreign shinobi.

Mizuro's father was not an evil man, but he did spend most of his free time in a local up-scale brothel, getting drunk nearly every weekend and lavishing his favorite girls with gifts and attention. The man even had a private room he used to entertain guests and hosts feasts. The boy had been taken there from the age of twelve, so he knew where to find him and the location of the said room.

When Mizuro arrived, he leaped up the balcony adjacent to his father's personal room and saw to his relief that he would not interrupt anything important. Sounds of partying and feasting could be heard from the other side of the paneling, and Mizuro guessed that his father was squandering their fortune on courtesans and sake - as always. He peaked through a crack in the door before entering. It was a good thing he did, for seated beside his father was no one other than Ginjiro, whose cheeks were rosy with inebriation.

There was only one performer that night. Her back was to the door, so he could not see her face. Apparently she was pretty. Many pale-faced women giggled behind their fans as they watched a girl play the shamisen.

"She's so lovely," one of them remarked. "Perhaps she will work with us when she comes of age."  
Ginjiro replied with a scoff. "There is no way she will work here."  
"Oh? Why not? Wouldn't she follow her mother?"

The playing stopped immediately, a sure sign that she was upset.

His father frowned.  
"If you can't play then perhaps I need to speak to the madam of this house! If you can't please me then of what use are you?"

Ginjiro shocked him by entreating his father to her case. The girl was probably tired, he said. She was young, after all, and it was late. Any of the girls in the room were trained in the shamisen. Shouldn't she go home and rest? His father reluctantly agreed and she was let go without punishment. She bowed gratefully after being dismissed.

After she he was gone, he noticed his father gaze at the clear liquid in his cup and sigh. The Mizukage took note of his altered mood.  
"I had no idea that you liked girls so young."

"No, it is not that. It is nothing."

"Come now, you may tell me."

"I am just grateful for your mercy. The same mercy you showed her is the one you showed my family. Even with my son's treason, you have spared us. Mizukages in the past were known for eliminating entire families for the suspicion of one."

A gasp was stifled with his hand as he backed away, sickened. The boy understood. His brother was a sacrifice, nothing more; nothing less. To his father, they were but a means to survival. And if he were not careful, one day he would be a sacrifice as well. Mizuro's world crumbled. His father had betrayed him.

Perhaps Mizuro was being too harsh on his father. After all, it is sometimes necessary to sacrifice one for the sake of many. Perhaps he sighed with regret at his weakness, and the elaborate party was hosted to forget.

Be it at it may, Mizuro was only thirteen and did not understand. All he saw was the psychological castration of his father, the senseless death of his brother, and the realization of his own powerlessness.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door shut. Basic human curiosity compelled him to glance at the source of the noise, and he noticed it was the girl, leaving the building. Her shamisen was now wrapped and mounted on her back. He wondered at who it was that inspired Ginjiro's mercy, and he followed her on the rooftops as she walked deeper into the Nest. Her footing was sure, and he guessed she was a former student at the Academy. Maybe she was one of the many schoolmates who failed the genin exam.

The girl's journey ended at a rundown apartment. He jumped silently on to the rooftop and glanced down for a good look at her face. The moon was at his back. When she glanced up at him, he saw her clearly, but she only saw a rough outline against the stars. And yet her blue eyes met his exactly. They were fierce and defiant, challenging him to come down and face her. Despite her bright red lips and white foundation, he recognized her as Matsuki.

Although she did not know it was him for sure, she always suspected that to be the case. Because of that night, her hatred for him, so perplexing to everyone else, began in earnest. He knew her shame, that was enough. Despite all her abuse, he kept her secret and pretended he did not know.

That day, after leaving Irika's home, he confirmed Matsuki's suspicions. After she watched him approach from her window, she gave her expressed instructions to tell anyone who arrived that she was not home.

Mizuro knocked on the first floor apartment, and was greeted by a stout, blond man. He knew he had the wrong place at once and excused himself. The woman who met him at the second floor's door he had seen before, during the chuunin exams. Like Matsuki, she wore her hair long and was unusually sallow. Yet all of Matsuki's fire, something that Mizuro had always admired, was completely missing from her sickly blue eyes. They reminded him of the many dead eyes he produced before.

"Mrs....?"  
"Yes, come in."  
"Is your daughter home?"  
"Matsuki is in her room."

Matsuki yelled from within the room. "Mom! I told you to tell him I wasn't here!"

One of Mizuro's blue eyebrows rose with amusement. For a moment, Matsuki's mother seemed to have a bit of life in her face, as those dead eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Go on," she whispered.

He didn't bother knocking on the door. There was no point in being polite. If he knocked, he knew she would deny him entrance anyway.  
"Why don't you just use a window like you always do?"  
"You don't like me enough for that. I can see why your 'parents' pushed you into medicine. You'd be more marketable without actually having to sell yourself."

"Why are you here, idiot?"

"I...came to share some news."

"Oh?"

"Today I visited Irika. He's feeling better."  
A small smile parted his face as he watched her pale cheeks become pink with a slight blush.

"That's...good."  
"Anyway, Ayume was there. She was feeding him the lunch she had provided him. He was...very happy."  
Matsuki's eyes widened at the implication. The ordinarily stoic girl struggled as she kept her composure. Her eyes watered but she managed to stifled her tears. The muscles in her face contorted, as she desperately kept from crying. Despite this, he knew what he saw. It did take long before anger replaced sadness.

She gritted her teeth as she simmered with rage. "Why did you come?"

"To protect what is most important to you - your pride."  
"Liar!"

"Imagine if you had seen them together in public, would you have kept your composure any better than you did now? Wouldn't that bring you shame? Now, at least, you are prepared."

It was the murderous intent that alerted him for what was to follow. Three shuriken, aimed at his head, his heart, and his gut, sliced at him. He was able to swiftly catch the two aimed at his most vital points, his head and his heart, with his right hand. But his left hand was slower, and the shuriken managed to cut him, although he caught it quickly enough to keep it from piercing him deeply. The shirt immediately soaked red. He tossed the three weapons to the floor with nonchalance.

"At least take comfort in the fact that he does not hate you."

Mizuro turned around and left, without even saying goodbye.

His parting words confused her. What did he mean by that? As he walked by the kitchen to the door, her mother screamed with alarm and began to apologize profusely. His dismissive retorts to his health did not soother her. She knew that if Mizuro wanted, he could have them all ruined. Matsuki would be exposed as the bastard daughter of a whore.

And yet he could have exposed her years ago, but chose to keep his peace. What was her thanks? Abuse and ingratitude. She knew, she had always known, it was he who followed her home that night years ago and yet she had never once shown any appreciation for his silence. Instead, she had used him as her outlet for frustration.

_At least he does not hate you_....as she hated him.

She gasped with realization. Empathy, so strange a feeling, was awakened.

Matsuki burst from the room only to find her mother at the table, weeping. She lifted her tear-stained face at her daughter with unrestrained helplessness.

"What have you done? We are ruined! All those years..."

"What are you talking about?"

"He'll have us killed! Why didn't you just give him what he wanted?

"Mother, what...what do you mean?"

Her mother rose from her chair stiffly, her eyes now displaying the fire that Mizuro had missed.

"He is a man, isn't he? Why else would he visit you knowing you lived _here_?"

Matsuki bit her lip.

"No. I will not be like you."

The reply was a quiet roar that was unable to withstand her mother's hatred.

"How dare you! After all I did to get you through the Academy! All the humiliations I suffered living in your father's house as a mere..."  
She did not stay to hear the rest, but ran out the front the door as her mother collapsed, sobbing. Her daughter had just wounded a high-ranking member of a rich family. They were as good as dead.

Matsuki heard Mizuro's soft footfalls head down the stairs. Good, he was not gone.

"Mizuro!"

She ran down the stairs until she reached the top of the first flight. He paused as he was about to open the door, and glanced up at her.

"Come up," she gasped. "let me treat you. I also will wash and mend your shirt."

"No need. Don't worry. I will tell my father I injured myself while training."

"I know. That is not why."

"Ho? Then why bother?"

"Because...I understand. I am sorry."  
"Sorry? For what?"

"I do not hate you, Mizuro."

A small window behind her exposed the otherwise cloistered building to the sunlight. Her features were encased in shadow as she stood before the light. She could see as him clearly. His eyes were the color of the ocean, and they now communicated something she had never read in them before: hope.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Suna, a young woman was holding vigil beside an unconscious boy. Although she hoped for his recovery, there was little expectation that he would wake up on his own. One advanced medical jutsu may help recover his senses. It was jutsu of which she had no working knowledge. Only the expert medic of Konoha and inheritor of late Lady Tsunade's infamous will and power, Sakura, had such capabilities.

But news of her pregnancy had dashed such hopes. He would remain in a coma, perhaps for another seven months. Meanwhile, her sisters worried about her. Raked with guilt and self-loathing, she stopped eating and spent most of her time at his side. She knew they disapproved of her involvement with Ouji from the beginning, thinking it akin to a bizarre obsession. Although they showered her with love, and only gently voiced their disapproval, she began to distance herself. They could find no way release her from the stupor.

So they left her to her vigil. Once in a while, the hospital staff interrupted to bring her meals, most of which she left untouched.

It was on the fourth day of that vigil, that Hideaki could take it no longer. The dark man burst in the room with his accustomed tact, startling her awake.

"Hideaki," she murmured. "What brings you here?"

"I'm going to take you home."

"No, I want to stay here."

"Why?"  
She looked away, not wanting to meet his demanding gaze.  
"I feel responsible. If only I had taught him better. If only I hadn't left him alone."  
"You're blaming yourself? Why? You did all you could to dissuade him from the path he chose"

"I...could have saved him."  
"Even if that is the case, would you compound your sins with others?"

"What...what do you mean?"

"I mean the suffering your selfishness is causing your mother and your sisters. Kenta came to me yesterday, worried that you'd starve yourself. All because of some ungrateful brat!"

"But...I..."  
"Why can't you forgive yourself? I almost killed you and you forgave me, why not forgive yourself for what amounts to simple naivety on your part?"  
She began to cry and Hideaki almost lots his nerve. Had he trully been his father's child, he would have backhanded her. Instead, he grabbed her right shoulder and forced her to stand.

"Look at me!"

She kept her eyes on the floor. He shook her with frustration.

"Look at me, damn it!"

Finally, she languidly lifted her brown eyes and was caught in his gaze.

"Don't try to shoulder your sins alone. You will be crushed by them."

He let her go slowly.

"Go back home. Your mother is worried and Ouji is safe. All we need to do is wait."

"I would rather stay here."

"Why?"

"Because I need to protect him!"

"From whom? The nursing staff will treat him just fine until whats-her-name can arrive."

Hotaru gave him a rueful glance.

"What? I don't know her name!"

"It's Sakura. You met her on my sister's wedding, and then again in Gaara's wedding!"  
Hideaki stroked his chin with serious consideration. "I was very drunk at the time."

"Ooooh, you villain!"  
"So, can we agree that you're are being silly and you'll go home?"

She sighed. "You are right, Hideaki. I...have been selfish. You've always watched out for me."

"Well, you always get me out of trouble, remember?"

The tall man removed an object from his breast pocket. "I guess this is as good a time as any."

Although she didn't see it, when he placed it in her hand, and curled her fingers around it, she knew what it was immediately. It was a ring.

"You don't have to give me an answer now. Just think about it. Let's shoulder our sins together."

No words were found to express her utter shock. Had he gone mad? They weren't even a couple! They never even held hands! A stunned Hotaru was led by the arm out of the hospital, to her home, and into her mother's waiting arms.

* * *

Sai traveled to Water Country using his bird to get to port. Once there, the trip by boat took about a week. And when he arrived, it took another week of near constant travel to arrive at the location.

It was during this time that Shikamaru gave Tenten Hotouru's jutsu and named his successor. She studied it thoroughly and discovered ways of applying Hotouru's jutsu to projectiles and other weapons, making her arsenal all the more dangerous. Of course, she still allowed Shikamaru into the forge on occasion. It seemed that once acquired, he did not lose the love for metallurgy that Hotouru had painfully instilled in him.

Baki and the siblings arrived with the information they gathered over the course of three years and Juro's body. Shikamaru knew they were brothers immediately upon viewing the picture, and the body did not leave any room for doubt. The resemblance was so striking it was uncanny.

In Juro's breast pocket was a key. The key Juro gave Kankuro at the moment of his death was to a safety deposit box, which contained copies of records that Juro meticulously horded during his stay in Wind Country. One of them included Ginjiro's detailed orders to hire missing ninja for the search. It didn't matter who for, "they are easily disposed of and don't leave a paper trail." The reason for Juro's revelation was a mystery, although Kankuro guessed correctly that being betrayed, Juro was perfectly willing to take his brother down with him.

Hotaru had a good fortnight. A wedding day was set and Ino arrived in Suna in Sakura's stead. Although she did not possess Sakura's jutsu, it was her mastery of her family's jutsu that allowed her to tap into the boys mind and speak to him through his subconscious. Not long after, Hotaru's fears were abated and he awoke.

And finally, letters of invitation were sent to the five major villages. All were accepted, with two, Iwa and Kiri, secretly planning on taking their armies with them.

But Sai was not concerned with any of that. Even though thoughts of a certain blonde flitted through his mind unbidden, his mission left room for little else. No matter how mundane, work came before all things.

It was at the end of his two week journey that he arrived at the destination. A quaint village, nestled between two great mountains, greeted the lone traveler. Blanketed by a thick redwood forest, it was a picturesque setting that hid no traps. Not one shinobi was present to greet him. Sai considered this very odd. When he entered the lone inn and inquired if there was a note left for him under the pseudo name of Ajiki, the inn keeper produced one happily.

"The medicine seller Meine is so kind. She was only here two weeks ago or so. She said, if a dark haired man comes asking for me, give him this note. Good folk are hard to come by in these parts. I hope she's doing well."

"I am sure she is fine. May I reserve a room for the night."  
"Of course! Of course!"

As the registry was slid to Sai, he noticed the last name on the list before was unfamiliar.

"She did not stay?"  
"No! She had along ways to go, she said."

"I see."  
But the coordinates pointed to this town. The woods would provide shelter, but if Ginjiro's familiars were owls, then it would make more sense to stay indoors.

Without giving away his thoughts, Sai wrote the name "Ajiki" on the empty slot and was given a key.

After settling himself, which meant he threw his backpack on the floor, he changed to his uniform before opening the note. It was simple message.

_Look for me in the woods. _

The worst possible place for her to stay. Why? Why would she stay in a place where they would find her?

But search he did. It didn't take long for his mice to find a pile of ashes, almost completely scattered by now in the middle of the woods. Bones, blackened by fire, protruded from within. Sai did not flinch as he approached. He was trained not to be affected by such sights, but even he caught his breath when he noticed something glitter. Half-buried, it still retrained its shine even after being exposed to the elements. Shikamaru's gift endured even the fire that consumed her flesh.

Sai spent the night peacefully. Before leaving, the innkeeper handed him a large folder.

"She also told you to give you this before you left!"  
Inside the folder, Sai found a series of accounts, and a folded note.  
It read:

_For Ajiki Only_

One of Sai's delicate eyebrows rose, and he gave the man a suspicious glance over the documents.

"It hasn't been opened sir! It was none of our business! It's not like I'm good at math and that sort of thing."

The man blushed immediately, realizing he'd been caught.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Oh! I won't...but she is fine, right? She was such a good girl and I was worried."  
Sai replied using his usual tact.  
"She's been dead for at least two weeks. Her body was burned and left exposed in the woods."

All the color drained from the man's face. After detonating that bomb, Sai left as unobtrusively as he arrived.

Using the information Sai gave them, the villagers instigated a search. A few days later a woodcutter found a fresh grave mound.

The words carved on the stone were delicate, as though painted.  
_Meine - A Friend _

_

* * *

_

**AN: **I got tired of reading over the chapter. I hope that I haven't missed too many small stupid things. _  
_

This story is based on the tried and true Blue Ogre/Red Ogre formula.

Blue Ogre: Irika

Red Ogre: Mizuro

But if there was to be a third dynamic, probably the color green, it would be Sekichi.

The story was originally supposed to be about those two, but when I added the third dynamic, it made things much more interesting.

Anyway, Mizuro and Irika are the real drives behind the tale. They're both intelligent. Despite Mizuro being "red" and the red Ogres are generally stupid in Japanese myth and stories (Naruto would be the Red Ogre in the Naru/Sasu dynamic), I decided that they would both be smart but clueless. Also, they are not color coordinated. Mizuro is blue and Irika is brown (brown hair, eyes, and olive skin), so if anything, they're the opposite in color coordination.

Irika, the Blue Ogre, is withdrawn, introspective, and observant. He's one to notice what others do not. At the same time, he's too naive and trusting. He's so introspective that he often misses what is happening around him. This makes him a very difficult character to work with. Not only is most of his growth reflected internally, but he also runs the risk of being overshadowed. Admittedly, this is one of the reasons I killed off Sekichi (although not the main one).

Mizuro, the Red Ogre, is charismatic, sharp, explosive, and not one to miss a beat when it comes to social nuances. His stupidity is found within his own heart. Mizuro lies to himself quite a bit. Although fully aware of his surroundings, he cannot begin to understand who he really is. He would be a terrible main character.

Sekichi, the "Green" Ogre, was an enigma. He combined Irika's passive, stubborn personality with Mizuro's pragmatism and ruthlessness. He was not an introvert but he wasn't a leader like Mizuro.

Mizuro and Irika were created first and were the ones who originally influenced this story. I was writing another one (now defunct, although I may try to do it again), and they were part of a team of Mist ninja who attacked Inari's hometown. Wave country Inari. The runt Naruto saved. That Inari.

Anyway, I remember thinking, "these guys are much more interesting than this long, convoluted tome. I'll just write about them instead." Clocking 130k words and 30 chapters, that story was going nowhere. I ditched it and began this one.

It's been hard and it's challenged me greatly. I'm not expert at writing and I really don't think I am any good. But at least I learn something new with every chapter. For example, this chapter I broke the "said" habit. You know: "blah blah blah," so-and-so said.

Good for journalism, but terrible for fiction.

Anyway, that's Mizuro and Irika for you. If it weren't for those two, this story would have never taken off. I hope you've like them.


End file.
